


Fire and Ice

by Kaien123



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Drama, Blood and Violence, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Hunters aren't made of steel, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unlikely heroes, adult characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 152,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaien123/pseuds/Kaien123
Summary: Years ago, a shadowy organization had been purged by the Guild and their records eventually vanishing into obscurity. But when they inevitably make their return, who would be there to stop them? This is the story of an unlikely group of mismatched hunters with wildly different personalities and quirks, (unwillingly) bound together by fate but united against a common enemy.With their lives and paychecks on the line, can they save everybody from certain doom? Or will their own pride be their downfall?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. Fire and Ice aren't very nice...

**Author's Note:**

> I cross-posted this from fanfiction.net and added a few updates here and there. For context, this story is actually a rewrite of my very first fic, which I now think is quite bad. This serves as a rewrite and update to it which hopefully showcases my improvement as a writer.
> 
> I have already written 10 chapters and they're all posted on FFN but I'm going to start with 1 chapter a time here. I'm also still a relative noob to this site so bear with me.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Most, if not all the stares were immediately directed upon the imposing figure of a hunter who had just entered the Val Habar Guild Hall. Whispers and murmurs erupted amongst the crowds of hunters alike.

He was an impressive specimen of a hunter, standing over 6 feet tall, muscular but fairly lean, and wore what looked like G-rank Rathalos equipment. On his back was his weapon of choice, a massive Greatsword nearly taller than the man himself. The man had an intimidating aura around him which was further emphasized by his name and title.

His name is Siegfried – the Fire King, known for his temper, cynical attitude, and rude disposition. Disliked by many, respected by some. Yet most hunters would begrudgingly admit that he is in fact, one of the best hunters the Guild has to offer. Many hunters envy his skill with the Greatsword, a powerful weapon only the strongest can wield properly and some had initially wished for him to train them. But it was futile, for he refused to ever associate himself with other people. As a result, much of his past everything about him remained a mystery – a mystery that nobody ever dared to inquire.

With his usual indifference, he ignored the stares of fear, hatred, and admiration directed towards him as he sat down on the solitary tables in the corner. He noticed a huntress already sat down opposite to him, but he paid no heed to her. He signaled for a Felyne waiter to approach the table.

"Y-Yes meowster?" the Felyne asked nervously, obviously intimidated by his presence.

"Bring me ale."

"R-Right on it."

He sighed and leaned his head on the table. His eyes briefly landed on the huntress sitting to his opposite. She was currently reading a book. Her notes perhaps? Discreetly, he observed her features.

He found her to be quite beautiful, with her long silver hair flowing down her back, tied in a ponytail. She wore what looked like G-rank Barioth gear, which emphasized her already ethereal features quite well. Siegfried couldn't help but be mesmerized at her, wondering what sort of beauty was doing here in this run-down old Guild Hall. But what he found most striking about her, were her eyes. Blue and beautiful, yet they looked almost…soulless. Propped against her side of the table, was a blue, frost colored Long sword. Siegfried wondered if she was a solo hunter like him but immediately dismissed the thought moments later. When his drink arrived, the huntress closed her book, picked up her weapon, and walked away silently, not even bothering to look at him.

After he had finished his drink, Siegfried stood up and walked towards the quest board. He sighed in irritation when other hunters backed away from the board, giving him a wide berth. _Cowards…_ Placing a hand under his chin, he carefully began making his choice, scrutinizing the quest list very closely. As of right now, he needed funds, so a quest with a hefty amount of reward Zenny would do the trick. His eyes glazed over each quest until they landed on a certain quest that caught his eye.

It was a slaying quest, with the targets being a Silver and Gold Rath couple. The reward was…56000 Zenny! _Bingo!_ His hand reached for the quest…only for them to land on another, softer hand. He froze in place, and it seemed the owner of the hand did too. Slowly, he turned his head to face the owner of said hands. His eyes widened and they both jerked away.

"What are you doing?" the huntress asked him coldly.

 _Ughh, here we go…_ "I believe this quest belongs to me. So, if you will, please let go."

"Are you blind, or are your eyes that bad? Clearly, as you can see, I placed my hand on it first, therefore it belongs to me."

 _This woman!_ "Hey, do you know who I am?" he said, growing increasingly irritated.

She scoffed, "Is there a reason why I should care?"

Their verbal spat immediately caused heads to turn towards their direction. Even the Guildmaster, who had been too busy ogling the receptionists or taking a nap, had his eyes on the duo, a small smile appearing on his bearded mouth.

Glaring at her, Siegfried walked up to the huntress, using his height and body to intimidate her. But she wasn't fazed. Standing in front of him, she stood slightly below his forehead. She was a relatively tall huntress, allowing her to glare right back at him with ease.

He cracked his knuckles, "I've been in countless bar fights, and I happen to know a thing or two about breaking someone's bones. And I've handled my fair share of bitchy women, so I won't hesitate to teach one like you a lesson…"

"Oh, am I supposed to be scared? If you're so "skilled" then prove it to me. Unless…you're too much of a coward. All bark and no bite. Shame."

That was it. "You've got a lot of nerve acting that way to me," he growled, butting his forehead against hers.

"And you've got a lot of nerve talking back to me you cretin," she retorted, gritting her teeth and pushing back with her own head.

Slowly, their hands reached for the carving knives on their belts. Before the situation could escalate even further-

"Hold it!"

The Guildmaster's loud voice caught the crowd's attention. The two hunters stopped and turned their heads towards the small Wyverian man. They watched as he stood up on his small legs and hopped down the table where he sat. He walked up towards the quest board, jumped, and took the quest before returning back to the reception desk, all while the crowd watched with confusion.

"I have an idea that will solve this predicament." He scribbled something onto the sheet and handed one of the receptionists the quest and whispered something in her ear. She merely nodded and proceeded to stamp the sheet.

"There, we've stamped the quest, declaring it as official. Therefore, you both are eligible for doing the quest."

"Absolutely not," they both said in unison.

"I refuse to hunt with this bitch."

"I refuse to hunt with this Conga."

"Oh, well that's unfortunate. I guess I'll just-" His tiny fingers slowly began to rip the sheet…

"WAIT!" The two hunters shouted in unison once more.

The Guildmaster smirked, "Oh?"

"Give me the quest!"

"No, me!"

The Wyverian hopped away from arm's reach, dangling the sheet in his hands. "You have three options. Either you both take this quest, or I give it to one of you and the other has to look for another quest. All I need to do is simply erase your name off the sheet. But I know your massive prides won't ever accept option two, right?"

The two hunters glared at the Wyverian man, but he continued. "The last option would be that I tear this sheet, therefore both of you cannot take the quest. But it would be a shame, won't it? Having to sacrifice this…56000 worth of Zenny quest. Not only that, but this quest is geared towards only the best of the hunters here, and it's clear that you two are those hunters." A low grumble came from some of the hunters in the crowd, who were admittedly envious of the duo's skill.

"So, what do you say?"

Siegfried bit his lip as he contemplated his decision. He was making a huge gamble here. If he accepted, then he was going to have to hunt with her, which he would rather die than do. But there was also that chance that she might refuse, therefore allowing him to take the quest alone. But relying on chance is obviously not the most reliable method. If he refuses, then she might have said otherwise, therefore she takes the quest. And if they both refuse, then the quest disappears! That was more than 50000 Zenny, gone…He didn't have much of a choice.

_Screw it!_

"I accept."

Silence.

The two looked at each other. _I cannot believe he/she said yes…_

Siegfried extended his hand as if it were the hardest thing to do in the world. He laughed nervously, "S-Siegfried. I-I look forward to working with y-you…"

The woman huffed and tentatively shook his hand, "E-Eris. Right back at y-you…"

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" the Guildmaster said with a smug smile, to which he received the finger from both of them respectively. He laughed.

"See? Even your movements are in sync!"

…


	2. Hostility

Anyone could have felt it. The people around them, the Felynes, hell perhaps even the monsters themselves could feel it. What exactly was this feeling you ask?

Tension.

It was so thick; you could cut with a sword. Indeed, it was exactly the kind of atmosphere permeating from a certain duo as they sat on opposite ends of the cart heading towards the location of their quest. It was what the Felyne driver was feeling as he fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. Even the Aptonoth pulling the cart made low grumbling sounds, perhaps of agitation? He glanced back at his two passengers, who were silent, but he sensed the glaring animosity permeating from them.

Siegfried was already regretting his decision. Having reluctantly agreed to this temporary partnership with a certain 'ice-cold-bitch' as he deemed her, Siegfried now wanted to just run away. He'd rather die than team up with someone like her. To him, she might be beautiful, but her holier-than-thou personality, condescending behavior, and cold disposition proved exactly why Siegfried despised her. _Once this is done, I'm going to kill that damn midget…_

Eris wasn't faring any better than Siegfried. She couldn't believe herself for somehow agreeing, albeit reluctantly to this temporary partnership. As a solo huntress, the fact that she had to hunt with someone, let alone someone as rude, infuriating, and a disrespectful barbarian Conga that is Siegfried. Hell, the man had the nerve to not even show his face to her. _I bet he's as ugly as a Conga himself underneath that helmet. Hah, pathetic…_ She silently cursed the Guildmaster for making her do this and wondered to herself if she had brought any gunpowder…

After what felt like hours, the cart finally arrived at the base of the tower. The two hunters hopped off the sides of the cart (from opposite ends of course) and grabbed the supplies needed to set up the camp in the tower. Of course, being the gentleman Siegfried was (and not because Eris practically took all the lighter stuff) he hoisted the heavy supplies onto his shoulder and trudged towards the entrance to the tower. The walk towards the base of the tower was quiet and uneventful, though at the very least the two did not argue or glare with one another. They had both mentally agreed to work together…at least for now. The walk up the stairs of the tower, however, was an entirely different story.

"Don't you dare…" Siegfried hissed at the Remobra flying nearby. With his hands full, he was unable to grab his weapon to shoo them away and it would have been disastrous if one would ram him or spit acid at him. Not like he was worried about acid mind you; his armor was strong enough to resist the acidic properties of the Remobra's spit. But even so, perhaps small bits of it would seep through the cracks in his armor and touch his skin, which was painful as hell. Eris, meanwhile, held her carving knife in one hand and swung it around her in order to fend off any Remobra that strayed too close. Siegfried gave her a silent 'fuck you' at her more manageable situation as they continued their walk up the long winding stairs of the tower.

Arriving at the preset camp located near the top of the tower, Siegfried breathed a sigh of relief. He placed the supplies on the ground and moved towards the already set up tent. As he drew closer, however, he heard the distinct noise of hissing coming from inside the tent. He unsheathed his knife and slowly crept towards the tent until-

SKRAAAH!

"Shit!"

A pair of Remobra burst out from the tent, surprising the hunter and nearly causing him to stumble. It was made even worse by the sound of hysterical laughter coming from the huntress standing nearby.

"I can't- You, Siegfried, the so-called 'Fire King'- she said in between laughs, "-scared of some mere Remobra!"

He glared at her from underneath his helmet, "Shut it, woman."

By the time they finished cleaning up the camp and readying the supplies, night had already fallen. Siegfried resorted to making a campfire, rubbing two pieces of flintstone and some wood from their supply box. Deciding that he was hungry, Siegfried used the meat from the supplies to make a simple, rotisserie steak dinner. Unable to smell the meat properly due to his helmet, he took it off and placed it beside him. Behind him, Eris who had finished dusting off the bed and brushing her hair stumbled upon a helmetless Siegfried. She blinked, clearly surprised at his appearance.

He was (to her disappointment and surprise) not as ugly as she had thought. He had slightly spiky medium length red hair, tied back into a low ponytail with a short fringe covering his forehead. His face had this look of maturity and experience, evident from the numerous fading scars on his cheek and forehead and the light of the campfire gave him an almost ethereal like glow to it. It gave him an almost roguish look. No sooner after, she had found herself staring to which she slapped herself for doing so. She huffed and went back inside the tent, erasing her thoughts before they turned suggestive, choosing to instead munch on her rations rather than sit near the fire with him.

After finishing his meal, Siegfried stood up and walked towards the tent. But as he entered the tent, he froze.

"Damn it…" he muttered, silently cursing himself for not realizing it sooner.

There was only one bed.

Nearby, Eris was casually reading her notes, "You're sleeping on the floor," Eris stated as if it were a fact.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Or do you need me to explain twice?"

"I heard you, woman! But who gives you the right to command me?!" He stomped towards her, clenching his fists in anger. "Are you trying to pick another fight? Because if you are, I'll be more than happy to accommodate you."

She gave him one of her signature ice-cold glares, "I dare you to lay your filthy hands on me."

"And what if I do?"

"I'll kill you."

"Oh boohoo, I'm so scared! Whatever will I do- Hah, fuck you! With those weak-looking arms? Give me a break." He shoved her aside and laid down on the floor beside the bed.

"I'm too tired to argue with you anymore so just piss off! You can have your stupid bed!"

"Fine by me!"

…

_The next morning…_

It was safe to say that Siegfried didn't have a good night's sleep. Unlike Eris, who had the comfort of the bed, he was forced to sleep on the filthy floor. Unwilling to dirty himself, he had chosen to sleep in his armor, which was extremely uncomfortable. To counteract this, he decided to chug down a couple of bottles of the Energy Drinks he had brought, which he hoped will keep him awake long enough until the hunt is over.

"Damn that woman…" he muttered to himself.

He exited the tent to find the already armored Eris sitting on one of the wooden benches around the campfire. She appeared to be engrossed in her journal once more, ignorant of the things around her.

"Sleep well?" she asked out of the blue, not even bothering to look at him. When he noticed the smug smirk on her face, he scowled. "Of course…"

Minutes later, they were both ready.

Eris raised a finger, "Just to be clear, if you die, I will not be held responsible."

Siegfried scoffed as he put on his helmet, "Right back at you."

Together, they climbed up the stairs leading to the Tower Top, where their targets were last seen lounging about.

* * *

_Elsewhere in another part of the Tower…_

He saw two of them leap towards him. Smacking away another Velociprey with his hammer, the man rushed towards his brother.

"Behind you!"

He watched helplessly as two of the raptors leaped at his brother, baring their razor-sharp teeth and claws, ready to disembowel him. However-

SHIING!

A splatter of blood followed by two bodies dropping to the ground. The brother wiped the blood off his helmet, standing in his ground. Around him, the raptors backed away, clearly taken aback by the sudden and brutal death of two of their own. The remaining raptors glanced at the numerous dead bodies of their own scattered around the area and back at the two hunters standing in the middle, weapons drawn and covered in Velociprey blood. They growled and hissed at the two men as they slowly strafed around them. They were cautious now.

"You would think they would give up even after we've killed quite a few of them already…" said one of the brothers, a man wearing Seregios armor and wielding a pair of dual blades.

The taller second brother, a Diablos armored, hammer-wielding individual clicked his tongue, "Stubborn bastards. Guess we're going to have to extend our expedition for just a bit longer."

Driven by hunger due to the lack of prey in the Tower, the starving and desperate Velociprey refused to give up. One of the bird wyverns raised its head and barked repeatedly. Moments later, more of them leaped out from behind the rocks and pillars. The raptors circled the hunters, blocking off any path of escaping. Soon, they were outnumbered and surrounded. At this point, the chances of survival are slim. No matter how skilled a hunter if you are, once a large pack of starving Velociprey circled you, there is little hope of survival.

"Shit." The brothers pressed their backs against each other as they faced the encroaching raptors head-on.

"These guys just keep on coming."

"I'm already running out of dash juice as well…"

"Damn!"

The taller brother sighed, "Looks like we're screwed after all…" He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his brother holding a small container. _I see…_ Immediately, he knew what it was. With a sad smile, he nodded.

"If we're going to die, might as well go out with a bang eh?"

"You said it, brother."

What the two brothers were about to do was infamous, yet a horrifyingly common method to preserve their "honor". Suicide by gunpowder explosion was fairly common amongst hunters, especially those who can't handle the embarrassment of a failed hunt. Rather than being killed and or devoured by their prey, they would instead blow themselves up in an attempt to take their target down with them. The Guild discouraged this method but made no move to ban it.

Using a stone, he struck it against the surface of his armor as his brother held the gunpowder close. As they did so, the Velociprey moved closer. By this time, the number of raptors had increased quite compared to just a few minutes ago. Unaware of the brother's explosive last-ditch attempt at slaying them, the raptors prepared to pounce when suddenly, a booming roar stopped everyone in their tracks. The brothers looked into the sky and saw a large winged figure descending rapidly onto them.

"Move!"

The brothers leaped out of harm's way as the figure crashed into the circle of Velociprey, sending a few flying. When the dust cleared, they found two of the raptors squirming underneath the unknown monster's claws. The intruder then turned towards them, growling viciously as it revealed its identity to the two hunters. The brother's eyes widened as they stared in shock at the intruding monster.

Silver plating long clubbed tail and a lustrous sheen all over its body.

"A Silver Rathalos…" muttered the first brother. These Wyverns were an extremely rare species, powerful and deadly but almost hidden to the world. And for those who have seen one, almost never make it out alive. The brothers had already heard of a tragic incident in the past, in which a hunter and his wife were killed and devoured by one. With that in mind, the brothers poised themselves for the incoming fight, one that they weren't very confident in winning.

 _Are we actually going to die here?_ Just as that thought entered their minds, the Wyvern roared at them before spreading its wings and leaping into the air in a magnificent fashion, all without losing its grip on the two Velociprey. The brothers watched as the imposing figure of a Wyvern disappeared higher into the sky and vanished into the clouds.

* * *

_Tower Top…_

It began due to a disagreement regarding the plan of attack. Eris had pushed for a plan that didn't sit well with Siegfried with the latter proposing a different plan altogether. One pushed for a cautious approach that relied on drawing aggro and attacking in turns while the other pushed for a bolder approach of having both members focusing their efforts in taking down a single target as quickly as possible. Needless to say, it escalated quickly…

"You're an insufferable prick!"

"And you're an egotistical witch, bitch!"

Without warning, Eris ducked and swept Siegfried's foot, knocking him off balance. She then stomped her foot onto his chest.

"Gog, do you have to be so goddamn stubborn?!"

Suddenly, he grabbed her foot on his chest and pulled her down onto the ground. The force of the pull caused her face to collide violently with the stone floor.

It was at this time that she wished she wore a closed helmet.

Before she could recover, Siegfried moved on top of her, pinning her arm behind her back and pressing his elbow against her upper back. "Nobody tells me what to do!" He twisted her arm behind her back. "Especially people like you!"

Eris growled and writhed under his grip. But Siegfried was physically stronger and her attempts at breaking free were met with failure. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the man, who grinned victoriously.

She bit her lip and shouted furiously, "Go ahead then! Violate me! Fulfill those disgusting male fantasies of yours!"

"Huh?" Her words stunned him. _Violate her? No, I-_

Eris felt his grip loosen and she took this opportunity to retaliate, elbowing him in the face with her elbow, fracturing the visor of his helmet and causing him to reel back in shock. In his moment of weakness, she then tackled him to the ground and viciously pressed her elbow and forearm against Siegfried's neck, applying pressure and causing him to suffocate.

"Ack!" _It was a trick!_

"Beg for forgiveness!"

 _I should have known…_ "N-Never!" In a surprising burst of strength, he pushed her off him. He stood up, facing the woman in front of him. Unable to see properly due to his shattered visor, he growled, took off his helmet, and tossed it to the side, revealing his bleeding nose and cut lip.

"Can't you get such a simple thing through that thick head of yours?!" she shouted at him, fury lacing her normally composed voice.

He clenched his fists, "And who gave you the authority to command me?!" he shouted back.

"Gog, I hate you! Go die!" they screamed at each other in unison before immediately slumping onto the ground, breathless and flushed. Breathing heavily, they rested against the walls, taking their time to catch their breath. But to their luck, a familiar roar echoed throughout the area. Still, out of breath, the pair stood up and peeked through the holes of the structure they were hiding in…and lo and behold, their target was in sight. The Wyvern descended onto the ground and in its claws, two unfortunate Velociprey. In quick succession, it bit the heads of the raptors clean off, instantly killing them.

"Shit…" Siegfried muttered, reaching for his pouch. He quickly popped open a vial of his Energy Drink and gulped down its contents. Beside him, Eris had done the exact same thing, chugging down an additional potion besides an Energy Drink to heal her broken nose and lip. The two, in a reckless and desperate attempt at completing the hunt, rushed out of their hiding place, weapons drawn as the Wyvern turned to face them.

And so, the hunt had begun.


	3. Silver Sol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some creative liberties in regards to the world's lore. I hope it is to everyone's liking.

"Huh, well whaddya know…"

"Hunters. It seems they've set up camp here."

The brothers had stumbled upon Siegfried and Eris' camp as they made their way up the tower. Curiosity had taken over them as they had decided to follow the Silver Rathalos up the tower.

"Do you think they're still here?"

The taller brother shook his head, "No. The campfire has been put out, which means they must have already left to hunt." He noticed the numerous Remobra flying around and frowned, aware of how annoying those Snake Wyverns were. He growled and sent a warning glare to the small wyverns.

"Piss off."

The wyverns hissed at him but nonetheless received the message and flew away.

"Perhaps we could- "

"No." the taller brother snapped, jabbing his brother on the shoulder. "You will not enter that tent, understand?"

"But- "

"Romero!"

"Fine…"

Rowan sighed. Having to deal with his brother's stubborn and often immature antics ever since they were children was tiresome. To think they were both 22-year-old adults and yet his younger brother still acted as if he were only 16. Being the wiser one of the two, he was often the voice of reason, and contrary to what one might think, he was rather humble and modest.

A stark contrast to every other G-Rank hunter, whose egos were as big, if not bigger than their own weapons. His twin brother Romero unfortunately, fell into the latter.

"Sometimes I wonder if we really are twins after all…" was what he would often mutter to himself whenever he had to drag his brother away from a precarious situation.

In retrospect, the two of them were only twins in looks. Both sported identical looking, slightly messy brown hair, yellow eyes, and sharp facial features. The only difference being that Rowan had a scar over his forehead – a product from a childhood accident. He was also a little taller and more well-built, a must due to his extremely risky role of bashing the monster's face – the most dangerous part of the monster – with his hammer. In contrast, Romero was shorter and leaner, but made up for it in agility and speed, courtesy of his role as a dual blade's user. Their personalities, however, could not be any more different.

"We should leave now. Don't want to get caught by whoever set up this tent…"

"Right- "

Suddenly, a familiar loud roar echoed down the tower, causing the Remobra to scatter. The brothers looked up.

"It's up there." They glanced at each other and grinned.

"Let's go."

* * *

"This is my prey! Not yours!" Siegfried shouted as he blocked a tail swipe.

"Say's who?!" Eris shouted back, stepping to the side and countering a bite with a quick slash of her sword to the monster's cheek. Her blade, however, effortlessly bounced off the Rathalos' hard face plating. In her moment of vulnerability, the monster rammed her with its head, sending her tumbling away.

Siegfried growled and swung his sword horizontally, aiming for the monster's legs with the intent of tripping it. But before his blade could connect, the Rathalos turned, causing his blade to collide with the monster's exceptionally hard head.

_Clang!_

"Shit!" His sword bounced off the hard plating, staggering the hunter due to the sudden distribution of weight and leaving him open. Unable to react in time, Siegfried was helpless as the Rathalos rapidly spun around, violently swinging its tail in the process and hitting the hunter with its clubbed tip, sending him crashing onto a nearby pillar. Before the Rathalos could deliver the finishing blow-

_Shiing!_

The monster stumbled back, roaring in pain as blood gushed out of the wound on its leg. It growled fiercely at Eris, who stood there, blade in hand, and stained in the creature's blood. Eris glanced at Siegfried behind her and shook her head in disappointment.

"Embarrassing."

"…Silence, you capricious bitch," Siegfried grunted, slowly rising to his feet. His heavier armor and a more muscular physique proved to be very useful. He popped a potion and chugged down its contents. He fixed his helmet and picked up his weapon. "You stay away from my target understand? This is my kill."

"Says the man who got tail whipped into a pillar."

"Says the woman who got knocked out from a simple headbutt."

The monster roared and charged, intent on trampling the hunters. The two easily swerved around the beast, dodging its attack.

"He's mine!" Siegfried declared, running and dragging his sword across the ground towards the wyvern.

"No!" Eris joined in, recklessly rushing towards the wyvern as she prepared to unsheathe her sword.

As soon as he got close, Siegfried lifted the sword off the ground in a powerful rising slash…only for the Rathalos to leap over the two of them and land behind them. The beast then spun, swinging its tail at Eris, who was unable to react in time and lifted her sword in front of her in a desperate attempt to save herself.

_BAM!_

The force of the clubbed tail swing violently collided against her torso with enough force to shatter a large boulder. The hit fractured her chest piece and sent her flying directly towards Siegfried. Her backside crashed against the hunter, sending them both tumbling onto the ground and causing them to drop their weapons.

"Oi, get off me!" Siegfried said, pushing her off him, not realizing her current state. He fully expected a retort coming from her but when it didn't come, he began to realize something was wrong. It was when he glanced at her body did, he reacted accordingly.

His eyes grew wide.

"Shit…"

The huntress laid on the ground, eyes closed and coughing out copious amounts of blood. The layer of armor on her torso was fractured, exposing the chainmail underneath and he could see a patch of red growing increasingly larger on one of the exposed spots. It was clear from the severity of her condition that the force of the blow had caused some form of internal bleeding within her. She needed help – fast because when Siegfried glanced back at the Rathalos, it had reared its head back as its maw began to light up with flames. It was at this moment that Siegfried did the one thing that if his past self would see, he would laugh.

The events happened so fast that neither side could comprehend what had happened until the end.

In that brief moment, Siegfried stood in front of Eris, using his larger frame to shield the injured huntress. He spread his arms wide and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

In that brief moment, Eris had slightly opened her eyes to find a tall figure with his arms spread wide, shielding her.

And in that brief moment, a massive flash of light engulfed the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review or comment! I would greatly appreciate it!


	4. Closure

At that moment, Siegfried witnessed his life flash before his very eyes. Standing straight, arms spread wide, he wondered to himself on why he even bothered saving this woman, who had never once shown him a modicum of kindness and respect. Was it out of guilt, duty, or perhaps something else entirely? Why save the life of someone you've just met who in all cases, does not deserve to be saved? Why even bother in the first place?

* * *

In all his 25 years of life, Siegfried had never once lived a life full of happiness. He was born on 755 W.C to a woman named Amelia and her husband Gregorius Montague in the small village of Kokoto. They were a rather poor family, struggling to meet ends. His father took on a job of an exterminator, getting rid of the Neopteron's plaguing the farms and the occasional Velocipreys that wandered too close to the farms and livestock. Siegfried's mother, who had no special talents ended up becoming a sex worker. Despite these harsh circumstances, the bond between them never once faltered. It was a testament to show just how close much they relied on each other for support.

At the age of 12, Siegfried grew up to be a quite troublesome young boy. He was rather loud, brash, stubborn, and prone to getting into conflict with the other children. Yet, he was loved by the other villagers due to his kindness and compassion. Indeed, despite his occasionally infuriating attitude, the young Siegfried had a heart of gold and wouldn't hesitate to lend a helping hand when needed. Such a mindset stems from his mother, who would always tell him to help others when they need it and that love is a truly powerful force. However, it was around that time of the year when the young boy would come to realize that not everything in this world can be solved with kindness and love.

When he was 13, Siegfried came into contact with a man, who claimed he was looking for people interested in a job. With money on the line, Siegfried accepted his offer, unaware of his decision that would change his life forever. And by the time he had realized what he had gotten into, it was already far too late.

* * *

Just when Siegfried had accepted his fate, a blinding flash of light enveloped the area. The sudden burst of light stunned the Rathalos, causing it to misfire and exploding the fireball within its maw. It staggered back, roaring in agony from the pain within its throat. Just then, two figures bolted past Siegfried and Eris and directly towards the beast. Before the Rathalos even knew what happened, a powerful blunt force smashed into the side of its head, breaking the hard shell on its skull and shattering rows of its teeth. At the same time, the Rathalos then felt a searing pain on its legs as blood bursts out like a fountain from dozens of sudden lacerations on its legs and tendons. Eventually, the combination of wounds proved too much for the beast as it dropped to the ground, motionless.

When the dust settled and the roars of pain stopped, now stood two hunters in front of Siegfried and Eris.

"Who…are you?" Siegfried asked incredulously.

"Just some hunters passing by. It appears we came at the right time."

"Speaking of, your partner there needs help." The taller hunter bent down and examines the heavily wounded Eris, whose bouts of bloody coughs alarmed the hunter. He quickly takes out a small vial of yellow-greenish liquid and immediately pours it into her open mouth. Almost immediately, her breathing relaxed, much to the relief of the hunter.

"That Max potion should help the cells within her body regenerate fast enough to replace the damaged tissue." He then took out another vial, this time filled with a pure green substance that he poured onto his hands before rubbing it against Eris' wounded abdomen. The woman hissed but was too weak to resist.

"This should help cover up the external wounds…By the way, since you mentioned, my name is Rowan. That guy there is my brother Romero."

"Yo," Romero greeted, grinning.

"We were just in the middle of a hunt when that Rathalos over there decided to crash the party. We followed it here and met you two. Guess we did come in time after all." Soon he finished rubbing the concoction onto the wound. "There, that should do it. Thanks to our natural regenerative abilities, hunters like her should have no problem recovering from a wound like that. In just a few minutes, she'll be able to stand and fight. In any case, we should- "

Suddenly, a loud thunderous roar echoed throughout the area, followed by a large golden creature popping out from the clouds. It landed beside the wounded Rathalos and roared fiercely.

Siegfried grits his teeth and picked up his weapon, "Shit, the other one is here…"

Romero gulped, "Wait what, don't tell me- "

"That this was a quest to kill both a Silver Rathalos and a Gold Rathian?!" Rowan finished, leaving both hunters in a state of shock.

At this moment, Rowan prioritized one thing first. "Get her to safety now!" he commanded towards Siegfried.

Recalling how much he hated it when Eris' barked orders at him, Siegfried glared at Rowan, "Hey, who gives you the right to- "

"Do you want that woman to die?!" Romero snapped, readying his blades. "She's your partner! Keep her alive!"

 _Partner?! This harlot is not my partner!_ He contemplated just leaving her there but the moment he saw her pained face, a feeling he had wanted to suppress for the longest time re-emerged within him. Frustrated, he smacked his forehead against the flat side of his blade before sheathing it and lifting the huntress off the ground and onto his arms. With a groan, the hunter carried the huntress towards the relative safety of the enclosed structures surrounding the arena.

…

When Eris came to, she found herself lying on the ground, staring at the stone ceiling above. Her hand instinctively moved towards her abdomen, only to feel nothing. No longer was the blood there. She found herself breathing more steadily too and her chest no longer hurt. She sat up and glanced around, only to find herself within the enclosed structure she had hidden in previously before. And to her surprise, _he_ was there, idly sitting on the ground and sharpening his sword.

"You…"

He looked up from his work and stared at her, a visible frown forming on his face. "Oh, you're awake."

Eris scowled back, "And you don't look very happy for it."

"Tch. Of course, I'm not." He looks away. "I shouldn't have saved her back there…" he muttered, something that Eris's sensitive ears picked up. Immediately, her mind flashed towards the previous event, where she had briefly opened her eyes to find Siegfried standing over her, spreading his arms protectively over her. _He saved me…_ she thought to herself. The thought of it made her ice-cold heart flutter ever so slightly. As it quickly as it came, however, the feeling vanished, and her frozen heart froze over once again. She had long-suppressed feelings of trust, kindness, empathy, and most of all – love. She deemed these things unnecessary for a hunter, on top of alcohol and sex.

"Since you look like you're feeling better, that means I can finally leave." He stood up, donned his helmet, and picked up his weapon. He faced her and bowed mockingly, "I bid thee farewell."

"Why you- "Before she could finish, he had already left. The now vexed Eris scowled at the hunter and cussed under breath. She quickly calmed herself down and stood up. She chugged down an Energy Drink and picked up her weapon before immediately rushing out to join the battle.

…

His hammer effortlessly bounced off the beast's skull, "Son of a- "

The Rathian spun around rapidly, smacking him away with its clubbed tail. His armor proved to be a lifesaver, however, protecting him from the poisonous spikes that lined the edges of the Rathian's tail.

"Are you alright?" Romero asked his brother, who had rolled right next to him.

"Yep…I'm fine- "

_Crack!_

"Never mind."

Romero chuckled, "Tough luck. Well, in any case, it's my turn now!" Quickly chugging down a Dash Juice, Romero dashed towards the Rathian, intent on cutting it down. The wyvern roared and reeled back its head, gathering flames within its maw before quickly firing three fireballs in three directions. The hunter skillfully leaped over the fireball, drawing close to the monster and sliding underneath it, cutting open its vulnerable and soft belly. The beast cried out in agony, its blood pouring onto the ground beneath it, staining the concrete red. But it wasn't enough. Enraged, the Rathian rushed towards the hunter, intent on trampling him. Romero smirked and positioned himself in front of a concrete wall. He tightened his grip around his blades and waited as the wyvern drew closer. Just mere seconds before the Rathian crashed into him, he swerved around the Rathian, spinning his blades in the process and cutting the flesh on its legs. The attack caused the Rathian to stumble – headfirst – directly against the wall. The velocity and speed at which it charged and the ensuing collision shattered the plating on its head, dazing it and leaving its head vulnerable to hits.

"Now, brother!"

Rowan rushed in, charging the incoming hit of his hammer. As soon as he drew close, he unleashed his attack, a powerful uppercut directed at the monster's jaw. The ensuing hit pulverized its jaw, breaking several dozen teeth and further shattering its armored head. The Wyvern staggered back, disoriented and dazed before promptly collapsing onto the ground.

"Yes!"

The brothers high fived each other and moved towards the Rathian. They were unaware that nearby, the Rathalos had regained consciousness. It growled fiercely and opened its now bloody and toothless maw, the flames once again beginning to light up within its throat, intent on killing them with one last fireball.

By the time they realized, it was too late.

"Oh shi- "

_BOOM!_

Opening their eyes, the brother's realized that they were still alive. Confused, their eyes widened when the smoke disappeared, revealing their savior.

"It's you…" Rowan said, mouth agape.

Siegfried stood in front of them, holding his Great Sword out like a shield. _Thank the gods I slotted in some Guard Jewels…_ He glanced back at the two hunters. "For your information-, "he said frowning, "-this is my quest. Therefore, they are my prey."

Suddenly, the body behind the brothers stirred, as a long golden tail rose into the air and prepared to strike the unwary hunters with its poisonous club. Just as it swung-

_Shiing!_

Rowan and Romero felt something wet splatter against their backsides and looked back to find the severed tail of the Rathian lying on the ground…and a familiar huntress standing there with her sword unsheathed.

"Who said anything about it being _your_ prey?" she questioned the hunter, wiping the blood off her blade and jacket.

Siegfried clicked his tongue, "Tch."

"However, I'd do mention that these beasts don't belong to you. They are my- "

" _Our_."

"-our targets. So, if you please?"

"Huh- Oh, our apologies. Guess we got a little carried away." The brothers backed away and they watched as the two hunters moved to finish their prey.

Walking up to the injured Rathian, Siegfried glowered at its prey before lifting his sword above his head and bringing it down onto the beast's neck, decapitating the monster like a butcher would cut a slab of meat.

The Rathalos desperately tried to light up its throat again, only for the flames to come out as mere smoke. The glands within its mouth and throat had been damaged from the explosion that occurred within its maw when it misfired, leaving the Wyvern a coughing mess. It tries to get on its feet, but its crippled legs rendered it unable to stand.

Eris stared down at the Wyvern, gripping the hilt of her sword tightly before moving closer and hovering the tip of the blade over the monster's eye. Mercilessly, she stabbed the monster's head clean through, ending its life right there.

Eris pulled her blade out of the monster's head and took a deep breath.

It was over. The hunt was complete.

…

"Splendid! I knew the two of you could do it." Once again, the Guildmaster received the middle finger from the both of them simultaneously, eliciting a chuckle from the small Wyverian man.

Siegfried slammed his palm onto the table, "You shut it midget. Now, where's the money?"

"Right here, "he said, gesturing for the receptionists to bring the money. The receptionist brought him four envelopes, each containing a sum of the reward money. But when Siegfried and Eris reached out to take the envelopes, the Guildmaster jerked his hand back.

"Patience."

Eris tapped her foot impatiently, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You will get your money. But I also need to award those two gentlemen over there as well." He pointed at Rowan and Romero.

Romero laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Aww much obliged old man."

The Guildmaster handed Siegfried and Eris two of the envelopes. "56000 zenny. As promised." He then turned towards the two brothers and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry but due to the rules, you both would be receiving half of the reward. I hope that's alright with you."

Rowan shook his head, "It's alright. 28000 zenny isn't that bad either." With a final wave, they thanked the old Wyverian and exited the hall.

The Guildmaster then turned his attention to the two other hunters, "Now, Siegfried and Eris- "

One of the receptionists spoke, "Sir? They're gone."

The Guildmaster blinked twice, looking around the hall to spot the two. Sure enough, the two were nowhere in sight.

"They left the moment after you handed them the money."

For the first time in decades, the Guildmaster's eye twitched. "Young people these days…" he muttered, letting out an exasperated sigh and going back to smoking his pipe.

…

"For the record, cross paths with me once again and you'll be sorry."

Eris rolled her eyes, "Oh, am I supposed to be scared? Try harder next time."

"There _won't_ be any next time," Siegfried said, cracking his knuckles.

"God you're an insufferable dunce you know that. You are an embarrassment to hunters everywhere."

Unable to come up with another retort, Siegfried growled, "Fuck off will you."

And with that, the two hunters turned around with a huff and stomped away towards opposite directions, intent on forgetting everything that had happened the day before.

 _I hope to never see him/her again…_ was the very thought that crossed their minds as they departed on different airships.

Oh, how wrong they were.


	5. Hot and Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far my favorite chapter to write. Some edits were made here and there as well.

It had been two weeks since the almost disastrous hunt. Both hunters had buried that memory deep within the confines of their memory, with the hope that it would never need to resurface again. The event itself was a serious blow to their pride, evident from the embarrassing and pathetic way they almost lost their lives. Their own lack of cooperation nearly had them killed, all due to their stubborn personalities and their refusal to work together properly. Compared to Rowan and Romero, who individually weren't as skilled as neither Siegfried or Eris, they made up for it with impeccable teamwork, allowing them to overcome their respective weaknesses and take down their prey efficiently.

At the very least, however, they were compensated for it with a hefty sum of money that would easily last them for nearly half a year.

Still, the entire ordeal had left a bitter taste in their mouths and they hoped to god that they would never cross paths again…

* * *

It was a busy day in Dundorma as per usual. The markets were teeming with people and the hunters and merchants gathered around to converse and trade. Surrounding the square was a small garrison of armored Guild Knights, whose watchful eyes scanned the area for any signs of trouble. It was here that Eris conducted her weekly shopping trips as she needed to stock up on ingredients and supplies. As a Havencroft, her family was relatively wealthy, and they owned a rather expensive looking home around the outskirts of Dundorma, just outside the town walls. After the death of her mother and her father's absence from the house, however, no longer were they as wealthy as before. In the end, Eris took it upon herself to manage the home, living a relatively frugal life alone, and using the funds she received from hunting to pay taxes and purchase supplies.

"Hmm…" Eris' blue eyes scrutinized the ingredients in front of her as she contemplated on what to make for lunch and dinner tonight. _I have some leftover meat back at home…perhaps I should make use of that._

The shopkeeper smiled and pointed at a green vegetable, "I'd recommend that lettuce over there. It's the newest breed grown on the snowy mountains of Minegarde, freshly picked for your enjoyment."

"I see. How much is it?"

"1000 zenny."

Eris blinked, "T-That's highway robbery!"

"For your information, that lettuce is a rare species that only grow in cold temperatures no normal cabbage could handle. As a result, its texture is crisp, and it doesn't spoil easily."

"You could buy a whole week's worth of Aptonoth meat with that much money!"

"Sorry, take it or leave it."

Eris glared at the shopkeeper but as her eyes landed on the lettuce, she couldn't help but imagine all the delicious dishes she could cook with that lettuce. The thought of it nearly made her mouth water. Eventually, after some time, she relented and begrudgingly took out her wallet to hand over the cash when suddenly, a commotion from behind her catches her attention. At first, she paid no heed to it, deeming it as a waste of her time but when she heard the distinct voice of a child, she immediately stopped what she was doing and turned towards the crowd. She pushed through the mass of people and stopped to stare at the source of the commotion.

It was a hunter and, on the ground, battered and bruised was a child.

"Damn brat! How dare you try to steal from me!"

The child whimpered, "I-I'm sorry mister, b-but I really needed the m-money you see. My mother is sick, and she needs medicine to cure her- "

"I don't give a flying fuck about your mother. Now, give back what you stole!"

"P-Please mister, I really need the m-money!"

"You little shit!" The hunter raised his fist into the air, intent on punishing the boy. The child closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable…But it never came. He opened his eyes and stared in shock.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, "Eris warned threateningly, tightening her grip on the hunter's wrist.

The hunter looked back and found himself in the clutches of the infamous Ice Queen. "You…" he muttered with a gulp. Eris released her grip and the hunter stumbled away, clutching his wrist.

Eris lifted the child onto his feet and rubbed his head affectionately, "Run along now. It's not safe whenever dumbasses like him roam around." The nameless child nodded and ran off, disappearing amongst the crowd.

"Now then…" With her hands on her waist, Eris sent an ice-cold glare directed at the hunter, "How would you like to be punished?"

"Punished?! The nerve!" The hunter stomped towards Eris and scowled at the huntress, using his bulk and height in an attempt to intimidate her. The woman, however, simply rolled her eyes.

"Is that a threat?" she asked him, smiling maliciously. She stepped closer, staring directly into his eyes. The hunter backed away, clearly not expecting the coldness and hostility of her reply.

"Harming a child yet cowers in fear of an adult. How deplorable." The hunter took a quick glance around the area. Immediately, he noticed the crowd staring at him, stares full of mockery, contempt, and a handful of pity. The hunter shook, rage swelling within him like a dam ready to burst. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, mortification, and shame clouding his mind. At this point, he had enough.

"Y-You, y-you…You bitch!" He rapidly swung his right fist, intent on clobbering the woman. But Eris, a skilled fighter with years of practice, expertly ducked underneath the punch, retaliating with a potent uppercut to the hunter's groin. Though not as physically powerful as most hunters, she made up for it by targeting the weaknesses of her enemies. It was the reason why she utilized the Longsword's precise and accurate slashes and stabs.

The resulting hit to the man's unarmored groin was devastating. He toppled onto the ground like a lifeless doll, clutching his family jewels as the men watching from the crowd cringed.

"Aghhh, son of a bitch! What the hell?!"

Eris strutted towards the downed hunter and placed her foot onto his chest. She leaned over him, scowling condescendingly. "So, how does it feel to lose against someone weaker than you?"

"Damn hussy! You cheated!"

Eris placed a hand on her chest in mock surprise, "Cheated? Heaven's no! As the last and only child of the Havencroft family, there are standards I must abide by in order to preserve the honor of my family. I most certainly cannot injure the conga of men whom I've only met once right?"

"Why you- "

"You two stop!"

Eris turned to find two guards moving toward them. Based on their heavy armor, she deduced that they must members of the city guard.

"Officers help, this woman assaulted me!"

The guards turned towards Eris, giving her a skeptical look, "Is this true?"

"It is not a lie," she stated bluntly. The guards flinched at her honesty, surprising the hunter underneath her as well, who had expected her to deny it.

"Then we must arrest you- "

"However, due to your incompetence, a child was hurt in the process. So, who am I to blame for the harming of a child?" She lifted her foot off the hunter's chest and stepped towards the knights. She pointed her finger at both of them, "The Guild."

One of the guards grimaced at her accusation, "Listen here- "

"Don't even start with that time you people supposedly saved a region from collapsing simply because you killed a fanatical king and his followers. It took the Guild decades before they did anything and by that time, thousands had suffered under the rule of that king."

"Lady if you don't- "

"What else yeah? Oh yeah, the stance on protecting and controlling the monster population? That's a load of bullshit. I know you people engage in acts of poaching yourself for the money, don't you? Not to mention, assassination, political usurpation, covering up of information just to name a few."

Eris flipped her hair and gave the guards her sharpest glare, "In short, you're all incompetent hypocrites!"

The knight who had stayed silent snapped, "That's enough!" He stepped towards her in an attempt to arrest her…only to be met with a fist directed at his face. The knight stumbles back, clutching his bleeding and a broken nose. Around them, the crowd chanted.

Furious, the other knight scowled at Eris, "You bitch! Harming an official knight is against the law! We're bringing you in whether you like it or not!" He attempted to grab the huntress, only to be met with the same fate as his partner. "Aggh! My noth!"

"Knights? You're not knights. You both are just a couple of city guards assigned to Dundorma's town square."

The guards shook with rage, "Gaagh! Geth fer!"

Before the fight could escalate, suddenly a figure moved between them. "Stop this at once!"

Immediately, the crowd went silent at the arrival of this newcomer. The two guards stopped at once the moment they saw who this newcomer was. They gulped and backed away slowly.

"I-It's you…"

Eris blinked twice, confused. "Who?" she asked, observing the figure. She had zero clues as to who this person was. She noted the figure's attire: a red coat over an armored torso, gauntlets, a waistcoat, and shin guards. From this, Eris concluded that this person was a Guild Knight, the elite force of the Guild tasked with both hunting and punishing offenders.

The injured hunter on the ground scoffed, "You don't know? What a- Oof!"

"You shut it!" she snapped. The hunter yelped and promptly shut his mouth.

"Wait, you don't know who I am?" The figure's voice was muffled, possibly by the imposing cage visor covering the figure's face. The person then removed the visor, revealing itself to Eris.

It was a man. Handsome, tall, and slim, with slick chin-length black hair. All in all, a perfect specimen of a renowned Guild Knight. However, Eris was unimpressed.

"Do I need to?" she said, crossing her arms.

The man sighed, "Forgive me for my late introduction…" He bowed, "Edmond Curtis. Guild Knight. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Eris Havencroft."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. Not a single soul in this region does not know the name "Ice Queen" without the mentioning of your name. And if I may, I'd say you're even more beautiful than your descriptions."

Eris rolled her eyes, "Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Haha apologies. Anyway…" He turned his attention to the two guards, who shivered at the sight of their superior. "What seems to be the problem here?"

The guards pointed their finger at Eris, "S-She attacked us!"

"That's right! She- Ack!"

She whispered furiously, "If I hear another word from you, your groin won't be the only thing that's damaged."

Edmond scratched his chin, "Umm…"

Eris sighed, "Right…my answer is yes. It is not a lie."

The guards brightened up, "See?! She- "

"Be quiet!" Edmond snapped, eliciting a yelp from the guards. Eris raised an eyebrow but was nonetheless mildly impressed. He gestured for her to continue.

"Thank you. Now, it is true that I did attack those guards…and this man on the ground. But do you know why I did it?"

"No. Do tell."

"Well to put it simply, I was fed up with the incompetence of you people of the Guild. All the things you've done and strived to accomplish…do you realize just how hypocritical you people are?"

"What are you talking about?"

Eris sighed. She was beginning to get tired of this. Coupled with the fact that a whole crowd of people watched her, she felt extremely uncomfortable. There was no point arguing. It was time for her to leave. "Whatever, I'm leaving. Goodbye."

Edmond blinked twice before running towards her, "Wait! You cannot leave without clearing things up!" He grabbed her shoulder, only for her to slap his hand away. She turned and glared at him, "Don't touch me."

"…Really?! Woman, is this really important now?"

"What's important is that you mind your own business." She turned to leave, only for him to grab her wrist. She froze, clearly not expecting him to be so bold. But the fact that he boldly grabbed her like that…it infuriated her. " **Let go.** "

"Not until you tell me what happened. As a Guild Knight, it is my duty to keep order within the capital, and as your superior, you must follow orders."

Eris gritted her teeth. This man had the audacity to touch her, let alone claim he's her superior simply because he was a Guild Knight? She didn't have time for this. "Piss off, will you?" She yanked her hand off him and walked away.

Edmond clenched his fist and called out towards her, "What about your public image?!"

She waved her hand back, "My public image is already tarnished enough to the point where I don't give a damn anymore. So, leave me alone!" The distance between them grew ever so farther.

"Hey!" he called out. "Hey! Hey!"

And then she was gone, vanishing behind a passing cart as the crowd watched in silence.

* * *

Coincidentally, in the same town in an inconspicuous looking building located on the outskirts of the town, a man sighed in exasperation. Behind him, a rather naked woman laid under the covers, idly playing with her auburn colored hair.

"I think you need to learn to let it go."

The man sighed as he put on his chainmail, "That's not the first time I've heard someone tell me that."

The woman gave him a tender look, "Siegfried darling listen to me. I'm no hunter, but I do know that it's not healthy for you to be so affected by something as trivial as this."

Siegfried groaned and turned towards the woman, "Look, I don't need advice from someone like you alright? You have no idea what I felt that time and you have no right to lecture me on something you can barely understand."

The woman smirked, "Does that mean that you have no right to require our services just because you're not like us?"

Siegfried opened his mouth but stopped the moment he realized he had no way to rebuff. He audibly groaned in defeat and went back to putting on his chainmail. Just as he finished fixing his chainmail, he felt a pair of arms snake itself around his waist. _Oh, dear god…_

"Carla." Siegfried tried to pry her hands off him. "I just put on my mail. I do not want to take it off again."

Not minding the feeling of her bare skin against his cold chainmail, she tightened her grip around him. "C'mon dear, it can't hurt for another quickie…"

"…You just want me to pay more don't you?"

"Hmm."

"Am I wrong?"

"Perhaps. Or, it could be that I simply like the company of my favorite client."

She was caught off guard when he suddenly turned around and enveloped her in an embrace. His hands moved from her slim waist towards her rear, eliciting a whimper from the woman in his arms. He then pressed his lips against the side of her neck, lightly nipping at the sensitive skin there, forcing her to cling onto him for support. He spoke in a low voice.

"Carla, I'm a hunter. I don't have time for this."

She smirked, "Then mind telling me what you're doing now oh _good hunter_?"

He pulled her closer to his body, meshing her exposed breasts against his chest. "You're making this _very_ difficult for me."

She retaliated by lightly biting his earlobe, "What are you waiting for then?"

Siegfried was just about to give in to his urges once more when he quickly remembered that he had just slept with the woman known as the 'Scarlett Hustler', a woman infamous for deceiving her clients with false promises, blackmailing them and then running off with a whole lot of extra cash. It baffled him as to why she hadn't treated him like anyone of her other clients.

"…Sorry." Siegfried promptly released her and continued to dress, putting on his chest piece and waist guards. The woman in question pouted before she sighed and went back to pick up her clothes.

"You know, I've always wondered about something."

Carla slipped onto her red dress, "And what is that?"

"You've never treated me like your other clients. I know who you are, yet you never tried to stab me in the back. Why is that?"

Carla laughed, "Oh my dear Sieg, it's rather simple." The woman tied her hair into her usual ponytail, something that brought back memories of a certain ice-queen that Siegfried loathed to remember.

"It's because I happen to like you. You're a genuinely interesting person you know that?"

"I'm flattered to hear that."

"No, I'm not kidding. From the get-go, I knew you weren't like any other client I've serviced before. You're different. You're also hiding something, and I intend to find out what."

"Then why not blackmail me like anyone else?"

"Ah, perhaps because as I have said before, I like you? Perhaps I find sex with you to be extremely pleasurable? Perhaps it's because I intend to stay by your side?" She pondered for a moment. "Maybe it's something else? Something far deeper perhaps…Who knows?"

Siegfried clicked his tongue, "Tch. Damn snake."

She simply stuck her tongue out.

_Half an hour later…_

Siegfried let out a tired sigh as he called for yet another shot. The bartender, a gruff-looking Felyne simply shook his head as he delivered him another shot of ale.

"It's been two weeks already…Stop looking so pathetic."

Siegfried glared at the Felyne, "Oh, shut up. I don't need another person telling me the exact same thing again and again."

The Felyne shrugged, "Suit yourself."

It had been two weeks since the disastrous hunt and unlike Eris, Siegfried still had trouble letting go of that particular experience. He was an extremely prideful man so to have him fail almost spectacularly would haunt him for a rather long time. To counteract this, he resolved to drown away the particular memory through drinking. However, as a hunter, his rather high alcohol tolerance proved to be troublesome.

"Goddamn it…"

He groaned in frustration as he pushed his now empty mug away. He desperately needed something to take his mind off that painful experience. If alcohol wouldn't work, what would?

"Take back what you said to her!"

The accusing voice caught his attention. Siegfried looked back to find a small crowd gathering around the middle of the tavern. He recognized that voice. _Could it be?_

"You son of a bitch! That hurt!"

Suddenly, a figure was flung towards his direction, crashing next to him and breaking the long wooden bar, prompting Siegfried to nonchalantly move to the right. The Felyne bartender let out an exasperated sigh at the broken bar. "Not again…"

"Shit what a throw…" the figure muttered, groaning in pain. The figure's voice, a man's voice to be precise was oddly familiar. As the person lifted himself up, Siegfried's eyes widened in surprise. There was no mistaking that lock of blonde hair.

"Jason?"

The figure turned towards Siegfried, his own red eyes widening. "Siegfried?"

"Hey, we're not finished yet!"

The perpetrator of the throw, a large muscular bald man wearing heavy armor strutted towards Jason, cracking his knuckles and grinning devilishly. The blonde-haired man pulled himself up, brushing the wood pieces and dust off him as he raised his fists in a defensive stance, preparing himself for the second round.

The large man cackled, "Weakling! How can you possibly win against me?"

"Shut up!" Jason roared out as he charged recklessly towards the man. The man, however, simply lowered his body and shoulder bashed Jason, sending the blonde man crashing down onto the ground. The man's larger and bulkier body proved to be nigh impenetrable.

Siegfried let out a huff at Jason's idiocy and went back to staring aimlessly at his empty cup.

The larger man laughed once more before walking towards the downed hunter and picking him by the throat, lifting him high into the air and leaving his legs dangling in the air.

"Yield! Or else you'll leave with more than just broken bones!"  
Jason gritted his teeth, clawing at the man's arm in an attempt to break free. "Never! Not until you apologize!"

"Hahaha! You're a stubborn one ain't ya?" He whistled. "Bring her here!"

If Siegfried hadn't spared single care in the world for what was currently happening, then he would certainly do now. He stood up and placed a few coins on the table. "Keep the change." The Felyne bartender simply groaned and hurriedly took the coins. _This isn't enough to fix the goddamn table!_

Behind the larger men, two of his cohorts appeared behind him, their hands firmly grasped around the arms of a brown-haired woman in armor. They locked her hands firmly behind her back for they were aware of how strong this woman was. The woman herself did not struggle. It was useless anyway because no matter how strong or skilled she was, fighting more than four armored men bigger and taller than her at once was not something she would want to do.

"You're a deplorable asshole!" the woman shouted, fury lacing her voice. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

The large man smirked, "Already did missy. And now I'm going to finish it." He began tightening his grip around Jason's neck, suffocating the blonde man as he gasped for air.

The woman slammed the back of her head against one of her captors before immediately barreling towards the large man, intent on saving her brother. But before she could get close, she was promptly tackled onto the ground by another one of the man's cohorts. This time, she was pinned face down, her arms behind her back rendering her unable to move. She screamed out repeatedly, "I'll kill you! Kill you! Kill you!"

The large man laughed, unaware of the figure approaching him. "Hah, you can try- "

Suddenly, a fist violently collides with the man's cheek, rupturing his jaw and sending him tumbling onto the ground face first. The man's cohorts froze in shock, so did the crowd around them as well as the woman underneath them. The moment she recognized the perpetrator however, she couldn't believe her eyes. _Oh, my Gog, is it…is it really him?_ Memories from 10 years ago began to resurface as she struggled to comprehend if that person was _him_ , the man she had fallen in love with during her time in the Academy.

Siegfried glared at the man's unconscious body, "Bastard, the only person can hurt him is me!"

"…"

Begrudgingly, Siegfried extended his hand towards Jason, who gave him a confused look. Siegfried noticed this and groaned.

"Look, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for _her_ , so please do not make a big deal of it."

Jason rolled his eyes and reluctantly took his hand as Siegfried pulled him onto his feet. The two men exchanged hostile looks with one another before facing the men who had harassed them.

"I don't see you for 5 years and you just show up out of nowhere to save my ass? You've got a lot of explaining to do _old friend_ ," Jason whispered.

Siegfried scoffed, "Pfft, same as always."

Meanwhile, snapping out of her shock, the woman took advantage of her captor's loosened grip and pushed him off her back, kicking the man in the face and knocking him out. She then turned her attention to the Gammoth in the room. Slowly and cautiously, she made her way towards Siegfried.

"S-Siegfried? I-Is that you?"

Siegfried grinned awkwardly, "…Amber, you look well."

She reached out her hand to touch his cheek, slowly moving it down his neck and onto his armored chest before traveling up his body once more and resting her hand against his cheek. Siegfried's body shivered from her touch.

Meanwhile, Jason watched with a scowl, not keen on watching his younger sister touch Siegfried so tenderly. "Amber get your hands off- "

He stopped short on his words when he watched Siegfried reel back from a vicious punch against at his cheek, administered by none other than Jason's own sister.

"What the hell woman?!" Siegfried cried out, rubbing his bruised cheek.

"What the hell? Are you shitting me?! Are you a dumbass?! Do you think you can just show up after I don't know, 5 years and save us like it's nothing? Do you even realize what happened after you left us? Hell, do you even care?!"

"…" Siegfried remained silent, opting not to answer, which infuriated Amber even further. _I do care but…_

Amber grew desperate. "Say something will you?"

"…I'm sorry." Siegfried knew his apology meant nothing and he knew it won't equate to anything.

"And you have the balls to apologize?! I-I…I can't believe it…" She dropped to her knees. "After so long, y-you're finally…you're finally here…"

Siegfried could not do anything but stay silent. He wanted to comfort her right there but a part of him forcefully held him back. He felt like shit for not wanting to comfort this woman, whose own predicament was caused by him.

"As much as I want to pummel you for what you've done to us, we have a bigger problem as of now," Jason said, pointing at a certain man who Siegfried had previously knocked out. The three of them then poised themselves for battle as they watched the man slowly rise up onto his feet. The man then turned towards them and flashed a bloody grin, showing the missing teeth within his mouth.

"That hurt y'know? So, it's only fair that I get to return the favor."

Soon, the man's henchmen gathered around him and stood by his side. The man wiped the excess blood off his mouth and crossed his arms.

"The name's Claudius, and these two idiots are Matthew and Patrick." The aforementioned henchmen looked away in embarrassment. "You," Claudius said, pointing at Siegfried. "You're strong. What's your name?"

Siegfried scoffed, "Why do you want to know?"

Claudius' eyebrow twitched in irritation to his answer. "You've got a big mouth. Perhaps you're a strong one…perhaps you're not. Alright then "nameless one" I, Claudius shall teach you exactly why you don't fuck around with the likes of me!" He poised himself for combat. "You would do well to remember that name."

* * *

Around the same time, Eris was currently making her way back to her home to settle her groceries. She planned to cook some before heading out once more to hunt – as she had always done every day ever since she became a hunter. This way, she wouldn't have to solely rely on the canteen food for pre-hunt sustenance.

"I wonder what I should make with this…" Eris had managed to purchase extra vegetables and bread, which she planned to make use of in her cooking. "I have leftover meat from yesterday…Perhaps a sandwich would suffice."

Eris' house was located outside the town walls, situated in the area where a small village resides on the outskirts of the wall. Her parents hated the enclosed feeling of living inside the town walls, so they set up home outside those walls, wanting to bond with the townspeople who also lived outside the fortress town. They knew, however, of the risk of living outside, namely rampaging monsters who run the risk of destroying the town completely. As a result, the Guild set up a defensive barrier of soldiers around the town, effectively doubling Dundorma's already formidable defense. It gave the townspeople peace of mind and enabled them to live their lives with little to no worry.

"I wonder if- "

Suddenly, a loud crash interrupted her thoughts when the window on the nearby building shattered into pieces, as a figure was promptly flung out of the aforementioned window. As Eris moved closer, she noticed the armor the person wore. She deduced that this person must be a hunter. However-

Eris' eyes widened. "No way…" Anyone could have worn a classic Rathalos armor set, but she immediately recognized that distinct fiery red hair, sharp facial features, and numerous scars.

"Son of a- Ughh, bastard really can throw…" The person quickly regained his bearings and slowly got onto his feet. He took a moment to glance around him before his eyes inevitably landed on the nearby huntress. "What are you- "

He froze. _No fucking way…_ There was no mistaking that waist-length silver hair, pale complexion, and the Barioth X set she wore.

"…It's you," Siegfried spoke first in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. The source of his ire this past week was standing right in front of him.

Eris remained silent, looking away and avoiding eye contact. _Why him?! Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse…_

Their silence was interrupted by the sound of the door to the tavern slamming open as a large man stepped out of the building.

"I'm not done with you just yet!" The large man stopped short when he noticed not only his target but an extremely beautiful woman standing there next to him. He, like many of the men before him, was immediately entranced by Eris' ethereal like beauty but like many men before him, she considered him to be nothing more than a mere pebble.

The large man grinned and moved closer to her. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Eris retaliated his advances with an ice-cold glare, "Back off."

The large man didn't falter. "The name's Claudius. What's yours?"

"I said back off."

However, when he ignored her warnings again and moved to touch her shoulder, Eris took action, slamming the back of her fist against the man's nose. The man stumbled back, clutching his now bleeding and possibly broken nose.

"Vhy you- Damn whofe!"

"I warned you, didn't I?"

"Bitfch, you'll fay for vhis!" Claudius exclaimed in fury as he barreled towards the woman with the intent to seriously hurt her. Eris poised herself for combat, ready to retaliate with a counter. But before the hit could connect, however-

BAM!

Siegfried intercepted the hit, stepping in between them and blocking it with his arms. The sheer force of the punch, combined with Claudius' immense physical strength, shattered Siegfried's arm gauntlets. Staggered from the force of the hit, Siegfried was left vulnerable.

"Shit!"

"Hiyaaaah!" Claudius spun around to deliver a second hit. Before he could comprehend what happened, however, he felt a pair of hands grab him by the arm as he found himself forcefully flipped onto the ground, slamming the back of his head and body violently against the solid stone floor. Shocked by the sudden burst of pain, Claudius just laid there, unconscious.

"The heck was that?" Siegfried asked, curious as to what move Eris had pulled off.

"Just a simple arm throw. Something the likes of you won't ever understand."

"Why you- "

"Also, you didn't have to do that you know," Eris said as she crossed her arms. "I don't need _you_ of all people to assist me with trivial matters."

Siegfried scoffed, "Bitch please, we both know your physical strength is lacking. If I hadn't stepped in, that punch would have demolished you."

"Lack of physical strength? Excuse me but I threw this man – who probably weighs a whole lot more than me – onto the ground rather flawlessly."

Siegfried grew flustered, "W-Well yeah, that's exactly why I had to step in!"

"Then why? Why bother trying to save me- "

Suddenly, two armored individuals burst out of the tavern doors. As soon as they saw the large man lying still on the ground, they panicked. "Boss! Boss are you alright?!" They shook his body, but their leader never responded. When their eyes landed on the two hunters standing by the side, fury took over the two.

"You! What did you do with him?!"

Eris sighed, "He's not dead. It's just a concussion, there's no way it can kill a man his size…" She paused for a moment. "I think?"

One of the henchmen charged at her. "You'll pay for this!" He swung his right fist at her, only for Eris to swerve her head away. She then grabbed his arm, twisted her body around, and flipped him violently onto the ground, hard enough to damage the stone floor.

Meanwhile, Siegfried raised his arms defensively as he blocked and withstood the other henchmen's' barrage of furious punches. _Idiot, he's going to waste all his energy!_ Siegfried waited patiently for the man to tire out, constantly blocking his attacks and maneuvering his body to lessen the impact of the hits. Then, when he felt the punches grow weaker, he retaliated. As soon as he saw a fist coming his way, he used his free arm to guard the hit, lowered his body and delivered a punishing uppercut using his other arm to the man's chin, rupturing his jaw and sending a few teeth flying. The force of the hit flung the man into the air before he landed onto the ground with a loud _thud_. 

Siegfried clapped his hand, "That should do it." He looked at Eris and noticed that she too, had managed to defeat the man in front of her. _That move she did…rather impressive._

"Took you long enough. You must be that bad if it takes you that long to beat one man."

"Shut it, woman."

About a moment later, two more hunters came out of the tavern. This time it was a blonde-haired man and a red-haired woman.

The blonde-haired man held his forehead, "What the- "

"I can't believe it…" said the red-haired woman, staring incredulously at the scene before her.

The two of them then noticed the woman standing next to Siegfried. Immediately, Jason recognized the woman. Like any other hunter, he reacted accordingly.

"I-It's the Ice Queen…"

Amber tilted her head in confusion. "The who?" Unlike her brother, Amber was not aware of who Eris was.

"You don't know? She's the Ice Queen! One of the best hunters on the frontier. A ruthless prodigy, skilled in the art of the Longsword. Everyone knows of her."

"Really? Funny I've never heard of her before."

"Well, maybe because you spent the last 5 years brooding over him and missing his di- Mmmpf! "She quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Okay, that's enough…" Amber said, flushed and sending her older brother a glare that would have made Eris proud (or not because it's Eris).

No sooner had she said that however, a familiar figure groaned in pain as he slowly regained consciousness. "Ughh, son of a bitch…" Claudius slowly rose to his feet, visibly in pain but otherwise conscious.

Siegfried and Eris poised themselves for battle again, "Guess we're not done here…"

As soon as Claudius sees the two hunters standing before him, he flew into a vengeful rage. "You jackasses! The two of you actually managed to defeat me. The great Claudius?!" His eyes landed on his two unconscious henchmen lying by the side of the street. He shook his head in disappointment. "Of course, those two worthless idiots were defeated as well. Damn good for nothing men." In a shocking move, the large man reached for his carving knife. "Fine then. I'll do it myself."

The crowd watching gasped in surprise. "Are you insane?!" Siegfried asked, shocked that he would stoop that low. "You're going to try to kill us?!"

"Yes."

Even Eris was surprised, her facial features contorted into an unnerved scowl. "The Guild Knights will arrest you. And you'll be executed for the murder of a hunter."

Claudius snickered, "At the very least, we get to meet in hell."

"Stop this at once Claudius!" Siegfried pleaded, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Too late. I've already made up mind. Now- "Suddenly, he leaped towards them. "Die."

He targeted Eris first, intent on paying her back for body-slamming him onto the ground. Violently, he rapidly stabbed the knife repeatedly towards her, all while she dodged each subsequent stab. When he switched to slashing his knife around, Eris quickly reacted, parrying each slash with her hands. At one point, the knife had just barely grazed her left cheek. But Eris soon found herself cursing her weaker physique as Claudius' strength and aggression began overpowering her parries. She wouldn't be able to keep up for long. Without a second thought, she shoved him away with her palm to reset their positions and allow her to catch her breath. Behind her, Siegfried capitalized on this maneuver by charging forward and wrapping his arms around Claudius' waist as he attempted to bring him down onto the ground. Soon, however, he realized it was a foolish mistake as he found himself unable to bring the larger man down.

"Get off me!" Before Siegfried could react, Claudius brought the knife onto his lower back, piercing through his armor and penetrating his flesh.

"Siegfried!" Amber screamed out.

With gritted teeth, Siegfried pushed the man away as he stumbled back, bleeding and heavily wounded. Jason then charged in and forcefully shoved Claudius away with his shoulder. Amber then dashed forward to tend to the injured Siegfried.

"Don't worry, I'll- "

"Pull…it out…" he said between labored breaths.

"What?"

"I SAID PULL IT OUT!"

"No! If I do that, you'll- "

Siegfried groaned loudly in a mix of frustration and pain. "Fuck it. Eris! I need you to pull the knife out!"

Eris promptly ran over to him and gripped the handle of the knife tightly. "Don't blame me for this…" And one swift maneuver, Eris pulled the knife out of Siegfried's back, causing the man to let out a pained scream. As Amber crouched down help, Siegfried held out his finger. "Don't…" He frantically searched his pocket for something before taking out a vial of yellow-green substance. He chugged down its contents and threw the empty vial away as he shakily stood up – and just in time too, for Jason was easily defeated by the larger man as he threw the blonde-haired hunter's body towards a nearby vendor. Fortunately, he was alive but is down for the count.

"Go…help your brother," Siegfried said to Amber.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Now go!" Amber bit her lip and reluctantly nodded before moving away to assist her brother. Now all that's left where the two hunters and the large man before them.

"Still got some fight left in you?" Siegfried asked, glancing at the woman beside him.

She snorted condescendingly. "Ask that to yourself."

"Good. Now then…" The large man before them grinned devilishly. "How did it feel Siegfried? How did it feel to have a knife embedded within your back?"

"I've experienced worse."

Claudius cackled. "Hah, that attitude of yours is hilarious!" His grin turned sinister. "Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna make that woman my bitch. How does that sound?"

Unfazed by his taunts, Eris scoffed. "You can try. After all, troglodytes like you deserve to learn right? I mean, you call that fighting? Please, even this buffoon next to me is a better fighter than you. So, go back to your man cave and rot like the trash you are. I don't need your animalistic scent disrupting everyone's lives, otherwise, I would have to call in other hunters. Perhaps they would be interested in some new quarry."

"Gee, thanks for defending me…" Siegfried grumbled. Eris simply ignored him. Her comment, however, had a different effect on the larger man.

"Why you- Damn bitch!" In a fit of rage, he rushed towards them. Eris and Siegfried, however, were more than ready to retaliate. As soon as Claudius swung his fist, Eris parried the hit with her hands, leaving him vulnerable in which Siegfried landed a powerful punch directed at the man's cheek. Quickly recovering from the hit, Claudius attacked again, and Eris parried the hit once more. But in a surprise maneuver, the man twisted around to hit her with his elbow…only for Siegfried to move in between them and block it with his palm. Before Claudius could retaliate, Eris used her free arm and delivered a powerful jab to the man's groin.

"Ack!"

Gritting his teeth through the pain, Claudius attacked again…and soon found out that together, the Fire King and the Ice Queen were unbeatable. The crowd watched in amazement as the two took turns countering and retaliating against Claudius' attacks relentlessly and brutally. None of Claudius' attacks were able to hurt them. They landed blow after blow after blow...not willing to give the larger man a chance to fight back.

In a matter of minutes, the fight had turned into a brutal one-sided beatdown.

In the aftermath, the large hunter's face was almost unrecognizable. A broken nose, bleeding lips, bruises everywhere, broken limbs, and most of all a shattered ego. His eyes ceased to function due to the heavily swollen areas as he stood there, dazed and about to collapse. Not willing to show the man any mercy, the two hunters simultaneously grappled both his right and left arms as they violently pushed him onto the ground. They then pressed their elbows against the man's throat, suffocating him.

"Yield! Now!"

Claudius laughed, coughing out blood in the process. He spoke, but his words came out all muffled. But his body language was enough to send a message – a firm "Never". In response, the two pressed their elbows harder against his neck. Just as they were about to lose control, a voice called out to them.

"Stop!"

All heads simultaneously turned towards the source of the voice. It was one of the henchmen. The two of them had regained consciousness. "Please. Don't kill him, "pleaded one of them.

"As much as I hate to agree with people like him, he's right," Amber said, hauling an injured Jason on her shoulder. "Not like this. Not in front of a crowd. We're monster hunters. We don't kill other hunters."

The two hunters looked around them, eyeing the judgmental stares of the people. Begrudgingly, the two hunters released their grip on the downed hunter and walked away as the two henchmen moved to drag their boss away from the crowd. One of them whispered a silent 'thank you' as they disappeared amongst the people.

Siegfried glared at the crowd, "What are you looking at? Scram! Shoo!"

Soon, the crowd of bystanders dispersed, and everyone went back to whatever they were doing before.

Amber looped her brother's arm around her shoulder, "I'll take my brother to the nearby clinic. I, however, expect you to talk to us after this got that?"

Siegfried sighed, "Fine."

"Good. We'll be taking our leave then." A minute later and they were gone as well.

Siegfried glanced at Eris, who was busy rubbing her knuckles. She appeared to be deep in thought. _The two of us…we're unstoppable. I cannot deny the fact that this woman is a skilled fighter and perhaps an excellent hunter. But…_

"…Hey."

Eris stopped. Not bothering to look at his direction, she spoke coldly, "What?"

"You…did great." He looked away, unable to comprehend why he said that. _What am I doing?! She's not going to say anything anyway so why bother?_ He turned to leave when he heard the shuffling of feet behind him. And then he heard it.

"…You too."

For some reason, he smiled.


	6. Unexpected Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some creative liberties with the lore. Hope you don't mind.

To say that she was surprised was an understatement. Just the shock of seeing him after so many years was enough to fry her brain to the point where she struggled to hold a conversation with other people hours later. For the 22-year old Amber, she would have never imagined meeting _him_ of all people in a shady looking tavern somewhere in the outskirts of Dundorma. Her brother was too, understandably equally shocked as well. After all, the last time they had both seen and talked to their old comrade was back during the Academy, more than 5 years ago during graduation.

…

She remembered it so clearly. The first time she had stepped into the doors of the academy. Certainly, nobody had expected this unassuming fourteen-year-old to one day become one of the top hunters of the academy. She herself would never have predicted such a thing to happen.

Her older brother had insisted that she would alright. She believed him, mostly due to the fact that her brother attended the same Academy and as her upperclassman, he told her that he would protect her no matter what. For the young girl, it was all she needed to steel herself for the upcoming storm – the Hunter Course.

The Hunter Course, or as most graduates like to call it, The Worst 5 Years of your Life was what all hunters of the Academy must endure and pass in order to earn their licenses. Described as being extremely brutal and unforgiving, many gave up or even died during this training regimen that has remained nearly unchanged for centuries. Such training included but are not limited to intense muscle-building through constant working out, lower body strength training by having students jump off ledges while carrying heavy rocks on their back (to mimic hunter weapons), endurance training and most importantly monster combat training where students are placed in an arena and pitted against a chosen monster; this is often used as the student's final exam to secure their licenses. Aside from the physical training, students were also educated on basic educational principles such as mathematics, linguistics, and the sciences with the latter being the most important due to the importance of monster anatomy and behavior. This combination of both grueling physical training and extensive studies is often criticized by the families of those who had either died or survived the course. But the Guild, thanks to their extensive influence over the region and beyond quickly took care of that criticism without much of a problem.

Amber knew what to expect. Her family did not agree with her decision with the exception of her brother who supported her wholeheartedly. This was her dream after all. For years, she had been fascinated with the concept of hunting and hunters themselves, and seeing that her own brother was training to become a hunter himself, it was enough to push the young girl to make her decision. Thus, with the promise that her brother would watch over her, the young Amber was permitted to enter the academy. Of course, she was told beforehand that if ever she felt that it was too much, she was free to drop out anytime and come back to live with her family. But Amber was a determined girl and swiftly turned down that offer.

As soon as she had stepped into the doors of the building, she was greeted by one of the faculty members who offered to tour her around the place. During the said tour, her guide showed her practically everything the academy has to offer. From the massive and extensive library filled with only the best and most useful knowledge, the large classrooms built to accommodate at least 20 people, a gymnasium, the cafeteria where they serve hunter-sized portions of food, the armory, and most importantly the combat arena. She was then told about how they separated the new blood and the more experienced ones to promote fairness. But what really set her gears in motion was the fact that she as a new student, is to be tested and judged on her own individual skill first before being decided what class to put her into. Amber, however, was more than ready. Her brother had explained to her that in this academy, people would tend to judge you based on what class you got placed in. So before entering, Amber had trained herself both physically and mentally for this ordeal, reading up on information, working out as well as observing actual hunts from a safe distance to better prepare herself for the test. She was determined to prove to her brother and her family that she was capable of becoming a hunter.

Who knew that this seemingly innocent looking teen would one day become one of the fiercest hunters out there?

* * *

"Hello? Minegarde to Amber?"

She snapped out of her reverie, sighing as she slapped her brother's hand away. They were both currently in the Dundorma clinic reception table, just minutes after the doctors finished checking up on her brother's injuries. They confirmed that he suffered no major injuries and the fact that his own enhanced healing capabilities had already done most of the work for him. Sometimes, Amber would think to herself on just what's the use of going to the clinic when they would just heal themselves eventually. The word 'healing' however, brought her mind back to the events that happened just an hour ago. She had panicked when she saw Claudius stab Siegfried's back. The pained look on his face…she would never forget. But then, when she came to help him, he outright refused, telling her to pull the knife off his back without any regard to her own feelings. Her heart broke when he instead, told _that woman_ to do it herself. A woman that Siegfried supposedly trusts more than her. She remembered Jason telling her that the woman's name was Eris, a huntress renowned for her merciless and calculating way of hunting monsters. Everything about her made Amber feel insecure about herself. From her drop-dead gorgeous looks, her armor and the way she fought that man together with Siegfried…Amber was speechless.

It came as no surprise that Amber harbored deep feelings, Siegfried. Ever since she had first met him at the Academy, Amber had been infatuated with almost everything about him. When he had suddenly vanished that time without saying goodbye, it left a gaping hole in her heart that not even her regeneration could repair. She could not understand why he would do that.

Once again, the snapping of her brother's fingers snaps her out of her daydreams, "Hey, you're spacing out again. What's gotten into you lately sister?"

Amber huffed, "It's none of your business…"

Jason, however, was unfazed. "You're thinking about him…are you?"

She flinched, which Jason took as a confirmation to his suspicion. In response, he simply sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I know what you're thinking. Why now of all times? Why show up after so many years? Why even disappear in the first place?" He closed his eyes. "Perhaps now, we would finally know the answer after so long."

"…Are you sure? Would he even be willing to say anything or hell, even show up to our meeting?"

Jason rubbed his temple, "I can't say for sure…At the very least, we should head there just to make sure."

"Alright."

As soon as they finished paying, the two immediately headed towards the place where they would hopefully, lay rest to this glaring issue once and for all.

* * *

Siegfried groaned and held his lower back, "Son of a- Damn that still hurts…"

Beside him, Eris scoffed, "Oh, suck it up, it's nothing more than a flesh wound. Really, I thought you were the so-called 'Fire King', the man who fights no matter how injured he gets."

'Oh really, as I recall I wasn't the one who nearly died from a damn tail swipe' was what he wanted to say but decided not to, for he didn't have the strength nor the willpower to enter yet another argument with her. "I sincerely thank you for your effort in assisting a wounded individual like me. Your help is very much appreciated." Siegfried replied sarcastically instead.

"Your welcome." Eris quipped back, earning a glare from the man running beside her.

Heads turned as people watched in confusion at this pair of hunters who sprinted past them at full speed. One might be wondering, what on Earth would cause these two (in)famous hunters to run like their lives depended on it?

_Fifteen minutes ago…_

"Halt!"

Siegfried and Eris turned towards the source of the voice, only to find what looked like a Guild Knight and a few city guards rushing towards the scene. Siegfried groaned, both from the pain on the lower back and the fact that he had to deal with the law.

"I've received a report of a fight happening here…" The Guild Knight glanced around the scene and then back at the two hunters, confirming his suspicion. "And it seems the perpetrators are right where I want them." Suddenly, his eyes jerked back towards Eris. His eyes widened.

He pointed an accusatory finger at Eris. "Y-You! It's you!"

The woman in question cocked her head to the side in confusion. "…Who?"

"Eris you know him?" Siegfried asked her, curious as well.

She shook her head. "Not at all."

The man fell back comically. He rubbed his head in frustration as he stood up. "Really, we've just met about a couple hours ago and you've already forgotten me? Gog…" He took off his hat and visor, revealing a familiar lock of chin-length black hair. "It's Edmond! Guild Knight?! Tall, handsome, strong and- "

"Sir you're doing it again…" whispered one of the guards.

Edmond, who quickly realized he had gone off-topic rubbed his head sheepishly. "My apologies…"  
Meanwhile, Eris who had a hand under her chin busy trying to recall who this man is finally coming to fruition. "Oh, you're that man…The man who **dared to lay his filthy Guild Knight hand on me**." Her already ice-cold eyes shimmered with animosity, causing the guards and Edmond to gulp in fear.

"W-Woman you're still mad about that?"

Beside her, Siegfried bawled with laughter, earning a glare from Eris. "What's so funny?!"

"Your face!" He pointed at Edmond and his guards. "Hahahaha, you should have seen the look on your faces when she threatened you people! Priceless!"

"W-Wha- How dare you!" Edmond exclaimed, offended. He was just about to arrest them there on the spot but soon remembered that he as a Guild Knight, should not abuse his power. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. _Right Edmond, easy steps, easy steps…_

"So, are you finished?" Edmond asked Siegfried curtly, impatiently tapping his foot.

The man in question turned away to catch his breath. He coughed and hit his chest. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Well? What is it you want with us now Sir Edmond?" Eris asked.

"Before I answer, quick question." He pointed at Siegfried. "Is he your lover by any chance? Perhaps husband for that matter?"

" **No**." Siegfried and Eris said in perfect synchronization.

Edmond flinched and took a step back. "Right…Okay then, back to our current predicament…I came here because I received a report of a fight happening here. I immediately rush here and what do I see? The glass on the nearby building shattered, a broken stand, blood on the floor, and most of all, two hunters standing in the middle of all this. Sounds suspicious enough don't you think?" He crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation. "So, mind telling me what happened here? Or do I have to ask these lovely witnesses here what happened?"

Siegfried and Eris, not wanting to deal with the infuriating Guild that they hate so much, spoke honestly and truthfully.

"IT WAS HIM/HER!"

"…"

Like two children caught by their parents after making a mess of the house, the two hunters pointed an accusatory finger at one another, with neither side willing to give in.

"It was he who started the fight!"

"She's the one who attacked first!"

"Bullshit!"

"Huh?!"

They just kept going on and on and on…until Edmond finally snapped.

"Uh oh…" one of the guards muttered. Normally a very calm and composed man, there was little that could seriously invoke Edmonds temper. But once provoked, he could quite literally be, as scary as any large Elder Dragon.

"You two…SHUT UP OR SO HELP ME, I'LL TOSS YOU BOTH INTO A DAMN CELL FOR YOU TO ROT FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES! SO, STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN AND ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION! GOG WHY DO YOU TWO HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT?!"

His booming voice immediately causes the two to stop their bickering. Around him, his guards gulped. The bystanders also stopped what they were doing and stopped to stare curiously at the Guild Knight. Quickly realizing his mistake, Edmond swiftly put on his visor and hat in an effort to hide his shame. He tugged his hat down to cover his face.

"Err…What I meant was, can you please answer the question? W-What happened here?" His voice was muffled by his visor, but Siegfried could sense the embarrassment in his words.

Eris spoke first, "My answer still stands. I do not have any part in this. I'm but a mere bystander who simply got caught up in the fight. It was an act of self-defense."

Siegfried audibly groaned. "Oh c'mon! You could have left but _no_! You decided to stick around and fight! Clearly, you had a part in this!"

"Do not listen to this man. He spouts nothing but nonsense. His words are nothing but the ramblings of an idiotic man child, unable to come out of his disgusting man-cave."

"Do not listen to this woman. Every single word out of her mouth is rubbish! Rubbish, I tell you! Pure unadulterated rubbish!"

 _Not this again…Alright, stay calm Edmond, stay calm...You can do this without getting angry._ And then it struck him. He took out a rolled-up piece of paper from his pouch and scribbled something onto it. He then approached the two bickering hunters and shoved the paper at their faces.

"What the hell is this?" Siegfried demanded.

"That my good hunter, is an arrest warrant-"

Eris sighed in relief. "Oh, thank gog, I was beginning to think that- "

"-for both of you."

"…Come again?"

Edmond grinned triumphantly. "I'm hereby arresting both of you hunters for causing disturbances within the capital, destruction of property, and potential civilian harm. Say goodbye to your hunting licenses because its jail time for y-o-u~" He suppressed a laugh at the sight of their faces. _I've won this time!_ Humming, Edmond took out another rolled piece of parchment paper.

"As stated on the official 11 Guild Theses: Those found guilty of crimes are permitted to acquire another individual to speak on their behalf. Unless proven innocent, those individuals who are- "

"Uhh, sir? They're gone…"

Edmond stopped reading and found himself staring at a blank space where the two hunters were. "What the- "He then spotted them in the distance, running at full speed. "Hey, get back here! Guards chase them!"

…

"So, what now?"

"I don't know genius. You're the smart one here."

"Oh, so I'm the smart one now? I seem to recall you calling me buffoon, dunce, idiot among other things."

"Well, you're acting like one now!"

Even as they ran, the two still bickered with one another like a dysfunctional couple. On the run from Edmond and his guards, their brains kicked to full power as they desperately tried to think of a way to escape. But out of the corner of his eye, Siegfried spotted it. Their salvation.

"There. The airship!"

In the distance, an airship prepared to make its departure. The two hunters increased the speed at which they ran in order to catch up.

"Wait!"

Hearing the desperate cries of the two hunters, the Felyne captain turned to find two hunters running at full speed towards them.

"Ah, you're just in time. I was- "

Before he could finish his sentence, dozens of coins were tossed onto his face. "Keep the change!" Siegfried said as the two leaped onto the ship's deck.

"Go now!" Eris demanded.

The Felyne shook his head as he boarded the ship. _What's the rush?_ He gave the signal to the technicians and soon, their ship began to ascend into the sky. Down below, Edmond and his men had just arrived.

"HEY, YOU TWO! COME BACK HERE AND FACE JUSTICE!" Unfortunately for him, the sound of his voice all but disappeared as they increased their altitude until the people below became nothing more than specks on the ground. As soon as they were out of sight, the two hunters breathed a sigh of relief.

Siegfried slumped onto the ground. "I don't think we'll be very welcome in Dundorma anymore, at least until he calms down…"

"As much as I hate to agree with you, you're right," Eris said, chugging down an Energy Drink. "This is…most unfortunate."

Moments later, the two of them came to a realization. 'Where is this ship headed for?'

Siegfried stood up and walked towards a nearby crew member. "Hey, where is this ship going?"

"Huh? But I thought we were already briefed on it."

 _Shit. Uhh…_ "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Siegfried lied.

The crew member rubbed his forehead. "Bherna. Bherna Village."

"Thank you."

Eris looked up from her journal. "So, where are we headed?"

"Bherna." Siegfried answered, leaning against the mast.

"Oh. Well, that's alright, I guess. At the very least, the Guild Knights aren't very active there."

Siegfried groaned. "Ughh, Guild Knights. What a pain…"

Eris huffed. "Nothing but overzealous idiots who are overly obsessed with their precious Guild."

"Bunch of hypocrites those Guild bastards are. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother working under them in the first place…"

"I know that feeling. Why do us hunters have to be tied to those people anyway? Can't we just work for whoever we choose?"

Siegfried nodded in agreement. "I share the same sentiment. Unfortunately for us, the Guild- "

"-controls the very existence of the hunt." Eris finished. She recalled seeing that statement on one of the Guild Knight recruitment posters a few years back.

Moments later, however, upon realizing their shared thoughts, the two hunters abruptly looked away, blushing slightly.

Eris quickly recomposed herself, albeit without much luck. "A-Anyway, I expect that after this, we part ways for good this time. Don't interpret this moment as a sign of f-f-friendship alright? It was nothing more than a simple conversation held between two hunters." She stood up and walked toward the inner cabins.

"Right…" Siegfried said, scratching the back of his head. _She's right. We're not friends, nor acquaintances. There is no hope of anything sparking between us._

"…You still haven't answered my question though." Eris said, not bothering to turn around. "Why did you save me back there? I belittled you, insulted you, hurt you yet you still bothered to save me. Why?"

Siegfried went silent, contemplating his answer. After about a minute, he sighed. "You really want to know? Fine!" He smacked his helmeted head and took a deep breath. "I saved you because of …b-because…" He hesitated, unable to convey his words. "I…I…It's because- "

Eris sighed and held out her hand. "Stop it. There's no need. I've got my answer already." She turned to walk away. _You idiot, what's the point?! He probably saved you because he lusts for women like me. Just like all men before him…_

"It's because someone like you deserves better!"

"…"

"Wait, that came out wrong- "

It was impossible to describe the shade of red her face took. "W-W-What are you saying?!"

"That came out wrong alright!" He smacked his forehead. "Look, what I really meant was that someone like you doesn't deserve to die like that."

"Explain," Eris ordered.

Silently cursing himself, Siegfried spoke. "I hated you. I absolutely hated you. But when I first met you, I saw it. Your eyes. They were lifeless as if all the spark had been taken away from them. From there on I surmised that something must have happened to you. Or not, I could be wrong."

"Your point?"

Flustered, Siegfried continued to speak. "W-Well, after thinking about it for some time, I couldn't blame you for your behavior. Your personality is still, mind you, an absolute nightmare and pain to deal with. Seriously, how the hell did you become such a bitch- "

"Hey!"

"Uhh…So, the point is, maybe I understand why you're like this. Maybe not. But in short, I just can't hate you the same way I did before. I saved you because I feel like you deserve another chance. Happy now?" _I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! GOG, YOU'RE A SENTIMENTAL PIECE OF-_

"…I see. Thank you."

 _DAMN SIEGFRIED. I DID NOT KNOW YOU-_ "What?"

Eris gritted her teeth in frustration. "Don't make me repeat myself alright! I said thank you! F-For saving me that time."

"Oh, uhh your welcome…I guess."

She flipped her hair defiantly. "I still hate you though. Do not ever forget that."

Siegfried grinned. "Right back at you." He turned away and continued to lean on the mast absentmindedly. He sighed and took off his helmet, allowing the wind to blow against his fiery red hair and face.

"You're not coming inside?"

Eris's voice snaps him out of his thoughts as he stared at her with disbelief. "Umm, are you…"

In response, she glared coldly at him, albeit with slightly flushed cheeks. "Do not misunderstand me. Be honored that I, Eris offered a mere man like you a chance to walk alongside me."

He shrugged, chuckling lightly. "Of course you do."

As he followed her inside the cabin, Siegfried wondered if he had forgotten something. He had a distinct feeling he did, but he just couldn't remember what it was…

* * *

Somewhere in a certain fortress city, a woman kicked a trash can in a fit of fury as the man next to her tried desperately to console her.

* * *

"I can't believe it…It's you guys!"

Siegfried and Eris awkwardly smiled at these two strangers. _Who the hell are these two?!_

"Apologies but…who are you two again?"

The two men collided comically against the wall. "Seriously?!" said the shorter man in disbelief.

The taller man held his chin in thought. "Understandable. The last time we did meet was about two weeks ago after all…"

The shorter man puffed out his chest. "Well, in any case, it's time to introduce ourselves!" He sighed. " _Again_ …"

The taller man stepped forward, holding out his hand. "I'm Rowan. That guy Romero and my twin brother. Nice to meet you… _again_."

"Aghhh! C'mon, how could you not remember us? Remember? We took down that Silver Rathalos and Gold Rathian together?"

At the mention of the Rath pair, Siegfried and Eris froze. Terrible memories of a near-death experience, failure, and embarrassment rushed into their heads like a broken dam. In a desperate attempt to rid themselves of the memory, the two bashed their heads against the wall, creating a small forehead sized hole in the wood. Next to them, the two brothers stared at them blankly, unable to comprehend their odd actions.

"So, you were saying?" Siegfried asked them, the front part of his helmet dented and somewhat bent. Eris, whose helmet was more exposed was a different story.

"Okay…I'll just go ahead and assume you remember us now and that we can move forward now."

Eris crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "So, what is it you want with us?"

Romero held his chest in a mock show of hurt. "Why there's nothing wrong with greeting fellow hunters is there? And if I might ask…" He scrutinized them closely. "You two wouldn't happen to be…lovers, are you?"

"No, we are not lovers." Siegfried and Eris rebuffed almost immediately at the same time.

"I'd rather die than surrender my virtue to an undignified cur like him."

"There's no way in hell I'll ever have relations with this ungrateful wench."

Romero looked at his brother who shrugged in response. "A-Anyway, what are you two doing here anyway?"

Siegfried and Eris racked their brains to find a reason. Siegfried gave Eris a quick glance that practically said, 'What should we say?' She replied with an expression of 'I don't know!'

"We're…" Siegfried stopped midway, struggling to think of a plausible reason. Sensing his predicament, Eris spoke next in hopes of diffusing the situation quickly.

"We're going to Bherna for the uhh…"

"Festival! We're going to Bherna for the festival!" Siegfried interjected, sweating profusely.

"Y-Yeah!"

Romero held his chin in thought. "Festival? Oh, do you mean the Bherna Fire Festival?"

Siegfried pointed his finger for emphasis. "Yes, that one!"

"Damn, I envy you two," Romero said in a disappointed tone.

Rowan shook his head. "It's unfortunate that we both could not attend. Such a damn shame."

"And to think this festival is my only chance of getting myself a woman…"

Upon hearing those words, Siegfried and Eris froze once more. "Umm, what did you say?"

"Oh, he's just talking about how he originally wanted to attend the festival simply because those who do get to dance with whoever they brought with them to the festival. In our case, it would be odd and downright wrong for two brothers to dance _romantically_ with each other by the side of a large bonfire."

"…What?"

* * *

Somewhere in Minegarde in a region far from any human and Wyverian settlement lies a vast and expansive sea of sand known as the Great Desert. Even in this place supposedly void of any living creature, life still finds its way. Small but ferocious Piscine Wyverns known as Delex swim in these sands, picking up the scraps and leftovers of the massive Dahren Mohran, an Elder Dragon bigger than any ship who makes it home in this desert sea. However, little did people know of a large patch of desert land located in the far reaches of the Great Desert. Here, lie the old ruined remains of a fortress, built centuries ago during the Age of Civilization. It is here that a certain creature makes it home, lying dormant as it waits for the proper time to rise.

And once it does, woe betided anyone, and anything caught within its never-ending quest to finish what the people centuries ago could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	7. Storm

Siegfried absentmindedly swirled his mug around, staring idly at the pale-colored liquid inside. He brought the mug to lips and quickly chugged down the entire thing in a single stroke. Next to him, a huntress shook her head in disgust.

"I struggle to comprehend why you people like alcohol so much."

Siegfried frowned at her comment. "It soothes the soul. Makes you forget about the bad times, similar to how smoking a pipe or cigarette works."

"I never smoke, nor do ever intend to," Eris answered, crossing her arms. "I, on the other hand, do not see any incentive to drink alcohol as a hunter."

"Oh? And what makes you think that?"

She raised her finger. "Strictly speaking, it negatively affects your motor system. Even with our enhanced alcohol tolerance, it won't shave off the fact that it can and _will_ interfere with hunts."

"Sounds like you have first-hand experience with this sort of thing…Do you?" Siegfried imagined a drunk Eris, the thought of which amused him to no end.

Eris glared at him. "Don't change the subject!" She pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "God, you're insufferable…"

Siegfried laughed, amused that the Ice Queen would react that way. To his credit and displeasure, a painful stomp to his foot, followed by a freezing glare was enough to shut him up for good.

"By the way, what are we going to do about… _that_ thing."

Siegfried opened his mouth briefly before immediately closing it again, unable to think of an answer. "I…am working on it."

Thanks to Siegfried, the two of them were now, to most of the people, a couple heading to Bherna to participate in the festival. Despite it not being remotely true, it was too late to change the minds of more than a dozen people, crew members included. Neither one could accept this.

"Well, you better hurry it up. This entire thing is your fault, to begin with after all. The sooner we solve this, the sooner I can be freed of this burden."

 _Hey, who are you calling a burden?_ "…Sure. Anything you want _my lady_ …" He muttered sarcastically, sincerely hoping she hadn't heard that last part. Unfortunately for him, he severely underestimated Eris's hearing capabilities.

" _My Lady_ huh?" She grinned devilishly. "I like that. From now on, you are to address me like that. I expect you don't disappoint me any more than you already have capeesh?"

 _I've been relegated from buffoon to servant?!_ "Never," Siegfried replied with a scowl.

Eris snickered, satisfied that she got him back for her earlier loss. Just as Siegfried was about to make a snarky retort, the deafening sound of the bell interrupted them. The door then opened with a bang as a man dressed in a sailor's outfit rushed in.

"All hunters! We need you all on deck at once!"

"What for?" asked another hunter who wore what looked like Mizutsune armor.

He pointed at the window. "Look!"

When the hunters turned towards the glass windows, all they saw was a storm.

"What the heck! Why did the weather suddenly change?!"

"It was sunny just minutes ago!"

"Could it be a monster?"

The sailor slammed his fist against the wall. "That's exactly why we need hunters. Let's go!"

Siegfried sighed and wore his helmet. "Let's just get this over with…"

…

Three words. "What the fuck."

Nobody could blame Siegfried for his crude words, for they were in the same state of shock. Even Eris herself was speechless as they stepped out of the cabin and into the middle of a massive rainstorm.

"This isn't natural…" she commented under her breath. She and the rest of the hunters were immediately drenched under the cold and harsh rain.

"Ah, hunters!" The Felyne captain ran towards them, huffing and out of breath. His fur was completely soaked as he let out a loud but admittedly adorable sneeze.

"What's the situation?" asked a huntress in Glavenus armor.

"We've successfully moved all civilians into the ship's cabins. But the storm- "The Felyne captain frantically waved his arms. "I think it's a meownster! There's no way a storm could happen this randomly!"

"It has to be an Elder Dragon," said the Glavenus huntress. "And I have a gut feeling on what it is."

"What is it?" Rowan asked.

"Amatsumagatsuchi," answered a hunter in Astalos gear.

The hunters blinked twice. "…A what now?"

The Astalos hunter sighed. "Sorry, it's what the people in my town call it. Out here it's simply referred to as Amatsu."

"Otherwise known as the Storm God," said the Mizutsune armored hunter. "A powerful Elder Dragon who controls the storm. My team and I encountered one once and we barely made it out of there alive."

Romero shook his head. "That doesn't sound very reassuring…"

"It's not meant to be," said the Glavenus huntress. She then stood up and readied her hammer. "Anyway, we have to prepare ourselves. An Amatsu flying far away from its territory isn't normal and I reckon that something may have driven it off its mountain home." The huntress turned towards the Felyne Captain. "Captain, does this ship have any weapons?"

"We do, but I'm not so sure-"

"Whatever you have, it will do."

"Alright. We have several ballistae and over there by the end of the ship is a Gong."

"Excellent. Hunters, let's move!"

 _Who does she think she is giving us orders like that…_ Siegfried buried these thoughts in the back of his mind and reluctantly followed the rest of the hunters. The Glavenus huntress then ordered each hunter to situate themselves by the weapons, in case the Amatsu moves a little too close for comfort.

Siegfried positioned himself behind one of the ballistae. To his chagrin, Eris and Rowan had situated themselves near the Gong, which happened to be behind his chosen ballistae.

"Great, I'm going to have to get this properly cleaned…" Eris muttered, lifting up her coat.

Siegfried groaned in discomfort. _Easy for you to say! The water is seeping through the cracks in my armor and through my chainmail!_

Suddenly, a Palico wearing Gammoth armor pointed at the distance. "There! I think I see it!"

In response, the hunters readied their weapons. In the distance, hidden behind the clouds, was a leviathan shaped beast. It soon vanished into the dark clouds, as a flash of lightning revealed its dark silhouette from behind the clouds. Then it vanished once more.

"Where is it?!"

The hunters frantically turned their heads, eyeing the clouds for any signs of the monster. Siegfried tightened his grip on the handle of the ballistae, shivering from both the cold and anxiety. Behind him, Eris and Rowan fidgeted in their spots, tightening their grips on the gong sticks and biting their lips to keep themselves from succumbing to panic. The seconds had passed continuously, with the deafening noise of the storm being the only thing the hunters could hear.

And then they heard it. The haunting roar of the Elder Dragon of the Storm, a sure sign that the monster was nearby.

"Hunters, ready the weapons!"

Suddenly, a massive gust of wind strikes the ship, causing the vessel to rock violently and temporarily obscuring vision. But to their astonishment, the rain suddenly ceased. But in its place…was the Amatsu itself in all its majestic glory, hovering just meters away from the ship. Siegfried now understood why it earned its title

The Glavenus huntress swallowed her saliva and pointed at the dragon, albeit hesitantly. "F-F-Fire!"

However, none of the hunters moved for they were simply too mesmerized by the beast's mere presence, freezing them in place. Even the Glavenus armored huntress stood still in her place, eyes glued onto the monster as if it were an exquisite statue. Bewitched by its presence, the hunters failed to notice the beast rearing its head back in preparation for its devastating water beam that could easily level a building, let alone a puny hunter.

"What are you doing hunters?!" exclaimed a sailor who went up to check on the situation. Peeking through the door leading down to the cabin, he stared in disbelief and horror at the statue-like figures of the hunters but was too frightened to come out to help. However, just when all hope seems lost, the unbelievable happened. Somehow snapping out of his trance, Rowan picked up the gong stick from the floor and struck it with all his might against the massive gong. Stunned by the deafening and thunderous sound of the gong, the monster roared out in agony, interrupting its attack. At the same time, the hunters snapped out of their trance as if the 'spell' had been broken.

"What the hell?" Siegfried asked groggily, holding onto the ship's railings for support.

"FIRE NOW!" Rowan yelled out. "Do it while it's still stunned!"

The Glavenus huntress slapped herself and pointed her finger at the beast. "F-Fire!"

The Amatsu was promptly barraged by a sudden and painful onslaught of metallic bolts, causing it to roar out in agony once more. The bolts pierced the entirety of its body including its wings, chest, neck, and stomach, splattering blood everywhere. By the time the hunters ran out of bolts, the beast was still alive but had dozens of holes on its body. It hovered motionless as its own blood drizzled from its body down below like rain.

"Did we…win?" Romero asked apprehensively, his fingers tightly gripping the handle of the ballistae.

Suddenly, the monster jerked its body violently as another powerful gust of wind struck the ship. The beast lived. Its eyes turned red, its chest began to glow an eerie yellow, crackling with energy. To the hunter's horror, the sky began to turn red as a powerful wind barrier enveloped the Elder Dragon. Heavily wounded and pushed to the edge, the Elder Dragon opened its maw and unleashed a frighteningly haunting roar.

Now the real battle had begun.

Frightened by this new form, the Glavenus huntress gritted her teeth. "Load the ballistae now! Ready the gong!"

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, the Glavenus huntress spotted something in the far distance to the right of the ship. "Hmm? What in the gods is that- No…"

It was a red spot…and she recognized that ever-enlarging red spot anywhere.

"EVERYONE! BRACE YOURSELVES!" she shouted, alarming everyone on the ship. Not knowing exactly why they had to brace but following her orders nonetheless, the hunters held on tightly against the nearest object. The Glavenus huntress then turned her attention back to the red spot, which rapidly approached them at unimaginable speeds like a comet. It had also doubled in size and was now-

"Shit- "

She managed to splutter out one word before suddenly, yet another gust of wind struck them, more powerful than any other and nearly causing the ship to tip over. This one, however, was not the Amatsu's doing, for it wasn't a blast of wind from the Elder Dragon but rather the wind caused by an object zooming through the air at Mach speeds. The Amatsu never knew what would happen until said object crashed into it at full force like a missile. The Glavenus huntress knew exactly what hit the Elder Dragon.

"A Valstrax…"

She watched as the Valstrax brought the unwilling Amatsu away as they rapidly disappeared into the distance, struggling against each other mid-flight with the Amatsu's cries being the last thing she ever hears of the Elder Dragon of the Storm. She and the rest of the hunters breathed a sigh of relief. The danger had passed and the Amatu's absence caused the storm to dissipate, bathing them in the clear blue sky once more. She then jumped down onto the deck and furiously banged against the door of the cabin.

"The coast is clear Captain! Get us out of here now!"

The Felyne Captain meekly peeked his head out of the doorway along with the rest of the crew members. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yes."

"Ah, thank god."

And with that, they resumed their voyage towards Bherna.

* * *

The Glavenus armored huntress smiled. "You saved us. I cannot thank you enough for this hunter." She outstretched her hand; which Rowan gladly took as she acknowledged his feat.

Siegfried lightly jabbed Rowan on the arm. "Thanks for that. Never thought I'd say this but you're not a bad man Rowan. Not bad at all."

Rowan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Aw shucks…"

Even Eris couldn't help but acknowledge him. "That was admittedly… rather impressive. Well done."

Romero laughed, watching his normally calm and composed brother get reduced to a flustered mess from all the compliments he received from everyone. He admitted that he was jealous of the attention but was happy nonetheless for his brother.

"What is your name hunter?" asked the Glavenus armored huntress.

"Rowan. And you?"

The huntress raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You may address me as Hilda. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine. Also- "He moved closer and whispered, "I couldn't help but notice that you're a hammer user like me. I was thinking, perhaps the two of us could bash some skulls together? You know, give em the ol' one-two? After all, us hammer users have to stick together right?"

Hilda faintly blushed and turned away. "No."

"Haha sorry about that. Perhaps…next time?"

The huntress turned to an even deeper shade of red and walked away from him in order to calm her beating heart. _Calm down, heart…You cannot make hasty judgments yet. He's definitely sweet and charming (and he's a hammer user as well!) but you must not forget what happened last time when-_

"Hilda, you okay?"

The familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to find the Astalos armored hunter standing there alongside the Mizutsune hunter and the Gammoth armor Palico.

"Oh, hey there Hanzo."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" the Mizutsune hunter asked, crossing his arms.

"Me too!" said the Palico.

Hilda sighed. "Of course, I wouldn't forget. Luca and Pip."

The Palico meowed in delight. "Yay."

Together, the four of them formed the Fated Four, one of the most famous hunter groups out there. Consisting of their leader and Hammer user Hilda, their muscle and Great Sword user Hanzo, strategist and gunner Luca and their loveable and clumsy but always invaluable Palico Pip, they are considered to be some of the best hunters out on the frontier. But their greatest feat was the fact that they were the first group of hunters to discover and successfully drive off a Valstrax, the Sky Comet Dragon. It is thanks to their near-perfect teamwork that the four of them are hailed as some of the greatest hunters of this generation, outclassed only by select individuals, namely the Ace Hunters and the legendary 'Hero Hunters' of each region. Though they strived to reach their levels of skill, for now, they were satisfied with what they had. Impeccable teamwork built upon the foundations of strong camaraderie between the four friends.

"So, Hilda, I've noticed you and that hunter getting very _friendly_ ," Hanzo said, smirking under his helmet. He was the quiet one in the group, talking only when needed but has a humorous side as well. He is also the oldest individual in the group, having known Hilda since she was just a teen and as a result, he is very protective of her. His most defining feature is that he never takes off his helmet in front of anyone, not even to his own comrades. He brushed this off by saying that his face is horribly deformed from an accident. His teammates don't believe him, though they refrained from pushing for the truth anymore.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hilda replied, hiding the red tinge on her cheeks.

Luca laughed. "Sure, you do. And best of all? The three of us approve of him!" Being the most strategic of the four, Luca was the textbook definition of a nerd. He happened to fall in the latter definition of the word pertaining to the fact that he was very knowledgeable on many things, hunter related. He wasn't as physically strong as his comrades, but he made up for it with his quick thinking and near-perfect focus, which suited his role as the gunner of the group. He and Hilda often argued, mostly due to their opposing ideas and strategies but nonetheless, they remain very close friends.

"Stop it guys! Please!" Hilda exclaimed, clenching her fists in embarrassment. She turned towards their only non-human member of the team. "Pip, tell them to stop!"

Pip gave her a confused look. "Tell them to stop what meowster Hilda?" The aforementioned woman glared at the Palico, frustrated at his obvious act of feigning ignorance. Pip simply cackled. He is Hilda's personal Palico, having been accompanying her since the first time she became a hunter 7 years ago. He was a weak and rather cowardly Palico at that time, useful only as a support for the team. But after a certain encounter with a certain fiery tailed Brute Wyvern, the Palico forced himself to change and as a result, became an indispensable asset to the team. Specializing in powerful buffs and rapid flurry of attacks, Pip's contributions to the hunt are paramount and he is often congratulated and awarded for his efforts by hunters and other Palicoes alike. Unfortunately, this made him incredibly narcissistic, a far cry to his previous demeanor. To the displeasure of many, he hides this by putting on a façade of a cheerful and clumsy Palico, only showing his true self during hunts with others. In a sense, he had become the epitome of generally every G-rank hunter out there – ego centrical, narcissistic, prideful and selfish.

"Whatever. It's not like I'll meet him anyway after all this is done. We are going our separate ways after all."]

Luca gave her a skeptical look. "…Hilda, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forget what?"

Hanzo sighed. "He's talking about the Bherna Fire Festival. It is, after all, the reason why we boarded this ship."

"The Bherna Fire Festival? Is it the one where- "Her face turned an inexplicable shade of red? "The festival in which we d-d-dance?!" Hilda stuttered uncharacteristically like a young teen. Despite her cool and respectable demeanor, she was quite naïve and immature when it came to matters dealing with love.

Hanzo nodded. "Yes indeed."

Hilda could only smack her own forehead. "…You have got to be kidding me."

…

"What are you doing here?"

Siegfried glanced to his right, and there she was. He frowned. "I could say the same to you miss Havencroft."

Eris glared at him. "First off how in the hell do you know my last name and second of all, I don't ever remember giving you permission to use it?"

He smirked. "I have my sources." _I have to thank Carla for that…_

She leaned against the nearby ship mast, crossing her arms. "As usual, you're insufferable as always." _I'll find whoever dared disclose information about me to this idiot and make sure they pay!_

"Whatever you say…And what are _you_ doing here exactly? I mean, with all the hate we have for each other, I'd expected you to not even bother talking to a 'cretin' like me. Your words, not mine."

"You are mistaken. I came here simply because I wanted to enjoy the view, though I didn't expect to see you here as well." She gave him a look of disgust. "You should go, please. Your mere presence is infuriating as it already is."

Siegfried however, simply chuckled having sensed no malice in her words and resumed to staring off at the distance. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Eris huffed in reply and closed her eyes, feeling the wind against her face and hair. In truth, she had no idea what drew her out here, other than the prospect of peace and quiet from the rowdy and loud hunters inside the cabin. Finding him out here was pure coincidence. Or so she claimed it to be.

"Eris. Do you know of the term, 'Sapphire Star'?" Siegfried asked her after about a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"No, I have not. Why ask?"

Siegfried shrugged. "Eh, nothing much. Just curious is all." He thought about it for a moment. "On second thought, never mind. It's not surprising, considering it's _you_ I'm asking."

Eris scowled. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Knowing you, the Ice Queen, you probably won't bother with something as inconsequential as that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Siegfried sighed. "You ask too much questions woman."

"Hey, you're the one who asked!"

"Well excuse me for trying to make some small talk!"

They glared fiercely at each other, butting their foreheads together in a show of hostility. After a few seconds, they backed away from each other and resumed their original positions.

She held her forehead. "You are impossible... It is thanks to idiots like you that G-rank hunters are disliked by the general populace."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you. What do you care about what the public thinks of you?"

"I do if the public happens to be where I spend most of my bloody life! Have you seen how much they charge hunters like me for simple ingredients? 1000 zenny! For a damn piece of lettuce!"

Siegfried broke into laughter. "Pfft! Seriously? 1000 zenny for a piece of lettuce? Surely you jest?"

"It's true! I overheard the clerk talking to other customers who were commoners and – for the love of Alatreon – the man said it was 50 zenny a piece!"

Siegfried pinched the bridge of his nose. "Greedy bastards. Shouldn't they be grateful that we hunters risk our lives almost every day helping them just so we could earn some coin?"

"The nerve of them!" Eris exclaimed, flipping her hair back.

"Well, well, well if it ain't our resident lovebirds," came a voice from behind them. With a cheeky smug grin plastered onto his face, Romero came into view. Trailing behind him was his twin brother, who had a hand on his face in exasperation. "Perhaps I wasn't wrong to assume you two are lovers. I mean, judging by how _close_ the two of you are to each other." And when Romero meant close, he meant in a literal sense. It took the two hunters a few seconds to realize that they had subconsciously moved and positioned themselves next to each other as they talked. They immediately jerked away, huffing and with a slight red blush on their cheeks.

Eris stomped her foot. "P-Preposterous!"

Romero looked at them with a blank expression. "But aren't you two lovers? I mean, you told us yourselves that you're going to Bherna Fire Festival, right?" He then gave them a skeptical look. "Or, am I to assume something else is happening here?"

Before Eris could reply, suddenly an arm wrapped itself around her back and tightly gripped her slim waist, pulling her towards the owner of said arm. Siegfried had used his right arm to pull her towards him. _W-W-What?! H-He-_ Her face flushed in a mixture of shock, anger, and embarrassment. _T-This man dares to touch me, let alone hold me?!_ She was about to elbow him on the stomach when she saw the corner of his mouth move.

" _Act natural_ ," Siegfried whispered, clenching his other fist. He stifled the urge to jump off the ship. He gave her a glance that practically screamed out 'I hate this as much as you do but for fuck sake please go along with it! I'm already contemplating suicide just from holding you like this!'

Realizing his intentions, Eris relented, sighing, and taking a deep breath. Begrudgingly and tentatively, she placed a hand on his chest and the other around his back. _This is more embarrassing than failing a hunt! Kill me now, please!_

"N-No, you're absolutely right! We are lovers, right?" Siegfried stuttered, sweating glancing at Eris.

Eris forced a smile. "Y-Yes, we are! I mean, we're _obviously_ embracing, which is a clear sign that we are indeed in a relationship."

Romero squinted at them, holding his chin. Siegfried gulped, unknowingly tightening his grip around Eris's waist, eliciting a faint yelp from the huntress. To their surprise, he let out a hearty laugh.

"Hahahaha! I thought as much. For a second, I thought you two were stowaways or something. Apologies."

Rowan, meanwhile, kept quiet the entire time. He knew his twin brother would act this way. After all, the man, though unsuccessful in his own love life is remarkably keen on things related to love. _I don't know if that's supposed to be a redeeming factor or not but what the hell right?_

Siegfried chuckled half-heartedly. "Haha yeah…"

"Anyway, when can I expect marriage?"

Rowan slapped his forehead. _Oh brother…_

The question completely floored the two hunters, who simply stared at them blankly, a half-smile on their lips. They were silent, unable to formulate a reply, and standing still like statues. Romero waved his in front of their faces.

"Hello?"

No response.

Rowan sighed. "Congratulations. You broke them."

* * *

It was dark when the ship arrived safely at its destination of the quaint town of Bherna. It is here that the famous Wycademy is situated, where scholars and researchers of all ages and races come to fulfill their dreams. Hunters are also here too, assigned by the Guild to protect these researchers out on the field.

Built a few decades ago, the Guild made the choice of establishing their own research commission here, now formally known as the Wycademy. It was here that long ago that a team of researchers led by a hunter named John Arthur stumbled upon this new region of Minegarde when their airship ran out of fuel. Ecstatic about their new discovery, the team quickly relayed this information back to the Hunter's Guild. The current ruler of that time, His Majesty King Royce ordered the study and research of this newly discovered section of Minegarde untouched by man. For the next few years, John Arthur and the Royal Paleontology Scriveners conducted extensive research of the place. They relayed information about the flora, fauna, and practically everything there is to know about it to the Elder Dragon Observation team, where subsequently the information is archived and then published in a series of encyclopedias. During this time, King Royce also ordered the construction of the research base and town, which would come to be known as Bherna once it is finished. When John Arthur mysteriously vanished, it was his second in command Gustave Ron that took over the leadership of the team. John Arthur's disappearance prompted the Guild to build a hunter's hub in Bherna, where they are assigned to protect these researchers from the dangerous beasts that roam the new region. And now, many years later, Bherna has become a bustling town full of life and one of the most popular places to spend your vacation due to its cultural festivals, fluffy Moofa, and delicious fondue-based cuisine.

…

"Have a wonderful night!" called out the Felyne Captain as he waved goodbye to the hunters.

Luca snickered. "Oooh, the festival is about to start. So…good luck Hilda!"

The huntress flushed beet red. "What is that supposed to mean?! Guys?!" Her team only laughed at her even more as they headed towards the nearest lodging to prepare for the festival. Hilda yelped rather cutely when she saw Hanzo give a thumbs-up to Rowan, who awkwardly replied with the same gesture.

Suddenly, Romero grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shook him furiously. "Brother, how could you?!"

"W-What?"

"How could you do this to me?!"

"Do what?"

Romero pointed at Hilda and her team. "That! How did you get a partner way before I did?! C'mon!"

 _Oh, he's jealous. Classic._ "Hey, it's not my problem that women tend to avoid you," Rowan said with a shrug.

"But we're twins! We practically look the same! Every time a girl says she's interested in me; she mistakes you for me in the end! And then, when I try to win them back, they reject me!"

Rowan sniggered. "Maybe I'm more handsome than you are?"

Romero punched his brother's arm. "Not cool!"

As the brothers continued to argue whilst heading towards the nearest lodgings as well, they didn't notice the hostile tension in the air emitted by two hunters nearby.

Eris glared coldly at Siegfried. "I hate you."

The hunter responded with an equally contentious glare. "I hate you even more."

_A few hours ago…_

A few minutes after the brothers went back inside the ship, the two hunters snapped out of their frozen state. Upon realizing that they were still embracing, they immediately jerked apart, glaring daggers at each other.

"You…you hugged me! How dare you!" Eris shouted.

Siegfried shouted back. "How dare me?! I was saving our asses thank you very much! You should be grateful!"

"I never gave you permission to touch me, let alone hug me so tightly! Disgusting! All men like you are disgusting!"

"Piss off woman! You're nothing but trouble!"

Eris stomped her foot onto the ground. "Just when I thought to consider you as a decent man, you just had to do ruin it!"

"Decent?! I for one almost thought of you as an acquaintance! Perhaps even a friend! Guess you proved me wrong!" Siegfried hollered back, slamming his fist against the mast.

"Gog, I hate you!" they yelled out simultaneously.

…

 _Finally! I'm free!_ Siegfried thought with a grin.

Now that they had arrived at Bherna, they could finally go their separate ways. The two hunters were ecstatic to finally be relieved of this burden.

"Don't ever show your face to me again," Siegfried said in a threatening tone. "I've had enough of your bullshit."

"I don't ever intend to. In fact, seeing you here right now is enough to make me question the Gods above on why exactly they would create such an inferior specimen like you."

"Goodbye!" they curtly said to each other before stomping off in opposite directions.

…

"Oh hey, loverboy!"

Rowan turned towards the source of the voice. It was Luca, and the rest of the Fated Four, dressed in simple clothing. Hanzo however, looked comically out of place due to his ever-present helmet. He and his brother himself wore nothing but a plain shirt and coat as well as some chainmail underneath for extra protection. The brothers were wary of drunks looking for fights, so they packed some protection just in case. In the meantime, Rowan was currently sitting in the lobby of the inn, patiently waiting for his brother to finish his business in the restroom.

Hilda yelped and covered Luca's mouth. "Shut up please!"

"I see you're going to the festival as well. Splendid. Hilda would be happy." Hanzo said, clasping his hands together. Hilda looked at him, mortified.

"Not you too!"

Hanzo shrugged. "Just stating the facts."

Rowan smiled. "That's nice." His eyes briefly glanced at Hilda, who turned away shyly. "By the way, where's your Palico?"

Hanzo pointed at the door with his thumb. "Oh, Pip? Well, he rushed ahead before us. Typical Pip. I bet he's basking in the praise of everyone thanks to his 'sick' dance moves. Or so he says."

"Oh." Rowan imagined that Palico dancing amidst a crowd, the loud cheers, and shouts boosting the Palico's already massive ego. For some reason, it didn't seem farfetched at all. A familiar voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Brother, I'm- "Romero stopped in his tracks, having finished his business in the restroom. "Ah, it's you guys." He waved at them. Romero smirked when he caught Hilda staring at Rowan quietly.

"Good luck with my brother yeah?" he whispered, causing her to stomp on his foot.

"Ow."

"Since we're all here, you want to come with us?" Luca offered. He made sure to give a sneaky wink to Hilda, who frantically shook her head.

Romero wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Sure, we would love to, _right_?"

Rowan sighed. "Sure."

Hilda made sure to hide Luca's glasses by the time they got back.

…

By the time they got to the town center, there was a massive crowd of people around the bonfire. All of them seemed preoccupied with whatever was happening in the middle, evident by the loud _ooohs_ and _aaahs_ coming from the crowd.

"Wonder what's happening there."

"Let's check it out."

Just as they moved closer, the crowd let out a loud gasp. The hunters expected it to be some kind of flashy fire show, or it could be Pip dancing. But they certainly never expected a body to suddenly land in front of them.

"What the- "

Then they heard it. Loud grunts of pain and the clanking of armor before yet another body was flung towards them, landing on the unconscious person from before. Alarmed, the hunters pushed through the crowd, determined to find out what happened.

Their jaws dropped when they saw two familiar faces.

Rowan brought a hand to his forehead. "Siegfried- "

"- and Eris…" Romero said, completing his brother's words.

In front of them, were the Fire King and Ice Queen as guards attacked them from all angles, all while they held each other and moved as if they were dancing.

"What the hell happened here?"


	8. Dance of the Night

_About a day ago…_

Edmond Curtis was not happy. His own personal squad of armored guards noticed that. They knew from the way he furrowed his eyebrows every time they asked the whereabouts of Eris and Siegfried. It was, however, the former that really set his gears loose. The guards began taking note of how borderline obsessed he was with Eris, how he would spend hours researching every bit of information about her, how he searched every corner of Dundorma for any information about the huntress, and his scowl whenever someone mentioned her name. They attributed this to Edmond's well-known trait of being incredibly stubborn when it came to things that interest him, but they certainly had never expected it to go this far.

"I question the decision of the Elders sometimes; don't you think so?" asked one of the guards to his friend and fellow comrade-in-arms. He and the rest of his Dundorma Knights were currently trailing behind their leader and superior Edmond, who had ordered them to follow him throughout the city.

The guard in question nodded. "I wholeheartedly agree."

"And now look at us! Following our crazed superior around like lost Moofa! At night no less!" He scratched his forehead with his free hand while his other held a torch. "Wait, where are we going again?"

His friend sighed. "We're supposed to accompany Sir Edmond to a new lead he apparently found. He didn't mention what or where but as his squad members, we are obligated to follow."

The man scoffed. "Rather bullshit if you ask me. That man is obsessed with a woman who probably doesn't even remember his name!"

Another guard jabbed the man in the arm. "Shhh! Don't say that too loud or he'll hear you!"

The guard rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

After some time, Edmond stopped. They had arrived at their destination, and his squad had baffled looks on their faces as they realized where they were.

It was a brothel.

Edmond gestured for his guards to follow as he opened the door. "Keep quiet and don't cause any trouble," Edmond whispered as they entered the building. The guards took a deep breath and readied themselves for what awaited them.

The moment they entered the lascivious structure, the guards couldn't help but open their mouths at the alluring sight before them. Despite the shabby looking exterior of the building, its interior was anything but. The lobby they currently stood in, was reasonably furnished with its red and yellow-colored lights, wooden walls and floors, couches, and even a small bar. Nearby was a long hallway littered with doors to each room as well as a flight of stairs that led to the second floor of the building. But the most obvious sight here was the workers themselves. All of them – the guards noted – were quite the beautiful women of both Wyverian and human descent. As men, there was, of course, the irresistible temptation of pleasure deriving from these women. It didn't help that the women in the lobby gave suggestive winks to the passing men. As a result, most of the guards fidgeted uncomfortably as they continued to follow their leader. Edmond however, noticed their plight and glared harshly at them.

"Concentrate please!"

After a torturous minute, Edmond stopped in front of a large door guarded by two fully armored individuals. He took off his visor and hat and spoke in a low voice.

"Is this where I can find a woman by the name of Carla?"

The two armored figures looked at each other and wordlessly knocked on the door. Moments later, the door opened, and out came a red-haired woman of bewitching beauty. Edmond's men froze, entranced by her appearance and stifling the urge to drool. The Guild Knight himself swallowed his saliva in an attempt to suppress his own arousal. Discretely, his eyes moved down from her attractive face, down her supple chest and womanly curves covered by a simple red dress and finally her feminine hips and alluring legs. The woman quickly noticed his sneaky gaze and simply smiled sweetly.

"How may I help you?"

Edmond slapped himself on the cheek and spoke through gritted teeth. "Are you by any chance, Carla Rivera?"

"…Yes, that's me."

"Well, that makes things much easier." He straightened himself and spoke again. "I believe you've received a …anonymous note from an anonymous sender."

Carla held her chin in thought. "I do not recall ever receiving one…"

Edmond groaned and moved closer. He whispered, "You know, _that_!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 _This woman I swear-_ Edmond sighed in defeat and whispered once more, " _Edmondius Castus_ …Don't make me repeat myself." _I am never mentioning my real name again…_

"Oh, that! So, you're Edmondius Castus!" Carla said rather loudly, much to Edmond's horror. His men snickered behind him, to which they received a death glare from the man himself.

"Look, can we just get to business, woman? I know you know what I came here for."

"Yes, yes of course. My sources told me to expect you soon. But before we start, I would prefer it if we would discuss the…payment. Shall we?"

In response, Edmond quickly took out a brown bag from his pouch. "Here, 30,000 zenny as compensation. This should be enough right?"

The woman frowned. "Oh no, that won't be enough dear. Money is one thing, but for now, what I want most is…" She suddenly moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You."

His squad's eyes widened. "S-Sir you can't possibly- "

"Deal," Edmond answered with a straight face. _If this is the price, I have to pay to bring those two to justice, then I shall embrace it wholeheartedly._

It was a well-known rule that Guild Knights were forbidden to do shirk their duties in favor of things like this. Should they be caught and reported to the Guild, there would be heavy repercussions. Edmond knew all too well the risks, yet he stubbornly refused to give in.

He leaned in to kiss her but was stopped short when she held a finger in front of his lips. "Patience dear, there is one more thing I require before we seal the deal." Edmond frowned but nonetheless listened.

"I want a full pardon from any and all illegal actions. I also require that you tell your Guild Knights to turn a blind eye to whatever I will be doing from now on. I dislike it whenever I have to brush off potential customers simply because some nosy Knight is suspicious of my beautiful self. Agree to this, and we have a deal."

Edmond scowled at her. "You're asking for too much here woman…"

"Oh, so you don't agree?" She backed away when she suddenly felt an arm wrap itself around her waist. She simultaneously grinned in approval.

"Fine, I accept your terms." Edmond finally said, smiling wryly. _Alright then you vixen, I'll play your little game. Even if this means I'm throwing away my own honor as Guild Knight. You better watch out Eris! I'm coming for you!_

"Handsome and wise…I think I like you already." And with that, she pulled him by the collar of his coat and mashed her lips against his. Edmond's guards watched as she pulled the man into the room, giving them a smug sideways glance and slamming the door in front of them.

One of the guards smacked his forehead. "…Well, that just happened."

"So, what now?" asked another one.

The guard's innocent question was promptly answered when a bunch of women latched themselves onto each of the armored men.

"I think I can help you with that mister…" cooed a peach-haired woman as she pressed her generous bosom against the man's body.

None of the men went home tired that night.

* * *

_Back in Bherna, one hour ago…_

Eris wasn't one to speak such vulgar words, but in certain situations sometimes she herself couldn't help but express her feelings in only one word.

"Fuck…" Eris cussed as she quickly hid behind one of the many stone carvings in the village. She had thought his problems were far from over, but to her chagrin, it wasn't, for in those mere few minutes of freedom, she had spotted the very person she dreaded to meet at this point.

"Why is he here?!"

In the distance, walking alongside his personal squad was Edmond himself. She recognized that red coat, hat, and visor anywhere after all. _This is the worst possible time for you to show up unannounced!_ Immediately, her eyes scanned the surrounding area for any way to circle around them without being seen. Initially, she planned to make her escape by blending through the crowd of people but in an unlucky turn of events, almost everyone in the village had moved to the village center for the festival. _Great, just my luck…_ Finding no other option, she immediately decided to head back, hoping that she could blend in with the crowds of people at the festival.

When she got back to the village center, the bonfire had already been lit and it was brimming with people. From villagers to hunters to researchers, Eris saw all sorts of people attending the festival. But that didn't matter now.

"I can't believe this…" Eris mumbled out in frustration at her current predicament. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowds of people, using her enhanced physique in order to clear a path to herself…all while muttering expletives that are terribly uncouth for a woman of her disposition. It didn't matter to her that the people she roughly shoved away snapped at her or simply fell back due to her strength. She simply couldn't care less.

"This is outrageous, this is unfair- Oof!" She briefly opened her eyes and found herself leaning against an armored chest.

She heard a loud groan. "Hey, watch where you're going- "The owner of the chest looked down at her. "It's you…"

She looked up and found herself staring at the man she never expected to run into again. "Siegfried…"

"Why did you come back?"

She frowned. "I can say the same to you."

Before Siegfried could answer, he heard the distinct sound of clanking armor coming from behind him. "I see him!"

"Get him!"

Siegfried gritted his teeth. "Shit…"

Eris was just about to ask him why there were armored men chasing him when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Wait, is that her?"

Then an all too familiar voice followed. "Where?!"

"There, the woman with the long ponytail and silver hair."

"That's her!"

 _Curses, the color of my hair became my own undoing!_ Eris could swear the gods hated her at this point. "Great…"

"What do we do now?!"

"Does it look like I know?!"

The voices came closer as Edmond's squad and the city guards closed in from both sides. The two hunters panicked, desperately thinking of a way they could escape. Then, as Eris's eyes landed on the bonfire in the center, an idea struck her. Remembering how effective their fighting abilities are when working together, she found that this would be the only way. No matter how embarrassing it was.

"If we both want to get out of here…then we must fight."

Siegfried gave her a baffled look. "Fight? How?! In this crowded place?!"

"No, you dimwit! The bonfire! The central area is large and spacious so if we lead the guards there, then there is a chance we can take them all out…that is we work t-t-together…"

"Alright! Let's go- "

She grabbed his wrist. "But you must not object alright!" She gritted her teeth. "I…have an idea that neither of us would like, but it's our only way to get out this situation without attracting any more unwanted attention."

"I-I'll take any chances I get!" And with that, Siegfried grabbed pulled her towards the center space where festivalgoers danced with their chosen partners alongside the bonfire. The moment they stepped foot into the dance floor however, they were immediately met with judgmental stares as the numerous couples dancing suddenly stopped what they were doing. The music had also stopped, and an uncomfortable silence enveloped them.

Siegfried audibly groaned. _Oh, for fuck sake, why do you people have to make it more awkward than it already is?!_

Eris wasn't faring any better either. With a face as red as a Red Khezu, the huntress covered her face with her hands in mortification. _Oh, great gods please grant me the sweet release of death…_

And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse-

"At last! I found you!"

The source of her ire. It was Edmond, in the flesh. With a confident and smug smile, the man pointed an accusatory finger at Eris. "I spent countless hours looking for you, researching you, and finding out who you truly are. I spent nights over at the Guild HQ just to memorize your files and worse, I forgot to eat breakfast just so I can board an airship as fast I could. I even slept with a whore just to extract information about you! And now finally, all my efforts have come to fruition…"

The crowd looked at him, horrified and disgusted while the guards shook their heads. Siegfried cringed. "Sheesh, you have one hell of an admirer there," he said, whispering.

Eris pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know whether I should be flattered or absolutely disgusted."

The man in question ignored her. "I'm giving you two options. One, you surrender yourself and your lover to me without struggle and we can all go back to our lives. Your sentence might even be reduced. Or two, you fight us, and we personally bring you to the Great Wyverian to be judged. Chances are, you'll be stripped of your license permanently and sentenced to a long and painful life in prison. Due to kindness in my heart, I'll give you 3 minutes to discuss and make your choice." He sat on the ground. "C'mon, time is ticking."

Eris however, simply smirked. _Alright, I got him where I want to be. Now, for the next part of the plan…_

She took a deep breath and turned to face Siegfried, who gave her a quizzical look. She stepped closer to the taller man, suppressing the deep blush on her cheeks. _Here we go…_

"Take my hand."

"…Huh?" he replied dumbly, eliciting a glare from the woman in front of him.

"God can you get anything through that thick skull of yours?!" Eris snapped, stifling the urge to slog the man right there. But she quickly calmed down and sighed. "Just…follow my lead. Please."

"If that's what you want… "He gently took her hand, to which she frowned. "Both my hands." He grumbled something under his breath and hesitantly took both her hands. _She has soft hands…_ He shook his head to disperse that random and embarrassing thought.

"Now what?" In response, she gently locked their fingers together. Siegfried raised an eyebrow.

"Eris what are you- "

"Oh, my whatever shall we do?" Eris exclaimed loudly. "We've been surrounded from all sides! Whatever shall we do?"

Siegfried gave her a 'What are you doing?!' stare. Frustrated with his inability to grasp the extent of her plans, she increased the volume of her voice. "Whatever shall _we_ do?!"

 _What the fuck are you doing woman?! Have you gone mad?! This isn't some kind of stage drama-_ Then he finally understood. _Oh...I see._ Siegfried wanted to slap himself for not realizing any sooner.

"I'm an idiot…" he muttered.

"Damn right you are," Eris replied, attempting to hide her reddening cheeks.

He cleared his throat and spoke loudly, "We must fight my d-d-dear! It is our _only_ chance of survival!"

 _Hey no need to call me 'dear'!_ "I concur! Very well then, we shall fight!"

Edmond cocked his head to the side in a mixture of bafflement and amusement. _That was…odd, to say the least. But she did say fight so…_ "Well, you heard them. Now, arrest those criminals!"

**A/N: This section is best heard alongside Johann Strauss's**

**"** **Voices of Spring Waltz"**

On cue, the guards rushed in and entered the circle. To Edmond's surprise, the two made no attempt to defend, instead, they began to…dance?!

"What in the world?"

The two hunters stepped to the side, arms still holding each other. Siegfried moved his hands to her waist and lifted her up into the air, spinning her around in the process.

A guard moved closer to them. "You two stop- "He was promptly met with a powerful kick to the face, sending the man toppling onto the ground. The crowd gasped…and then cheered.

"They actually believed us?" Siegfried muttered as he let Eris onto the ground.

"I don't want to say I told you so but…" The huntress grinned. "Told you so."

Edmond, meanwhile, had never expected _that_ to happen. "H-How?!" he said in disbelief. He growled. "No matter, guards! Attack!"

Siegfried smirked as he took her hand and gripped her waist. "Ready for round two?"

In response, she placed a hand on his shoulder and interlocked their fingers together once more. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The crowd watched in awe as the two hunters danced around the bonfire, gracefully and elegantly as if they were a prince and a princess. No music played in the background, yet they could clearly see their rhythmic movements as if there were music present.

Two guards rushed in to intercept the two. Noticing this, Siegfried spun Eris outward in which she proceeded to slam the back of her fist against the face of one of the guards. He reeled back, screaming out in pain and stumbled against the crowd. The second guard moved into attack, launching his fist at the hunter.

BAM!

Siegfried turned his back towards the guard, absorbing the hit with his armored back just as he pulled Eris back into his arms. The hunter's armor proved to be too much for the guard as collapsed onto his knees, clutching his broken knuckles. At the same time, the crowd let out a loud _oooh_ when Siegfried dipped Eris as the huntress swung her powerful leg up into the air, landing a direct and violent kick against the man's jaw, knocking quite a few teeth out and knocking him out.

Eris couldn't help but be impressed at Siegfried's knowledge of ballroom dancing. Coming from a wealthy family, she had learned to dance from a very young age due to her family's frequent involvement with some of the richer nobles of the region. Due to her hunter training and the subsequent fall of her family's name, she had largely forgotten the basics of ballroom dancing until only a few weeks ago did she practice all by herself to stave off her boredom. But she certainly had never expected someone like him to be a skilled dancer. _I wonder if he was a noble like I was…_ "I never knew you to be a good dancer."

Siegfried shrugged, releasing her. "What can I say? I'm full of surprises." The two briefly bowed. Siegfried then held his hands behind his back as they waltzed around each other. One, two, three steps, both their movements mesmerized the crowd.

No sooner after, more guards rushed in.

Two attempted to subdue the hunter. But, Siegfried – whose hands are now free – simply stepped away from their punches, all while keeping his hands behind his back. Then, gracefully he turned around and elbowed one of the guards, rupturing the poor man's nose before immediately backhanding the other. The crowd once again erupted into a fit of applause, not minding the obvious splashes of blood on the ground nor the pained cries of the guards who had their noses smashed in.

At the same time, three had also moved to attack Eris. But the huntress was unfazed, simply opting to continue waltzing without a care in the world. Two attempted to simultaneously grab her from behind, only for the huntress swerve out of the way and causing the two guards to crash into each other. She then immediately parried a sneaky hit from the third guard and followed it up by completely breaking his arm.

"AAAH! MY ARM- "

She grabbed the man's arm and pulled him towards her. "Hush you." She wrapped the man's broken arm around herself and twirled away from him, before twirling back in and smashing her head against the man's face.

"Nice moves," Siegfried commented, appearing beside her.

Eris puffed out her chest confidently. "I learned from the best." The two of them snuck a glance at Edmond. They suppressed the urge to laugh.

His face was red, and his eyebrow twitched. He clenched his fists, expression riddled with unbridled fury. To his guards, he looked like a demon ready to burst but to Siegfried and Eris, he looked like a man constipated to the point of hilarity.

Edmond finally stood up and furiously pointed a finger at the two hunters. "Gah! All guards attack! Attack!" Immediately after, even more, guards rushed into an attack, determined to defeat these two once and for all.

Siegfried leaned in and whispered to Eris. "I hope you're ready for what I'm about to do next."

"What do you mean- Eeeeh!" Eris yelped in surprise when Siegfried lifted her up onto his arms, carrying her bridal style. Naturally, she turned beet red. His next words only fueled her embarrassment even further.

"Stretch out your legs."

"What are you saying?!"

"Just do it! Hurry!"

She did as he instructed and the moment she did, he began to spin around rapidly. She tightly held onto his chest as the hunter spun them like a top, and like a Duramboros, increasing in speed with every subsequent turn. Her long legs swung across every direction, violently colliding against the heads of the numerous guards attacking them. The crowd couldn't stifle their amazement at the two hunters' stylish and daring maneuvers, clapping and shouting as guards fell one by one just attempting to get close to them.

By the time they had finished spinning, only Edmond remained.

Siegfried gently let her down and held his head. "I feel…"

"…woozy," Eris said in a rather dazed state, barely able to stand up.

"That was…a mistake."

She purposefully stepped on his foot, eliciting a half-hearted 'ouch' from the hunter. "Agree."

**("Dance" segment end)**

Edmond gripped his forehead. "I-I can't believe it…" He stared at the pile of bodies belonging to his squadmates, all beaten and unconscious. More than a dozen guards defeated by a mere two hunters. And they were dancing no less!

"The crowd…" Edmond muttered, glancing at the bystanders. "They think this is all just an act! Some kind of stage play concocted to celebrate the festival!" He bit his lip in frustration, tasting his own blood. "That's it!" Edmond threw his hat away and raised his fists. "I'll do it myself!" He stepped into the circle and glared threateningly at the two hunters.

"Finally decided to fight eh?" Siegfried taunted.

"Shut up!" He glared at Eris. "You! This will be payback for embarrassing me back in Dundorma!"

The huntress grinned smugly, "Aww, did I touch a nerve?"

"You won't defeat me that easily! I'm not like those other hunters you've fought before!"

Siegfried cackled and beckoned him closer with his finger. "Try us!"

Enraged, the Guild Knight charged at the two. Eris moved in front of Siegfried. "Step back, I'll handle this- "Suddenly, the knight dashed around her right and vanished from her view. "What the- "Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her abdomen and lifting her up high into the air.

"Got you!" Edmond exclaimed as he suplexed the huntress into the ground. The force of the slam had created a small crater where Eris made an impact with the surface, showing just how physically powerful these hunters were.

Reactions were immediate. Jaws dropped, loud gasps, and dozens of eyes widened as virtually everyone was left speechless. Even Siegfried was at loss for words.

Edmond nonchalantly fixed his coat. "You think you're the only one who knows how to fight properly? Well, think again." He briefly glanced at the huntress lying nearly motionless on the ground, who stared up at him in shock, unable to comprehend what had happened to her before. "Tch. I expected more." The Guild Knight cracked his knuckles as he then turned towards Siegfried, grinning devilishly. "One down, one more to go."

Siegfried poised himself for combat, "You bastard…"

"What's the matter? You're not going to get me back for what I did to your woman?"

Siegfried's expression turned dark. "She's not my woman."

Edmond's mouth formed an 'o'. "Didn't look like it before…well, that doesn't matter anyway. I'll still be arresting you both by the way."

"Pfft, you can try."

"Oh? Well then- "In a sudden and frightening burst of speed, Edmond launched himself towards Siegfried.

 _Shit is he going to throw me or-_ He raised his arms, shielding his face as a fist collided against him at full force. _Crap, that was so fast! I barely had time to-_ Seconds later, the man had disappeared from in front of him. _Huh, where did he-_ "Woah!" In a matter of seconds, Edmond had circled around the hunter and wrapped his arms around his abdomen, preparing to suplex him the same way he did to Eris. Siegfried realized what he was going to do and in that brief moment, before he was lifted into the air, the hunter jabbed his elbow back in retaliation against the Knight.

It was a direct hit.

Edmond staggered back, releasing his grip on Siegfried. The hit had briefly dazed the Knight, but his visor (which doubled as a protective covering) saved him from getting knocked out. Siegfried quickly realized his attack had done barely anything to the Knight.

"Damn it!"

Edmond recovered and quickly composed himself. "I told you, didn't I? I won't go down that easily!" Before Siegfried could reply, Edmond once again dashed at full speed towards the hunter. In reaction, Siegfried raised his arms in front of him defensively. Briefly, he peeked through the gap between his arms…only to find the Knight had vanished from his sight. _Huh, where did he-_

A gust of wind against his side. And then he saw him. Out of the corner of his left eye, Edmond's foot just inches away from his face. By the time the hunter had realized what happened, it was already too late.

"Shi- "He was unable to defend himself in time as he took the full brunt of a powerful aerial kick against his temple. The foot slammed against the side of his helmet, completely shattering the plating as if it were made of glass. The hunter was promptly sent flying from the sheer force of the kick, crashing down hard onto the ground and tumbling like a log until he came to a stop just a few centimeters away from the burning bonfire in the middle of the circle. The hunter remained motionless and unmoving, having been knocked out cold from the direct hit to his head.

"Ever heard of martial arts? No?" Edmond said as he brushed away the dust on his armor. He glanced at the bodies of the two hunters and shook his head in disappointment. "Shame. I was hoping for more of a fight from you two." He snapped his fingers as two of his surviving guards stood in front of him. "Contact the guards situated at the Guild Hall and tell them to bring the injured to the infirmary. Oh, and don't forget to take these two to the cart. Make sure to cuff their hands with the special ones made for hunters like them." He then faced the crowd of people who had watched their entire exchange. "Show's over everyone!"

The crowd audibly groaned and begrudgingly dispersed as the Bherna Fire Festival came to an end. Soon, the village plaza was clear, save for Edmond and his knights as well as a group of familiar faces who had watched the entire thing with widened eyes. A few of Edmond's guards noticed the group and walked over to them.

"This is Guild controlled property for the time being. No citizens should be- "

"We are not citizens," Hilda said, taking out her hunter card. The rest followed suit.

The guard who posed the question stiffened. "Oh, its Ms. Hilda…My apologies. I did not recognize you nor your comrades in that look."

"It's fine. Now, will you please let us through?"

"I'll go ask for Sir Edmond's permission." The guard then sprinted away towards his leader. In the distance, Hilda could see the guard speaking to the Knight, who responded with simple nods. The Knight then turned towards them.

"Hilda," Edmond greeted, walking over to them.

"It's been a while," Hilda replied back.

"Likewise," Edmond responded back. Romero however, noticed that their friendly greeting was anything but "friendly", evident from the tone of their voice and body language. Though he lacked somewhat in the intelligence department, Romero was rather perceptive, easily noticing subtle changes within his environment. It made him an excellent scout and invaluable during hunts.

"What's with those two?" he whispered towards Luca. He refrained from speaking to Hanzo mostly because he deduced that the taller man must be very close to the huntress and that asking him personal information about her would only instigate his (hypothetical) fury.

"They are ex-lovers," Luca responded, plain and simple.

Rowan blinked, having overheard their conversation. "Say what now?"

"They were in a relationship for a while before they split due to the tolls of their respective jobs and some other things they refused to disclose. I don't know anything else, but I had heard that their separation wasn't particularly pretty…"

Rowan silently nodded and snuck a glance at the huntress, who was busy talking to the knight. He noticed the obvious frown on her face. Clearly, she wasn't particularly happy about him being here.

"-and with that in mind, what are you doing here? I thought you were at Dundorma."

Hilda crossed her arms. "I can say the same to you. But anyway, my team and I came here to attend the festival. I highly doubt that you did, however…

"Aye. I came here to arrest those two over there." Edmond said, pointing with his thumb at the two unconscious hunters currently being hauled away.

"Why? What did they do?"

"Street fighting and causing civilian endangerment. Not to mention, fleeing from authorities. Furthermore, they resisted my men using force and injured most of them in the process. And I'm sure you're keenly aware that unsolicited violence is strictly prohibited, in accordance with the rules of course. You understand now why I'm doing this do you?"

Hilda nodded in understanding. "Yes. I do understand."

Edmond hummed in approval. "Well, in any case, I'll be taking my leave then." He turned to leave. "Good talk by the way. And I just want to say that…it's good to see you doing well."

Hilda remained silent and averted her gaze. Sensing her discomfort, Edmond smiled sadly before putting on his visor and hat and promptly walking away. It would not be wise he thought, to allow himself and the woman he had once cherished to relinquish the very memories that had torn them apart all those years ago. He snuck one last glance at the woman, only to find the space where she had stood empty.

* * *

Groggily, the man opened his eyes. And he found himself staring into the dark. Slowly, he rose up and sat straight. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't wearing his armor, instead, he was clad only in his black gambeson, pants, and chain mail.

"Wha- "

He attempted to move his hands, only to find himself unable to. Glancing down, he saw his hands, cuffed together by a metal contraption. Once again, he attempted to move them, but the device wouldn't budge. In fact, it felt as if it just tightened every time, he struggled…

"Don't bother. Those things will tighten the more you struggle. Not even the strongest hunters have ever broken free from them."

The man stared at the source of the voice. A figure, sitting opposite to him. Even in the dark, however, he could make out the unmissable color of her silver hair. "You're awake," Eris said in a monotone voice. "I was beginning to think you had died. I guess I was wrong. Shame, I had been looking forward to it all night long."

"You say that but let's not forget who was smiling the entire time we 'danced'."

Judging from her rather flustered reaction, Siegfried could only laugh at her. "Q-Quiet you!"

"So, does that mean you enjoyed dancing with me?" Siegfried teased.

She frowned immediately. "Absolutely not. You are a terrible dancer."

The hunter sighed. "Yes, yes of course I am. Anyway, more importantly, where are we exactly?"

Eris huffed. "Why don't you check yourself genius."

Siegfried clicked his tongue, "Tch. Damn woman…" He looked around and noticed the window slits above their heads. Long metal bars lined the window slits, mimicking that of a cage. Not to mention, how the entire place shook constantly as if they were moving. He deduced that they must be in some kind of cart. And that could mean only one thing.

Hesitantly and not willing to accept the truth, he spoke quietly. "We lost the battle didn't we…"

"As much as I hate to say it, yes. That bastard knocked both of us out and locked us here in this armored cart to be transported back to Dundorma. I was already awake when they tossed us both in here."

"Do you know where this cart is going?"

"…I overheard that Knight state that they would take us both the Guild Citadel recently built to house 'criminal' hunters like us. The airship system does not run during the night, so they are keeping us there temporarily until an airship arrives to transport us to Dundorma. That's what I've heard from them at least…"

"And what of our armor and weapons?"

"In the front," Eris said. "They were confiscated and most likely never to be returned…just like our hunting licenses once we receive our punishments." The huntress sighed wistfully. "Guess this it then. My hunting days are now officially over."

"H-Hey don't be so down like that. There are loads of other jobs one can take besides hunting."

"And care to explain what those jobs are?!" Eris snapped. "What kind of half-hearted idiot would employ a jobless, arrogant, narcissistic, bitchy, failure of a daughter and soon to be a former huntress to their ranks?! Tell me!" Realizing what she had spouted out in her anger, the huntress immediately closed her mouth. She looked away, gritting her teeth. "That was…terribly uncouth of me. Forget I said anything. Please."

Siegfried could only quietly nod in understanding. "I-I understand…"

The cart remained quiet, save for the faint sniffling coming from the huntress sitting in front of him. Siegfried had no idea that this would have affected her that much. Was hunting really that important to her? He took another glance at the huntress. She had leaned her head back against the wall as she sobbed quietly. Seeing her like this, it once again brought forth something within him that he long thought he had suppressed. Strangely, however, it brought back feelings of déjà vu he couldn't bother to remember.

"If it makes you feel any better, I too am going to lose my license as well," Siegfried said, attempting to lighten the mood. "Worst case scenario, once all this is over, I'll end up working in a farm for some rich lord who won't even give a damn about my paycheck." He chuckled half-heartedly. "Eris you…you've got a bright future ahead of you. That I believe. You're strong, mature, skilled, and have the looks to boot. Meanwhile, look at me. It was my fault that we ended up like this. If I just hadn't picked a fight with Claude, then we probably wouldn't end up here in this armored cart, waiting to receive our inevitable comeuppance."

After another minute of silence… "Hmmph! Finally admitting your blunder, aren't you? Took you long enough."

 _Woah, she recovers fast._ Somehow relieved to finally her voice, Siegfried laughed. "Well we're about to either die from an execution or live the rest of our sorry lives in guilt and regret so might as well confess my mistakes eh?"

Eris cackled loudly. "The so-called 'Fire King' admitting his mistakes? Truly is this the will of the gods?"

"Hey, don't let it get your head alright?! Consider it a blessing that I, Siegfried, would dare admit my own mistakes to the likes of you."

Eris shrugged her shoulders, still smiling. "Whatever you say…"

Siegfried grumbled in defeat. "Uggh, you're so annoying."

Suddenly, the cart came to an abrupt halt. The two hunters heard the distinct sound of the clinking of armor outside. Siegfried leaned up and peeked through the metal bars.

"They seem to be in a hurry…" Siegfried said, seeing numerous guards running here and there.

Eris walked over to Siegfried's side and looked through the window, "Hey, what's happening?!"

A passing guard stopped next to them. "M-Monster!" he exclaimed, waving his torch before frantically dashing off towards the front of the cart, presumably to where the monster was.

"Someone please get us out of here!" Siegfried shouted, shaking the metal bars furiously. His efforts, however, were futile. "Curses! If only I could just get these-" He slammed the cuffs against the wall of the cart. "-fucking things off!"

Eris, meanwhile, attempted to break the door open with force. She kicked it hard, once, twice, thrice, over and over again. But the door wouldn't budge.

"This damn door!"

Having given up on the cuffs, Siegfried moved to help Eris. "Let's use our shoulders." They lined up their shoulders against the door. "3, 2, 1, go!" With every last ounce of their strength, the two hunters repeatedly crashed their shoulders against the door of the cart, over and over again, until their shoulders felt numb. But to their disbelief, the door showed no semblance of being broken down.

It was then that they heard the screams. Loud, audible screams of pain that were obviously human. They heard the clanging of armor, the panicked cries. Whatever it was they were fighting, it was making short work of the guards.

"Damn it! What the hell is happening out there?!"

* * *

"H-How did…h-how?!" Edmond could only sputter out incomplete words out of his mouth as he attempted to crawl away. He watched in horror as the beast tore apart his men, one by one, almost as if they were walking blocks of butter. Not even their armor could save them from the powerful arms and claws of the rampaging monster. In the darkness, they were helpless against the creature, whose dark coloring only served to obscure its identity from the men. 

To think the roads were safe from monsters, yet this _thing_ had just suddenly crashed down in front of them and had begun to tear them apart the moment it saw them.

He clutched the stump that was once his right arm. The Knight flinched when he felt something solid jutting out of the stump of his arm. No potion would be able to heal this.

"N-No! I-I refuse to give up!"

Painfully, he dragged himself across the ground, creating a trail of blood in his wake. His hair was a disheveled mess, his coat ripped, the visor he wore completely shattered and his armor missing a few pieces. With his one remaining hand one holding his rapier, the man held on onto the wagon of the cart and pulled himself up onto his feet. A nearby guard spotted the Knight in dire shape and leaned down to help him.

"S-Sir your arm!"

"I-I'm fine. But you! Run! Tell anyone else who is still alive to run!"

"But sir- "

"I said run! And inform the Guild of this!"

"Sir- "

"I SAID RUN! DON'T YOU HAVE EARS OR SOMETHING?! FUCKING RUN! RUN- Ack!"

Finally realizing that the man wouldn't take no for an answer, the guard nodded in understanding. "Understood," he said through gritted teeth.

Edmond chuckled painfully, coughing up blood in the process as the guard disappeared from his sight. He sighed in defeat. "Well, there's that…" He glanced at the numerous bodies of his men lining up the road to the Citadel, each torn apart or brutally beaten beyond belief the point where they were unrecognizable. It was a horrible sight, one that would have made even the toughest hunters puke in horror. Out in the distance, was the monster itself. It held one of Edmond's men in its claws, but the man had already been long dead. It threw the lifeless man's body away like a ragdoll and faced the Knight, growling fiercely.

"Is this divine retribution for breaking the Guild Knight code of honor? Perhaps my prayers were never enough after all…"

In the distance, the beast let out a terrifying scream. It slowly began to pick up speed before immediately breaking into a charge, barreling directly towards the Knight.

"Sulvana forgive me…" Edmond muttered solemnly in prayer as the beast rapidly closed in. He closed his eyes, slumping onto the ground, and accepting his fate.

And then the monster leaped.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave a review or comment. Any and all criticism is greatly appreciated.


	9. Under the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, this chapter is probably my worst one so far.

No matter how hard they tried, they just simply couldn't. The door wouldn't budge, no matter how hard they hit it.

"Damn it!" Siegfried cursed, kicking the door again. "They're getting slaughtered out there and here we are locked up and useless!"

Eris tried desperately to pry open her cuffs with force. "It's these cuffs! If only we could just get them off, then this-

Then Eris heard the scream. An eerily familiar scream, one that brought back her most unpleasant memory. It was a monstrous scream that sounded like hundreds of people shouting out in pain and agony.

"That scream…" _Could it be?_

Suddenly, the door shook and rumbled. And then it opened with a loud bang, exposing the two to the night. The biggest surprise, however, was the armored man standing in front of them, holding the door open.

"You two! We need your help!"

"Finally!" Siegfried exclaimed, immediately stepping out of the cart. Eris followed suit, albeit more quietly. However, they had forgotten one important detail.

"I know you're in a hurry but mind helping us out of these cuffs?" Eris asked the guard, presenting her cuffed hands.

"I don't have the keys! You're going to have to brute force them yourselves!"

"What?!" the two hunters exclaimed in unison.

"I need to go and get help from the village! Good luck!" the guard called out as he rapidly disappeared from view. Siegfried and Eris glanced at each other and at the cuffs on their hands.

"Is this some kind of twisted joke?!"

A terrifying scream interrupted their moment of disbelief, snapping them back to reality. Without thinking, the two rushed towards the front of the wagon where the monster was. But in the pitch black of night, it was virtually impossible to tell whatever that "thing" was. The only source of light they had was the singular torch placed on top of the cart and even then, it only illuminated a rather limited amount of space in front of the cart.

Another demonic sounding scream followed by the sound of something big running towards them. Whatever it was, it was closing in fast. They had no other choice.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Siegfried roared out as he sprinted full speed at the faint black shape rapidly approaching the cart. He barely could register the appearance of the monster they were about to fight, much less it's shape and size. Not to mention, he had zero articles of armor on. _This is not going to end well…_ Mustering all his might, the hunter leaped into the air and slammed the entirety of his body against a large black shape. Both Siegfried and the monster stumbled onto the ground.

"Ughh…" Siegfried groaned, attempting to stand up. However, due to his cuffs, he was unable to do so, leaving him helpless on the ground.

The two heard a loud bellow of pain, followed by low growls. From the corner of his eye, Siegfried saw the black shape move, just a few meters away from him. Hidden in the darkness, the beast began to move towards him.

At that moment, Siegfried realized that he might die. In his current state, there was nothing he could to defend himself. His hands were cuffed, he was defenseless and lying helplessly on the ground, unable to sit up. He might as well just be monster dinner now. Realizing that he had no way of escaping, the hunter closed his eyes and resigned himself to his inevitable death. _Guess this is it then…What a shitty life I had._ The beast's growls grew closer…

"…S…t!"

Loud cursing.

"…Si…ed!"

The sound of someone running.

"…Sie…ried!"

A roar of agony.

"…Siegfried!"

His eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. He turned his head to find the last person he expected to help, crouching above him.

"Hey, wake up!" she said, shaking him with her hands. Her _hands_.

"Eris? How did you…" The huntress wordlessly pulled him up onto his feet. Confused, he took a second to register his current situation. When his eyes landed on her hands, the hunter's eyes widened.

"Your fingers…You- "

Eris forcefully pulled him by the wrist as they moved towards the side of the cart. "Shut up." She glanced back at the shape of the beast, still roaring in pain. "We've got a brief window of time before it recovers so make it quick."

"You mean I have to- "

"Yes."

"Damn it…" Siegfried closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he held his fingers together. _This is going to hurt…_

CRACK!

…

In the darkness of night, a lone figure stopped to catch his breath. Just a few meters away in front of him, was the entrance to Bherna, closely guarded by some armored Bherna guards. They spotted the panting figure approaching them.

"State your business," said the Bherna guard in customary fashion.

The traumatized man shook the guard's shoulders. "M-M-Monster! Everyone is dead! Help is needed!"

…

"Oh, suck it up. It will heal."

"Yeah but it hurts like hell woman!"

"We've got a much bigger problem here than that idiot!"

Siegfried and Eris slowly backed towards the cart, intent on using the large vehicle as temporary cover. Not to mention, the limited but nonetheless useful light coming from the one torch on the cart serving as their only source of light in the pitch-black night. In front of them, the monster continued to thrash around, bellowing in pain from the sword latched onto its shoulder.

Siegfried picked up a short sword from a nearby corpse. He frantically waved the sword around in an attempt to deter the beast. "Stay back!"

Next to him, Eris attempted to heal the mortally wounded Edmond. She took one look at the stump that was once his left arm as well as the bone jutting out of it and immediately her face turned pale at the horrific sight. She took out a potion from Edmund's pouch and poured its contents down his throat. Immediately, his breathing stabilized and the cuts and bruises on his body began to fade as the ripped skin and muscle mended itself almost magically. But no potion would be able to return his severed arm.

Edmond briefly opened his eyes, only to see pure white. "An angel?" he muttered weakly. He attempted to reach out towards the "angel" with his hands but found himself unable to. Then the "angel" spoke.

"Far from it but thank you for that comparison."

He then felt a pair of arms lift him up onto his feet as he felt himself being hauled away. _Is she…?_

"I honestly don't know why I bothered saving you, but I expect you to be grateful once this is all over." The huntress then propped him up against the side of the cart. She took off the hair tie holding her signature ponytail together, allowing her long hair to flow freely down her back.

 _Thank god I have some spare ones at home…_ Eris thought as she wrapped the cloth hair tie around Edmond's severed arm. She tightened the wrap, causing the knight to wince in pain. Once it was done, Eris nodded in approval.

"Stay there."

"Hey, need a little help here!"

Eris rolled her eyes and stood up, joining Siegfried near the front of the cart. She picked up a rapier from another fallen corpse and positioned herself next to the hunter.

"What took you so long- "Siegfried immediately went silent. As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't help but stare at the huntress. _By the gods her hair it's…She looks absolutely beautiful with her hair down…_

"You're staring." Eris glared at him rather coldly.

Siegfried jerked his head away, cursing his foolishness.

Suddenly, a terrifying screech echoed through the area, followed by the clanking of metal. Having successfully pulled the blade off its body, the monster roared in fury.

And then the two hunters felt an odd tickle in their nose, causing them both to sneeze briefly.

Left with no other choice but to attack, the hunters rushed forward. "Damn it all!" Siegfried exclaimed loudly as he and Eris charged towards the monster. The huntress leaped into the air while the hunter moved to slash at what he thought would be the monster's belly.

"I got y- Ack!" the huntress was promptly grabbed mid-air by what appeared to be the monster's claw.

"Die you- Aaagh!" the hunter was met with the same fate as the monster grabbed them both mid-attack and lifted him and the huntress off the ground with its claws. The two hunters writhed and struggled in the monster's claws, but the beast tightened its hold around them, slowly crushing their bodies in its vice-like grip. However, noticing that the hands holding their swords are free, the hunters quickly took action, stabbing the tip of their swords into the beast's arm before it could crush their bones into pulp. It yelped in pain and released its hold on them, before immediately retaliating by standing up on its hind legs and raising its arms into the air. The hunters just barely managed to leap out of the way in time as the monster slammed its arms onto the ground below, a hit so powerful that it leveled the solid earth beneath it. It then backed off, hissing as blood dripped from the open wounds on its arms. Seeing the crater on the ground brought upon immense worry for the hunters.

Siegfried tightened his grip around the sword. "Did you see the power it has in those arms? We're sitting ducks without our armor! One hit and we're dead!"

"I noticed!" the huntress responded angrily, fear and desperation lacing her voice and expression. For the first time in many years, Eris was scared for her life. Having to fight an unknown powerful monster, let alone in the pitch-black darkness of night with no reliable source of light was not something she would expect to happen to her in any day.

One wrong move and it would be her last.

As if things couldn't get any worse, suddenly, an ominous dark aura surrounded the monster, followed by particularly noxious smell. The already dark night sky appeared to have somehow grown darker and the hunters thought they saw something purple light up in the darkness.

Siegfried covered his nose, "Where is it coming from?!"

"This odor…Don't tell me… "

A sneeze. Followed by more sneezing. The hunter beside her then coughed rather violently. "Damn it this- "Siegfried suddenly toppled onto the ground, coughing again and again vigorously. To her horror, his drool had turned an eerie dark color. _Oh no…_ By the time she had figured out what kind of monster they were facing, it was too late.

The huntress dropped to her knees, coughing violently. Her body weakened, her muscles stiffened, and her strength left her, causing her to drop her weapon. She looked at her hand, only to find it covered in now dark-colored saliva. _Her_ saliva. She let out a half-hearted smile. "This is…unfortunate." And with that, her eyes closed, and she dropped to the ground.

Next to her, Siegfried shakily attempted to grab his sword. His extremely weakened state proved to be too much for the hunter to handle as he slowly dragged himself across the ground. The hunter's more powerful and stronger physique was enough to just slightly slow down the terrible infection from incubating fully but even then, he would eventually succumb to its effects. He briefly glanced to his side, only to find Eris lying motionless on the ground. He cursed in frustration and dragged himself towards her. Nearby, the monster made no move to attack. Instead, it paced back and forth, growling menacingly at the two.

 _It's toying with us, waiting for us to collapse... It knows we're doomed…Smart bastard._ Siegfried moved over the huntress's body and pulled her towards him, hugging her with his arms. In a futile attempt to protect her, the hunter shielded her body with his as a desperate final option.

"Heh, it's useless anyway…" He coughed again. "I can feel myself growing weaker by the second…It won't be long now before I too collapse." He chuckled as he felt his feet and limbs become numb. "It's funny. I hate you and you hate me, yet we still saved each other quite a few times already." The huntress didn't respond.

Siegfried felt his eyelids grow heavy as he struggled to stay upright. "Why am I…even…saving you…" He wanted to punch himself to keep himself awake but was too weak to even lift up his arms. Before he realized it, the hunter collapsed limply on top Eris Moments before he lost consciousness, Siegfried sensed a large and foreboding presence looming over him and Eris. He could feel it's hot breath against his neck and spine.

This was it. He was going to die for real this time.

And then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bright yellow light…followed by more yellow lights. He heard shouting and loud roars of pain. He thought he saw a pair of boots running towards him. _Heh, now I'm just seeing things…._ With a weak smile, Siegfried closed his eyes and succumbed to the dark.

* * *

In more than a hundred years of his career, Dr. Althalos had already seen his fair share of complex cases and operations. As a physician specializing in treating hunters, the Wyverian man has garnered extensive knowledge on how to treat various injuries, illnesses, and conditions a hunter may receive out on the field.

Treating the infamous Frenzy Virus happens to be one of them.

Dr. Althalos was no stranger to treating the Frenzy Virus amongst his patients. Though the virus could be cured very easily simply by consuming or drinking Nullberries and their essence, the problem lies in its extremely contagious nature and the difficulties of treating it once it fully incubates within a person's body.

Oddly enough, however, the virus isn't strong enough to cause major fatalities except for those with extremely frail bodies. On a regular person both hunter and citizen alike, it won't kill them. It's symptoms, however, include severe weakening of the body, muscle paralysis, pneumonia, and drowsiness. On a hunter, these could mean life or death during a hunt as being crippled while fighting a monster could spell disaster. But when the virus fully incubates within a person's body, then it's an entirely different story.

When fully incubated, the victim's immune system completely shuts down. This renders the person extremely susceptible to other diseases and illnesses. In fact, most deaths attributed to the Frenzy Virus aren't even from the virus itself, but rather other bacteria and viruses that enter the body due to the weakening of the immune system. Due to this, Dr. Althalos has deemed the Frenzy Virus as their number one priority. So, imagine his surprise, coupled with a horrified expression once he had learned that those who brought these three hunters to him had not done anything to get rid of the potential infection incubating within them.

"All of you, eat a Nullbery now!" Unlike these three hunters who had directly received the virus, those who received indirect contact have approximately a few days before the virus begins to take effect.

Immediately, the hunters reached for their pockets and popped a berry into their mouth. The doctor sighed in relief. "Good. Now, apologies but I want everyone to leave."

The hunters complied and soon, only Althalos and his assistants remained. The Wyverian doctor dragged his hand across his face tiredly. "I came to this village from Dundorma expecting to finally get a day of relaxation and this happens…"

He adjusted his glasses and gestured towards his assistants to fetch his equipment. "Let's get started then."

…

"Look Hilda I think you should just calm- "Rowan said, attempting to calm down the huntress.

The woman in question was furious. "Do you think I could just calm down?! Those two were criminals!" She clenched her fist. "And I saved them…"

"Hey perhaps even criminals like them deserve- "

The glare she gave him would have easily sent any man packing.

"-punishment befitting of their crimes…" At this point, he felt like curling into a ball and hiding on the corner. _Great I only made her even more furious…_

"Hmmph!" The huntress promptly walked away without batting an eye, heading back towards the tavern that she had been so rudely awakened from. Behind her, the rest of her squad lagged behind sleepily, having used up all their energy fighting the Gore Magala.

Romero stretched his muscles, yawning loudly. "Brother, I think we should go back to sleep too- Uh, brother?"

The twin brother stood there, staring blankly at the ground. "I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up…"

"Romero?" the hunter asked with concern, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. He, however, reeled back in shock as the man suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders. "What the fu- "

"I fucked up! Now she's never going to talk to me again!"

Romero blinked twice. "…You've got to be joking me." He sighed and escorted his brother back to the tavern. "Let's go back to sleep. Wouldn't want to wake up looking like a dried out Khezu now would you?"

Rowan wordlessly walked alongside him, mumbling inaudibly as they prepared for the following day.

* * *

_Dundorma, the next day…._

She let out a gratified moan at his touch. His hands roamed around her soft and slim body, tracing its lovely contours as he propped himself up on one hand. He lowered his head towards the side of her head, trailing kisses down her cheek and neck. The woman underneath him only squirmed in arousal and pressed herself against him even further. Just as he was about to go for another round, they were interrupted by the sound of knocking. Like magic, the once lustful mood disappeared immediately, replaced almost instantly by annoyance.

The woman underneath him groaned frustration. "Who is it?"

A muffled voice spoke from behind the door. "My lady, I have news for you, but I didn't know that you were…busy."

"I thought the guards already told you I'm servicing a client!"

"Well, the guards allowed me to pass due to the contents of this message. I'm sure that you might be interested in it my lady."

"Well tell them that the next time they interrupt me with a client, they won't have the 'balls' to ever piss me off again."

The man could swear he heard three gulps coming from outside their room.

"That just ruined the mood…" the man said, pulling out and sitting down on the sheet.

The woman sighed. "Unfortunately." She wrapped herself around a robe and walked towards the door of her room. She opened the door slightly and stuck her hand out. "Give it to me," she said in a cold tone. A quiet yelp was heard from outside before the woman abruptly shut the door, letter in hand. She ripped open the paper and took out the paper, reading its contents diligently. She, however, couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh, dear…This is most unfortunate." She turned towards the man in the room, who was currently putting on his gauntlets. "Hey, you might want to hear this."

The man walked over to her, "Yes what is it?" As his eyes glazed over every word in the letter, his disbelief rose with every passing word. All of a sudden, he stepped towards the door. "Carla, if I may?"

She nodded. "Go ahead. And give my regards to your sister once you meet her."

He stood in front of the door. "Will do."

Immediately after, he put on his helmet and stomped out of her room, his blonde hair flowing out of the back of his helmet as the door slammed shut.

…

That night, she had been plagued by the same exact nightmares she had experienced back during her teen years, appearing weeks after her mother's horrific demise. The constant nightmares persisted for 2 whole years before she forgot them altogether. Since then, it had been 5 years since the nightmares stopped, but recent events have prompted them to surface once more.

It was always the same.

She would open her eyes to find herself standing on that exact same spot on the Ancestral Steppe.

"Eris dear, what are you staring at?"

She would turn to find her mother and her squad, busy carving up the monster they had killed as they waited for the Felynes to bring their kill back to the Guild. Normally, her teen self would have immediately rushed towards her mother, embracing her tightly and telling her to never let go of her.

But it would always end up the same.

She would watch as the black demonic form of the beast appeared out of thin air, letting out a terrifying scream that shook her younger self to her core. Her mother and her squad would then charge at the beast, drawing their weapons in preparation for an attack. Her mother's words were always the same.

"RUN!"

This time, however, she merely stood still. Having grown accustomed to watching her mother die in front of her over and over and over again, none of this fazed her one bit. No longer was she terrified of it. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

" **You**."

A rage like never before filled her. Her expression darkened; her fists clenched so hard till her nails dug into her skin, causing blood to drip from her now bloodied hands. She was a dam, ready to burst at any moment. She reached behind her and unsheathed the Longsword strapped to her back.

" **I'll slice you to pieces!** " She broke into a sprint, catapulting herself towards the black monster like an arrow. She spotted the numerous rocky ledges filling the area and an idea struck her. The huntress barreled towards the ledge as the black beast continued to pound its arms onto the spot where her mother laid lifeless, unaware of the huntress rapidly approaching. The moment she got close, she ran up the ledge above the beast and leaped, bringing her sword down against the creature's back.

" **Die!** "

She woke up the moment the blade pierced the monster's flesh. "Ughh…" She sat upright, finding herself lying on a bed inside a dimly lit room. She looked down and noticed that she wore nothing but her shirt and pants. However-

"Damn it!'

Frustrated her dream abruptly ended there, she punched the wall beside her, creating an appropriately sized hole in the otherwise solid concrete. Her knuckles bled only for it to mend itself seconds later. "Damn it!" Eris cursed again, clawing her hair.

A moment later, a nurse entered the room carrying a tray with a glass of water on it. She spotted the now awake huntress and smiled. "I knew you were awake the moment the wall shook on the room next to this one." She placed the glass of water on the table beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I am _fine_ ," Eris replied brashly, chugging down the water in one gulp. She then kicked off the covers and got off the bed. Her nurse, alarmed by Eris's sudden burst of energy backed off in surprise. She guessed what's in the huntress's mind and pointed outside.

"Your armor is by the storage area…"

"Thank you."

She moved towards the drapes covering the entrance to the room but stopped short in front of it. Without looking back, she spoke, "Is _he_ alright?"

The nurse smiled. "Yes, he is. If you're looking for him, he's at the reception area."

Eris wordlessly looked away and pushed the drapes away, exiting the room. The nurse could have sworn she saw a faint smile on the huntress's lips as she began tidying the bed.

…

Siegfried didn't know what to expect when he saw her walking towards him. She looked furious, but Siegfried remembered it as her poker face. She rarely smiled genuinely so he scratched that one out. It was difficult for him to figure out the enigma that is Eris. So, he opted to give her a simple, non-hostile greeting.

"Hey."

"Hello to you," Eris replied, stopping in front of him. Hands-on her hips, the huntress gave him a scrutinizing look. "I see you've recovered." Her eyes may or may not have wandered towards the muscles on his arms and his toned build.

"Of course! Who the hell do you think I am?" Suddenly, his face turned to a smirk. "Oh? Are you perhaps worried about my wellbeing?"

She stomped on his foot, eliciting a pained yelp from the hunter. "It's always idiots like you who are hardest to kill."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult but thanks anyway…" Siegfried muttered grumpily, rubbing his swollen foot. Eris could only chuckle at his predicament. Their little moment, however, was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You two seem to look a lot better."

The two turned to find a tall Wyverian man in a gray coat standing there with his arms in his pockets. He extended his hand to both of them. "Greetings. I'm Dr. Althalos. I was the one who treated you both."

Siegfried and Eris awkwardly returned the handshake. "Uh yeah, thanks."

"Your welcome. Now then shall we discuss the payment?"

Their shoulders slumped. "…Shit," they muttered out in unison.

After they reluctantly paid a hefty sum of money to the register, the two hunters prepared to leave. "Wait just a minute!" called out the doctor. Groaning, the two turned to face him once more. The doctor cleared his throat. "Before you go, there is something I need to know."

"What?" Siegfried asked impatiently.

"The monster you fought – the Gore Magala -…Was it- "

Suddenly, more than a dozen armored soldiers stormed into the clinic, terrifying the patients, doctors and nurses alike.

The leader of the squad pointed an accusatory finger at Siegfried and Eris. "The two of you are coming with us!"

Immediately, the two entered a combat-ready stance. Eris clicked her tongue, "Tch. These guys don't give up do they?"

"Hah! You really think you can take on both of us?!" taunted Siegfried.

"We'll see about that! Men, capture them!"

"Bring it!" Siegfried exclaimed. Patients, doctors, and nurses alike scrambled for cover as the two sides prepared to clash. But just seconds before the fight could begin-

"ALL OF YOU CEASE!"

A loud booming voice interrupted the ensuing conflict. All heads turned towards the source of the voice. Their jaws dropped.

There, with his (only) arm propped against the doorway of his room, was Edmund. His long black hair was a disheveled mess, his shirtless body wrapped in bandages and of course, the stump that was once his arm, wrapped neatly in white bandages. Even with his messy look, nobody could ever mistake the appearance of one of the Guild's most reputable knights.

"Sir Edmond…" The armored soldiers gulped at the sight of their superior. He made his way towards them, stumbling along the way before a few nurses rushed forward to support him.

"Do you lot have any idea what would happen if a fight broke out here?!" Edmond berated angrily. "This is a goddamn clinic! Not a fight club! Have some decency, will you? And furthermore- "

To everyone's surprise, the injured knight walked over to the two confused hunters. He pointed his finger at them. "These two saved my life. If they hadn't stayed and stalled the monster long enough for backup to arrive, I wouldn't be standing here, chastising you idiots over potential misconduct!" Edmond stopped to catch his breath, supporting himself against the reception desk. "Let them have their fun before their inevitable arrest. Also aren't you idiots forgetting something?"

"W-What?" asked one of the guards nervously."

"You don't have the permission to officially arrest them without a warrant. Only I do, and as you can see, I'm recovering and in need of some _desperate_ rest." With one final stroke, Edmond spoke loudly and gestured towards the door. "So, if you're looking for a fight, do it elsewhere!" 

The guards nodded frantically and immediately marched out of the clinic. Seeing the danger averted, the people in the clinic breathed a sigh of relief and promptly went back to their previous business. Peace soon returned to the clinic.

Extending his hand towards the knight, Dr. Althalos smiled. "I can't thank you enough Sir Edmond for diffusing the situation so flawlessly. Is there anything I can do to repay you for this?"

The knight waved his hand. "There is no need. The care given to my recovery here is already payment enough."

The doctor chuckled. "You're too kind Sir Edmond."

Edmond shrugged. "Heh." As he turned to walk back to his room, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning towards its owner, Edmond frowned.

"Yes?"

"Why did…Why did you defend us?" Siegfried asked the knight.

Edmond removed the hunter's hand off his shoulder. "Tch. Don't let it get to your head. Consider this…payment for saving me back there." Before he returned to his room, he pointed a finger at the two hunters. "This doesn't mean you're both off the hook. Mark my words, once I recover, you'll both be heading straight to jail." He glanced at the huntress. "Especially you Eris Havencroft."

Eris chuckled, smiling. "I look forward to seeing you try."

The knight returned the smile and limped back to his room. It would be some time before he would be able to fully recover, thanks to every hunter's superhuman like regenerative abilities. But there was nothing the doctors could do to return the arm he had lost.

…

The two hunters finished their business in the clinic and are now standing just outside the entrance to the building. Fully armored and with their weapons strapped to their backs, the two knew what came next.

"So…" Siegfried said, turning towards the huntress next to him. "I guess this where we part ways? Permanently this time."

Eris nodded. "Correct."

"No guards nor monsters to interrupt us."

"True."

Siegfried looked away. "…And certainly, without any regrets."

"Maybe…." Eris replied, rubbing her arm.

Siegfried sighed, "A choice made on our own accord. A…mutual agreement, set by two people who hold contempt for one another."

"…Certainly." Eris replied, eyes downcast. "We've agreed upon this have we not? So, we don't have a moment to lose."

Siegfried smiled wistfully, looking upwards at the sky. "The time has finally come- "

"-to officially end this charade."

And with that, the two walked off towards opposite directions, eyes filled with resolve but their chests heavy and filled with resignation. Yet neither bothered to look back as the distance between them grew every second. There were no tears, only the painful regret within their hearts and the belief that maybe, just maybe…Their time together hadn't been so bad after all.


	10. A New Start

_"I am going to need you to recall every single detail you can remember. Everything, from your encounter with the beast to the slaughter of your comrades and finally, when you were rescued by other hunters. Do you understand?"_

_"I…I do."_

Edmond sighed as he attempted to adjust his position on the bed. The round stump that was once his arm made sleeping wholly uncomfortable. And it was not like he was still in pain anymore. In truth, his body had already fully recovered in a span of a few days. His wounds had regenerated, and his energy restored, yet nothing would be able to bring back his severed arm. It made him incredibly unmotivated to move off his bed, made even worse by the recent harrowing nightmare he had a night before.

"I'm a failure…" he muttered wistfully, remembering how he watched helplessly as the raging beast slaughtered his men in front of him. His recent nightmare happened to be exactly that. He could never forget the face of one of his guards, contorted into a terrified and fearful expression just seconds before he was grabbed and had his head bitten off. Until now, Edmund felt the taste of nonexistent blood against his mouth, a reminder of that horrible event he had fortunately survived. "Some Guild Knight I am…"

Edmond shuddered as he recalled what the creature was. To think the perpetrator was theorized to be a Gore Magala in the middle of molting, the pain heightening its aggression to a point where it would kill anything that moved. It had been pure bad luck that Edmond and his men had stumbled upon an agitated Gore Magala as it crash-landed right in front of them, the pain from molting causing it to drop from the sky mid-flight. The combination of the darkness of night and how ill-prepared the guards were thinking that no monster would attack a guarded caravan in the middle of the night, had been their downfall.

Edmond planted his face against the pillow, already in a depressed state, "And I can't even go back to my job, now that I'm missing an arm..."

Suddenly, the curtains to his room flew open, interrupting his reverie.

"Sir Edmond, I have good news!"

The bed-ridden knight simply glanced at the doctor standing beside his bed. "What?" he replied half-heartedly.

The doctor adjusted his glasses and clapped his hands in excitement, "Well, I may or not have…persuaded the local blacksmith to umm…forge you a so-called "prosthetic" arm in replacement of your lost one."

"…Thanks."

Dr. Althalos visibly frowned. "You know, I expected a lot more positive response coming from you regarding this news. What happened to you?"

"It's just…Well, getting a prosthetic arm is great and all but I…" Edmond sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just, tell the blacksmith to prepare the arm. I'll come to him when he's done with it."

"If you insist…"

"Good, now leave me alone. Please."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Snowy Mountains…_

Wasting no time, the beast pounced, its strong legs propelling it a considerable distance across the snow. Its target, the huntress in front of it. The huntress, however, anticipating an attack held her blade in front of her in a parry stance. The moment the beast made contact with her blade, she immediately countered it with a lightning-quick slash to its face. Staggered, it dropped to the ground as the momentum from its leap sends it rolling forward over the huntress, who merely slid underneath its body to avoid the collision.

"Hmmph!" She huffed as she turned around to face the monster again. The monster in question – a Barioth – slowly rose up onto its paws, shaking its head before letting out a fierce roar of anger. Fresh blood trickled down from the open wound on the side of its head, staining the white snow red. Furious, the Barioth barreled towards the huntress at maximum speed. Eris readied herself for the attack, once again holding her blade in front of her for a parry opportunity. Suddenly, the monster leaped to the side and behind her, just a few meters away from her. Caught off guard, the huntress instinctively rolled to the side…just in time before the Barioth hopped forward and clamped down its jaws on her. But it wasn't done yet, for immediately after it leaped high onto the air and hovered above the huntress. With accurate precision, it shot out an ice projectile towards Eris. Still recovering from before, she just barely managed to leap out of harm's way, only to get briefly pushed back by the ensuing ice tornado that followed.

It was only thanks to her cold-resistant armor and her own physical resistance to the cold (thanks to years of training) that prevented her from turning into a hunter snowman.

In the brief amount of time she got staggered, the Barioth followed it up with diving pounce. Even experienced hunters like Eris cannot always predict the behavior of the beasts they hunt and as result, the side of the Barioth's hardened wing collided violently with the huntress, who attempted to block the hit with her sword to no effect. Sent flying a considerable distance, she crashed against an ice wall, her sword lying just a few meters away from her. She had been lucky enough that the damage had been reduced thanks to her blocking with her weapon, but the damage had been done. She laid there, leaning against the wall, coughing out blood, and holding her chest armor in pain. She licked her lips and tasted her own blood. However, her eyes burned with determination. The taste of her own blood brought upon a familiar sensation she hadn't felt for the past few days.

"Oh, now you've really got me fired up." Aroused by the thrill of the hunt, the normally calm and composed huntress smiled wickedly. "I'm going to enjoy cutting you up!"

The Barioth, not realizing what it had awoken, roared and charged at her again. Eris quickly looked around her, noticing the icicles on the ceiling. Her eyes landed on a shard of ice that broke out from the wall when she crashed into it. Slowly rising onto her feet, she grabbed the shard and with all her might, threw it at the icicles above her. And in a sudden burst of energy, Eris dashed to her right, narrowly avoiding the Barioth as the beast crashed headfirst into the wall.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed as she picked up her weapon off the ground. Recovering from the impact, the Barioth turned around to defend itself when suddenly, the icicles above it crashed onto its body. One of the sharp icicles dropped onto its head, dazing the beast and leaving it vulnerable. With the Barioth open to attacks, Eris sprinted towards the stunned monster, using its body as step as she jumped high into the air. She then brought the sword down with her, slicing off the monster's wing spikes. The Barioth roared in pain, reeling back from the shock. In retaliation, it recklessly pounced again, but the huntress slides underneath the monster, dodging the attack. With its wing spikes broken, the Barioth stumbled and slipped, leaving it open to attacks. At that moment, Eris charged forward and stabbed her sword clean through the monster's exposed neck.

"GRAAAURGH!" roared the Barioth as it writhed and struggled. But Eris remained unfazed, jamming her sword even deeper through its neck. In its struggle, the monster swatted the huntress away with its claw, leaving her blade stuck in the monster. Eris however, quickly recovered and instead took out her carving knife.

"I'm not finished with you!"

She dashed towards the downed Barioth, leaping over its wing before bringing her knife down onto the beast's neck.

"Die, die, die!" she exclaimed as she repeatedly stabbed her knife onto the Barioth's neck, splashing blood against herself and the snow. Her mind clouded by bloodlust; she could no longer think properly.

By the time she had finished, the Barioth had been long dead. Its neck was riddled with deep puncture wounds and the snow around it had turned completely red. The huntress dropped her knife and almost immediately, her senses returned as her breathing turned to normal. Bewildered, she stared at her blood-stained hands and armor. "Wha- What happened?" She looked at the lifeless corpse of the Barioth in front of her. Her confusion turned to mild disgust and she averted her eyes away from the horrible sight. Without looking, she pulled her sword out of the monster's body and stood up, trying to make sense of what happened.

 _I remember getting hit by its attack and then everything just turned black._ Then it hit her. _Oh no did…did I lose myself again?_ She glanced at the monster's corpse and back at her blood-stained armor and hands. It was all too obvious. _Damn it, I did it again…Why did it have to resurface after all this time?_ _It wasn't there when Siegfried and I were-_ She stopped herself immediately after that, not keen on accepting the possibility. _No, there's no way…_

Suddenly, a seething pained emerged in her chest and she spat out blood. "Damn it…" She swiftly took out a potion and poured the entirety of its contents down her throat. In a matter of seconds, the pain subsided, and she felt much better.

She then remembered the dead Barioth behind her. _Oh, better take care of that first before those damn scavengers arrive._ She took out a flare from her and signaled for the Wyverian ship to pick up her kill.

About half an hour later after the Felynes hauled her kill onto the ship, Eris decided to explore more of the mountains. She was running low on herbs so she figured this would be the best possible time to gather some mountainous herbs that she might need later on. However, as she walked, she noticed something peculiar out of the corner of her eye. Intrigued, she moved closer to investigate.

"Hmm?"

She found herself looking at a large circular imprint on the snow. The imprint was roughly as big as her and had some distinct grooves along the edges. She immediately knew that it was a footprint, belonging to none other than a large Gammoth. Judging from the size of these prints, she surmised it must be a bull, as males tend to be larger than females. But what really caught her eye, were the smaller, deep prints on the snow. _Human prints…or maybe Wyverian?_

The depth of the prints indicated that the individual was heavy.

Someone with heavy luggage…a merchant bringing heavy goods…or a hunter, wearing armor and carrying a weapon. The blood trail following these prints was a dead giveaway. Eris looked ahead and saw more of these prints leading up higher into the mountains. It would appear that the hunter pursued the injured Gammoth higher into the mountains, where the air was frigid cold and frequent snowstorms pelted the area. Only the most stubborn and foolhardy of hunters would dare to endure temperatures that even many polar monsters would tend to avoid.

"Whoever it is…sure is an idiot. But…" _Perhaps if I assist this person then I would be compensated for my efforts? And if this person ends up dying in the process…Well, not my fault._

With a shrug, the huntress chugged down a hot drink and proceeded to climb up further into the mountains.

* * *

_Bherna village…_

"Do you like it?" the doctor asked Edmond.

The man in question simply kept quiet, moving his now metallic fingers and clenching his fists repeatedly. "It feels very different yet isn't at the same time. It feels as if I had never lost an arm in the first place. I can't say I don't like it though. It may take some time getting used to…"

"That is alright. The blacksmith did tell me that it was entirely experimental and that he actually didn't expect it to work as perfectly as it would. In fact, he did tell me that there was a chance your flesh might get infected due to the nature of the alloy used…"

"Thanks for the input doc…I really appreciate it…"

Dr. Althalos shrugged. "Just stating facts. Anywho, since you're feeling better it's time for my favorite part of my job." He then held out his hand. "Payment."

Edmond smacked a hand to his face. "Bollocks…"

* * *

_Snowy Mountains…_

Having trained for many years in freezing cold biomes, Eris had developed a natural resistance to temperatures below zero. However, not even she could expect the frigid air to be this harsh. No, not even her cold-resistant armor would protect her.

"There is no way that hunter would survive this…" Eris muttered, hugging herself as she continued to trek higher into the mountains. Her ears felt numb and she shivered constantly. A regular person would have already succumbed to hypothermia or worse, die in a matter of minutes.

A massive snowstorm brewed in the area, limiting vision. The huntress chugged down another hot drink before tossing the empty vial away, where the snow soon buried it within seconds. _I only have one more vial left. I swear this better be worth it…_ She continued to climb the mountain, the snowstorm growing thicker as she neared the top. _Just how far did this hunter and Gammoth go anyway?!_

Just when she felt like giving up, a distinctive sound caught her attention.

"BAHRUUAAA!"

It sounded just like a trumpet. And only one creature in this area makes that kind of noise. _Finally!_ With renewed energy, Eris picked up the pace.

After a few minutes, she found herself standing in what looked like a large open plain. Visibility was almost null here but just then, a large silhouette in the distance catches her eye.

Even from a distance, it was massive…and Eris guessed that it must be the Gammoth. She unsheathed her weapon and moved closer. The constant bellows of the monster echoed throughout the area. The monster appeared to be agitated and occupied with something. _Must be the hunter…_ Eris thought as she moved even closer.

She positioned herself behind what looked like the beast's rear end. _Alright, Eris please do NOT lose control as you did before. We don't want to risk killing someone by accident and getting into trouble._ She observed the monster for a brief moment before quickly deciding to target its hind legs. Preparing herself to attack, the huntress pulled down the visor of her helmet and poised herself. In a sudden burst of speed, she dashed forward, holding her sword behind her. In one graceful movement, she slashed at the Gammoth's hind leg, leaving a large laceration on its armored skin. In response, the massive Fanged Beast roared in agony before retaliating with a backward kick aimed at whatever attacked it from behind. Having anticipated a counterattack, Eris dodged out of the way as the Gammoth kicked up ice and snow behind it. She focused her next attack on the same leg again, inflicting an even deeper wound than before. Another loud bellow of agony and the mighty Gammoth is forced to kneel on one leg. _Yes! Now onto the other le-_ Before she could make her next move, a powerful gust of cold air crashed into her, sending her tumbling onto the ground, courtesy of the Gammoth turning around and blasting her with its trunk.

"Ughh…" Eris groaned as she shook her head. She picked up her sword lying next to her and rose onto her feet, preparing to make her move again. However, before she could, a loud scream caught her attention…followed by what looked like something flying in the air. Then about a moment later, something crashed towards the ground next to her, splashing snow against the huntress. When the snow fell off the object, Eris's eyes widened.

Red armor, helmet, Greatsword. _You have got to be kidding me…_

Covered in snow, the figure attempted to stand up. "Son of a- How strong is that goddamn trunk anyway?" The figure's voice was deep and rugged. A man.

The armored hunter took a moment to get his bearings straight, glancing around briefly before his gaze landed on the huntress next to him. The low visibility made it difficult to identify the person. Frowning, he spoke. "You must be the hunter that just barged in unannounced. Well, if you think you're such a big help then I would appreciate it if you would not just stand there and help me!"

Offended by his rudeness, Eris retorted back. "Well excuse me! If I hadn't stepped in and wounded the monster, you might have been long dead by now! Especially in weather like this! What were you thinking?!"

 _That voice_ … _No way._ "Wait a minute, wait just a whole fucking minute…Eris?!"

"And hello to you 'Mr. Fire King'!" Eris responded with a huff.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I'm hunting, but more importantly…What is someone like you doing here in a frigid cold area like this?! Without proper thermal wear, you'll freeze to death!"

"Worried about me are ya?"

Eris glared at him from under her visor, "This is no time for jokes!"

Siegfried sighed, "Right, sorry. In any case, since you're here I would appreciate it if you would assist me in slaying this damn thing."

Eris smiled, "What would you do without me?" She offered him her hand, to which she received a confused expression. Eris grew flustered. "H-Hey don't take this the wrong way alright? I'm simply acting out of the kindness of my heart…" She attempted to pull her hand back when he grabbed it, much to her surprise.

"I know," the hunter said with a chuckle. Suddenly, his body fell limp and the hunter dropped to his knee.

Alarmed, Eris tightened her grip on his hand, "Are you alright?"

Siegfried waved her off, "I-I'm fine…" Eris however, noticed that the hunter was shivering intensely.

"You're freezing."

"…I know. That's why- LOOKOUT!" Before Eris could realize what happened, Siegfried forcefully shoved her away…just in time before a large piece of ice crashed into him.

 _Curses! We were talking for far too long!_ Eris quickly rushed to Siegfried's side. The hunter was sprawled on the ground, his armor fractured in multiple places. His armor was also cold to the touch. He needed immediate warmth and medical attention. Immediately, she took out a flash bomb from her pouch and threw it at the beast.

A blinding flash of light and the Gammoth is left dazed.

"Let's get you out of here first." She positioned his arm over her neck and lifted him up onto his feet. Before she could move, however, the hunter firmly planted his feet onto the snow.

"C-Can't…If I don't kill…p-people will…die…"

"That's not important right now! Let's go while it's still stu- "

"N-No!"

He pushed her off and dropped to the ground. Shaking, the hunter reached into his pouch and took out a yellow vial. Eris recognized that vial as the same one he used after Claudius stabbed him. She watched as he chugged down its contents before seconds later, he slowly stood up and picked up his weapon.

"Let's finish this," Siegfried said, fixing his helmet. She didn't question him further.

The two then rushed towards the monster. The Gammoth, having snapped out of its stunning state, prepared to meet the hunters head-on.

"I'll draw its aggro, you target its legs!" Siegfried commanded, running towards the Gammoth's front.

"Got it!" Eris replied, picking up speed and moving towards the beast's side. She, however, did not attack until Siegfried draws the monster's attention.

The hunter in question then attacked, dragged his sword on the ground before unleashing a powerful rising slash aimed at the Gammoth's armored head and trunk. Unable to move due to its crippled hind leg, it received the full brunt of the hit. Staggered from the force of the blow, the might beast reeled back. Blood flowed from the open wound on its head, its armor plating just managing to protect its brain from the impact. Furious, the might beast attempted to grab the hunter with its trunk. But the hunter expertly rolled out of harm's way, causing further frustration for the Gammoth.

"C'mon! Is that the best you got?!" He taunted the beast, intent on provoking it even further. In response to his provocations, the Gammoth let out a booming roar of anger before swinging its trunk furiously in front of it in an attempt to swat the hunter with its powerful trunk.

With its attention now fully on Siegfried, Eris made her move. She dashed forward and slashed horizontally at the Gammoth's other hind leg, inflicting a deep wound on the beast as the razor-sharp blade pierced through the hard skin and tissue. The Gammoth bellowed in agony from the searing pain in its hind leg, forcing the beast to its knees. With both its hind legs crippled, it was at the mercy of the hunters.

"Awesome!" Siegfried exclaimed before ducking under another swing of the Gammoth's trunk.

Pushed to the edge, the towering Fanged Beast huffed with rage. Smoke puffed out of its nostrils and its veins became visible. It let out a bellowing roar before slamming both its front feet onto the snow repeatedly, kicking ice and snow everywhere. The two hunters quickly moved out of the way as the raging beast continued to pound onto the snow.

"How are you holding up?" Eris asked Siegfried, noticing his more slumped posture.

"I'm…doing fine." _Shit, why is it wearing off now?!_ The hunter bit his lip and steeled himself for the rest of the hunt.

The Gammoth finished its maniac-like stomping a few moments later. To the two hunter's agitation, its front legs were now covered in a snow plating, making it difficult for Eris's blade to pierce through.

"Oh great…" Siegfried groaned. It didn't help that his weakening state made it already difficult to stand concentrate.

Eris noticed this and shook her head. "Then we have to finish this. Quickly. For your sake as well."

"…For once, I agree."

With renewed determination, the two hunters faced the monster, hoping to finish this once and for all. The Gammoth growled and huffed at them, its eyes red with rage.

"GO!"

In a large burst of speed, the two hunters rushed forward for the final time. Siegfried increased his speed as he held his sword above his head. The Gammoth stood its ground and swung its trunk at the hunter and at the same time, Siegfried propelled himself off the ground with his powerful legs.

"YEAARGH!" Siegfried yelled out as he brought his sword down onto the beast's trunk, inches before it smashed against his body.

SPLITCH!

The Gammoth reeled back, screaming in agony as blood freely gushed out of what's left of its trunk, severed by Siegfried's sword. But Siegfried was not done, for he immediately kneeled down and held his sword horizontally above him.

"NOW!"

Eris rushed in, jumping high and landing on Siegfried's sword. The hunter then pushed upwards with all his might, propelling the huntress vertically into the air like a trampoline.

SHIING!

With a single stroke, the huntress brought her blade down, slicing vertically down from the top of the Gammoth's head to its trunk. The result was devastating.

The Gammoth let out another roar of agony as blood gushed out from the long vertical cut spanning its entire head. The combination of wounds and exhaustion proved too much for the lumbering beast as its eyes rolled to the back of its head and it collapsed to the ground with a heavy _thud_. It whimpered for one last time before drawing its last breath as the mighty Gammoth succumbed to its wounds.

It was over. The hunt had finished.

"We did it…" Siegfried said shakily, supporting himself on his sword. His breathing was labored, his body weakening, and his vision becoming darker by the second. He attempted to move his fingers, to no avail, for they had already been frozen. _At the very least, I can sleep now…_ No longer able to keep himself upright, the hunter closed his eyes and collapsed as Eris immediately rushed to his side.

* * *

_Bherna Village…_

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

Edmond shook his head, "There is no need. I'm fine now."

Dr. Althalos sighed, "Alright. Take care then."

"Will do."

Donned in his Guild Knight attire, Edmond stepped out of the Bherna clinic fully recovered. He concealed his prosthetic arm with the sleeve of his coat, not keen on attracting any unwanted attention.

"Such is life…" Edmond muttered as he began his walk. He instinctively knew the first thing he had to do was report to the Guild in Dundorma but the thought of it filled him with dread. He feared the prospect of punishment he might receive for his failure. He also knew that running away would only make the situation worse. There was simply no way around it.

At the very least, he gets to keep his job and status after his punishment.

The Guild Knight sighed wistfully and continued towards the Bherna airship port where he hoped to find a ship ready to take him to Dundorma immediately. If he was going to get punished, then he had no more qualms about it. _After losing an arm, my squad and my integrity, I guess punishment is all that's left for me…_

He was in luck as a ship destined for Dundorma was just about to depart.

_A few hours later…_

As Edmond arrived at the Dundorma port and prepared to head to the Guild Hall, the sound of marching coming from behind him caught his attention. He turned around to find himself looking at a squad of armored men standing there. Their attire was that of the Guild Guards stationed to protect the town and uphold the law.

"You there! Are you Sir Edmond Curtis?"

"Yes, I am. Is there something you need gentlemen?" he replied tiredly.

The guards looked at each other and nodded before suddenly moving forward and grabbing hold of the Guild Knight. Edmond's eyes widened with confusion.

"W-What is the meaning of this?!"

"Sir Edmond Curtis! You are under arrest for the violation of Guild Knight protocols!"

_Huh? Violation? What in the blazes did I- No! There's no way!_

"Who gave the order?!" Edmond demanded.

"Sir Jacob did and we're arresting you under the jurisdiction of His Immenseness. Now stop struggling and come with us!"

 _Jacob! That no-good shit-eating conga bastard!_ Filled with rage over the mention of his involvement, Edmond elbowed the guards behind him and broke free from their grasp. He broke into a sprint and pushed through the crowds of people in an attempt to escape.

"Get him!"

As he ran, a million thoughts flew through his head. _Jacob you goddamn cunt. Is this really how far you're willing to go to "beat" me?_ _Some Guild Knight you are._ His thoughts slowly turned murderous the more he thought about his fellow Guild Knight. "You'll pay for this Jacob Marcellus…I swear it!"

Edmond spotted an alleyway and dived towards it, concealing himself in the darkness, but not before throwing his signature hat away, letting it fall towards the ground and onto a dirty wet puddle. _Damn it, there goes my favorite hat…_ He pressed himself further against the wall as the stomping of the guards got closer. The fugitive Knight then held his breath and watched as the armored men ran past the alleyway, trampling his beloved hat into the ground.

 _At the very least, they aren't very bright,_ Edmond thought with a chuckle. Once he sensed that the coast was clear, he moved further down the alleyway. To his luck, there happened to be a garbage disposal bin on the alley. He cringed at the disgusting sight. _This is absolutely horrendous, but I must conceal myself with something…_ He dug through the bin, gritting his teeth in disgust as his armored hands shifted through each piece of garbage. Then he hit the jackpot.

An old and dirty ragged hooded cloak. As he brushed off the dust and dirt off it, he noticed a strange symbol engraved onto the inside of the sleeve. "Hmm? What's this?" The symbol was circular, with what looked like a dragon's head spewing flames on it. Indeed, it was a peculiar symbol.

"Whatever it is…I better hide it." I wouldn't _want to attract any unwanted attention after all._ He donned the coat and cautiously walked out of the other side of the alley. He scanned the area for any guards before hurriedly walking out in search of information. _The taverns inside the walls are bound to contain more than a few guards. That would mean those outside the walls are my best bet. The only problem is…_

As he arrived at the Dundorma gates, Edmond pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "The Border Watch…" They were the guards responsible for letting people in and out of the walls as well as defending the town from rampaging monsters. They were notorious for their extremely thorough inspections and especially well-trained soldiers. Edmond himself had sparred against a few of them and he too admitted that these men and women were quite the skilled fighters, though they did lack the superhuman strength and healing of hunters like him. No criminal would ever pass by under their radar without them knowing.

"I wonder if _she's_ here too…" Edmond shuddered slightly at the thought of meeting that woman. Shaking his head, he placed that thought aside and confidently walked towards the line of people in front of the gate. He straightened his back and pulled the hood further over his head. It was better not to look suspicious and wound up getting arrested before he could even pass inspection, was what he thought.

He lined himself up in the queue of people and waited for his turn. As the minutes passed, Edmond began to grow impatient. He desperately wanted to uncloak and present himself to the guards, allowing him to pass without any trouble. But present issues pertaining to his fugitive status made it nigh impossible to do just that. His patience gradually began to run dry and Edmond groaned tiredly.

_How long is this line? What's taking them so long-_

"You! Stop right there!"

* * *

Siegfried dreamt of a time where he had been happy.

He dreamt of his parents and his village life. His family, friends, and childhood.

He dreamt of a time where he had never joined that dastardly organization.

He dreamt of a time where he never became a hunter, instead, he lived the rest of his life as a farm boy. A rather dull dream, he thought.

Lastly, he dreamt of his life as a hunter. How often he dreaded it at first and then the gradual acceptance. But most importantly, he dreamt of _her_.

And Siegfried woke up.

"Ughh…" The hunter groaned as he sat upright and shook his head. He took a moment to make sense of his situation, his vision slowly clearing up as he glanced at his surroundings. _All I see is white…Wait, am I still on the-_

"Oh, you're awake."

He turned towards the source of the feminine voice. Sitting on a frozen wooden log adjacent to him whilst stirring a pot of soup over a bright flame was Eris.

"What the hell…"

"I'm afraid this is the best I can do. I don't know where your camp is and mine was too far down the mountain, so I carried you here, to a secret camp location only I know of."

"Eh?"

The huntress sighed, "You collapsed from the cold and hypothermia. I saved you and brought you here. You nearly died. Be thankful."

Siegfried scoffed, "Pfft, I appreciate it, woman…"

"You better be."

"Also, what happened to the Gammoth we were hunting?"

"About that. The harsh weather and cold made it impossible for the Felynes to haul its corpse back. The Wyvern ship captain, however, told me that he would explain to the Guild what happened. You're likely still going to receive your reward, so don't fret."

"Thank god."

"Of course, since I assisted you, I would be receiving half of the reward money as well."

Siegfried shook his head and kicked off the warm blanket covering him and sat on one of the frozen logs. He shivered, hugging himself and moving closer to the fire. "It's still bloody cold…"

"Oh man up. You're not a child, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm a hunter."

"Then act like one now." She grabbed a wooden bowl and poured some soup into it. She offered it and a wooden spoon to Siegfried. "Take it."

 _You're acting like my mother_. "Gee thanks…" Siegfried mumbled, taking the bowl. He stared at the bowl of brownish liquid with bits and chunks of things he didn't know. Hesitantly, he sniffed the soup. _It kinda smells good…_

Eris rolled her eyes, "Oh, for Gog's sake, just eat it."

"How am I going to be sure that you didn't poison this woman?!" he said, expecting a retort from her.

"…Is that what you really think of me? Even after all this?" the huntress asked him, face turned away. At that moment, Siegfried realized that he may have gone too far.

"…" The hunter attempted to speak, but no words came out.

"I thought as much." She wordlessly went back to quietly eating her bowl of soup. The air, filled with unbridled tension, so thick that Siegfried felt it. He stared at his bowl, wondering what he did wrong. _Shit, I may have gone too far there…_ He took a deep breath and attempted to make amends.

"Look Eris I…" He hesitated, unable to form the words.

"I didn't mean…to…well, you know…" Siegfried was not one to apologize genuinely to someone. To him, it might as well be the same as lifting a large boulder on one's back and carrying it uphill. It was more difficult than he imagined. _Please say, something woman!_

Unfortunately, Eris ignored him, continuing to silent finish her meal. _Great, she's giving me the silent treatment now…_

"Just…Shit, I was wrong to…say that to- "

"Your soup's getting cold."

Siegfried flinched at her cold remark. He looked back towards his bowl, idly stirring the spoon in the brown liquid. _For the love of Gog Siegfried why can't you just…_ The hunter closed his eyes and took a deep breath and gently placed the bowl down onto the ground. He clenched his fists before violently smacking himself in the face. Startled by his sudden display of self-harm, Eris watched with widened eyes as the hunter repeatedly punched the sides of his own face. He then turned around and spat a bloody tooth at the ground before he reached for his pouch to take a potion. Eris could not understand the implications of his actions.

 _Phew, that felt better…_ Siegfried thought as his tooth magically grew back and his bruises healed. He then turned towards Eris. "Eris. I'm sorry. I did not mean to…to say those words to you. I admit I may have gone too far with that when I should have been grateful that you saved me and treated me instead of just leaving me to die in the snow. I cannot thank you enough for that." Finished with his apology, Siegfried turned away and back towards his bowl. Eris did not reply. _I do not expect her to forgive me for that but at the very least, my chest feels a lot lighter now._

Siegfried held the bowl in both hands and slurped down the entirety of it in a matter of seconds. "If you want me to leave, then I have no qualms with that." He couldn't bear to look at her. Defeated, he placed the bowl and spoon down and stood up to leave. He had just moved to grab his gear when-

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

His eyebrows rose and he turned around to find Eris smirking. This time, Siegfried couldn't help but scowl, his face flushed and red. "Y-You…"

"I knew you weren't actually serious back there. I just wanted to mess with you." She laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face when you tried to apologize to me. Hilarious!"

Siegfried couldn't believe it. The woman had tricked him and coerced an apology out of his mouth. The Fire King apologizing? Preposterous! "Is this your attempt at getting back at me?"

"Perhaps?" Eris replied with a cheeky grin.

Siegfried blushed. "Tch. Annoying woman." He moved to sit back down on the log. The moment he did, Eris took his bowl and gave him a smile. "Would you like another helping?"

Siegfried felt a rumble in his stomach. Begrudgingly, he nodded. Eris chuckled as she filled the bowl with more soup before handing it over to the hunter. "Don't worry about running out. There's enough for both of us." Eris was aware of how much food hunters like she and Siegfried needed, which was the main reason why she had filled the pot to the brim with the special soup she had made.

"Thanks," Siegfried mumbled as he began slowly eating the soup, savoring its flavor this time. The warm soup filled him with a pleasant and relaxing warmth eased him to the core.

"I can tell that you enjoyed it. Well, that is to be expected. Be thankful that you're the only other person other than my family that gets to experience my cooking."

"Never change woman, never change…On a side note, what did you make this with?"

"What, you plan to steal my recipe?"

"What kind of person do you think I am?!"

"A lecherous idiot who doesn't give a single damn about his own safety."

"I…Never mind." Siegfried quickly gulped down the last remaining bits of what appeared to be meat on his soup. "Look, I'm just curious alright? Besides, I'm perfectly capable of cooking gourmet cuisine. Why would I need to steal your recipe?"

"You can cook? Well, that's something…"

"When you live on your own for 5 years, you learn a thing or two about taking care of yourself."

 _He was alone for 5 years? Huh…_ "Hmmph! Well, it's a family secret, so only members of my family would know."

"Then I guess I'd had to marry you to learn the recipe eh?"

"…"

"…"

* * *

Edmond, froze in his spot, unable to move. He gulped nervously, his sweat dropping to the ground and staining his hood. His hands unconsciously reached for the dual swords on his back hidden by the cloak. _Oh no, no, no! Did they see through my disguise?!_ He looked around frantically, desperate to find the source of the voice.

To his surprise, it came from the front of the line.

Edmond's hysteria began to fade as he leaned to the side to get a better look at what happened at the front. To his surprise, the source of the voice happened to be one of the guards standing by the gate. The guard forcefully pulled a young woman out of the crowd by the hand.

"You, what are you carrying there? It better not be that new drug that has been going around for some time. What was it called again? Opam…OPM...Opifam?"

"Opium," answered another guard.

"Thank you, Steve. Now, tell me."

The woman responded, albeit meekly. "T-This is just a gift for my father…"

"Hmm…I don't buy it." He clicked his fingers and another guard moved out for formation. "Take her to the room. Inspect her more _thoroughly_."

Edmond could have sworn he saw the guard smirk. "Understood sir." He then watched as the guard escorted the terrified woman out of the line and towards the inspection room inside the wall. Edmond however, fumed with rage as he watched the exchange. The people in front and behind him murmuring didn't help either.

"I heard that's the 3rd one for today."

"Poor girl."

"Nothing we can do, however. They'll have our asses if we report them to the higher-ups."

"Maybe even the higher-ups are just as corrupt as they are…"

During his time as a Guild Knight, Edmond had been aware of the corruption slowly growing within the Guild. The once esteemed Hunter's Guild had been gradually going off rails for many years now. Power, money, and fame had tainted the solid foundations of the Guild over the years and as a result, the people suffered for it. He feigned ignorance for his entire time working with his colleagues when in truth, he had been secretly trying to investigate the organization he worked for. But seeing the events happening in the flesh – right in front of him no less – brought forth copious amounts of rage and disappointment. The Knight had always known the "Border Watch" weren't what they seemed to be but reporting them to his superiors did no good the last time he tried. They would sternly brush him off and warn him that insolence is punishable so in the end, he kept quiet. Edmond so desperately wanted to walk up the front, reveal himself, and beat the living daylights out of those soldiers as a form of retribution.

But he knew it would only do more harm than good. He gritted his teeth and continued to wait in the queue of people, hiding his growing murderous intent.

As it neared his turn for inspection, Edmond realized something. _They're going to tell me to take off my hood! Crap, crap, crap!_ _I should have thought of this sooner!_ He stood there, thinking desperately of his next plan. He looked forward, eyeing the guards standing by the gate. _If I get caught, perhaps I can make a run for it? No, there's too many of them. And on the off chance that she's here…_ He failed to realize that there was now only one person in front of him in the line.

"Alright, you're clear." The person in front of Edmond sighed in relief before walking forward. "Next!"

 _Oh no…_ Edmond gulped and slowly moved forward.

"Take off your hood," the guard commanded.

 _Shit, shit, shit…Oh god, help me…_ Slowly, he reached for the hood and hesitantly pulled it…

"What the hell is going on back there?!"

Edmond stopped, pulling back down his hood in response to the commotion behind him. He looked back, to find a group of people in what appeared to be a fight. The knight noticed that one of the men in the group looked remarkably drunk. _Typical drunkards…_

The drunk man had apparently joined the line of people and managed to aggravate a few of the people queuing up. The verbal spat escalated quickly into a fistfight.

"Hey, all of you stop!" The guard pointed at the group as his colleagues moved forward to intercept.

"So, can I pass?" Edmond asked the guard, changing the tone of his voice to avoid detection. The guard, however, didn't respond, too pre-occupied with the fight happening behind the line.

The guard didn't respond again. His eyes were glued to the fight and he continually barked orders at his men, who were attempting to stop the brawl. "Hello? Can I pass please?" Edmond asked again.

When the guard still didn't respond, Edmond asked for the third time. "May I please pa- "

"Just shut up and go!"

 _What an idiot. Thanks anyway!_ "Thank you." Edmond briefly bowed before hurriedly making his way past the gate. _That was way too close…For a second there I thought-_

His thoughts were interrupted with a halt when a familiar figure entered his field of vision. In response, he quickened his pace.

Their gazes met briefly as an armored woman marched past him towards the opposite direction, accompanied by a squad of armored guards trailing behind her.

"Was that…" she muttered, looking back as the cloaked individual exited the walls and disappeared amongst the crowds of people in the outside market. "Edmond?"

* * *

Having arrived at Val Habar, Siegfried was greeted with a blast of warm, hot air. A pleasant exchange compared to the freezing cold climate of the Snowy Mountains. However, an entirely different feeling of coldness made Siegfried shiver. Almost.

 _Me and my big mouth…_ Siegfried thought with a sigh. The woman beside him radiated such a cold aura that the people they passed visibly shook and moved away from them.

"H-Hey Eris…"

"What?"

"…Never mind."

She shook her head angrily, "Unbelievable."

The moment they entered the Val Habar Guild Hall, the entire place went silent. Head turned as they attempted to make sense of what they were seeing. One thought simultaneously flew into their heads. 'The Fire King and Ice Queen are together?'

The two ignored the questioning stares and murmurs and proceeded towards the quest counter. Eris slammed her hand onto the desk, startling the sleeping Guildmaster off the table.

"What in the heavens…Oh?" The small Wyverian man hopped back onto the table and gave the two hunters a cheeky grin. "Well, well…It's been a while you two. I see that my efforts have paid off."

"We are not together," the two said simultaneously.

"Oh? But I thought- "

Eris was the first to snap, "Can it midget! I didn't come here to discuss my non-existent love life. I came here for my payment." She took out a rolled-up paper and handed it over to the receptionist. "It's the quest, to slay a Barioth."

"Ah, that one. Please wait for a moment."

"Mine too," Siegfried interjected, handing the receptionist his own rolled up piece of paper. "Gammoth slaying quest."

"Oh, that one as well. We were informed by the Wyvern Watch that you were unable to extract the corpse? That is alright. One moment please then."

As the two waited for their respective payments, a group of familiar faces approached them. "Eris Marianne Havencroft."

The aforementioned person turned to see a Glavenus armored huntress approaching her. She frowned, recognizing her. "Hilda… Is there a problem _princess_?"

"Oh, you remember who I am? Funny, I was told that you don't bother to remember the names of _insignificant_ folk like us."

"Don't be crass. I always make sure to remember the names of those who annoy me the most. Why fucking hello there Hilda."

The two women glared fiercely at each other as the rest of the Fated Four and Siegfried gulped nervously. The tension in the room rose exponentially. It was one thing to piss off a strong huntress, but it was a whole other thing to piss off two of the most fearsome huntresses of the Guild.

"I-I'm sorry but, do you two know each other?" Siegfried asked the two, immediately regretting his decision.

"Oh, I forgot about you as well. I believe I've never properly introduced myself. My name is Hilda. And to answer your question, she and I- "

"-were classmates back at the Academy." Eris finished, still scowling at Hilda.

"And my rival."

" _Self-proclaimed_ rival." Eris corrected.

The people gasped and began to whisper amongst each other. "The Ice Queen and Hilda were classmates?" was the most common question tossed around.

"But didn't you two meet back at the ship to Bherna?"

Hilda huffed, "That? Well to put it simply, I didn't care. I mean, what's the point of greeting a former classmate after so long? It's a complete waste of time and painfully awkward, especially if it's... you, we are talking about. But I digress. What matters is the present and now after what you two did, I do happen to _care_ now."

"Oh, great what did I do wrong this time? Got a higher score on a written test? Aced the physical exam? Or perhaps, did I "steal" one of your boyfriends again?"

A loud _oooh_ came from the crowd. Hilda glared at them. " **Quiet**!" She then averted her glare back at the huntress in front of her, who grinned smugly. "Insufferable woman…Are you purposely trying to make people hate you?"

Eris rolled her eyes, "I couldn't care less if people hate me. In fact, it's better that way. I won't have to deal with annoying deadweights, especially one that doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

"Why you- "Hilda attempted to attack, but Hanzo quickly grabbed ahold of her. "Let go!"

Hanzo sternly spoke to her, "You need to calm down. Do you want the knights to come here and arrest us all?" He then scowled at Eris. "And you! Learn to treat others with respect for once in your goddamn life!

"Hmmph!" Eris huffed, crossing her arms.

"Now with that out of the way…" Hanzo released Hilda, who had calmed down quickly. "Hilda."

"I appreciate it Hanzo. Now then, about- "

"Just a sec." Eris suddenly turned around and walked towards the quest counter. She returned a few moments later holding two envelopes. "Your payment," she said, handing Siegfried the envelope.

"Thanks."

Hilda coughed, "As I _was_ saying, you two idiots had already gotten yourselves into a whole lot of trouble."

"The heck did we do?" Siegfried asked, growing increasingly irritated.

"A certain esteemed Knight informed me that you two…fled from law enforcement and injured numerous guards attempting to arrest you. If that doesn't count you as a criminal or fugitive, then I don't know what will. Now, explain yourselves before I personally hand you over to the authorities."

Frozen in place, Siegfried and Eris mentally cursed their carelessness. Discretely, Eris glanced at the exit, noticing Siegfried next to her doing the same exact thing. It would be troublesome if they were to get caught in a brawl here. Not to mention, the Fated Four outnumbered them and unlike Claudius and his men, they knew how to fight properly. A brawl between beings with superhuman strength would have caused more destruction and mayhem than an attack by a single rampaging Wyvern.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

"…Oh, would you look that! It's time, right Eris?" Siegfried laughed nervously asked the huntress beside him.

The huntress quickly caught on to his plan and laughed nervously alongside him. "Indeed, it is…Yup!"

Slowly, they backed away towards the exit.

"Huh? Time for what?" Hilda asked them, failing to realize their slow and steady escape.

"…TIME TO RUN!"

In a blink of an eye, the two hunters rushed out of the Guild Hall, as the crowd watched with open mouths. The Fated Four stood there for a second before reality hits them and Hilda sprinted towards the exit.

"Don't just stand there! Get them!" she commanded as she ran at full speed out of the Guild Hall, her teammates trailing behind her. All but one.

"It's ok, I'm fine. Just…leave me here…Pip wishes good luck…" the unlucky Palico said as he sat on a nearby stool. _Curse these tiny legs and small body…_

When a female Felyne waiter passed by carrying a tray of drinks, the Palico lit up.

"Why hello there," he said, batting his eyebrows and wiggling his ears.

The female Felyne simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

Edmond quickly dived towards another alley. He leaned against the wall, catching his breath. _By the gods, that was way too close! I think she recognized me as well…_

Catherine Sawyer, a woman one-year Edmond's junior. Captain of the Border Watch. A former classmate of his before dropping out of the Academy due to family issues. A stern, tough and commanding 26-year-old auburn-haired woman and one of the few who can go toe-to-toe against Edmond in a fistfight. The matriarch to her men, who hold fear, respect, and admiration for her.

May, or may not have held romantic feelings for Edmond, ever since their time in the Academy, though the aforementioned person is oblivious to her decade long crush.

The fugitive Knight took a deep breath and walked out of the alley. He placed the thought of her aside and focused on the current problem at hand. "The tavern where I met those two would probably be my best bet…"

He quietly walked towards his destination, moving in a way that won't attract attention. He waded his way through the market, trying his best not to push anyone and instigate conflict. When he spotted a patrol squad marching towards his direction, he swiftly moved behind people and hiding amongst the crowd. Once the guards were out of sight, he breathed a sigh of relief and continued towards his destination.

The tavern itself wasn't very hard to find. Edmond recognized the broken window on the front and the way the structure stood out amongst the rest. It certainly wasn't difficult to locate a tavern that had the words "THE CAT'S PAW" etched boldly onto the front. _It pains me to enter such an unscrupulous establishment like this…But, I guess I have no other choice._ He steeled himself and entered the tavern.

Inside, Edmond was greeted with the sight of hunters arm wrestling each other, Felyne waiters serving drinks and rowdy men laughing and drinking. He also noticed your usual group of shady looking people at the corner, a common sight within a tavern-like this. He sighed and moved towards the bar and seated himself there. _Now to eavesdrop…_

A gruff looking Felyne bartender greeted him, "What can I get for you, Sir Guild Knight?"

Alarmed, Edmond stared coldly at the Felyne. "How did you…"

"When you work in a place like this for more than 10 years, ya pick some unusual skills. Don't worry though, in here nobody gives a fuck on who ya are. All that matters is that you know how to defend yourself in case of a fight." The Felyne then frowned, as if remembering something. "Just please don't get into a fight. The last time that happened, the bastards broke this bar table and I had to work my furry ass off to pay for the damages."

He eased back in relief, "Thank you."

The bartender growled, "Don't mention it. Now, what can I get you, Sir Guild Knight? Or should I say…former Guild Knight?"

"…I'll have some beer."

"Gotcha."

As he sat there with a mug of beer, Edmond decided to ask the bartender. "Hey, do you know any good way for someone like me to redeem themselves in front of the Guild?"

"Why the hell are ya asking me?"

"I…never mind. Forget I asked."

"…Okay, I _may_ know something."

 _Got him._ "Enlighten me."

The bartender looked around before ushering him closer. "Do you know of a group called…the Revenants?" he whispered.

Intrigued, Edmond held his chin. "No."

"Well, to keep it short and simple. They are rumored to be the ones behind the corruption happening within the Guild. Some say that some individuals within the Guild are members of the Revenants."

"Who are these 'Revenants'?"

"I don't fucking know! All I know is these guys are bad news and that they are supposedly wiped out some decade ago by the Guild."

Edmond pinched the bridge of his nose, "Can you then tell me who else knows more about this?"

The Felyne pointed a finger at two people at the corner of the room, "Those two."

"Thank you." Edmond tossed him a few coins before standing up and making his way to the corner of the room. He cautiously walked towards them, anticipating hostility. _It's now or never…_

"He- "

"What do you want?" interrupted the blonde hair hunter sipping a mug of what looked like ale. He donned Lagiacrus X gear on his body.

"Well, you see- "

"If you're here to sell us that opifam…opam stuff then buzz off," said the brown-haired woman in Hermitaur X gear.

 _They think I'm some kind of drug dealer. Is it because of the hood?_ "No, no. I'm not going to sell you that horrid stuff. I have another proposition in mind."

The two raised their eyebrows but nonetheless relented. The blonde man clicked his tongue, "Fine. But if I catch anything suspicious well…I did warn you."

"Oh, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself so there's no need for shallow threats like that." The man glared at him, but Edmond was unfazed. The knight bowed briefly. "May I take a seat here?"

"Go ahead," the woman answered.

"Much obliged," Edmond said as he grabbed a nearby stool. "Now, a certain passing bird told me you two know of something."

The man shrugged. "Be specific."

Edmond grinned. _Hook, line, and sinker!_ He spoke in a whisper, "Do you two know of the 'Revenants'?"

Suddenly, the man grabbed Edmond's wrist while the brown-haired woman's posture tensed. "Where the hell did you learn that name?" the man whispered back harshly.

Edmond smiled victoriously, "Got your attention, didn't I?"

The woman slammed a fist onto the table, "Who…the hell are you?" the woman inquired with a fierce glare.

"Well as you can clearly see, this isn't the best place to talk. So, why don't we continue our little chat…outside."

_Outside the tavern in an alley next to the building…_

He was pushed up against the wall, a hand gripping the front of his cloak. The one pushing him against the wall was not the man, but the woman, who was shorter than him. Edmond made sure to take note of the woman's strength. _She could be very useful later on…_

"Explain yourself!" she commanded.

"Now, now there's no need for senseless violence…" Edmond responded calmly, removing her hand off his cloak. The woman's eyes widened, shocked at this stranger's immense display of strength as he easily removed her hand off him by sheer strength alone. His grip tightened on her wrist and she winced in pain.

"H-Hey, let go!"

The blonde man stepped forward; eyes filled with anger. " **Let go of her**."

Edmond released her, "Whoops, don't know my own strength."

"I'm going to ask you this again. **Who are you**?"

Edmond sighed, "If you insist…" He pushed the hood over his head, revealing his identity to the two hunters. Their jaws dropped.

"I-It's you! The Guild Knight!" pointed out the woman.

"Got that right."

The blonde man stepped back, "You're a fugitive! We saw the posters and warnings."

"Yeah regarding that… I was blackmailed. My personal information leaked to the entire Guild. I cannot lie about some of the dishonorable things I may have done, but knowing that arsehole, he must have fabricated most of the information. Now, thanks to him I'm on the run with nowhere to hide."

"That doesn't explain why you talked to us. What do you want and why do you know of _them_?" the man said, leaning against the wall.

 _Guess it's time to confess…_ "…You know, I'm actually going to be completely honest with you. I don't know a single thing goddamn about _them_ other than that I was told they may be responsible for the corruption within the Guild. Which is exactly why I'm asking you two for information."

The woman gave him a suspicious look, "Why the sudden interest though? It's not as if you've been involved with them once in the past."

"…It's so I can change this world if you understand what I mean. Having worked for the Guild so long, you would begin to notice something is amiss. If I uncover this corruption within and expose the Guild, the world will probably never be the same again. But it's a price I'm willing to take if it means a better life for everyone. With your knowledge on this organization, together we can take them down and effectively – quote on quote – 'save the world' if that means anything to you two. Then, with my power and status, I could reform the Guild to better serve its people. "

"…"

"Well?"

The man crossed her arms, "First off, how can we know you're not lying? How can we be so sure you won't betray us or anything? What if…you're a member of their organization?"

 _How can I prove to them…Wait, perhaps this symbol would be of use?_ Edmond rolled up his sleeve, "Does this symbol ring a bell?"

The two hunters jumped, clearly alarmed by him showing the symbol. Edmond grinned. _Jackpot!_ "So?"

"W-Where did you get that cloak?"

"I found it on a garbage heap. Based on your reaction…I can assume that this symbol means something does it?"

The man clenched his fists, "Do you know what that is? I'll tell you. It's _their_ bloody symbol!"

 _Interesting…_ "Well, as you can see, if I'm the enemy I would have avoided trying to show off this symbol to anyone other than those in the same group as I. What kind of shady cult member would willingly expose their secrets to complete strangers?" _Hopefully, they believe me. If they don't well…I'm out of options._

Edmond waited…and waited…and waited for an excruciating few minutes before he noticed them nodding at each other.

The woman spoke, "Alright, we'll take your word for you. However, until you really show that you're really not going to betray us, we will not be telling you our names. And, if you're really that Guild Knight…" Suddenly, she grabbed him by front again. "You will take us to Siegfried, the hunter you attempted to arrest back before."

 _If she insists…_ "Siegfried? You mean that Rathalos armored hunter with the foul mouth?"

"Yes. We received information that you got into a fight with him and his partner. A woman with long silver hair."

"Eris Havencroft…that's the woman's name. Yes, that is true. We did get into a fight, in which I emerged victoriously. I can take you to them if you'd like." _I cannot tell them that they both disappeared a day later. Apologies but I have to lie to you for now…_

The woman looked at the blonde-haired man, who nodded. "Very well then. It's a deal."

* * *

_Val Habar, half an hour before…_

Siegfried and Eris sprinted through the crowd, shoving people aside as they attempted to find a way to escape their pursuers.

"This feels rather familiar…" Siegfried muttered to himself as he and Eris ran for their lives.

"Not the best time induce in nostalgia here Siegfried!"

As they continued to run, they soon came to realize that simply won't do them any good. In a few more minutes, they would have reached the edge of Val Habar, providing them with no more space or places to run. Their only hope now laid on one of the numerous airships docked at the port. Either that or they essentially commit suicide by jumping into the expansive Desert sea.

Siegfried frantically looked around him, "Shit, where do go we now?!"

"We can't just randomly board a ship either. They'll toss us out!"

In the distance, Siegfried spotted the figures of the Fated Four getting closer. They were catching up – fast! _We're fucked…_ Siegfried thought sadly.

Just when they thought all hope is lost, suddenly a pair of hands forcefully pulled them both away from the open. The mysterious figure led them to a secluded alleyway behind the numerous market stalls, hidden under the darkness.

Siegfried was still in the process of figuring out what happened. "What the- "

The two hunters then stared at their savior, a mysterious cloaked figure who oddly enough, stood as tall as them. The darkness concealed the figure's face, hiding their identity from the two. The figure made no sound, instead, pointed a finger towards a certain direction. The two turned towards the direction indicated and to their surprise, they saw what looked like an airship in the distance.

"Why are you- "

Eris went silent when the figure held a finger against what seemed to be the figure's mouth. _You want us to be…quiet?_ She glanced at Siegfried, who only gave her a confused shrug. Then from behind them, familiar voices.

"Where are they?!"

The figure turned around and practically ran towards the airship in the distance. Siegfried and Eris followed suit, choosing to follow this stranger instead of getting arrested… a choice that will change the rest of their lives forever. Concealed by the darkness, the three moved quickly towards the airship – their salvation. As they arrived at the airship's location, the two hunters could only look around in a mixture of confusion and fascination.

"I don't remember this section of Val Habar existing…" The two stood at what looked like a hidden port, concealed from the public. It was small but had enough space to house a large airship, making them wonder how the hell has it stayed hidden so well. The ship itself was unlike anything they've seen before. Big, red and had what appeared to be a dragon head as its bow and a flat 'tail' on its end. A Dragonator jutted out of the dragon's 'mouth'. Its sails were also crafted to look like wings, large and wide – suited for flight. The most noticeable feature, however, was the large envelope of air attached to the top of the ship, a customary feature of every airship that kept it afloat.

The mysterious stranger leaped onto the boat, surprising the two hunters at how athletic this stranger is. The figure stood there, beckoning them to come. The two glanced briefly at each other before dashing towards the ship and leaping high, landing on the ship's deck.

"Now what?"

The cloaked stranger didn't respond and instead, vanished behind a door leading to the inside of the ship. The two hunters stood there, dumbfounded and outright confused at what had transpired these past few minutes.

"I'm having a hard time processing what just happened…" Siegfried said, clutching his forehead. "First, we were chased down by those guys, then this stranger pulls us into an alleyway. We follow him to a hidden port that somehow remained hidden. The stranger doesn't speak to us, is suspiciously athletic, and can now pilot a ship? What the fuck is going on?"

Eris held her chin, "I have no idea. At the very least, however, we've managed to evade those four."

"But can we trust this person? I mean, they haven't spoken to us once and we don't even know who this person is, let alone their appearance and name."

"At this point in time, what choice do we have?"

Suddenly, the stranger popped out from the door. The figure then moved towards the edge of the ship and unsheathed a…carving knife?

"Wait a minute, that knife. Only hunters use it! Does that mean you're- "

Before Siegfried could finish, the ship suddenly rocked violently, nearly throwing both hunters off balance. "Woah!" They watched as the stranger used the carving knife to cut the ropes anchoring the ship to the port. Before long, the ship had begun to float. The stranger then moved towards the steering wheel located on the helm of the ship. And then, for the first time, he spoke.

"…"

"You want us to hold on? But- Woah!" Eris immediately held on to the ships' railings, with Siegfried immediately grabbing hold of the mast. The ship then began to ascend into the air through the large opening in the ceiling.

Outside, the crowds of people watched with widened eyes as a large airship appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Its unique look drew in a large crowd as they watched, mesmerized by its ascent. On the ground, the Fated Four too watched in a mixture of awe and confusion.

"What in the name of…"

Luca watched through his binoculars as a familiar sight on the ship came to view. Both surprised and mildly amused, he handed the binoculars to Hilda. "You may want to see this." When the huntress used the binoculars, her jaws dropped.

"I-It's those two…How?! Oh, for fu-"

The huntress's curses were no more than faint howls in the wind as the ship ascended into the clouds. Soon, the image of Val Habar became nothing more than a small patch of land in the middle of a vast ocean of sand. A minute later, the ship now floated above the clouds, unmoving. The cloaked figure spoke again.

"…"

"Kokoto? Are you sure?" Eris asked.

"…"

"That's reasonable. Are you fine with that as well Siegfried?"

"…Yeah," Siegfried replied, albeit rather reluctantly. _Kokoto huh…_

The stranger nodded before turning the wheel to the right and pulling a lever. The ship turned around sharply, causing the hunters to nearly lose their footing again. Siegfried in particular, intimately kissed the hard-wooden mast…with his face.

Clutching his now broken nose, the hunter cursed loudly, "Hey, be careful when you turn this thing!" Siegfried shouted, shaking his fist angrily at the stranger. Nearby, Eris cackled with laughter.

The stranger seemingly chuckled as the ship began to move at a steadier pace, slowly moving through the air with the aid of its 'wings'. With their destination set, the three began the hourly long flight towards Kokoto. The Village of Beginning.

Home of the very first Hero.

…

Night had fallen as the clear night sky revealed itself. The airship, now operating on an autopilot function, continued to move through the deep blue skies. In the distance, the stars shone brightly, painting a beautiful picture of the night sky.

The stranger had bid goodnight to the two and retreated back to the captain's quarters, leaving the two, wide awake hunters on the ship, alone together. This brought feelings of consternation for the two, as being alone on the ship would worsen the already awkward relationship between the two. Tonight, however, the two were resolved to finally attempt to reach a solid conclusion to their odd relationship…unbeknownst to each other. Which was why the two of them now found themselves staring at each other awkwardly as they both stood on the ship's deck, wondering what the person they were trying to talk to, is doing outside the cabin.

"…Hey," greeted the two of them in sync.

"Sorry, you first." Twice.

"What?" Thrice.

"Stop it!" For the fourth time that night, they spoke at the same time. The realization kicked in and they both laughed out loud. Genuinely.

"Idiot…" Eris said, shaking her head.

"What a pair we make huh?" Siegfried said, gazing at the sky.

Eris rubbed her arm, "…Actually, that's why I came out here. To talk."

"About us…" Siegfried finished, averting his gaze. _Oh god, I sound like I'm breaking up with her…Not that we're romantically linked in the first place anyway. Actually, that doesn't sound too bad- Wait what?_

Silence permeated between the two. They were unable to speak, too embarrassed to speak first. The Fire King and Ice Queen reduced to a bumbling mess. If their past selves would see them now, they would roll on the ground with laughter and disbelief.

Steeling himself, Siegfried made the first move, "For these past few days I've been thinking lately. I'm a skilled hunter, a _really_ skilled hunter. One of the best in the Guild in fact. Nobody matches me in terms of strength, intelligence, and dashing good looks." The huntress in front of him rolled her eyes.

"Really now? Strength? You're rather average. Intelligence? Please don't joke. Appearance? Well, to put it mildly, I guess you're… _okay_ in that department."

"Hmpf! You're just too stubborn to admit that I'm handsome, are you?"

Eris faintly blushed, "I take it back. Your appearance would give an Uragaan a run for its money."

Siegfried sighed, "Harsh woman. Harsh. But anyway, back to the point. You see, a rare specimen of perfection such as I would need an equal to balance myself out. A rival, so to speak. After all, that's how nature is intended to work right? As of now, there is only one person worthy of being called my equal. And that person is on this ship as we speak.

Eris chuckled, "I wonder who this person is."

"They say to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. A fine statement worth noting."

Eris raised an eyebrow, "Siegfried, are you perhaps…asking me to be your hunting partner?"

The aforementioned hunter grinned, hiding the anxiety building within. "Correction. An official confederate."

Eris restrained the urge to laugh. "Oh? Never thought we'd bring in politics to this. But, since this is hunting we're talking about, then I guess I have no other choice. After all, I do get to reap its benefits." She extended her hand. "I, Eris Havencroft, humbly accept."

Siegfried took her hand and shook it firmly, "The agreement has been set and all parties have given their consent. With this, it begins."

The two laughed out loud once more, causing the sleeping stranger to fidget uncomfortably on the bed. "…!" yelled the stranger.

When they heard the stranger curse out loud, they laughed even louder. "Looks like someone's in a bad mood," Siegfried chuckled.

"…!"

Eris's mouth made an 'oh, "Sheesh, talk about a foul mouth…"

"Perhaps our stranger isn't as unique as we think they are…"

The huntress wiped away a stray tear from her eye, "You know this feels…different. To think, the two of us used to hate each other so much. Well, probably still just a little. In all seriousness though, I'd like to give this…partnership a try."

Siegfried smiled. "Yeah...Me too." _Perhaps, if it's her then this won't be as bad as I thought it would be._

* * *

_Somewhere in the desert in an unknown fortress …_

"This is a terrible idea."

"What are you talking about Seth? This is a brilliant idea!"

"I don't know Hugh. Couldn't we have gone for a well…a less destructive and dangerous way to awaken it?"

"What other choice do we have? You've seen the way hunters 'sleep bomb' their prey. Why wouldn't it work here?"

"This is simply too dangerous and- "

"What's taking you two so long?"

The two hooded figures turned towards the intruder. The figure hopped down from the top of the ledge onto the large open sandy area below. The figure was armored, donned in black armor, and a covered visor hiding the figure's face. A cloak covered the figure's body, complete with a hood.

"Medea." Hugh bowed. "Apologies for the delay."

The figure named Medea stopped in front of them, "Well? What's the delay?"

Hugh gestured behind him with his thumb, "Seth here thinks it's too dangerous to use these explosives to awaken _it_."

"Dangerous? Really?" Medea turned towards Seth, who cowered in fear. But the armored figure sighed, "Fine. I'll do it myself. Both of you, stand back."

Seth and Hugh placed the last bomb on the stack and hurriedly dashed away. They quickly hid behind a broken-down ballista and waited.

Medea unsheathed a pair of blades. "Here goes…"

BOOM!

The two watched with widened eyes as Medea was sent flying across the zone from the ensuing explosion, before tumbling onto the ground and coming to a stop in front of them.

"Are you alright?" Hugh asked, concerned for their leader, whose cloak had burned off from the explosion.

Suddenly, Medea groaned and slowly rose up. "Never felt better. Now, let's get out of here." Seth and Hugh suddenly found themselves flung upwards before landing on the platform above with a _thud_.

"Ouch…" they both muttered as Medea leaped high and landed right next to them.

Their armored leader pulled them up onto their feet. "Come. I can feel _it_ awakening."

Hugh rubbed his sore back, "How can you be so sure?"

Medea grinned under the visor, "Hunter's intuition."

As the three left, the ground trembled furiously behind them. The stack of scrap metal, debris, and old construction parts began to shake, heralding the awakening of an ancient creature from its long deep slumber.

 _With this, our first step in fixing this world shall commence._ Medea cackled, alarming the two men who attempted to hide their discomfort.

_Those idiots won't ever know what hit them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the "Prologue" of this story. The following chapters would slowly and gradually move the plot forward so I hope you readers stick around.


	11. Shadow in the Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's quality is all over the place. I hope you can forgive me for that.

"Kokoto huh…" Siegfried muttered with a sigh. He chastised himself for absentmindedly agreeing to go to Kokoto, wondering why on Minegarde did he agree. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. _I do wonder if things have changed back there…_

A couple of loud knocks on his cabin door snapped him out of his reverie.

 _This better be important…_ "Who is it?"

A feminine voice responded, "We're needed on deck."

Siegfried rolled his eyes, "What for?"

"I do not know."

"Then go ask!"

Eris stifled the urge to snap but held back. "You stubborn- Look, I don't what we're needed for, but we owe this person our lives. It is best we repay it lest we get kicked off this ship."

"Why both of us? Why not only you?"

Eris shook her head in exasperation. She didn't have the time nor the energy to get in another argument. "…Just get out of your room."

With a sigh, Siegfried closed his journal and moved towards the door. He opened it to find an irritated Eris standing in front of him, with her hands on her hips and frown upon her pretty face. She was already in her armor, though she didn't use the white coat that came with it. Siegfried guessed that due to the cold-resistant nature of her armor, it made her feel incredibly warm. "What the hell is it?"

Eris glared at him and jabbed a finger to his chest, "Wear your armor."

"Why?"

"We were told to. I was never told specifically why, however."

Siegfried dragged his palm down his face, "Ughh fine."

"Good. Once you're done, go to the deck."

"Yeah, yeah…"

After changing to his armor, Siegfried exited his room and went towards the ship's deck. Outside the ship, the sky had already begun to darken, signaling the start of a tranquil evening on Minegarde. There on the deck, he found Eris leaning against the steps leading to the helm with her eyes closed. Just as he opened his mouth to say something-

"What took you so long?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably the fact that I had to wear the pieces _individually_ and that I had to make sure that each piece is properly strapped to my body? Yeah, absolutely no clue."

Eris shook her head at his sarcasm. "Dumbass."

"Tch. Speaking of dumbass…Where the hell is the captain?"

"…!"

Eris chuckled and pointed her thumb at the ship's helm, "There is your answer."

Siegfried frowned at the Stranger, "I would take it back if it wasn't true! Now, explain to us why you called us both out here?"

"…"

Eris raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Well, that's good news. We have been flying for nearly two days now. It's about time."

Siegfried, however, was less enthusiastic. "…Yeah, good news."

"I've only visited Kokoto once, back when I was little. It's a nice village. Peaceful, tranquil, and not filled with any sort of disturbances or annoyances. I wonder how it's faring now…"

"Right…"

"…You don't seem very excited about this. Why is that?"

"None of your business."

Eris gave him a skeptical look but decided not to pry into it any further. She sat on the stairs of the ship's helm and waited as the airship approached the northwest part of the world, a region known as Schrade.

After a few hours, the Stranger spoke. "…"

Awakened by the voice of the captain, the two hunters yawned as they opened their eyes and stood up, moving towards the ship's edge. Grabbing hold of the railing, Eris gazed down at the land below them.

Eris pointed at a visible patch of land down below. "I see it. That must be Kokoto."

The Stranger nodded and proceeded to steer the ship towards the designated location.

_Several minutes later…_

Following the signals given by the village watchtower, the Stranger slowly landed the airship onto the landing pad. The two hunters breathed a sigh of relief for the safe journey, not keen on encountering any "rocket-powered-dragons" during the entire flight.

"How much should we pay you for this?" Siegfried asked the Stranger, pulling out his pouch in preparation to hand the Stranger the necessary Zenny.

However, to their surprise, the aforementioned person shook their head. "…"

Siegfried sighed in relief. "Really? Well, that's great!" _Thank goodness. I'm already broke as it is and I sure as hell won't needlessly pay anyone!_

The two thanked their savior before heading towards the gates to Kokoto. On the way there, they passed by quite a few merchants and hunters, but oddly enough, not once did cause the people to back away. It was as if they weren't recognized.

"Huh, these hunters aren't reacting the way others do back in the other regions."

Siegfried shrugged, "Well I did hear that the Guild's influence isn't very big here, hence the lack of guards."

"That's good. Now, let's not waste any time, shall we?"

The moment they arrived at the front of the Kokoto Village gates, however, Siegfried abruptly stopped in front of the entrance. Confused, Eris turned to face him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…it's oddly empty here. Kokoto is a fairly popular tourist town but I don't see a lot of people here…"

Eris glanced around the area and quickly realized how empty the village was. Aside from the villagers, there were only a handful of hunters currently walking about and it felt as if there was no life in the supposedly tranquil village.

The two soon arrived at the village center, otherwise known as the village market. Eris couldn't help but admire the place as she attempted to recall that time, she visited Kokoto. "I don't ever recall there being this much…technology here."

Siegfried's eyes glazed over the many mechanical contraptions by the smithy. "A lot can happen when you introduce New World technology to a mostly traditional village." _It almost feels as if I'm in a different village._

Suddenly, Eris stopped walking. "Wait a minute. What exactly…are we going to do now?"

Siegfried facepalmed his helmet. _Oh shit, we didn't think this through!_ "Damn it…Uhh, let's just talk about this tomorrow." _I just don't want to meet any familiar faces._

"Oh, for Gog sake…"

"Whatever. You go do your thing while I find a place to bunk for the night. It's really cold tonight and I happened to spot a nice inn right that's begging for me to reserve a room." Just as Siegfried turned to leave, a hand grabbed him by the collar of his armor and pulled him away.

"Oh no, you don't! You are coming with me to meet the village chief!"

"H-Hey!" Siegfried cried out as Eris dragged him away with a surprising amount of strength. Their little performance quickly attracted the attention of quite a few bystanders, who watched the two with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

Siegfried quickly yanked himself free from Eris's grip and walked beside her. "I can walk just fine on my own," he grumbled irritably.

Not after a minute of walking and the two found themselves standing in front of the main village building, presumably the home of the Chief. However, the Chief was nowhere in sight. Siegfried was beyond relieved. However, his relief was cut short when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hello!"

The two turned around to find a twin-braided woman in a red and white dress approaching them. Her attire easily identified her as the resident village Sweetheart.

"Are you two looking for the chief? He's asleep right now due to an illness. In the meantime, I was ordered to be the substitute chief of this village until he recovers. So, if you're looking to ask questions, feel free to ask me!" The woman then flashed a pretty smile at the two, a typical Sweetheart thing to do.

Eris sighed in disappointment and began to push Siegfried away. Her face, however, hid the slightest faint of suspicion. "Ah, I see. Well, in that case, my partner and I would be going now."

"Wait, you're not going to ask me anything?"

"Sorry but, we're a little tired. Anyway, I think we should be- "

"You two just arrived here right? By an airship?

"…What?" _How does she know that?_

The woman still flashed her smile. "Both of you must be new here. If you want, I can show you two around."

"…Right. Well, we'll be heading towards the inn now. Goodbye- "

"Surely there's no harm in talking to little ol' me, right?"

The two hunters turned around and began to walk away. Eris forced a smile as she pushed Siegfried towards the direction of the inn. "Apologies but we must be going- "

Suddenly a brief gust of wind against their side and all of sudden, the women had disappeared from her spot by the house. She was now standing right in front of them, blocking their path to the inn.

"I'm afraid you can't just leave like that without saying goodbye."

 _How did she move so fast?!_ The two hunters inwardly gulped. Sweat dropped off Eris's head as she nervously fidgeted. "G-Goodbye- "

The woman then extended her hand to them, interrupting them. "My name is Becky. Kokoto's very own village Sweetheart. What's yours?"

Siegfried mentally screamed, looking desperately at Eris. _SHE'S BAD NEWS ERIS! WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!_

Almost as if she heard Siegfried's mental screams, Eris shot him a knowing look. _I KNOW, I KNOW!_

Becky tilted her head as she continued to smile. However, this time, her smile is anything but friendly. It was…sinister. The two hunters shuddered as they stared at her, desperately thinking of a way to escape.

"You know, if you're going to keep silent like that, then you leave me no choice." The two were frozen in their spots as Becky approached them slowly, her smile still plastered upon her face. She reached into the pocket of her dress.

"Prepare to- "

Boop!

"OUCH!"

"…Eh?"

The two hunters stood speechless at the scene before them. The terrifying woman who was most likely prepared to kill them…was now reduced to a pouting and hurt looking woman who held her head with her hands. Was a simple chop to the head all it took to reduce her to a pouty adorable mess? Apparently so.

"How many times have I told you, Becky?! Don't scare away our visitors!" chastised a blonde-haired woman in blue and white attire, contrasting Becky's red and white.

Becky frowned and puffed up her cheeks. "Doris!"

"Honestly, this is why the Chief never opted to elect you to substitute him. With you around, this village would be empty and devoid of life!"

"But I'm just doing my job! Besides, these two are incredibly suspicious. Heck, I don't even know their names!"

"Your job is to provide quests to hunters and generally be nice to everyone. It's in the job title. Guild _Sweetheart_. Start acting like one!"

"Tch. You're always like this…" Becky muttered, turning away like an immature child.

Meanwhile, Siegfried and Eris had watched the entire exchange with their own two eyes and were left wondering what had just happened in front of them. Lucky for them, the blonde woman whose name was Doris stepped towards them and bowed down apologetically.

"My sincerest apologies for that display. My name is Doris and I'm the _real_ acting Chief for this village. I'm also the other Sweetheart but I only work during the day."

"T-That's alright…"

Doris smiled at them, only this time it felt and looked genuine. "I overheard you two were looking for an inn. If you want, I can get you a room for free as compensation for my…colleague's actions." She glared at Becky, who huffed and crossed her arms.

Eris quickly nodded, "That would be wonderful."

"Any time. But before you go, however, there is still a matter of utmost importance."

"And that is?"

Doris raised a finger. "We would like to know your names please."

The two hunters raised an eyebrow. "What for?" Eris asked warily.

Doris took out a feathered pen and wooden clipboard with a piece of parchment paper attached. "Oh, nothing much. There were some…circumstances that happened which led to this. Please, it's only for documentation purposes. Nothing scandalous I assure you."

Eris looked to Siegfried, who simply nodded his head slightly as if he understood her intentions. "Alright then. My name is…Harmonia and this is my…h-husband Sigurd."

"And…done!" Doris tapped her pan onto the board. "Now then shall I- "

"Stop," Becky interjected. "I want to hear it from _his_ own mouth. Oh, and take off that helmet of yours. I can't identify you with a helmet."

Siegfried gulped. _Shit, shit! If I reveal myself, we're going to be in big trouble!_

"W-Wait! For your information, my husband has…uh…suffered an h-horrific injury to his face! It also damaged his vocal cords, rendering him mute!"

"Really now?" Becky said, holding her chin. It was clear as day that she did not believe them at all.

"Uh…"

Doris slapped her colleague on the arm, "Becky cease!" She pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "I'm getting too old for this…" she mumbled.

"Grr…Damn it!" Becky cursed as she stormed off.

"Some _sweetheart_ she is…Anyway, allow me to escort you both to the inn."

Eris smiled, "By all means."

 _She is a true sweetheart!_ Siegfried thought dreamily as he and Eris followed Doris to the inn. _It's too bad that she's well above thirty at this point but hey, a man can dream…_

_Inside one of the rooms in the inn…_

"Spill," Eris commanded him as she sat on one of the two beds. The scene in the room effectively looked like an interrogation, dimly lit by a single candle on a single table in the room.

Siegfried sighed and settled down onto one of the chairs in the room. "I suppose you leave me no choice. Well to make things simple…Becky is a Guild Knight and a hunter like us."

"…Excuse me?"

Siegfried shook his head. "This is not a lie. How else do you think she moved so fast at that time? It's hidden in plain sight but underneath that outfit of hers are heaps of muscle. Just wait till you see the weapon she uses. Oh boy…"

"How do you know of this?"

"I…can't say."

Eris frowned at him, frustrated at his bouts of secrecy. She, however, decided not to push it any further. "Fine then," she said, taking off her armor and lying down on the bed.

"Putting that aside, I'd suggest we lay low for now. I do not intend on attracting any more attention than we already have," Siegfried suggested as he too began taking off his armor, leaving both hunters in matching black gambesons – the customary inner clothing of every hunter. After a quick shower (separately of course) the two settled down onto their respective beds.

"Good night…I guess," Siegfried said absentmindedly, not expecting a reply as he quickly drifted to sleep.

"…Good night to you too."

* * *

_The next morning…_

Being a diligent and responsible woman who adhered strictly to a self-made schedule, Eris immediately woke up in the wee hours of the morning. She slowly sat up and kicked the covers off her body, rubbing her eyes to ward off her sleepiness. After a quick stretch, Eris was already ready to head down for breakfast. Her eyes glanced at the window beside her, noticing the condensation on the windows. _Huh, temperatures must have dropped even more while we were sleeping. Well, …it is winter after all. Not that I'm complaining._

"Hm?"

She soon noticed a missing presence on the bed beside her. It would seem her companion had woken up earlier than her. _Never thought he'd be an early riser_. His armor was still neatly placed against the wall, however. He was surprisingly organized for someone with such an unkempt appearance and rough disposition she mused before quickly erasing that thought. Feeling a slight tingle on her forehead, she soon realized just how messy of a bedhead she had acquired. She was thankful that Siegfried was not here and immediately grabbed a brush from her pouch. Not a minute later and she was done. After tying her hair in her signature ponytail, she proceeded towards the door.

_Dining hall…_

She wasn't surprised to find him already there, sitting on a lone table far from the others and currently in the middle of eating his breakfast. She shook her head with a smile and walked over to him, ignoring the stares of the men (and women) around her.

"Good morning," she greeted, to which he replied with an equally bored "good morning". She quickly noticed the other large pile of food opposite to his.

"I saved you seat and got you food," Siegfried said as he bit onto a piece of steak. "Figured you must be hungry, though I don't know what you like so I grabbed whatever was available."

 _Unbelievable…_ "Of course, you did," she replied with a frown as she took her seat. Looking down at the food on the table before her, she raised an eyebrow. In front of her was a messy, yet elaborate meal consisting of a large bowl of oatmeal, grilled fish, cooked vegetables, fruit juice and a side of Moofa skewers dipped in cheese. An unorthodox combination to say the least when most hunters would have gone for a more protein-rich meal involving lots and lots of meat with the occasional rice or porridge. But that wasn't what surprised Eris.

What surprised her was rather how Siegfried had managed to grab her favorite food combination.

Unlike most other hunters who preferred meat and carbohydrates to boost their strength, she favored fish, carbohydrate filled foods, and other nutrient-rich foods. It was the perfect meal combination as she leaned towards speed and endurance over raw strength. How this man was able to pick out her favorite meal combination was beyond her, but she decided not to dwell on it for too long.

"Is something wrong?"

Realizing that she had been staring at her food for too long, the huntress coughed. "Nothing. Thank you for the uh…food."

He grinned as he cracked a large loaf of bread in two. "Your welcome."

Not willing to embarrass herself any further, the huntress quickly dug into her food.

Looking up from his soup, Siegfried observed the huntress in front of him happily devouring the grilled fish in front of her. Though subtle, his keen eyes immediately noticed the way she looked at her food, the sparkle in her normally dead eyes, and the almost animalistic way she ate. It was quite the contrast to the normally prim and proper way she presented herself. It was quite obvious that she enjoyed the food. _And to think it's simply because I overheard her mumbling in her sleep. This woman can be rather endearing at times._ He couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the thought of this.

"What's so funny?" she asked, momentarily stopping.

"Oh, nothing…You seem to _really_ enjoy your food though."

At his words, the huntress turned a shade of red and hastily wiped off the crumbs near her mouth with a napkin. To his amusement, she immediately straightened up and assumed a prim sitting posture. "Y-Yes. The food is excellent. Thank you." _Curses! I let my guard down! In front of him no less!_ Emphasizing her frustration, she once again gave him her signature ice-cold glare. The people around them yelped and averted their gazes the moment they saw her glare, but much to her frustration and confusion, the man in front of her was completely unfazed. All he did was smile at her.

"Good to know."

Eris scowled at him. _What is with this man? Most men cower in fear when I simply look at them, that is unless they're staring at me with those perverted gazes of theirs._ _On the other hand,_ this _man is not afraid of me at all…_ Her expression softened and she broke into a soft smile. _But then again, this is Siegfried we're talking about. He is no ordinary man._

She shook her head one last time before picking up a fork and knife and going back to eat her meal. Properly this time.

…

"I've got my eye on you two…If you two try to do anything suspicious, there will be repercussions got it?"

Eris rolled her eyes, " _Understood_."

Becky wasn't finished, however. "And for your information, I still need to see your husband's fa- "

Once again, a chop to the head was enough to shut the woman up. "Doris!"

"Stop threatening our visitors. You're a Guild Sweetheart damn it!"

"But I'm just doing my- "

"Your job is to greet visitors to this village. And my job is to provide quests for our visiting hunters, something you fail miserably at. Now, go back to your post at once!"

Frustrated, the red-dressed woman grumbled in defeat and stomped away.

"Apologies for that," Doris said, shaking her head. "Now, back to the matter at hand…" She gestured towards the large wooden board beside them. "Please pick a quest from the board right here."

Unfortunately for the two, finding a quest suitable for hunters of their skill proved to be difficult. Most of the available quests were simple escorting requests and the occasional slaying of a low to a mid-tier monster. None of them paid that exceptionally well either. Except for one. A lone piece of paper stuck pinned near the edge of the board, oddly separated from the rest.

Siegfried quickly grabbed the quest paper, "This one pays a lot," he whispered.

Eris blinked twice at the paper he held. It was a quest…to slay a Rathalos. She could only stare blankly at him. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Look at the reward."

The moment she saw the reward money, she stifled a gasp. _36000 zenny?! For a Rathalos quest?!_ "Is this a joke?"

Siegfried shrugged. "Whatever the conditions, at least it pays a lot. So…?"

The huntress took one last thorough look at the quest board before she eventually relented. _I suppose we have no choice…_

Eris took the paper and placed it on the reception desk. "We would like to take this quest."

Doris took one look at the paper and her expression darkened, much to Eris and Siegfried's confusion. "Is something the matter?" Eris asked the woman, who stood frozen on her spot.

"…Are you sure you want to take that quest? There are other, far more suitable quests than that particular one," Doris said with a slight edge in her voice.

Eris gave the woman a quizzical look. "Is there anything wrong with this quest? It's just a slaying quest. We've done tons of those before."

"Y-Yeah, but perhaps I can interest you in a far better alternative? Perhaps a dual monster quest? Or perhaps a hunt-a-thon? I heard you hunters love those…"

"Uhh, if there's a problem tell us. Why shouldn't we pick this quest? It pays the most and is relatively simple enough. Any hunter would have done it."

"But you'll die!" Doris suddenly exclaimed loudly, catching the attention of the people nearby. Flustered, the older woman twirled her bangs in embarrassment and fell silent, not knowing what to say after that.

"…What do you mean by that?" Eris finally asked, intrigued by her outburst.

Defeated, Doris sighed and spoke, "There is a reason why that quest is isolated from the others…and why the village is rather empty." She pointed at the piece of paper, her voice laced with both rage and fear. "This Rathalos…this damn demon…has killed so much of our people already. Men, women, children…have all fallen victim to it." The woman hesitated for a moment before continuing to speak. "We have enlisted and sent dozens of hunters to take care of it, but none have ever succeeded in taking it down. Those who do survive, are too traumatized to give us the details."

The two hunters looked at one another and back at the now trembling Guild Sweetheart. _A Rathalos so powerful that no hunter has succeeded in slaying it. Something definitely feels off about it…_ Siegfried thought.

"Do you understand why I'm worried?! We've already lost too many hunters to it, so I don't see any possibility of you two taking it down without getting yourselves killed!" A strained smile appeared on the woman's lips. "Now a little more than half of our villagers evacuated and none of the hunters here are brave enough to partake in this quest…"

"But we are not like those other hunters," Eris stated confidently.

"Oh yeah, what makes you think that?" Doris asked her angrily. "Can you guarantee that you two won't suffer the same fate as others did?"

"If you must know, the two of us happen to be G-rank hunters. So, we're fairly confident in our skills."

Doris frowned. "…That's exactly most of the hunters who had died said. Just because you're high ranking hunters doesn't mean that you can- "

"Just give us the damn quest woman," Siegfried suddenly said, surprising both women.

"Your husband…can talk? But I thought- "

Eris quickly attempted to diffuse the situation. "O-Oh that's…H-He can actually only barely speak a few words _right_ my dear?" Eris said as her hand squeezed the hunter's waist hard, digging her fingers into his armor. Siegfried could only nod meekly through pained grunts.

"Right…" The blue dressed woman sighed and took out her feathered pen. "Fine. But don't blame me if you die or get injured alright?" _Not that they can if the former happens…_

"Thank you."

After the signing of the quest and a quick trip to the market, the two were ready to depart. However, there was one thing they needed to confirm before leaving.

"What can you tell us about its appearance? I assume a Rathalos this powerful must be different in some aspect?"

Doris looked up from her paperwork. "You're really serious about this aren't you?" She groaned and pressed her fingers to her forehead. "As I said, there is almost zero information about it. So, I can't say- "

"You said _almost_ ," Eris interrupted. "That means there is some."

She sighed in defeat. "Nothing gets past you huh…Well, there is that one time I overheard a survivor mention something about yellow streaks on the creature's wing? But I dismissed that as simply hallucination caused by a near-death experience."

"Anything else?"

"Unfortunately, no. That's all the information I have."

"I see." _I guess we'd have to make do with what we have then_. "Then we'll take our leave now."

Doris could only watch with a defeated look on her face as the cart carrying the two hunters disappeared around the corner. Quietly, she pleaded towards the Gods above.

"Oh Sulvana, please grant them safety…"

* * *

Siegfried let out a loud yawn as the cart stopped before a small path leading to their camp. He stretched and wore his helmet before hopping off the cart to bring the camp supplies over to the designated spot.

"I haven't hunted here in a long time…" Siegfried mumbled as he took note of his surroundings. Their target apparently made its home deep within the Verdant Hills near Kokoto and only ventured out to hunt. The last time the hunter had hunted here was a couple of years back during the early stages of his solo career and he had almost completely forgotten the layout of the area.

"What in the world are you staring at? Help me unload!" Eris commanded as she hauled numerous supplies over her shoulder. Siegfried rolled his eyes and followed suit.

It was almost noon when they finally finished setting up camp. They had a full 48 hours to complete the quest and for hunters like them, failure was never an option. For now, they needed to prepare for the hunt.

Somewhat exhausted from hauling the supplies, Siegfried took out a barbecue spit and began grilling some meat. The protein-rich flesh would be perfect for giving him the boost of energy he needed. Nearby, Eris quietly chewed on a piece of jerky while her other hand currently held her hunting journal where she reviewed her tactics and other hunter know-hows. However, the scent of delicious grilled meat had begun to distract her from her studying.

She coughed, grabbing the nearby hunter's attention. "Do you mind? I'm trying to read here."

Siegfried ignored her and lifted a piece off the spit, "You want one?"

Eris shook her head. "No thank you. The supply rations are enough for me."

"You sure? It's good for your strength and stamina."

"I fail to see why eating just right before a hunt is beneficial when we've already eaten our fill back at the village."

"We hunters have increased metabolism, thus increasing the need to fill our stomachs. If you don't sustain yourself, you'll collapse mid-hunt."

"That's still a resounding no from me."

Siegfried shrugged, "Suit yourself. Don't blame if you run out of energy."

"I won't."

Eris soon realized, however; just how difficult it was to for her to resist the temptation of freshly grilled meat. She couldn't help herself from sneaking glances at Siegfried, who was busy grilling yet another batch of meat, having finished his first. Both the scent and sound of the spit proved to be too much for the woman, something Siegfried had quickly noticed. He let out a laugh and handed her a piece.

"Take it, before you end up eating your own book."

Eris stopped herself from snatching it hungrily from him. Instead, she straightened her back and politely accepted the piece with a huff. "Hmmph!" She sniffed the meat before taking a small bite. And she couldn't help herself from taking another. And another…and another.

Siegfried smiled as he watched the huntress dig into the meat, her eyes subtly sparkling with delight. _The face she's making right now is…cute. Wait, the hell did I just think?_

 _This is better than the jerky I was eating before! Still, though I feel like its missing something…_ Eris stopped eating momentarily to process the flavors within her mouth. _Hmm, it's probably the meat._

"Siegfried, what meat is this?"

"Hm? Oh, it's Aptonoth."

"Might I suggest an alternative next time? Perhaps Kelbi or dare I say Bullfango? The former's meat is a little tough but are delicious when seasoned and cooked properly. The latter is a bit more difficult to acquire but for a hunter of your skill, it shouldn't be too difficult."

He grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

…

With one day left to complete the quest, the two took this opportunity to scout their surroundings. It had been quite some time since neither of them hunted in the Hills, mostly attributing to the fact that it was deemed a beginner hunter's training grounds. There weren't many strong creatures worth hunting in the Hills, especially for G-rank hunters of their caliber. As a result, they had largely forgotten its layout, though this won't deter them from venturing out to explore. Fortunately, they had plenty of time to do just that.

"Let's go."

The two had soon found themselves standing amidst a small grassy plain bordered by the flowing river that cut through the hills and forests. A few Aptonoth and Kelbi roamed here, grazing peacefully on the green grass. They paid no heed to the passing hunters, who simply admired the rather pretty view.

"Do you know where to go?" Eris asked him suddenly, interrupting him from his reverie.

"O-Of course I do! We should…" He looked around the area before turning back towards the impatient woman. "Head through the forest."

Eris gave him an exasperated look. "…You have no clue regarding the layout of this place don't you…"

Siegfried was about to retort back but soon realized he had nothing to say. He groaned in defeat. "Look can you blame me, woman? It's been years since I've stepped foot on these hills…"

Eris shook her head. "I suppose I can't blame you for that. It's also been years since I've hunted here as well." She glanced around the current area they were in. "I guess the forest would be a good place to start. Agree?"

"Yeah."

Not long after they had begun moving through the forest, danger immediately presented themselves…in the form of a pack of hungry Velociprey led by a large intimidating Velocidrome.

Alone, a Velociprey stands no chance against an experienced hunter and even a small pack is not enough to take one down. However, when led by a Velocidrome, a pack of these small but dangerous Bird Wyverns could pose even a challenge for all but the best hunters.

The raptor pack quickly formed a circle around the two hunters, blocking off any chance of escape. Surrounded by enemies from all angles, the two pressed their backs against each other, weapons drawn.

"What a great way to start off our hunt…" Siegfried murmured under his helm before the Velocidrome barked loudly, signaling the beginning of the attack.

A raptor pounced towards Eris, baring its razor-sharp claws and teeth at the huntress. A single slash from her freezing cold katana easily sliced the poor creature into two, splattering red against the soil. _That should be enough to warn them…_

Much to her surprise, the raptors were unfazed by the gruesome death of their own. The Velocidrome hissed at them before raising its head and barking loudly once more. This time, four raptors immediately jumped at Eris, ready to disembowel the huntress with their claws.

"Move!"

Siegfried swerved to his right, stepping the front of the huntress while swinging his massive sword horizontally across the air, cutting through the four raptors with ease and bathing them in their blood.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"Shut it, woman."

With more of its members killed, the Velocidrome was undeniably enraged. It jumped down from its position above a moss-covered rock and joined its pack in the attack.

"About damn time!" Siegfried pointed at the pack leader. "Come at us!"

The leader let out an uncharacteristically terrifying howl before the raptors attacked once more. Two easily fell to Eris's katana while another two met the same fate at the ends of Siegfried's large sword. However, the raptors immediately followed up with another wave of attacks.

"Back off!" Siegfried shouted as he swatted away another few raptors.

"They are unusually aggressive," Eris pointed out as she decapitated two. Immediately after, another wave of raptors moved to pounce on the two. They were also swiftly cut down; however, the onslaught of attacks had quickly begun to outpace the swings of the hunters, who found it a struggle to keep up with how fast and frequent they attacked. The seemingly endless wave of attacks continued for another few minutes before the attacks finally halted…

"What is with these bastards…" Siegfried muttered, fixing his helmet.

Eris wiped the blood off her face, "I have no idea."

Covered head to toe in blood, the two hunters readied themselves for another attack. And without warning, the Velocidrome pounced.

"Shit!"

The two quickly dodged out of the way before the large raptor could sink its claws into them. It growled in frustration before turning its attention to one of the two.

"Oh, fuck me…" Siegfried cursed as the Velocidrome now turned its attention to him. A quick and loud bark and simultaneously, the remaining Velociprey all focused on the huntress on the other side while two moved to accompany their leader. With the pack leader's attention on Siegfried and its pack cornering Eris, there was no escape. Separated from each other, they had no other choice but to fight on their own. It was do or die.

* * *

"This is…most unfortunate," Eris quietly said as the hungry Velociprey pack began to close in on her. At the same time, Siegfried had quickly been backed to a corner by the alpha and two Velociprey as they eyed the hunter hungrily. The kind of coordination these creatures had pulled off was unheard of amongst their kind and it greatly worried both hunters.

Suddenly, a Velociprey lunged forward towards the huntress, intending to bite her. With expert grace, she leaped over the raptor and slashed downwards at its back, landing right behind it. The raptor stumbled forward onto the ground and fell dead, causing the rest of the pack to slightly back away. Soon, however, they encircled the huntress, ready to initiate another attack as if unfazed by the death of their own.

Eris clicked her tongue and poised herself once more. "Tch."

* * *

Nearby, the Velocidrome and its two aides moved to attack. Siegfried quickly sheathed his sword and leaped out of the way of the two Velociprey. He, however, had no time to catch his breath as the Velocidrome swiftly followed up with a pounce, forcing the hunter to draw his sword to shield himself.

"Ack!" The weight of the creature knocked the hunter onto the ground as he mustered all his strength to shield himself from the Velocidrome's bites that were just a few inches away from his face. His sword was the only thing keeping him from getting his head bitten off as he desperately held off the creature. _Damn you!_

He gritted his teeth and pushed the raptor off him, before quickly sheathing his sword and sprinting away. He desperately needed a moment to catch his breath and find a suitable time to adjust his strategy. At this rate, with his heavy and slow weapon, he wouldn't last long against the raptor's onslaught of attacks.

* * *

"Stay away!" Eris yelled loudly at the encroaching Velocipreys. A number of their own lay dead around them, yet it did not deter them one bit. Eris had never seen this kind of behavior within these raptors as normally when a few of their kind are killed, the rest would immediately flee. This pack, however, was unusually focused as if they did not fear death. It was unnerving.

Another attack…and yet another raptor fell to the ground dead. A single slash was all it took. However, it felt as if there was no end to the number of Velociprey and the huntress had run out of options.

"Damn it!" Eris exclaimed as she frantically turned here and there, eyeing the raptors warily while occasionally swinging her sword against the air to ward off any that strayed too close. _There's no end to these guys!_ Her partner was nowhere to be seen but she guessed he was having trouble as well. These normally easy monsters proved to be an exceptional threat. They left no breathing room for the huntress.

But that wasn't what worried her the most. What worried her…was the distinctively familiar feeling once again resurfacing within her. The huntress knew what it was, and she didn't like it one bit.

"M-Must control myself…!"

The sensation and smell of blood soon began to disrupt her senses. The huntress quickly found herself succumbing once again to the dark feeling inside her. _If this keeps up, I'll lose control!_

Another raptor pounced towards her, only to be met with the same fate as its other brethren. The creature's blood stained the huntress red from head to toe, seeping through her armor, arousing her body. She gritted her teeth and trembled, unable to move from her spot.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

She failed to realize the raptors slowly closing in…

* * *

"AAARGH!"

With a single horizontal slash, the two raptors fell dead, their entrails spilling onto the soil and staining the ground red. Left on its own without its two aides, the Velocidrome snarled at the hunter standing before it.

"Damn bastard…" The hunter began to back away, holding his sword in front of him in preparation for an attack. However, at the corner of his eye, he spotted Eris. His eyes widened. She did not move from her spot.

"Eris!" he called out to her, noticing the circle of Velociprey slowly closing in on the seemingly unresponsive huntress. Ignoring the alpha before him, he sheathed his sword and rushed towards the huntress.

"ERIS!"

He reached into his pouch and immediately threw a flash bomb towards the pack. The blinding flash of light promptly stunned them, saving the huntress in the nick of time.

"Out of the way!" he exclaimed as he plowed through the raptors before coming to a stop in front of the huntress. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her furiously.

"Snap out of it!"

"I-I c-can't…" **_Must…not…succumb!_**

"Damn it, woman, I can't do this alone!" He cradled her cheeks, wiping the blood off her pretty face and looking deep into her eyes. They were empty…blue and empty like the ocean. Siegfried could have sworn he saw storm brewing within them.

"N-No…" **_I cannot lose control!_**

"What is wrong with you?! Wake up dammit!"

Around him, the raptors had slowly begun to snap out of their dazed state…

 _I guess I have no choice…_ He clenched his fist and pulled back his arm, before landing a hard punch against the huntress's cheek. The force of the hit was enough to knock her to the ground.

Almost like magic, she snapped back to reality, placing a hand on her bruised cheek. She looked up from the ground to find her partner standing over her with a closed fist.

"S-Siegfried?" she meekly said, uncharacteristic of her.

"Glad you're back! Now, pick up your weapon and help me fight!"

The huntress took one long look around her before quickly realizing the gravity of the situation. She grabbed her weapon off the ground and readied herself for combat once more.

"You okay now?" Siegfried asked her, chugging down an energy drink.

"Never felt better."

Eris had recovered just in time before the pack broke free from their dazed state. Their alpha quickly joined the attack once again as the bird wyverns cornered the hunters against a large boulder.

"Dammit! Never thought that we G-rank hunters would get cornered by weaklings such as them."

Eris watched the alpha warily, "They are not normal. I have never seen such coordination and ferocity within these things. Something is off…"

The raptors closed in all at once, with the Velocidrome at the center. With their backs against a corner, the two were at the mercy of the voracious wyverns. They had already run out of options.

As if realizing this, the Velocidrome growled and raised its head, letting out a loud howl. A single order was all it took for the entire pack to launch themselves at the two.

Holding their blades out in front of them, the hunters prepared to intercept the attack…that is until a shrill and piercing roar echoed throughout the area as a large and dark shape descended upon them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts: 
> 
> \- Harmonia is the Greek opposite of the goddess Eris.  
> \- Sigurd is the official name of the mythical Dragon Slayer Siegfried  
> \- Becky and Doris are the canonical names of the Minegarde Sweethearts.


	12. The Dreaded

_Somewhere in the Verdant Hills…_

"Oh, hell no- "

Without warning, something crashed into the raptor pack in front of him, kicking dust and dirt everywhere. The only thing Siegfried could hear were the distressed cries coming from the pack, followed by an eerily familiar low guttural growl.

When the dust settled, the hunters found the pack split. However, what caught their attention was the dark-colored shape around the corner. It was massive, towering over every single one of them. When it spread its wings, the hunters immediately recognized the shape. Large, fiery red-colored wings, crimson plated shell along with a clubbed tail.

"There's no way…" Eris muttered, swallowing her saliva.

The creature turned towards them, revealing its identity…along with the Velocidrome pinned under its claws.

"Rathalos…" Siegfried said quietly, realizing that things had just taken a turn for a worse.

"It's a Rathalos but don't you think it looks…different?"

Siegfried could only nod. "No shit."

The Wyvern's abnormal size wasn't the only thing that made it stood out. Along its back, ran a series of black spikes that were much larger than normal. The spikes on its clubbed tail were noticeably larger too. But what was most striking about it, were the cream-colored fire-like markings on wings, something the regular Rathalos didn't have.

Eris switched to a different sword stance, "Looks like we found our target."

The moment it opened its mouth and let out a shrill, distorted version of the Rathalos roar, the hunters knew they were in for the fight of their lives.

Before the hunters could make their move however, the raptor pack rushed towards the Wyvern in an attempt to save their alpha. A raptor leaped onto the Wyvern's back, digging its claws into the armored plating. It was knocked off seconds later, unable to pierce the armored hide of the Rathalos.

More raptors moved in, attacking from multiple sides.

The Rathalos growled and spewed out flames from its mouth, covering a wide-angle around it, preventing their approach. It swatted two from behind it with it's clubbed tail before grabbing another in its jaws and tossing the creature against another, all while keeping a tight grip around the Velocidrome under it. The raptors backed off, hissing fiercely at the enemy.

As the intruder kept the raptors busy, the hunters sensed the opportunity to escape.

Eris sheathed her weapon. "Let's get out of here."

Siegfried nodded in agreement. "Agree."

With the monster's attention focused on each other, the hunters made their escape, quietly sneaking around the battling beasts and back towards the direction of the camp. They took care not to draw any attention to themselves, especially for any Velociprey that may notice them in the midst of battle.

As soon as they exited the forest and arrived at the small open plain that led to their camp, the hunters collapsed onto the ground in relief. Around them, the Aptonoth spared a quick uninterested glance at them before promptly resuming their grazing.

"I don't know what the fuck just happened, but holy shit am I glad to be alive right now…" _And speaking of being alive…_ Siegfried's expression morphed into a frown as he turned towards the huntress beside him. "Care to explain what that was?"

"What?" she replied, not looking at him as she squeezed excess blood off her coat.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Why did freeze up? Care to explain that?"

"…I have no idea what you're talking about."

Frustrated, Siegfried moved forward and grabbed the collar of her coat. He stared down at her, eyes glaring with anger. "Don't give me that shit woman. You nearly got yourself killed! The hell were you thinking?!"

"Siegfried let go of me."

"Not until you explain yourself."

"Let. Go."

"Then tell me what happened."

"Oh, so now you want me to reveal my secrets?! After you repeatedly brushed off my attempts at knowing you better, you decide to ask me something personal? Some hypocrite you are! Oh, I'm sorry but _I can't_. Now-" She held the hand holding her collar and tightened her grip around his wrist, slowly crushing the metal and causing the hunter to wince slightly.

"-unhand me, you bastard."

Siegfried glared fiercely at her, "And what will you do if I don't?"

Eris replied with an icy stare. "You want to do it here? Right now? Because I'll be glad to teach impudent morons like you a lesson."

Siegfried pulled her closer till their helmets touched. "Is that a challenge?" he threatened, gritting his teeth.

"Only if you take it."

Silence.

If the Aptonoth around them could speak, the first thing they would have said was for the two "apes" to "take their mating ritual elsewhere".

The two continued to stare angrily at each other for a few minutes before they promptly broke apart, faces red and flushed. They turned their backs against each other, not intent on looking at one another.

"Tch," Siegfried uttered with noticeable disdain as he rubbed his sore wrist. _Who does that woman think she is?!_

With an indignant huff, Eris proceeded to fix the collar of her coat. _What an insufferable man…_

Simultaneously, the two glanced back at each other before immediately jerking their heads away the moment their eyes met. Tension filled the air as the two hunters refused to look at one another, let alone apologize. After all, they had their feelings of pride to maintain.

Minutes had passed and not a single word came from neither of them…that is until one of decided to finally break the silence.

Siegfried was the first to speak. "I think its best we head back to camp for now. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

"…I can live with that."

Keeping a respectable distance from each other, the two proceeded to walk back a short distance towards their camp. When they arrived, the two immediately split off, with Siegfried going straight towards the mini pier and pond and Eris settling herself inside the tent.

Breathing in the air, Siegfried took a moment to calm himself. He sat down crossed legged and took off his helmet. _Some partner I am…_ He gazed down at the reflection of himself against the water's surface. _I suppose, if she didn't want to partner up with me anymore then that's fine._ He scratched his scalp in frustration. _I told you, Siegfried! I told you this won't work! It was bound to fail!_ The hunter sighed and absentmindedly threw a piece of chipped wood at the water. _What a fucking disaster…_

Inside the tent, Eris was in a somewhat similar inner turmoil. _I knew it wouldn't work out…Our personalities are just way too different to ever coexist. And worst of all…_ The huntress couldn't help but cover her face with her gloved hands in shame. _I nearly lost control and I ended up freezing on the spot! We both could have died because of it…_ The huntress collapsed face-first onto the soft bed.

At that moment, a single thought crossed both their minds. That perhaps…

_Maybe this was a mistake…_

* * *

_Somewhere in Dundorma…_

"You know that this isn't necessary."

"It is."

Hilda rubbed her temple, "For Gog sake Hanzo, I'm a grown woman who can damn well handle herself. Plus, it's not like there are any men who dare make unwarranted advances towards the leader of the Fated Four."

The humorously still helmeted man spoke, "But you're going in without armor- "

Exasperated, the huntress pinched the bridge of her nose. "I told you I'm fine. I won't need you for this one. It's just a visit to the library? What could go wrong?"

"But- "

Hilda interrupted him by patting the taller man's shoulder. "It will be fine. Besides, I'm wearing my chainmail underneath, and let's not forget our enhanced healing abilities. In the event that I do get stabbed, the wound will heal in a matter of minutes." She made sure to hide the chainmail and knife especially well under her dress, in the case of an emergency. She had quite a few jealous haters, who envied her success.

"That's not very reassuring."

"Just trust me on this one, will you?"

The large man narrowed his eyes at her before letting out a defeated sigh. "I suppose, I can let you off the hook this time."

Hilda grinned. "Good boy."

"…You know I'm older than you right?"

"Oh, hush you."

After waving goodbye to her overprotective teammate, Hilda couldn't help but utter a triumphant 'Yes!' She found it extremely relieving that she was able to persuade him to allow her to visit the grand library alone. As much as she loved the big guy, he could be incredibly overbearing at times. It didn't help that he had essentially been around her ever since she was a little girl.

 _With him gone, I can finally enjoy myself without the constant watchful eyes behind my back._ Contrary to what people thought of her, the normally strict and unapproachable leader of the Fated Four was an avid reader of books, especially those pertaining to the epic fantasy genre. She would always find herself smiling like a giddy young girl whenever she came across an exciting scene within the story. Only Hanzo knew this, but she secretly kept a large library filled with many different books behind a secret compartment within her house.

Today, the huntress felt especially giddy. She had learned that the library received a new batch of books and she was itching to get her hands on one. She couldn't care less about the whereabouts of the rest of her teammates. Pip was probably hanging out with his female Felyne admirers and Luca had promptly vanished. Hilda wouldn't admit it, but sometimes, she wished to be alone, preferring to spend her time without the company of her teammates. This is especially true on her day off, where she wouldn't be called by the Guild whenever there would be urgent matters to attend to.

After a brief jaunt, the huntress arrived at the front of the Dundorma Library. Built decades ago, during the construction of the great city, the library hosted a wide array of books, ranging from novels, encyclopedias, religious texts, and other pieces of writing. It was also her main source of knowledge for whenever she went hunting. But this was her day off. She didn't come to educate herself on anatomical and strategical quandaries. No, she came here to indulge herself in her favorite past time.

She moved past the guards and entered the large building. Soon, she found herself standing in the expansive lobby of the library. Crowds of people gathered here, either to discuss knowledge or to simply read.

"Why if it isn't Hilda!"

The huntress turned to find a short-haired woman approaching her with a smile on her pretty face.

"Hello Courtney," Hilda respectfully greeted. The brown-haired woman happened to be the librarian's assistant, and a close friend of hers no less thanks to her frequent library visits during her free time.

"I haven't seen you for over a week. Guild related stuff I presume?"

"Yeah…There's been some _concerning_ matters happening recently and my team and I are frequently called over to deal with it. Nothing too big I assure you."

"I see. Well, since you're here now, the usual then?"

Hilda smiled. "You know me so well."

As Courtney led the huntress towards the fiction section of the library, Hilda attempted to look away from the people staring at them as they walked by. She supposed they might be wondering what the leader of the Fated Four was doing in the library when she could be out hunting. She sighed and ignored the stares as they arrived at the designated aisle.

"Have fun."

"Thank you."

Before Courtney walked away, Hilda remembered something. "Um, I heard that the library received a new batch of books? Can I assume that…uhh…?"

The woman chuckled, "To answer your question. Yes. There are quite a few of those."

…

Hilda had a rather goofy grin on her face as she headed towards the reading area, three books in hand. She had been elated when she discovered that some of the newer books were written by her favorite authors. She couldn't wait to sit down at her favorite spot and read them. She had accidentally discovered a small opening between the shelves when she pulled out a random book for curiosity, and as far as she was aware, only she and the library staff are aware of the room's existence.

That is until she found _someone else_ sitting there.

_Excuse me? Why and how did someone find this place?_

"Ahem," she coughed, hoping to gain the intruder's attention.

The person looked up from the book they were reading and stared at Hilda with a rather annoyed expression.

Both their eyes widened.

"H-Hilda?"

"R-Rowan?"

The brown-haired man closed his book and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

Hilda had her hands on her hips. "I'm asking you the same thing. This is my spot by the way."

"I come here to read from time to time. Oh, sorry but do you want me to leave?"

"No!" She shut her mouth immediately and looked away. "I mean, it's fine. I don't really mind…" _Nice one Hilda…_

"If that's what you want…" Rowan then picked up his own pile of books and moved to a corner of the room. He plopped down onto the ground and resumed reading.

Shaking her head, the huntress moved to her usual spot and settled down onto the red armchair. She placed her stack of books on the nearby desk and opened the one she held. Before she began to read, however, a question still nagged her mind.

"Sorry to interrupt you but, how did you find this place?"

Rowan looked up from his book and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…I sort of, discovered it by accident. I pulled a book off the shelf and the next thing you know, this room popped up. I figured, why not make use of it anyway as I wait for my brother to finish his business."

"Your brother is here?"

"Unfortunately."

"I'm surprised that man even visits the library in the first place. No offense, but he doesn't seem like the type of guy to spend his free time reading."

"No offense taken. You'll be surprised at what types of books he even reads in the first place- " Rowan immediately covered his mouth. "Shit."

Now Hilda was interested. She leaned forward with a hand under her chin. "Oh? What kind of books does your brother like to read?"

The hunter briefly glanced out of the room before letting out a defeated sigh. "Romero made me swore that I wouldn't tell anyone but…" He let out a devious chuckle. _I suppose this can be my way of getting back at him for all the trouble he caused me for the past few years. Sorry, brother…_

Hilda had a smug look on her face. "Yes? What is it?"

"…ance"

"Hmm? Speak up."

"…Romance."

Hilda could only blink. "…Seriously?"

"Yeah, like all those really sappy soap opera styled ones. It's quite unexpected and funny until you realize my brother's own situation regarding his love life. Now it's just sad."

"Ouch."

Rowan chuckled. "He's a good man, if not a little odd. Just needs to find the right one for him."

Hilda smiled at the thought. "I see."

A comfortable silence enveloped them as they went back to reading.

…

Hilda stretched for a bit before she placed the book she was reading on the nearby pile. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 6:00. The library closed at 7:00. It was time for her to head home.

"I'll be taking my leave then."

Rowan looked up from his book and towards the clock. He let out a quiet yawn before standing up and picking up his own pile of books. "Guess I'll be leaving too."

Hilda then noticed the titles of the books he held. _The Lord of Swords…Of Monsters and Men…The Desolation of Fatalis? Are those..._

"Say, are those part of the new batch of books delivered to the library?" Hilda hesitantly asked the man, pointing at the books he held under his arm.

"Indeed, they are," he replied with a grin. "Why ask?"

"O-Oh nothing…It's just, I never expected you to like those kinds of books."

"Are you kidding? I bloody adore these kinds of books! They have some of the best world-building, characters, battles, and narratives this side of Minegarde. I'm talking about betrayals, mysteries, discoveries, and many more! Like that time Barbro Bargins- "He suddenly stopped and blushed. "Apologies, I didn't mean to go off the rails for a moment there…"

Hilda giggled softly. "I don't mind. In fact, I love those kinds of books as well. Particularly those by Jorge R. Marvin."

"Oh, that guy. _A Contest of Powers,_ right? I heard that a play based on the first book is being discussed as of now."

"I've heard of it. Though, I'm a bit concerned about it. Transferring such an expansive and detailed book to a theatrical play could only go so well. Remember _The Golden Sundial_? Despite the impressive props, it outright failed to capture the true essence of the novel."

"I remember that. They cut so much from the original material and toned down the controversial stuff. I'm also still rather miffed about the dumb title change though. _Her Shadowy Elements_ sounded way cooler than its new one. But hey, at least the props and costumes were really well done."

"Can't argue with you on that one."

The two continued their chat even as they exited the library. They were so engrossed in discussing their mutual love for fantasy, that Rowan had even forgotten about his brother, who may or may not have left the library already. Hilda too had completely brushed aside the thought of Hanzo worrying for her.

Still chatting, the two failed to notice the two people calling out to them from outside the library.

"Hilda!"

"Brother!"

A man with an obvious appearance to Rowan as well as a tall, helmeted man approached the two.

"You were in there for two hours and didn't inform me? What happened?!"

"I couldn't find you at all brother! Where were you?!"

Then they stopped the moment they realized that their respective partner happened to be with someone else.

"Hilda is that…Wait, Rowan?"

"Brother, you were with Hilda?"

The man and woman blinked. "Yes. What's wrong?" Rowan answered, not understanding the confused looks his brother and Hanzo were giving him and Hilda.

"Nothing. It's just, odd to see you two together," Romero said, looking back and forth between the two.

"Especially you Hilda," Hanzo said, a hand on his hip. "I thought you told me a day ago that you didn't want to see Rowan anymore."

"Huh?" Hilda and Rowan uttered out at the same time. They turned to each other.

Rowan had an obvious hurt expression on his face. "You…hate me?"

Hilda was flabbergasted. She waved her arms frantically in an attempt to diffuse the situation. "W-What?! T-That's not true! It's just…"

Rowan simply furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't do anything to offend you did I?"  
Hilda shook her head. "Nothing of that sort I assure you! I was just…"

"Was it that time on the ship when I talked to you? Or was it during the Bherna festival? Tell me, Hilda. Did I offend you in some way?"

"Stop it okay! You didn't do anything!" _Damn it, the hell was I thinking saying that to Hanzo?! Now, look at him. He thinks I hate him when in fact I like-_ She clapped both her cheeks momentarily, surprising the three men around her. _It's no use. It won't work out anyway…_

Suddenly, she grabbed Hanzo by the wrist and dragged him away. "We're leaving Hanzo."

"W-Wait, Hilda?!"

As the two moved farther away, Rowan could only stare at them with a mortified look. He clenched his fist and promptly walked away, as his brother quickly trailed behind him with a concerned expression adorned onto his face.

"Rowan?"

"Sorry, but we're skipping dinner. You can go ahead and buy some food if you want."

They never bothered to look back at each other that night.

* * *

_Back in the Verdant Hills…_

The smell of freshly cooked soup awoke Eris from her nap that night. She stretched briefly peeked out of the tent. Sure enough, he was there, sitting on one of the logs and stirring a big bowl of stew. She felt a growl under her chest and realized it was her stomach. _Curse this body of mine!_ As much as she wanted to come out of the tent and eat, a part of her held her back. Ever since that afternoon, things had become awkward between the two of them and she couldn't muster the will to face the man that she called her partner.

Unable to resist the smell, the woman put on a poker face and stepped out of the tent.

"Sleep well?" Siegfried said, eyes still glued to the pot before him.

"I did."

"Good."

Eris remained standing there, unmoving and undecided. _I guess I have to talk to him. Resolve this dumb problem t-together…_ She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak when the man promptly cut her off.

"I saved you a bowl," he said, showing her a wooden bowl filled with the viscous brown liquid. "You may get some more if you wish." He then stood up and faced the area leading outside the camp. "I'm going to get some fresh air." And then he was gone, leaving Eris alone at camp.

Eris seated herself on one of the logs and held the bowl of stew. She moved the spoon to her lips and tasted the dish. _It's delicious…I wonder what he made it with._ She briefly looked over the pot, noticing the obvious chunks of meat and other ingredients. _He's a good cook that's for sure._

She finished her bowl and neatly placed it on the ground. The hot stew reinvigorated her body, freeing her mind, and calming down her heart. Needless to say, it was a much-needed element in allowing her to rethink what had happened a few hours ago. She remembered getting into a verbal spat with Siegfried, over her supposed carelessness in battle.

She would not admit this to him, but the huntress knew that she was to blame.

She had her reputation to keep after all. What sort of Ice Queen apologizes to someone who was clearly in the wrong? _But then again, it's just a name…and both of us are to blame._ Titles were almost meaningless after all. They were just honorifics, bestowed upon those who earned it. They didn't mean shit.

She looked at the direction her partner left. Over the past hours, she had come to actually enjoy his company. Sure, they argued frequently and insulted each other openly, but it had since died down to some occasional teasing. He was also admittedly endearing whenever he grew flustered. It was a rare side of him only Eris had the pleasure of exploiting.

Siegfried was also a skilled hunter and she knew it. In battle, he complimented her own skills quite well. He was the force to her finesse and together, she felt like they could take on almost anything. But today was different.

They were overwhelmed and unprepared to face the enemy. Worse of all, she had almost succumbed to _it_ …and he had called her out for it. It was mortifying for her. But dwelling on it for too long won't do any good. They had a job to do and they couldn't afford to stay distant for too long. The villager's lives were on the line here and only they could save them from the claws of the Rathalos.

She steeled herself and stood up, ready to finally talk to her partner.

The huntress stopped herself when she found him standing before her as well, an equally surprised look adorned onto his face.

For the moment, the two couldn't muster a single word. They just looked at each other awkwardly, fidgeting in their spot.

And then Eris spoke first. "I think it's time to talk. About what happened."

He looked surprised at first before nodding briefly. "Yeah, I've been thinking as well. Perhaps it's time we fess up. A partnership like this won't work. It can only work on- "

"-one built on trust and friendship. I know, I've read it already. Hunter's Manual 3…We both have secrets to hide, don't we?"

"Yeah…"

Eris smiled softly and went seated herself on one of the logs. "Well, shall we?"

After the two got comfortable in their seats, it was time.

"First off, I would like to apologize."

If Siegfried was surprised before, then he was speechless at this point. Eris apologizing to him… The haughty, narcissistic woman who treats everyone around her like her loyal subjects apologizing? It certainly caught him off guard.

"It was my fault we both nearly got killed back there," she confessed. "If I hadn't frozen up, we could have gotten away." She looked down at the ground, face completely red from embarrassment. "I understand if you want to call off this partnership as soon as we are done with the job. I have no qualms about that- "

"Stop that. You're not the only one to blame here you know."

Eris looked up to see Siegfried sporting an admittedly dashing grin on his face. The huntress found herself turning red and her heart beating slightly faster. _What is this feeling inside me? It couldn't be…_

"I would also like to apologize. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I was just…frustrated. Frustrated at you for almost jeopardizing the hunt and frustrated at me for not being skilled enough to get us out of the situation. I was selfish for pushing you to fess up and selfish for not telling you anything about myself." He looked away, his face reddening and almost matching the color of his hair. _Holy shit that was so out of character of me!_ His eye briefly glanced at Eris in front of him and sure enough, he couldn't help but turn even redder when she gave him a forgiving smile. _Shit, what sort of spell has she inflicted me with?!_

"I guess we're both guilty of it I suppose," Eris said, lightly chuckling. Her soft and beautiful laughter made Siegfried's heartbeat even faster and the man wondered if he was going to die of a heart attack soon enough.

"A-Anyway, with that out of the way…" _It's now or never_. Can you tell me what happened before?"

His question was blunt and demanding but had a hint of gentleness. Eris knew she could not hide it any longer now. _I had really hoped it would never come to this…_ The huntress closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before facing Siegfried with a determined look on her face, albeit with a hint of shame. But when she opened her mouth…nothing came.

"I…I uh…"

The look Siegfried gave her definitely did not help her state of mind. No matter how hard she tried to speak, her voice refused to give in. "Siegfried I…" The huntress looked away. _Damn it, woman, why can't you just say it?!_

She glanced at Siegfried, who continued to stare blankly at her. His expression practically screamed 'bullshit'. She gritted her teeth and spoke. "W-What happened was- "

"I suppose that it's something really personal then." Siegfried interrupted. "I can't force you to spill, and that means I won't have to tell you anything either."

"…Look, if you want to call off this partnership then by all means- "

"That I cannot do."

The huntress scowled at him, perplexed at his words. "What do you mean?! It's obvious we can't work together like this! I'll only hold you back!"

"Aren't you forgetting that we have a quest to complete?"

Eris fell silent. She should have known.

"What will the villagers think if we were to stop now? Doris placed all her hopes on us, and how would she react if we just gave up like that all because of one little spat?" He crossed his arms. "She would be devastated. All of them would be. And worse of all, the killings won't stop. You've seen what that _thing_ looks like. I cannot stop now, not when lives are on the line…And neither can you."

Eris hated to admit it, but his words resonated within her. "I- "

"Besides aren't we partners? And partners help each other." Siegfried covered his mouth with one hand and averted his eyes away as his cheeks began to redden. "S-So, if you w-want, I can h-help you with whatever it is y-you're dealing with h-here…that is if y-you don't mind…" It felt as if he mustered all his strength just to say that. _GOD DAMN SIEGFRIED! THOSE ARE SOME TRULY SMOOTH WORDS RIGHT THERE!_ He couldn't bear to look at her amidst his own inner turmoil.

He expected her to act disgusted at him but what he didn't expect was to hear soft laughter. Siegfried glanced at her to find the woman giggling softly at him before giving him that smile that caused his heart to beat erratically.

"You can be surprisingly sweet you know that. Almost as if I'm talking to a different person."

At her words, Siegfried turned away once again in an attempt to hide his reddening cheeks. _If I stare at her for too long, I'll explode!_

"Don't take it personally dammit. I was just…concerned that we wouldn't get paid," Siegfried replied gruffly, trying his best to hide his embarrassment. Unfortunately for him, Eris had already seen through him. The woman shook her head with a smile.

"Whatever you say…" she said before picking up her bowl and reaching for another helping of the stew. "Oh, and by the way, your stew…It's delicious."

Siegfried's face lit up. He puffed out his chest triumphantly. "See! I told you I'm perfectly capable of cooking delicious food!"

Eris rolled her eyes.

…

_The next day…_

All it took was a single slash from his sword to bring down the lumbering Aptonoth. Immediately after, the rest of its group scattered and made a mad dash for the hills over the river. But Siegfried paid no heed to them and focused his attention on the task at hand.

"Ughh got blood all over my armor again…" Siegfried muttered as he proceeded to carve into the dead herbivore.

It was early in the morning on the Verdant Hills and Siegfried had ventured out to grab him and Eris meat for their breakfast. While the huntress stayed behind to prepare the equipment and cooking materials, Siegfried took it upon himself the task of fetching them the main course.

They had only a day left, and they didn't want to waste any more time. The two of them had sworn to themselves that they would come back to villagers with the Rathalos' head in tow.

Finished with his task, the hunter proceeded to walk back to camp with two large pieces of meat in-hand. As he slid through the narrow entrance to the camp, he came across the sight of Eris walking back to the campfire with…a fish in tow?

"I hope you don't mind. I caught a lovely fat sushi fish over by the pond and couldn't resist bringing it over."

Siegfried chuckled. "It's fine. More protein for us anyway."

As Siegfried began mixing the meat chunks in with some leftover vegetables onto the pot in the middle, Eris moved to prepare the bread and fish. _A fish kebab would go nicely with the stew and bread._ She grabbed the spit from the camp chest and set to work on grilling the fish to perfection.

A little while later, they were done. The fish had been grilled, cut into the chunks, and placed onto sticks and the stew was ready to eat.

"You were right when you said bread and stew work quite well together," Siegfried said as he took a bite out of a piece of bread dipped into the stew. "And the fish works surprisingly well as well."

"I'm flattered by your praise. But really, this is nothing more than commoner food. I know far more intricate recipes than this."

"You sound like you're a noble…" Siegfried absentmindedly remarked, biting onto the fish kebab.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Siegfried almost spat out his food. "You're a noble?"

"Yes."

He placed a hand under his chin before letting out a sigh. "Now that I think about it, it's not too surprising, I mean considering your speech patterns and your rather formal disposition…"

Eris frowned. "I'm more surprised that you aren't aware I was. I mean, the Havencrofts are rather well known are they not?"

"Never heard of them," Siegfried answered as he swallowed the rest of his bread.

Eris sighed. "Of course, you didn't…"

"But more importantly, what the hell is a noble like you doing out hunting? What made you sacrifice such a life of luxury for something as dangerous as hunting?"

Eris laughed, "Believe me, being a noble isn't as fun nor as relaxing as you think." She stirred her spoon around her bowl. "But to answer your question, I guess the best way to describe it is that I wanted something different. A life of luxury wasn't something I wanted."

"That sounds incredibly cliched." His response was straightforward and would have offended anyone if they weren't Eris. Not like Siegfried cared anyway about insulting other people.

The huntress gave him a deadpan stare before shaking her head. "Leave it to you to ruin everything with your bluntness…"

"Hey, can't help it alright. That's just me. Get used to it woman."

The huntress stifled her laughter. "I suppose this is one thing I need to take note of if I were to be partners with the one and only Fire King."

"Right back at you Ice Queen."

* * *

_Dundorma…_

"My lady, he's here again."

"Tell him to wait for a bit. I'm not done yet."

"As you wish…"

As her guard closed the door to her chambers, Carla let out a rather exasperated sigh. Over these past few days, the same man had repeatedly come over to acquire the latest information on something she frankly didn't care about. _If you're going to visit me, then make use of it for crying out loud!_ The first few visits weren't that bad. The man was handsome, muscular like all other hunters who visited her, and he was polite as well. She still vastly preferred _him_ over this man, but he didn't need to know that. But over the subsequent visits, she was beginning to get frustrated. During these visits, he wouldn't even have sex with her at all. He would instead talk and talk about Guild Knight stuff that Carla didn't give a damn about. That or he would ask her if her spies had seen a certain red-haired hunter and a silver-haired woman walking around. It pissed her off knowing that he was paying her a ton of money just to neglect the perfectly sculpted example of a female form right in front of him.

At some point, Carla had begun to think her sexual prowess had decreased over the years. It made her incredibly insecure about her own body, despite still being ripe of age.

_If you're not going to have sex with me then might as well just invite me out on a date dammit! Not like I'll accept an invite like that anyway…Hmm, maybe if it's that guy I'll-_

A few knocks on her door promptly interrupted her reverie. Startled, she almost dropped her pocket mirror before she hurriedly fixed her hair.

"Yes?" _Shit, shit, shit I'm not ready just yet!_

"They are waiting for you by the door."

"Alright tell them to come in- Wait, _they_?"

Before she could react, the door opened, and three people entered her room. She immediately recognized the black-haired man that she was scheduled to meet. However, accompanying him was a man and woman whom she didn't recognize.

"Who…are they?"

"Oh, I guess I haven't introduced these two to you. This is- "

"Wait just a moment…C-Carla?!" The blonde-haired man turned to Carla's client with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "This is the woman you want us to meet?!"

Edmond took a step back, "Umm yes? Is there a problem?"

"N-Not necessarily but…" He sighed. "It's just- "

"Oh, you're that guy!" Carla interrupted, face brightening up with a subtle mischievous smile. She finally recognized him. "The one who asked for an extra hour just because his "asshole" friend didn't show up to their reunion. I remember that. You were rather rough at that time don't you think?"

Edmond burst out laughing while Amber had a disappointed look on her face.

"So, this is the woman you've been screwing all this time?" Amber asked her mortified brother, whose face had turned completely red.

"Dammit! I told you it's not a good idea to associate with her!"

 _If these are who I think they are…_ An evil glint appeared in Carla's eyes. _I'm gonna enjoy messing with her._ "Miss if you must know, he and the guy you're looking for are my clients as well. Especially the latter whom I-" Carla noticed the woman's expression turn dark. "-happen to enjoy his company far more than the rest. We have a rather…fulfilling relationship after all."

Amber snapped. "Why you- "

"Alright let's just get down to business before things turn even more awkward than it already is," Edmond interjected as Jason held his sister back. "As you can see, we- "

"Let me smack this bitch!"

"For the love of Virtuna calm down!"

"-we've come here to do business."

"Oh." Carla's expression grew annoyed. "So that's how it is." She leaned back against the red sofa in her chambers, one of the many gifts given to her by some of her wealthy clients. As the top courtesan, she had been blessed with numerous luxuries given to her by her clients, who range from hunters, knights to the occasional noble.

"Well go on then. Spit it out. What do you want now?" Carla said, tapping her fingers impatiently on the armrest.

Edmond looked at the siblings, who gave him a single nod of approval. He turned to face the woman and spoke. "Are you aware of a group called The Revenants?"

Almost immediately after he finished speaking, Carla rushed forward and clamped her hand over the man's mouth. "Don't say it too loud!"

Edmond removed her hand, "Then I assume you know of them?"

Wordlessly, Carla walked over to the door and opened it slightly. "Make sure to not let anyone come in this room. That is absolute," whispered Carla to the two men guarding her room. They nodded in understanding before Carla gently closed the door. She sighed and turned towards the three people.

"This is extremely dangerous information you're dealing with here. Are you sure you three want to get yourselves involved with _them_?"

Amber was the first to speak. "My brother and I had dealt with them before. These…bastards ruined our lives, and many others as well. We can't just sit here and do nothing, not while there is a huge chance that they're still out there." Carla looked at Edmond next, as if asking for his own reasoning as well.

"I'm a Guild Knight and it is my job to maintain order within this nation. And I've heard…rumors that the very Guild I've dedicated my life to is involved with those people. If I can stop the corruption within them, I can restore the Guild to its former glory."

Carla looked back and forth between them before shaking her head. "I guess it's impossible to persuade you to think otherwise huh… Fine, I'll share with you what I know."

* * *

_Verdant Hills…_

Siegfried looked back at the huntress currently fixing her helmet. "Ready?"

Eris pulled the visor down on her helmet and walked up to him. "Yeah. Let's do this."

The Aptonoths on the field scattered the moment they saw the hunters. Not wanting a repeat of what happened last time, they once again ran over the river and into the safety of the herd grazing by the hillside.

Eris opened her map and scanned her surroundings, "I think its best we avoid the forest and go through the cliff areas. We don't want to waste any more time fighting other monsters." Siegfried nodded and the two set off towards the top of the hills, where they would hopefully run into their target by the nesting area.

The walk to the nest was anything but peaceful.

"Dammit, we can't waste any more time here!" Siegfried exclaimed as he cut a raptor in two mid-leap.

"I know!"

Not long after they had ascended the hills, a pack of Velociprey ambushed them from over the rocks. Thankfully, they weren't led by their alpha, but the raptors proved to be a nuisance.

"Incoming!" Eris shouted as she threw a flash bomb towards their attackers. Siegfried instinctively looked away as a bright flash engulfed the area, blinding the raptors. The two then made their escape.

They quickly found themselves facing their next obstacle. A troop of Bullfango, irritable Fanged Beasts resembling pigs who charge at the very first thing they see. One was already annoying enough but easy to dispatch. A group of them, however, can prove themselves exceptionally dangerous, especially if a Bulldrome is around.

"We have to find another way around…"

As Siegfried kept an eye on the Bullfangoes, Eris looked around the area for an alternate path. Her eyes quickly landed on the ledge above them that looked like it led into the forest.

"Up there!"

The two quickly and quietly climbed the ledge and onto the path leading to the forest.

"We have no choice but to go through there."

"Beats fighting a horde of those bastards…"

As the two entered the forest, a sense of worry enveloped them. They couldn't afford to get into a fight with the same raptor pack that attacked them the day before.

Thankfully, however, the forest had been surprisingly empty. Not a single raptor attacked them and the only creatures they encountered were some harmless Mosswine. Despite the relief that had washed over them, the fact that no carnivores attacked them sent a chill up their spine. If something was indeed this powerful that all other carnivores practically evacuated the area, then the Rathalos must be incredibly strong.

Soon, they had found themselves standing on yet another open plain area. A small herd of Aptonoth could be seen grazing, not paying attention to the two hunters.

Eris pulled out her map, "According to the map…We're somewhere around here," she said, pointing to a largely drawn area on the map. "This means the nest is just somewhere around the corner over there."

"Let's go!"

With renewed determination, the two ran over towards the direction of the nest, intent on finishing the job once and for all. As they ran, they reached into their pouches and chugged down vials of strengths drugs, namely demon drugs, and armor skins. Eris herself, popped a might seed into her mouth while Siegfried gulped down an entire vial of energy juice.

They soon arrived at yet another open plain, surrounded by the cliffs. Numerous Vespoid inhabited the area and there were a number of bushes to hide. It was the perfect natural arena to fight their quarry.

Eris pointed at a large opening in the cliff, "There's a cave over there. If that's what I think it is, then we must head there immediately."

Most of the Vespoid wisely gave them a large berth, though a few were brave enough to try to sting the two hunters, only to be shattered from a single strike from their weapons. The two leaped onto the platform above and proceeded towards the cave…

As they entered what was supposedly the Wyvern's den, a pungent stench immediately bombarded their sensitive noses.

"What in the world is this pungent odor?!" Eris said, covering her nose.

"The hell?!"

Cautiously, the two moved deeper into the den, until they came across what looked like a large mess of bones and rotting flesh. When they looked over the pile, the hunters couldn't believe their eyes.

Bones of various creatures laid on the ground. They spotted quite a few raptor skulls, Aptonoth parts, and other unidentifiable bones but what really caught their eyes was a distinctive skull amongst all the bones.

The skull of a human. And there were more of them scattered amongst the other bones. The previously mentioned victims of the Rathalos.

Eris clenched her fists. "This is…unnerving."

"All the more reason this bastard needs to go down," Siegfried growled, gritting his teeth. His eyes then spotted something amidst the numerous bones. Making a mental note to wash his gloves, later on, he carefully stepped over the pile and bent down to pick up the object of interest. He wiped the shit off the object and quickly pocketed it before the huntress near him noticed.

Eris stifled the urge to vomit from the sheer smell alone. "We're at its nest, but where is the monster anyway?"

"Beats me. Let's just- "

They froze the moment they heard the flapping of wings.

Their heads slowly turned towards the middle of the cave where a large draconic shape descended slowly through an opening in the ceiling. The two looked around frantically for any way to hide but found none. Then an idea struck Siegfried. _Forgive me for this Eris!_

"Go, go, go!" Siegfried whispered furiously as he pushed Eris towards the direction of the dirt pile. Before she could say anything, Siegfried pushed her down directly onto the pile – face first. Eris mentally blessed her reflexes as just seconds before her face collided against the ground, she had moved her arms to support the fall.

_Hey, what's the big deal pushing me down like that?!_

Siegfried ignored her completely as he too crouched onto the ground, albeit not as forcefully. He sent her a quick apologetic look before gesturing her to be quiet. Eris complied and together, they hid their bodies behind the bloated rotting corpse of an Aptonoth, dropping to a prone position and allowing the corpse to conceal their bodies as they peeked over to watch the monster. The two cringed in disgust as they felt the rotting flesh against their armor, and both made mental note to take a nice long shower after all this is done.

The intruder quickly revealed itself to be a Rathian, much to the two hunter's relief and confusion. They watched as the female Wyvern landed on the ground, a dead Velociprey in its mouth. Their bodies tensed as the creature moved closer, seemingly unaware of their presence.

Suddenly it's face perked up. It let out a growl and dropped the Velociprey in its mouth and moved… directly towards them. Almost as if a malevolent force compelled them, they quickly pressed themselves closer to the rotting corpse they were hiding behind as the Wyvern moved even closer. Its growls came closer and closer…until they felt its hot breath directly above their heads.

They held their breaths as their hands slowly began to reach for their weapons, anticipating the inevitable…

And then they heard a familiar shrill roar.

The Rathian stopped and turned back to face the newcomer.

The two peeked over the corpse to make sure their ears hadn't deceived them and sure enough…

Siegfried gulped. _It's the Rathalos!_

The abnormally large Wyvern descended upon the ground and landed with a loud thud in front of the Rathian. It growled and the Rathian growled back, albeit rather meekly. The larger male Wyvern snarled and the Rathian lowered its body, dropping to a submissive stance with its wings tucked against its body and its tail curled up. The hunters watched with a mixture of curiosity and anxiety as the Rathalos nudged the Rathian with its snout before promptly biting it on the back of its neck.

Eris had never heard of this behavior before. _Woah…_

After a few seconds, the Rathalos released it, as the Rathian immediately took off to the skies as the Rathalos watched with what appeared to be a satisfied look on its scaly face. Then it turned around and began eating the dead Velociprey on the ground.

As it ate, Siegfried and Eris slowly and cautiously stood up, taking care not to alert the gorging beast. They quietly tiptoed towards the darker parts of the cave; eyes glued on the beast in case it notices them.

"We can't waste any more time. You grab its attention while I move around it for a sneak attack."

Siegfried nodded quickly, knowing that arguing would only spell disaster. "Alright. Be careful."

The hunter watched anxiously as his partner quietly maneuvered around the Rathalos, who was still busy feasting on Velociprey. She soon positioned herself on the other side of the Rathalos before signaling for Siegfried to make his move. It was a classic tactic, one utilized by many hunters when hunting with others.

 _Here goes nothing…_ He stepped out of the darkness and shouted, "HEY HEY!"

Sure enough, the Wyvern ceased its eating and turned to face the hunter. It growled threateningly at Siegfried, who attempted to hide his growing fear.

"WATCHA WAITIN FOR YA BIG BASTARD?! I'AM RIGHT HERE!"

The Rathalos simply continued to growl, but it didn't attack. Siegfried bit his lip and glanced at Eris, who was still waiting for the chance to strike. _Dammit!_

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?! SCARED?! YOU SCARED OF A FILTHY HUMAN LIKE ME?!"

Once again, the Rathalos didn't budge, opting to instead bare its teeth against the hunter. It didn't appear to be fazed by the hunter's taunts.

_Oh, for fuck sake! Can't you just play along?!_

"OI! HERE!" Siegfried said, waving his arm about.

When the Rathalos still didn't make its move, Siegfried mentally screamed. _STOP MAKING THIS HARDER FOR ME DAMMIT! ITS ALMOST AS IF YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPO- Wait…_ He looked at the Rathalos once more, who began scraping the ground with its claws. _There's no way it can do that! Rathalos aren't able to do that…can they?!_

And then the Rathalos' maw lit up with flames. _Is it gonna shoot a fireball?!_ He instinctively raised his sword to block what should have been an attack.

Only it never came, for the Rathalos simply roared at him.

And then he saw Eris rush towards the Rathalos.

"NO! It's NOT GOING TO ATTACK!" _Shit, she must have interpreted the roar as a sign to attack!_ Siegfried sheathed his weapon and rushed forward as fast his legs could carry him.

"ERIS IT KNOWS! IT KNOWS!"

His cries were heard too late. Eris slashed at the Rathalos, only for the beast to somehow jump out of the way and causing her to cut the air. He watched in horror as the Wyvern, immediately following its jump, shot out a large fireball aimed at the huntress.

"ERIS!" he screamed out, leaping forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	13. The Dark Lord of Flames

They hadn't expected everything to go south that fast. The two had thought their classic strategy would work on it like it did on any other creature.

As they had quickly learned, this Rathalos was unlike any other.

The last thing Eris registered was being forcefully shoved towards the other side as the explosion from the fireball obscured her vision. When the smoke and dust cleared, Eris stifled the urge to gasp.

"No…" She needed to get them out of here. As her brain racked for ideas-

"Crap!"

She just barely managed to jump out of the way in time just as the Rathalos had suddenly lunged forward to bite her as if it took advantage of her letting her guard down for a brief moment. The huntress then rolled immediately after to dodge the subsequent tail swing, which just slightly grazed the top of her hair.

The Rathalos, with its rear end facing the huntress, turned its head back towards the huntress and growled menacingly at her. It knew to never underestimate a hunter, even after it had taken out her partner. The wounds on its legs and neck were testaments to its encounters against hunters. With that in mind, the beast opted to pace side to side in front of the huntress, anticipating her next move.

Eris, meanwhile, bit her lip as she attempted to get ahold of the situation. She needed to treat her downed partner ASAP while at the same time, dodge the monster's attacks. As of the moment, Siegfried's health was her priority.

Almost as if it knew her intentions, the Rathalos stepped to the side and obscured Eris's view of Siegfried's body with its own. It didn't attack, knowing that attempting to attack first would only get itself countered.

But what it didn't know, was that the huntress herself was planning her next move as well. Eris had a gut feeling that this Rathalos was far more intelligent than normal, thus she was hesitant to make the first move. So, she held her blade in front of her, pacing right and left as well as the two foes eyed each other warily.

Suddenly, Eris rushed forward, sprinting rapidly towards the Wyvern. It immediately hopped to the side, anticipating a slash and proceeded to light its maw with flames before shooting a powerful fireball at the huntress in one quick succession. When the smoke cleared, however, her charred body was nowhere to be found. The Rathalos growled in confusion when it soon realized something was wrong.

The huntress had not unsheathed her weapon and attacked when she sprinted towards it.

It realized too late as it glanced to the side to find that Eris had run around it and up a wall before leaping off it towards the Rathalos.

"GRAARGH!

It roared angrily as the huntress promptly landed on top of its back, her fingers gripping tightly against its scales. The beast took to the sky and thrashed around furiously, intent on shaking the human off its body. But the huntress would not yield, as she kept a tight grip on the Wyvern's back.

 _Hold still, you bastard!_ With one hand, she reached for her carving knife and promptly sunk the sharp object into the beast's flesh.

It bellowed in pain and thrashed and writhed even further. But Eris wouldn't relent, she instead increased the speed of her stabs, spraying blood against her hair and face.

She, however, did not expect the Wyvern to suddenly smash its backside against the wall.

The sheer force of the slam was enough to almost shatter her armor, sending pieces of both rock and metal everywhere. She visibly gasped out in pain, coughing out blood in the wake of the impact. Unbearable pain seethed throughout her body, almost making her lose her grip on the Wyvern.

 _I…MUST NOT…YIELD!_ Still keeping a tight grip on the thrashing Wyvern's back and her knife, the huntress maneuvered her battered body closer to its neck before stabbing it down onto the soft flesh underneath the plating.

Screeching in agony, the Rathalos crashed headfirst towards the ground, as the huntress was promptly flung off its back.

Eris weakly lifted herself off the ground, clutching her torso as she limped towards her downed partner. She looked at her blood-covered hands and winced at the searing pain on her stomach and chest area. A shard of her armor, visibly lodged into her stomach, causing the area around it to rapidly redden.

 _This feels…familiar…_ She stumbled towards her partner and mustered every bit of strength she had left as she lifted him up and draped his arm over her shoulder.

Behind her, the Rathalos groaned loudly, unable to move and stand. It was now or never.

"Let's…get out of h-here…" Disoriented but otherwise alive, the huntress proceeded to carry herself and her downed partner out of the area.

…

She nearly tripped as she dropped down from the ledge. Eris clutched her stomach once more, feeling her own blood dripping constantly onto the soil. But she had to stay strong, for both their sakes.

_I will not lose anyone ever again!_

She reached into her pouch and gulped down a Potion before lifting Siegfried off the ground once more as she continued to trudge her way out of the area. But the huntress soon realized that her troubles were far from over.

"Oh, for Gog sake…"

Surrounding the two, were yet another pack of Velociprey. They had followed the trail of blood she left and were attracted by the prospect of easy prey.

"Back…off!"

She weakly swung her sword around in an attempt to intimidate the raptors. But the Bird Wyverns remained unfazed. The smell of blood and the sight of injured hunters was simply too enticing to avoid. Eris gritted her teeth, the pain from the shard impaled onto her stomach beginning to worsen over time. She had no choice.

 _I never thought I'd use this damn thing but…_ She reached into her pouch and took out a circular object and threw it at the ground below her. Immediately, a smoke explosion engulfed the area, obscuring vision. Hidden by the smoke, Eris sneaked past them and out of the area.

…

After a lengthy and painful walk, the two finally arrived at the small clearing nearby their camp. Eris fell to the ground, hands flying to the injury on her torso. She whimpered and writhed, unable to bear the pain any longer.

"D-Damn it…" Her hand reached for the shard on her stomach. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she pulled the sharp object out of her body.

She cried out in pain as the blood-stained shard dropped to the ground. Eris took out another Potion and poured it all over her wound, hissing as the green liquid seeped through her flesh and began to slowly mend the ripped tissue and muscle. It wouldn't stop the bleeding, but it would at the very least, relieve some pain and prevent an infection from occurring. Knowing this, the huntress let out a sigh and relaxed.

"I'm going to…sleep."

Unbeknownst to her, the figure lying on the ground beside her stirred awake.

He slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at the sky. His body ached badly, and he felt a stinging sensation akin to a burn all over his body.

"Ughh…" he groaned out in discomfort.

The hunter rose to a sitting position and rubbed his head in confusion. _What happened?_ However, the pained groans and whimpers coming from his right prompted the hunter to turn around. He gasped.

"Shit, Eris!"

The memory of their disastrous attempt at killing the Rathalos came back to him. _I'm an idiot!_ Siegfried immediately moved closer and cradled her body in his arms. She was alive, but her eyes were closed, and she appeared to be in great pain. She was sweating hard; her porcelain skin was pale, and she writhed furiously on her spot. He then saw the visible wound on her stomach, and he couldn't help but clench his fist in frustration.

"Stay with me dammit!" he said, taking her helmet off and cupping her cheek.

He desperately needed to stop the bleeding. Just then, a thought came to his head. _I'm sorry for this Eris…_ The hunter untied Eris's hair free and pressed the cloth hair tie against the wound on her stomach. The huntress in his arms whimpered as Siegfried applied pressure to her stomach.

"You'll be alright…I won't let you die…" Siegfried reassured, caressing her now messy hair with his other hand. Her expression visibly relaxed and she stopped moving, sleeping quietly. Seeing that the bleeding had begun to lessen, he reached into his pouch and poured a vial of Potion over the cloth before dabbing it over the open wound. It would take some time for her wound to close up.

"The hunt can wait. For now, this takes priority."

He lifted the huntress off the ground and onto his arms and proceeded to carry her back to camp.

* * *

_Back at Dundorma…_

"A ball?"

"As I said. A _ball_. It will take place about a week or so from now."

Edmond blinked. Even after he fully understood everything there is to know about the Revenants thanks to Carla, yet this new piece of information still surprised him.

"And how do you know this?"

Carla smirked mischievously. "I happen to have a spy within your precious Guild Knights."

Edmond's jaw dropped. "What?!" The former Guild Knight couldn't believe it. _Grr, I have some interrogation to do once I'm finished with this…_

Amber folded her arms impatiently. "How exactly does a ball, point us towards the Revenants?"

Carla laughed. "Why it has everything do with those people my dear!" The auburn-haired courtesan moved closer to the woman and poked her chest with her finger. In response, Amber jerked back.

"How dare you touch me you- "

"Edmond if you must know, there is a possibility that Sir Jacob is a member of the Revenants."

Edmond raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What makes you think that?"

"Well, my source informed me that they had often seen Sir Jacob entering a tavern, which I presume is forbidden for Guild Knights like you?"

"It is _very_ forbidden!" Edmond fumed. "How dare he act so brazenly behind everyone's backs!"

"Talk about hypocrisy…" Jason muttered, rolling his eyes. Amber shook her head.

"I was also informed that there were rumors that he was bribing and making unsavory deals with some unidentified folk. That and he's also abusing his power as Section Leader of the Border Watch." Carla spared him a quick glance. "Of course, this is just rumors. It's not always true."

"That bastard! I knew he had some involvement with those people!"

Jason sighed in exasperation. _He completely disregarded the fact that it was just a rumor…_

Amber groaned. "Alright now that we have a _proper_ reason to target this man, can you go back to the ball part?"

"Oh, how could I forget? Thank you, my dear Amber."

"Hmmph!"

Carla giggled. "You're cute."

The huntress turned red. "The hell did you just- "

"As I was saying, Sir Jacob would be hosting a ball in due time. My source says that the reason for this is to celebrate the Guild's success over the past decade. He has apparently invited every Guild Knight to attend along with people from some of the noble families in Dundorma."

"And where would this ball take place?"

Carla reached under her desk and took out a large folded sheet of paper. She unfolded it, revealing a detailed map of the world. She pointed at a point on the map. "Here."

"But…that's almost halfway across the region!" Amber exclaimed in disbelief.

"All the more reason we have to attend." Edmond pointed out, clenching his fist in anger. "The fact that it's held at a place quite far away from the Guild HQ means it's something that arsehole doesn't want everyone to see."

Jason looked at the map and back at Carla. "So, you're telling me, that if we want to expose the organization for what they are, we have to attend the ball?"

The woman snapped her fingers. "Precisely."

Amber grabbed her brother's arm, pulled him closer, and whispered, "I don't know about this. What if we're wrong? What if it was a lie all this time? Can we even trust this woman?"

Jason thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. Carla is a devil of a woman, but I know she has certain connections far and wide. I just don't know what to believe."

"If you're having doubts, then why not listen to what I have to say next? I reckon you two will like this bit."

The brother and sister turned to glare at the woman, who simply plastered a smile on her face. Next to them, Edmond was busy mumbling to himself, ignoring everything else.

"Make it quick then," Amber said, putting on her helmet.

 _Here goes._ "There is a good possibility that the one you're looking for will be attending this ball."

At her words, Amber and Jason perked up. Noticing this, Carla grinned victoriously.

"Siegfried…is attending?" Amber asked quietly, intent on finding out more.

"Well I don't know exactly know if he _will_ be attending, but there's a possibility. Are you both familiar with Eris Havencroft?"

Jason's eyes widened. "Her?"

Amber cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Who?"

"Yes her. I was informed by one of my messengers that both Siegfried and Eris were last spotted together at the town of Kokoto."

Jason narrowed his eyes at her. "But what does this have to do with the ball?"

"The Havencrofts were one of the top noble families in this region. Though they recently fell from grace, their name is still often mentioned amongst nobles and commoners alike. Eris's father happened to be one of the top Guild Scholars in the region whose contributions to the field of research is still talked about until today. It wouldn't do to not invite the daughter of one of their top scholars, now would they? After all, he does have a reputation to keep."

"And this relates to Siegfried how…?"

Carla smirked. "Apparently, Siegfried and Eris are very close to each other. Some would say they were practically married already. So, if Eris was invited, it would only be natural to take him with her as her date for the night."

Jason glanced at his sister to find her fuming. "Uh oh…"

"That asshole! First, he abandons us, leaves me alone, and then decides to take another lover?! How dare he!"

"Amber calm down we- "

"We're attending that ball!" She stomped towards Edmond and shook his shoulder. "Hey, we're leaving!"

The former Guild Knight slapped himself awake from his reverie. "Right."

"Hold on, we first need to find a way to actually get invited."

Amber stopped in her tracks and sighed. "Damn it…"

A thought came across Edmond's thought, but it was a thought he had hoped to never come to use. One that involved a certain former classmate of his. "I think I can help with that…"

…

Edmond was the last to leave the room but just before he closed his door, an object on one of the shelves caught his eye.

"Is that…"

Carla looked to where he pointed, and a sullen expression adorned her face. "Yes. This is my older sister," Carla answered, taking the framed photo off the shelf. It depicted a younger Carla standing beside an older woman with slightly darker hair. "Her name is Rosa."

"What…happened to her?"

The auburn-haired woman sighed wistfully as she gently caressed the photo. "…She had been kidnapped …by the Revenants. One day she was here and the next she was gone. It all happened so fast I…" Carla coughed and placed the photo back on the shelf. "Please excuse me." She walked away towards her couch.

"I…Apologies if I stirred some bad memories. I'll be going now."

And with that, he closed the door as Dundorma's top courtesan collapsed onto the couch and sobbed quietly.

* * *

Eris woke up suddenly, startled and confused. She placed a hand on her forehead and shook herself awake. The huntress took a moment to adjust to her surroundings. She was lying on a bed which she guessed had to be the one from their camp. She closed her eyes in an attempt to regain her memory of what happened.

"The last thing I remember was- "

She suddenly sat up and moved a hand to her stomach. It was no longer painful to touch. Eris looked down to find a piece of cloth tied around her lower body and covering her stomach. She pulled the cloth and touched her stomach; it no longer bled. Her wound had already healed but it left a visible scar in its wake.

_Siegfried!_

She kicked off the covers and rushed out of the tent. It wasn't dark outside yet, which meant they still had time. But the hunter in question was nowhere to be found.

"Siegfried?" she called out, hoping to hear his voice. But only the wind answered her calls.

 _If he's not here, then…_ A sudden realization hit her. _That idiot!_

She quickly ran back inside the tent to fetch her gear.

…

Elsewhere, Siegfried spat out a bloody tooth at the ground as he lifted himself off onto his feet. The man had already taken a good beating, yet that didn't stop him. He held his large sword in front of him, ready for another attack.

"A smart one ain't ya?" The hunter simply flashed a cocky grin.

The raging Wyvern in front of him, injured from the previous encounter roared furiously at him before charging forward.

…

"For god's sake!"

Standing just meters away from Eris, was the Rathian from before, busy feasting on an Aptonoth. She didn't have time to fight it and sneaking around behind it was almost impossible due to how tight space was between it and the rocks around it. She looked around frantically for any way to move past it when her eyes landed on a nearby ledge. She quickly remembered how according to the map, that section of the hills opened to a cliff area that led directly into the cave.

"Guess I have no choice…" It was either that or betting her chances of escaping the Rathian unharmed. She chose the former.

The huntress leaped onto the ledge and made her way through the opening, taking care not to alert the Rathian to her presence.

Soon, the huntress found herself staring at a large cliffside. There were numerous small ledges lined up across the rock, perfect for climbing. Near the top of the cliff, she spotted a large opening, presumably the Wyvern cave.

"Don't die on me yet Siegfried."

And with that, she began climbing.

…

"Ack!"

A single miscalculated swing and he was promptly met with a tail directly to his chest, sending him flying a distance.

He coughed, clutching his torso in pain as he lifted rose to his feet. Before he could attempt to grab his sword lying just a few feet away from him-

His widened for a fraction of a section. "Shit!" Siegfried dived out of the way in time before the Rathalos could bite him, landing stomach first onto the ground with his hands above his head. Siegfried's hands quickly scrambled for purchase as he quickly lifted himself off the ground and broke off into a sprint.

_I must reach my sword-_

BAM!

He was sent flying again, courtesy of the Rathalos swinging its tail behind it. The hunter landed even farther away from his sword, rolling on the ground before coming to a stop nearby the cavern walls.

He groaned in pain, spitting out blood from his mouth. "Sonuvabitch…"

Before Siegfried had any time to recover, the Rathalos took to the skies and charged forward mid-air at full speed towards the hunter.

"Oh no- "

…

_I can hear the Rathalos's roars from here. Sounds like they've already begun fighting._

She leaped upwards and grabbed the nearby edge, using her enhanced strength to keep a tight grip on the rock before pulling herself up. For regular humans, climbing a tall and almost steep cliff like this is near impossible without the use of ropes, but for hunters like Eris, it was simply another day.

Rock climbing, after all, was just another part of the training would-be hunters had to take.

As she reached upwards to grab another rock hold, her foot slipped.

"Crap!"

She quickly readjusted her hold and pulled herself up and onto a small ledge. The huntress took a moment to catch her breath, having finally found a small bit of flat ground to allow herself to stand properly. She gazed upwards and saw that the cave wasn't that far from her. To her luck, the remaining bits of rock separating her from the cave had vines growing on them, which should make climbing much easier.

_I must hurry!_

The huntress continued to scale up the rocky cliff, this time aided by the vines which provided a much easier gripping material. She climbed faster, as the distinct noise of battle sounded much closer than before.

But just as she had pulled herself onto the last step leading to the cave-

BOOM!

A fiery blast exploded just a few feet away from her, directly against the walls of the cave entrance, shattering rock and earth alike. The ensuing explosion almost caused Eris to lose her grip, forcing her to stab the rock with her knife in a desperate attempt not to fall to her death.

_That was close…_

Then she heard the rumbling. Her eyes shot upwards and she saw the cracked rock formation above the cave entrance began to crumble.

_CRAP ITS GOING T0 BLOCK THE ENTRANCE!_

Realizing that she couldn't waste any more time, the huntress summoned all her strength and climbed upwards.

"No!"

She quickly pulled herself up the ledge and dashed forward as fast as her legs could carry her.

…

"Easy, easy there…" Siegfried muttered as he paced to his side. He had been lucky enough that the fireball barely grazed his body when it shot past him and exploded onto the other cave entrance.

He glanced at his Greatsword, lying on the corner between him and the Rathalos. The Wyvern, noticing his intentions, growled threateningly at him. The beast was undeniably angry – angry at the injury it had received from the huntress before and angry at how this human stubbornly refused to give in. It had already received a few lacerations on its leg and chest, mostly due to it underestimating this hunter and making a careless move. But it wouldn't make the same mistake again.

It knew that the hunter was practically helpless without his weapon. It was only a matter of time before its mate comes back and turns the tables on the unfortunate human. Yes, it could get by that notion. The only thing it could do now was stall and prevent the human from reaching his weapon.

 _Shit, I had hoped to finish this battle quickly enough!_ The two foes eyed each other cautiously, awaiting each other's next moves.

_It's as if it can read my mind! What can I do?!_

He reached into his pouch to find the item he needed for this occasion. Siegfried let out a sigh when he realized he had only one left. He wanted to save it for a crucial moment, but he had no other choice.

 _Here goes nothing!_ The hunter threw the item at the air and immediately broke off into sprint towards his sword, covering his eyes with one arm.

A blinding flash of light engulfed the area, stunning anything within its vicinity.

_There it is! My we-_

Just before he could grab his weapon, he felt a powerful force hit him on his torso, courtesy of the Rathalos headbutting him. Though it wasn't powerful enough to send him flying a considerable distance, it was enough to knock him down onto the ground, leaving him vulnerable.

The hunter, however, didn't have the time to figure out what had happened, for immediately following the collision, the Rathalos lunged forward to bite the downed hunter.

"Oh shit!"

He twisted his body to the right to dodge the first bite, but the Wyvern followed it up with a second bite, forcing the hunter to twist to the left. It, however, didn't give him any time to recover as it rose up slightly and pinned Siegfried's lower body with its claws. Unable to move his body, the hunter was the beast's mercy.

The Rathalos wasted no time going for the kill.

Siegfried shot both hands upwards to hold back the Rathalos's jaw from clamping down on him.

"AAARGH!"

He summoned all his strength as his hands tightly gripped around the beast's jaw. The Rathalos was multiple times stronger than he, but the hunter remained steadfast. He could feel the heat against his face emanating from within the beast's maw; its tongue swished just inches away from his face. He growled and gritted his teeth as he slowly began to feel the Wyvern overpowering him. His arms began to bend from the weight and the Rathalos' jaw began to close in on his face.

And then he saw its maw light up.

The hunter soon realized he was doomed. With his strength fading and the fire within the Wyvern's mouth growing brighter, there was no way out.

_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Mother, Father. I guess I'll be meeting you earlier than expected._

Siegfried closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"…"

Suddenly-

"Get off him!"

Following the voice, he heard the distinct sound of a sword slicing through the air, followed by a pained roar. Siegfried then felt the weight above him disappear and he opened his eyes to find himself staring at a pair of blue, ocean colored eyes.

"Get up you idiot!"

Siegfried registered himself awake and rose onto his feet. He turned to look at the huntress beside him. "Eris?"

"What the hell were you thinking going off on your own like that?!"

"I- "

She cut him off. "Save it. For now, focus."

The hunter obediently nodded and the two focused their attention on the Rathalos, who furiously shook its head in pain. It now sported a missing eye, no less thanks to Eris. The beast had just barely leaped out of the time before Eris could slash its face clean off, but at the cost of its right eye. Now the odds have been evened.

"Be careful. This thing knows how to fight," Siegfried warned.

"I'm aware." Her eyes spotted Siegfried's sword lying just a few meters away from them. "We have to find a way to get your weapon."

At that moment, an idea popped into Siegfried's head. He tapped Eris's shoulder and grinned. "How about a switch?"

As the Rathalos recovered, albeit, with one eye, it quickly noticed the unarmed hunter running towards it. Despite the blurry vision, it knew that the hunter was going for his weapon. Without thinking, it opened its maw and shot out a fireball at the hunter, who rolled to the side, dodging the blast. Undeterred, the Rathalos shot out another fireball, but the hunter dodged it once again. It roared and repeated the same action.

But it was met with the same result.

The beast growled in confusion. The hunter was oddly more agile than before. The Rathalos took a moment to clear up its vision before it realized that the hunter had…shrunk?

Suddenly, it felt a sharp pain on its legs.

The Rathalos stumbled back, nearly tripping but able to keep a firm hold on the ground. It shook its head and glowered at the hunter. Now there were two shapes. The second hunter had appeared, only this time the shape appeared to be taller and larger than the previous one.

"Color me surprised. I never expected you to know how to use a Longsword," Eris remarked, handing Siegfried his weapon.

The hunter returned her sword before visibly grinning with delight upon getting his weapon back. "Aren't you forgetting that we were trained to use every weapon? The only reason I use Greatsword is that it suits my style."

The monster soon realized that it was losing. The tables have turned, and it was in the hunter's favor. Injured, cornered, and outmatched, the Rathalos raised its head and opened its maw. It was a sound, that neither hunters could ever forget.

The sheer volume of the cry forced the hunters to cover their ears.

When it ended, the Rathalos turned around and limped quickly towards the cave entrance.

"Don't let it escape!" The two hunters sheathed their weapons and gave chase to the fleeing Wyvern.

The Rathalos was just about to take flight when the two exited the cavern. Siegfried, not intent on letting it go, rushed forward and leaped off the ledge. He reached out and grabbed onto the Wyvern's tail.

Eris resisted the urge to smack her forehead. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm- WOAH!"

As expected, the Wyvern was not all too happy when the hunter hitched a ride on its tail. It thrashed around in the air, swinging its tail in every direction in an effort to throw Siegfried off. But the hunter would not yield, tightening his grip on the Wyvern's tail.

Still keeping a firm grip, Siegfried moved one hand to his side and reached for his knife, before proceeding to stab the flesh on the tail.

It screeched in pain, squirming mid-air and descending closer to the ground as the hunter on its tail vigorously stabbed his knife repeatedly onto the beast.

Eris, sensing her chance, leaped down the ledge and ran along beside the airborne Rathalos. She noticed the large boulder in the middle of the area and an idea struck her. It was a reckless and almost suicidal idea, but if jumping directly onto the tail of a Wyvern mid-flight worked, then why shouldn't this? The huntress picked up her speed and leaped onto the boulder. Once atop, she counted a few seconds before jumping onto the moving Rathalos and grabbing its head and jaw.

Startled by this new sudden weight upon its head and neck area, the Wyvern almost crashed due to the combined weight of both hunters.

"Fall…down!" Eris voiced out, clutching the beast's head and lower jaw and pulling it down closer to the ground.

However, the distorted Wyvern began flying dangerously closer to the impossibly tall cliff that bordered the area.

Siegfried, realizing that they had to quickly change directions, shouted out loud. "Eris!"

"I know!" Eris responded, pulling her fist back and punching the Wyvern square in the face. The hit immediately caused it to turn to the other direction, this time back towards the area.

"Now bring it down!"

Eris complied and took out her knife before attempting to stab the Rathalos in the eye. However, her ride shook its head and her knife missed the target, puncturing its cheek instead of its eye. It didn't matter though, for the results were still the same. With a loud roar of pain, the Wyvern crashed onto the ground, knocking the hunters off it.

Now face to face once more with the Wyvern, the two hunters readied themselves for the final stretch of their battle.

"How are you holding up?" Siegfried asked her, jogging over to her position.

She waved him off. "I'm fine." Then she realized he was referring to _that_. "It's healed. Doesn't hurt anymore, though it did leave a rather ugly scar."

Siegfried nodded in approval. "I think it suits you."

The huntress's eyes widened for a second before she looked away. Normally, she would have immediately punched him for that, but the Eris now opted to remain silent instead. "Thank you…" she mumbled quietly.

The Wyvern limply rose onto its two feet, shaking its head and glaring at the two. Smoke puffed out of its nose and the markings on its wings began to glow. The veins around its body began to grow visible as it shook with animalistic rage. No longer an intelligent creature and now an injured animal, driven to the edge, it had lost its desire to flee. It would stand its ground and fight these humans to death.

The moment the Rathalos let out its shrill roar, the battle had begun.

When Siegfried saw the Rathalos reel back its head as its maw began to light up, he rushed forward and promptly raised his large sword in front of him in a blocking stance.

The hunter planted his foot on the ground and took the hit as the fireball exploded onto his sword. The sheer force of the explosion was enough to send the hunter flying backward.

_Ouch…that was far more powerful than the Silver Rathalos one…_

With the resulting smoke from the explosion not yet dissipating, Eris made her move. She unsheathed her sword and dashed through the smoke, using it obscure the Rathalos' vision.

The Rathalos was promptly caught off guard as the huntress suddenly emerged through the smoke, charging towards it with her sword held in front of her. Startled, the beast failed to move out of the way in time as Eris slashed her sword upwards, cutting through the flesh under the Rathalos' neck.

It staggered back, crying out in agony as blood freely gushed out of the wound. It roared and searched for the huntress. But its missing eye proved to be its downfall, as it was rendered relatively blind on one side. Eris, knowing this took full advantage of this weakness and stayed on the right of the Rathalos, standing directly under it.

"Gotcha!"

She twisted her blade and stabbed upwards, puncturing clean through the beast's belly!

Unadulterated and agonizing pain erupted throughout the Wyvern's body. Unable to bear the pain any longer, it dropped to its knees.

"Now!"

Through the corner of its only eye, the Rathalos saw Siegfried sprinting full speed at it. It attempted to move, but its muscles gave in. Faced with impending death, the Wyvern lit up its maw in a last-ditch attempt at blasting the hunter.

Siegfried noticed this and quickened his pace. He leaped off the nearby boulder and unsheathed his sword mid-air.

"GRAAARGH!"

In one single swing, the Rathalos' head separated cleanly off its neck as the fireball exploded within its mouth. Black puffs of smoke trailed out of the Wyvern's decapitated head as it slowly rolled a small distance away before coming to a stop.

The hunt was over. They had saved the village.

Eris pulled her sword out of the now lifeless corpse. "We won."

"Yeah," Siegfried said, walking over to the severed head. He picked it up and stared directly at it with a disapproving look. "What an ugly son of a- "

Suddenly the familiar sound of gushing wind alerted them to another presence in the area. The two looked up, only to see a familiar shape hovering over them. Instinctively, they readied their weapons once more.

It was the Rathian.

The female Wyvern roared at them before turning towards the corpse of the Rathalos. It looked at the hunters and back at the body lying on the ground. Sensing the possibility of a fight, Eris slowly began to reach for her pouch, ready to take out a flash bomb if needed.

But it never came.

The Rathian snarled at them before promptly turning the other direction and flying away.

Siegfried dropped his sword in relief and collapsed onto the ground. "Oh, thank Gog!"

Eris sheathed her weapon and took out her carving knife. "We need to hurry. Otherwise, those Velociprey won't hesitate to drive us off our kill."

"Agree." Siegfried unsheathed his own knife, but not before waving at the distance towards the Wyverian airship, whose passenger had been eagerly observing their battle.

"This would make a fine report!" exclaimed the small Wyverian observer, who immediately prepared to bring the hunters back.

…

Reactions were a mix of pure joy, disbelief, and slight horror as the two hunters walked off the airship with the Rathalos's severed head in tow. Its body followed shortly later, hauled by a dozen Felynes on top of a large cart.

Arriving at the entrance to the village, the astonished villagers crowded the two, eager to get a closer look at their kill. Siegfried presented the stunned Sweetheart with the lifeless head of their quarry.

The blonde-haired woman covered her mouth with her hands. "I…I can't believe it. You two actually killed it…"

Eris placed a hand on her chest in a mock show of hurt. "And you actually doubted us."

To their surprise, Doris covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "Thank you…Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me." She glanced around her towards the overjoyed villagers. "…How much this means to _them_."

 _All in a day's work._ Then, Siegfried remembered something. He reached into his pouch and took out the object he picked up from the Wyvern's nest. "I found this…a necklace on its nest. Does this belong to anyone?"

The villagers slowly moved away as an old woman made her way through the crowd. The woman took a closer look at the object before gasping in surprise.

"Is this yours?" Siegfried asked her.

"No…It belonged to my daughter. She…she was one of the hunters who never came back from fighting this thing." The woman began to sob as a few villagers comforted her. Siegfried smiled and handed her the necklace, the woman shakily taking it and hugging it tightly.

"Thank you…"

Next to him, Eris couldn't help but beam at his action. _He can be surprisingly compassionate when he's not cursing or insulting other people._

However, a feminine voice interrupted them, startling the villagers.

"Excuse us! Make way for the Chief!"

The villagers moved out of the way as Becky walked in, accompanying a short and frail-looking Wyverian man.

Eris immediately bowed in respect. "I take it you're the Chief?" She glanced to the side to find Siegfried standing oddly stiff. Out of courtesy, she pushed his upper body down to a bowing position. "Apologies for my partner's disrespectful behavior."

"It is alright," the Chief answered. "What's important right now is how grateful I am to you both. That Rathalos has been wreaking havoc around the hills for some time now and frankly, as much as I want to kill it myself, I'm too old and frail to be of any use. The other hunters we sent have not succeeded…all except you two."

Flattered, the two rubbed their necks in embarrassment, not used to being praised so highly and genuinely.

"What of the body? What will you do with it?" one of the villagers asked.

"Oh that. We've got our share of parts from it already so in the end, we handed the corpse over to the Guild for further study," Eris answered, garnering the approval of the villagers.

However, the Chief suddenly narrowed his eyes at Siegfried. The hunter internally gulped and rubbed his fingers together.

"Now then…" The Chief clapped his hands together. "Let's all let these two rest. They deserve it. In the meantime, however…" The Chief turned towards Siegfried. "There is something I would like to discuss with you. Becky and Doris, you'll be there too."

Siegfried gulped.

"And regarding me?" Eris asked, suspicious of the Chief.

"I'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out miss. This is between me, him, and the two Sweethearts."

"But- "

Siegfried shook his head to reassure his partner that he would be alright. Eris sighed, eventually relenting and watched as the four of them walked towards the Chief's house.

…

"What's this about Chief?" Doris asked, closing the door behind her.

The chief, still facing the fireplace turned back towards them. "Why don't you ask our friend over there. Sigurd was it? Or perhaps should I refer to you as…Siegfried?"

The hunter stiffened and clenched his fists.

"I know you're not mute. You talked before, didn't you? There's no use lying."

Siegfried cursed his carelessness. He glanced at the three around him, noticing the different expressions that had on their face. Guilt filled his gut when he saw Doris's confused expression.

"I'm…sorry." He reached up and took off his helmet, revealing his identity to the three people in front of him. Doris audibly gasped and covered her mouth.

"It's really you…"

The hunter smiled sadly. "How long?"

"Since the night you and your partner arrived," answered the Chief. "Becky here had been watching you both the past days. She overheard your conversations and the moment your real name was mentioned, it confirmed her suspicions."

The aforementioned woman glared at him, stomping towards him and grabbing him by the collar of his armor. "You have some nerve coming back after what you did. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now or hand you over to the Guild myself."

"At ease Becky," the Chief calmly said, causing the woman to back off angrily.

"So, what now?" Siegfried crossed his arms over his chest. You're going to arrest me? Execute me quietly?"

"As much as Becky would want to and frankly, a part of me does, no. I will not be arresting you and handing you to the authorities. After all, it simply wouldn't do if we apprehended the savior of this village. It would reflect terribly on the people's morale."

Siegfried was about to speak when the Chief cut him off. "Plus, I'm old. Forgive and forget, that's a phrase worth noting. At my age, I can't hold onto a grudge forever." The Chief held his hands behind his back and spoke firmly, "I won't be arresting you and I will let you stay in this village. But I trust that you are on your best behavior during your stay."

Siegfried nodded as he felt both Becky and the Chief's eyes bore into him. "I understand."

The Wyverian man gestured towards Becky. "Of course, if you were to break this trust well…I've already given permission to Becky to use lethal force. And if you remember, you wouldn't like it when Becky gets seriously angry."

The red-dressed Sweetheart reached into the pocket of her uniform and unveiled a hidden blade. "Try something. I dare you." Siegfried nodded once more in understanding.

Pleased, the Chief hummed. "Good. You may leave now. I'm sure your "wife" is very worried about you."

Siegfried wore his helmet and turned back towards the door. As his hand gripped the doorknob, he turned to Doris with a forlorn look. "I don't expect any forgiveness from you. But I just want to say…that I'm sorry."

The woman didn't answer and looked away. _I'm so sorry Doris…for lying to you all this time._

The moment he opened the door however, he heard a startled yelp. He looked to the side, only to find a certain silver-haired huntress examining the nearby plants…or at least was trying to.

"Did you hear it?"

"Heard what?" Eris innocently responded.

Siegfried frowned at her, clearly not buying her obvious lie. Realizing that there was no use lying, Eris stared at the ground. "Yes."

The hunter chuckled half-heartedly. "I see."

A brief silence permeated between the two.

"…Do you want to talk about it?" Eris quietly spoke up, not knowing what else to say.

His answer was almost immediate. "No."

Eris watched as Siegfried plastered a fake smile upon his face the moment the villagers came to greet him and ask him questions. The huntress had no idea what happened in the past, but she surmised that based on Siegfried's reaction that it must have been something horrible.

If only she knew.

* * *

_Somewhere in the mountains…_

"Hanzo look out!"

Groaning in pain from the hit he had just received, the tall hunter looked up to find the beast staring down at him. It reeled back and swiped at him with its powerful claws.

"Shit!" Hanzo stepped back in time, dodging the swipe. But the beast wasn't done yet. One swipe quickly turned to two swipes and another and another. The taller hunter twisted his body left, right down, dodging each swipe that felt like it got progressively faster.

And then he stumbled.

"Fu- "

Hanzo cried out in pain as the beast's claws lacerated his chest, piercing through armor and flesh alike. Losing his rhythm, the hunter was unable to dodge in time as the large creature swiped directly at his helmet, shattering the protective plating. The force of the hit was enough to send the tall hunter flying and he landed on the ground with an audible _thud_.

Hilda's expression laced with horror. "Pip!"

The team Palico quickly rushed to the tall man's aid. "Hold on Hanzo!"

As Pip treated their team bruiser, both Hilda and Luca now had to keep the beast's attention off their teammates.

Luca began frantically loading piercing bullets into his Bowgun, hopeful that it would be able to penetrate the creature's thick armor. "Dammit, what kind of Arzuros is this?!"

The four hunters had been called by the Guild to assist the faraway Yukumo village with a particular problem they had. Recently, a powerful specimen of the bear-like beast Arzuros had been spotted in the area, killing livestock and taking the lives of every hunter sent to kill it. Covered in red fur and with a body significantly larger than normal, the bear had proven itself to be an extremely dangerous animal that had to be eliminated at all costs. Hilda herself had never expected a simple hunt for an Arzuros to take a drastically wrong turn for the worse.

The Arzuros let out a deafening roar before charging straight at Luca. It knew that it had to eliminate the long-distance fighters first, as they were weaker but potentially even more dangerous than the close-range fighters were. Thinking that he could stop it mid-charge, the gunner aimed down sights and fired multiple shots at the charging beast. The bullets pierced through the bear's flesh, but the creature quickly shrugged it off and continued charging, moving closer and closer to the gunner.

"Oh, crap."

One disadvantage of his weapon of the choice – the Heavy Bowgun – was how long it took to sheathe it.

"Shit, shit, shit- "

Before he could sling it over his shoulder, the Arzuros pounced onto him, knocking him onto his back.

"H-Hilda!" Luca cried out for help as he summoned every ounce of his strength to push the bear off him, using his Bowgun to shield himself from the bear's powerful jaws.

"Hang on!" Hilda charged forward, preparing a big attack. The moment she got close to the Arzuros, she lunged forward and swung her hammer down…only for her attack to completely bounce off the creature's armored arms.

"Wha- "

The Arzuros backhanded her away before she could process what happened. Luca, sensing the brief loss of weight on top of him, swiftly reached down to grab his knife and stabbed the bear in the chest.

It bellowed out in pain, staggering back and freeing the hunter from its weight. Luca quickly rose onto his feet and slung his weapon over his shoulder as he ran around the beast to regroup with his team.

Nearby, Hilda clicked her tongue as she fixed her helmet. "Tch." There was blood coming down her forehead and nose, indicating that the woman had taken quite a hit from the creature.

"Is meowster Hilda alright?" Pip skipped over to them, weapon in hand.

"I am. More importantly, how is Hanzo?"

"He'll live. I let him rest over there by the rock."

"That's a relief…"

Suddenly, another deafening roar echoed throughout the area. Enraged, the Arzuros charged towards them, intent on tearing them apart.

"You bastard!" Luca aimed his weapon at the beast's head, firing off another round of bullets. However, the large bear stopped mid-charge, standing on its hind legs and proceeded to cover its face with its armored paws.

Clink! Clank!

"Impossible…" Luca's jaw dropped in disbelief as the bullets bounced harmlessly off its paws, though a few managed to just pierce the creature's torso. Shrugging off the pain, the Arzuros charged towards them again as Luca found himself forced to reload. The beast closed in just as Luca prepared to sheathe his weapon.

 _Not again!_ He closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable…

"Meowster!"

Just inches before its claw reached the hunter, Pip jumped onto the bear's back, causing the creature to lose its balance and stumble forward, right next to Luca.

"Get away meowster- NYAAA!"

It thrashed around furiously, clawing at its back in an attempt to get the Felyne off it. Pip responded by sinking his knife deep into the monster's flesh. It roared out in agony. Desperate to shake him off, the Arzuros fell onto its back, crushing the small Palico underneath its weight.

"PIP!"

Battered and broken, Pip weakly raised his paws defensively as the Arzuros rolled over and prepared to finish him off. As it raised its arm in preparation for the kill-

"AAARGH!"

The injured Hanzo rushed forward from the side and swung his blade at the monster. But the Arzuros, having noticed the hunter out of the corner of its eye, blocked the hit with its raised arm.

"C'mon!" Hanzo growled as he attempted to overpower the creature, pushing down his sword with all his might.

With the bear's attention on Hanzo, Hilda attacked, sprinting towards the creature at full speed. She slid forward and unsheathed her weapon, delivering a powerful uppercut against its jaw. Unable to guard in time, the bear received the full brunt of the hit, breaking numerous teeth and causing it to stagger back a considerable distance in a dazed state.

With the Arzuros stunned, it gave Hilda time to kneel down beside their injured Palico and ready the medicine. "Dammit, Pip hang in there!" Hilda reached into her pouch and sprinkled a shiny powder all over his small body, seeping through his fur and skin. It immediately worked its charm as Pip slowly opened his eyes and mewled rather cutely.

"Feel better?"

The Palico jerked upright and stood up confidently as if his injuries never happened. "Definitely!"

"Hey…" Hanzo walked over to them. His helmet was missing its bottom half, exposing his mouth and there were three very visible red scratch marks across his chest.

"You alright?" Hilda asked the taller man, who was clearly in some form of pain.

He brushed her off. "I'll manage. On the bright side, the bleeding stopped at least."

"That's good." She glanced at the Arzuros in the distance and ushered her teammates closer. "I have a plan."

Just some meters away from them, the Arzuros shook its head as it promptly recovered from its dazed state. Spotting the hunters standing there, it roared at them in a fit of fury before charging forward blindly. Consumed by rage and pushed to the edge, it quickly lost all sense of reasoning. It barreled forward, directly towards the nearest target – Luca.

The gunner quickly loaded the appropriate ammo and aimed at the charging monster. The moment he pulled the trigger, a rapid barrage of tiny bullets shot out of the muzzle, pelleting the monster. Overwhelmed by the rapid shots, the bear tripped and stumbled onto the ground just as Luca jumped out of the way. However, the bullets did little to no damage and they served mainly to aggravate the beast. It soon recovered and turned towards Luca, who was still in the process of sheathing his weapon.

Just as it readied itself to attack-

"HYAAA!"

Suddenly, Pip burst out of the ground behind it and leaped onto the bear's head. Popping his razor-sharp claws out, he proceeded to blind the beast, puncturing its eyes out with his claws. With it unable to see and busy trying to get him off its head, Pip signaled their gunner.

"Luca!"

"On it!"

The gunner ran towards Hanzo, who immediately crouched on the ground. "Go!"

Luca springboarded off Hanzos' back and over the Arzuros while firing two bullets onto its body before landing behind it. Pip leaped off just in time before the explosions happened.

BOOM!

The bullets exploded a second later, breaking the armor plating around its body and causing the Arzuros to drop to all fours.

Blinded and mortally wounded, the bear was unable to defend itself as Hilda dashed in for the final blow, spinning her hammer around before smashing it down onto its head, completely shattering its skull. It twitched one last time, drawing its final before going still as the hunters celebrated their victory.

…

"An invitation? From whom?"

"From Sir Jacob," answered the Felyne messenger as he handed the huntress the letter. The four had just returned from their hunt when a Guild messenger arrived out of nowhere to deliver them a letter.

"This better be important…" Hilda muttered in a frustrated tone, not keen on doing another quest when they needed rest the most. As she opened the letter, her teammates looked over her shoulder to read its contents as well.

"…"

"…You've got to be kidding me. A ball?" Hilda blinked a few times to make sure she read that right.

"Sounds like fun!" Pip was obviously excited about this.

Luca squinted his eyes. "It will take place…in a week. Interesting…I've never been to a ball before, but I would very much like to."

"It's our chance then!" Pip excitedly said. "We have to go!"

"Hold on! Do Hanzo and I get a say in this?" Hilda looked at the taller man.

"I'm ok with whatever you- "

"Hanzo please." The huntress shook her head. "For once, think about what you want, not what I want."

The tall man held his chin in thought. "Then I would like to attend. A ball that is. I've never been to one so it would be a new experience for me."

"…So, you three want to go." Hilda sighed. "To be honest, I don't want to go, but seeing that it would be a new experience for you guys, I guess I wouldn't mind going. Perhaps we can treat it as an extended reward for slaying the Arzuros? Aside from the prospect of dipping in the famous hot springs of course."

Her three teammates nodded in agreement. Hilda smiled and handed the letter to Hanzo. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be over by the hot springs."

As the huntress ascended the flight of stairs leading to the facilities, Hanzo called out to her, waving the letter at her.

"Hey, Hilda! It also says here that you're allowed to bring a date over to the ball."

Hilda blinked. "And?"

Hanzo couldn't help but smirk. "It's your chance to apologize to you-know-who!"

The huntress took a moment to process his words before eventually turning red from embarrassment. "I-I'll think about it…" She quickly disappeared into the main building.

Hanzo nodded approvingly. "At least she didn't deny it this time."

Luca nudged the taller man teasingly. "Wanna bet on the possibility of a kiss during the ball?"

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. "How much?"

"…My entire collection of Diva merchandise."

Hanzo shook his hand. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review or comment!


	14. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be a fairly light-hearted chapter to contrast all the gloom and doom of previous ones. I hope you readers like it!

_Back in Kokoto…_

"I had it you know!"

"Says the man who was _this close_ to becoming Deviljho dinner. All because you tried to punch it in the face," Eris said, pressing her index finger and thumb together.

"I was testing something alright! When I saw what you did that to the Rathalos back then I was- "

The nearby villagers shook their heads as they watched the two hunters enter the village. Trailing behind them on a cart was the lifeless corpse of their most recent kill, a Deviljho that had emerged in the forests in the wake of the Rathalos' death.

A villager hauling a piece of wood on his shoulder shook his head. "Those two are at it again?"

"Don't even bother…" replied a woman with a basket slung over her arm. "They're always like that."

"Then why stick around if they hate each other so much?"

"Idiot, can't you see? It's extremely obvious. You can see it on both their faces."

"What is?"

The woman's eyebrow twitched, and she stifled the urge to slog the man. "You're still as dense as you were back when we were younger Nicolas…"

Siegfried and Eris continued to argue with one another until they arrived at the quest board and desk.

"One Deviljho. Dead." Eris proudly declared, placing the quest paper on Doris's desk.

Doris smiled, albeit at Eris. "Excellent. Your payment will be transferred to both your bank accounts in due time."

As the two left, Siegfried spared a fleeting glance at Doris, who refused to even look at him. He sighed and quickly caught up to Eris.

"You're going to the smithy?"

"Yeah. I need to strengthen my armor." Eris tapped the plating on her torso. "As of now, it shatters way too easily."

"Ah, then I'm coming with you. There's something I need from the smithy as well."

Arriving at the smithy, the two were greeted by a similarly dressed pair of men. Businesses had dropped significantly with the Rathalos around but now with it dead, the two men quickly set up their shop once more and are extremely grateful towards the two. Now dozens of hunters came to the smithy, filling their pockets with money once again.

Their feat has effectively brought back the life within the village. But what the two were most grateful for, was the fact that their heroic actions had completely dispelled their "criminal" record. To their surprise, it had been Becky who contacted the Guild, informing them of their deed and telling them to erase the criminal records of Siegfried and Eris.

_"This is the first and only time I'll be thanking you two for what you did. Mark my words, however, if you do anything stupid, I'll be personally handling you two." Becky said, pointing her finger at the two of them._

_"She sounds exactly like a certain Guild Knight don't you think?" Siegfried whispered to Eris as they watched the red-haired woman walk away._

_"Took the words right out of my mouth."_

Until now, the hunter couldn't help but feel as if there were a pair of eyes watching them from afar.

"Ah, our saviors!" exclaimed one of the men, the one in charge of the equipment crafting. Siegfried and Eris cringed slightly at their titles. Yup, they still couldn't get used to it.

"I would like to strengthen my armor please."

"Right! You got the armor spheres needed?" He nodded approvingly when Eris opened a bag full of the precious blue material. The man turned to Siegfried and smiled. "And I assume you came here to check on your new armor?"

"Yes, I did."

"Splendid! Both of you follow me."

The man led them to the back of the smithy building and through a door, where the gear crafting was done. The sounds of gears turning and the clanking of hammers against metal filled their ears. The place felt mildly humid, much to Eris's discomfort.

"Ughh, I despise the heat…" Eris mumbled, taking off her coat.

Siegfried grinned smugly. "What's this? The Ice Queen can't handle a little heat?"

She retorted with a glare. "Shut it."

"Mr. Siegfried. Your armor is this way. As for you miss…" The man snapped his fingers and a moment later, a boy who looked to be in his teens stepped up.

The man placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is the assistant blacksmith Duncan. He'll be helping you strengthen your gear."

"At your service," the boy greeted, bowing courteously.

"He may be young, but he's a talented blacksmith. He'll get the job done."

…

Siegfried followed the man into another closed room. The moment he entered the room, the hunter was speechless.

"Well? What do you think?"

Propped up in the middle of the room on a modified bust was the very armor set he requested but seeing it in the flesh was still enough to surprise him.

The set bore a striking resemblance to his current set of Rathalos gear, but there were a few key differences. The coloring was subtle, but it was a darker shade of red compared to the regular set. The shoulder pads and gauntlets were lined with numerous black spikes, akin to the real thing. However, the very first thing one would notice if they were to take a closer look was the black cape made from the creature's wing membrane attached to the back of the torso. It added an aesthetic appeal to the armor and was short enough that it wouldn't pose any problem during hunts. It was practicality and fashion, all in one.

What's more, the armor almost felt like it radiated power. The hunter could feel it, even from where he stood.

Siegfried could only mutter out one sentence. "It's fucking beautiful…"

The man laughed. "Indeed. You know, the blacksmith may have been the one who crafted the armor, but it was that boy who actually designed this set. You should thank him later once he finishes upgrading your wife's armor."

"She's not my wife-"

"Yet?"

Siegfried shot a glare at the man, who laughed.

…

As Eris sat on the bench while waiting for her armor, a thought came to her. _That's odd…_ "Say, where is the blacksmith anyway?"

Duncan briefly looked up from his work. "Master is not feeling well today so he entrusted me with the shop in the meantime." Suddenly, his expression turned sullen. "It's weird, right? Seeing a human blacksmith when Wyverians are usually the ones doing this…"

"I never said anything."

The boy blushed before he continued on with his work. "Oh. My mistake."

_Odd response. But it does pique my curiosity._

"…Is being a human blacksmith really that bad? I mean, there's not much difference in what you do right?"

Duncan spoke as he began the armor infusing process, "Yes. The process is basically the same. However…" He grew quiet.

"What's wrong? Speak up, boy."

"Don't call me that! I'm turning fifteen this year so I'm no longer a kid!" He quickly closed his mouth in regret. "I…I'm sorry for- "

"It's alright. I'm used to it." _Thanks to that incredibly stubborn man…_ "But you're still a child to me, whether you like it or not so get used it."

Duncan frowned at her but didn't dare argue with the woman before proceeding with the finishing touches to his work. "I just don't like getting called a child. It's …frustrating you know."

"I see."

Sometime later, he had finally finished. Eris sleepily opened her eyes and stood up from her bench upon hearing the boy's voice call out to her. She grabbed the pieces of her armor and immediately began outfitting herself behind a large panel.

"Hey, what were you about to say again before? About the whole human blacksmith thing?" Eris asked the teen.

"Oh." Duncan finished putting away the equipment and sat on one of the empty desks. He hesitated for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Being a blacksmith…it's not something humans usually do. We lack the muscles of the Wyverians or heat resistant bodies of the Troverians. As a result, work done by a human blacksmith doesn't usually turn out that good, which gave us a bad rep." He explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Everyone expects humans to either become hunters or work as traders. It's stupid really."

"So why work as one then? Why do you choose to work as a blacksmith?"

"That's because it's my passion!" Duncan pumped his fists. "I loved making things ever since I was little. I knew that becoming a human blacksmith would be difficult, and I almost gave up at one point. And then master, seeing my potential took me in as his apprentice. Thanks to my master, I finally can get the chance to prove that humans _can_ become blacksmiths!"

Eris chuckled as she placed her helmet on her head and stepped out of the dressing area. "An admirable dream." She approached Duncan, bent down, and instinctively reached out to ruffle his hair affectionately. "I wish you the best of luck on that."

The boy's face flushed red and he averted his eyes away from the beautiful woman in front of him. No, it was definitely not because her…assets were this close to him. _She smells nice…_ He mentally cursed his teenage hormones.

Just then, he froze and stared at something behind Eris. The woman gave him a confused look, releasing her hands from his hair. "What is it?" She turned around…only to find the man from before and a newly armored Siegfried grinning before her.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "…How long?"

"Not long." Siegfried was the one to answer. He had a rather irritating grin on his face. "Hmm, perhaps you're not as cold as I thought you were."

A tick appeared on her forehead as the flustered woman suddenly stepped forward and punched her partner in the gut. The hunter doubled over, clutching his stomach in response.

"Shit what was that for?!"

"For being a smug jerk in front of me that's what!"

"So, you two _are_ married," snickered the man. Duncan stifled a laugh.

The two shouted in unison. "No! We are not!"

…

After paying them for their services, the two hunters made their way towards the inn, eager to get some much-needed rest. Along the way, they bickered with one another for the umpteenth time, though it mostly consisted of Eris claiming his new armor wasn't as good as his previous set (she refused to admit that his new armor actually made him look cool) and Siegfried retorting back that she should change her armor into something better (he hoped she wouldn't take his words seriously).

The passing villagers and hunters stared at the bickering duo with mixtures of amusement, exasperation, and confusion. Though it only took Eris shooting them her signature ice-cold glare for them to rapidly turn away and carry on with their business.

Just as the two were about to enter the inn, a high-pitched voice calling out to them stopped them in their tracks. "Wait!"

They turned to the source of the voice and to their surprise, a Felyne Courier came running towards them, stumbling constantly before finally tripping and falling face-first onto the ground in front of them, sending papers flying everywhere.

"Oh nooo! The papers! Nyaaah!"

Siegfried and Eris watched with a hint of amusement as the poor Felyne attempted to grab the papers.

"This is bad! I need to- "

"Is there something you need?"

Siegfried's gruff voice startled the Felyne, eliciting a cute squeak from the little creature. "Y-Yes. I came here to deliver a message to…" The Felyne cleared her throat and spoke, "Eris of the Havencroft family? This is you right meowster?" The Felyne looked expectantly at Eris.

Thankfully, she answered quickly. "That's me. What's the message?"

"Ah here." The courier handed her the letter, which she began to read immediately. "It was supposed to be delivered to you a couple of days ago but there were some complications." The Felyne waited as the huntress continued to read the letter, her expression slowly morphing into that of confusion.

"…I'm invited to a ball?" Eris scratched her forehead, trying to figure out why.

"Yep! It's happening in three days, so you have some time to prepare."

Siegfried shrugged. "Figures. Sometimes I forgot that you used to be a noble." He angled the paper to get a better view, much to the huntresses' discomfort at how closely pressed their bodies were. "It says it is taking place…Excuse me? That's so far away!"

 _Which is exactly why I don't want to attend, but…Seeing that this is a meeting between most of the noble family names, I guess I have no choice but to attend to represent my family name._ Eris sighed. "Alright. I'll go."

"You're going?"

"Well yeah. I have to represent my family name, otherwise, it would bring great shame to me and my father."

"I see. Good luck with that then." But just as he turned to leave and go inside the inn, a hand shot out and grabbed him by the back collar of his armor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eris demanded, frowning.

"Back to our room? What else?"

"The letter says that I may bring companions to the ball. Seeing that you're my partner, you have no choice but to go with me."

"I don't think it works that way Eris."

Eris resisted the urge to punch him, but she remained firm and composed. "Look, I think it will be a great experience. This way, you can finally learn how to be a proper gentleman."

"Hardy har har…Very funny. That's still a resounding no."

"You sure?"

"Woman, I ain't changing my mind that easily. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in our room."

"…I see. Then it can't be helped." She rolled the paper and inserted it into her pouch. "If you're looking for me, I'll be by the market." The huntress turned around and left, walking off towards the market.

The Felyne Courier may not have been human but even she could see the way Eris's shoulders drooped and her expression changed to something akin to hurt. Feeling pity for the human, the Felyne decided to help her.

"Psst! Meowster!" The Felyne quickly caught up to Siegfried whose hand was around the doorknob to the inn and spoke in a whisper. "Hey, I really think Meowster should accompany her."

"But why?"

 _Alright! Time to flex my skill in the art of the bullshitting!_ "Picture this. So, your spouse- "

"She's not my spouse."

"-attends the ball without you. She is dressed in perhaps the most stunning dress anyone has ever seen. Men flock to her left and right. She's disappointed that you can't come but otherwise, doesn't make a big deal out of it. And then she sees him. A handsome, kind, and a courteous guy whose face radiates with- "

"Get to the point dammit."

"Just imagine this guy, sweeping her off her feet and charming her. She may rebuff him at first but then she is quickly reminded that she is lonely. Why? Because her partner didn't come with her. So, she thinks to herself, 'One dance won't harm anyone.' But what happens next you ask? She falls for him."

"That sounds highly unrealistic."

The Felyne let out an exasperated meow. "Work with me here Meowster. As I was saying, she falls for him. Why? It's simply because he made her feel special, one-of-a-kind. Like a queen. She finds more within this man than her own partner." The Felyne finished, grinning.

"That's it? I fail to see the point of that elaborate story."

 _Either he is that dense or in denial. Probably the latter._ "Think it through." And with that, the Felyne courier left, leaving Siegfried to his own thoughts.

"Pfft! That woman doesn't sound anything like Eris!" Siegfried knew very well that the huntress would never do that. She knew she was beautiful, and even then, she would still reject the advances of every man that approached her. There was simply no way she would just accept a stranger's offer to dance and fall for him so quickly…Unless?

_Wait, could it happen?_

Siegfried was aware that the huntress might feel alone without him at the ball but the thought of her eventually accepting a dance from a stranger? It was…possible. _No, there's no way. That can't happen…right?_

He quickly shifted his thoughts. An image of Eris holding the hand of the stranger as he led her to the dance floor appeared. He thought of the stranger placing his hands on her slim but fit waist and her own hands on his shoulders. He thought of how they would sway and dance to the music, how the crowd would stop and turn their attention to the two. Most of all, he imagined the look on Eris's face, how her neutral expression would betray the joy and relief she felt when someone reached out to her.

He felt himself clenching his fists.

The image shifted to that of a balcony under the starry night. The dance was over, and the stranger had persuaded her to go to the balcony with him. Siegfried thought of how she and the man would both lean against the balcony, their bodies close but not close enough. He saw the man actually attempt to move closer to her, close enough that all the man had to do was reach out his hand to touch her. They were chatting, a pretty smile forming on Eris's face as she laughed at something the man had said.

The thought of it brought forth a feeling within him, familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time.

Somehow, he saw the man lean closer to her. His face was now just inches away from her and for some reason, she didn't back away. Their eyes gazed at one another before they both leaned in, closing their eyes and-

He heard a loud snap. Looking down, he noticed his hand now holding the detached knob, pulled off its latch.

 _Oh, for crying out loud!_ He couldn't believe it. All it took was one meddling cat to mess up his entire perspective. _Stupid Felyne…_ The hunter faced the other direction and quickly headed towards the market. He'd have to apologize to the innkeeper later on.

He spotted Eris talking to the shopkeeper of a fruit stall. The hunter saw the way the shopkeeper looked at Eris and that familiar feeling erupted within him like a volcano ready to burst.

"Eris!"

The huntress turned her head towards Siegfried, who appeared to be flustered. His voice had also caught the attention of some villagers, who eyed the two with curiosity.

 _Dammit, I've attracted a crowd when I really don't want people to hear this!_ He cursed his own recklessness but nonetheless he steeled himself and continued to speak.

"I…take back what I said earlier."

The silver-haired woman blinked for a second before registering what he said and frowning. "And?" She looked understandably annoyed.

 _God, I can't believe I'm doing this. If my past self sees me, he would never stop laughing…_ "I…I would be…" He stepped closer, rubbing the back of his neck. "I would be honored to be your d-d-date for the ball… if you don't mind."

The huntress blinked twice before her mind registered what he had just said. A light blush crept onto her cheeks. Eris felt both extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable at the sizable crowd that gathered around them. _Would it kill to get some privacy people?_ "Yes…I would like that," she answered quietly, hoping she wouldn't explode from embarrassment.

Silence. Neither side spoke.

That is until a woman in the crowd squealed. "Well! It's about damn time!"

Almost immediately, women of varying ages surrounded the two, firing off question after question.

"When is the ball?"

Siegfried gulped. "Uh, in three days- "

"Do you have your clothes ready?"

Eris shifted uncomfortably. "It's back at home- "

"Do you know how to dance?"

"How do you want your makeup?"

"What color do you want your suit?"

"I don't get it."

"Nicolas you idiot!" shouted out all the women at the same time.

The first woman ushered the crowd away. "Ladies, ladies let's give them space everyone!" She then faced them. "First things first…Do you both have your suit and dress ready?"

"No…" both of them answered.

"Then that would be a problem."

"I have a solution for that!" Everyone turned towards the voice. It was a middle-aged woman. "I'm the owner of Kokoto's finest clothing business and I guarantee I can get you both clothes in a span of three days. However, there is a problem." She tapped a finger against her palm. "Lots of the fancy clothing worn by nobility are partly made with monster materials. In this case, fancy dresses are often made with parts coming from Bnahabra."

The first woman nodded. "You're both hunters so it should be an easy task for you."

"And don't worry about going out without permission," the middle-aged woman added. "I'll post it as a quest so that the Guild can approve it."

Siegfried stepped back, surprised at their kind actions. "This is…You're willing to do that for us?"

Another village woman grinned. "Of course! You both are the heroes of this village. It's only fair that we the villagers repay you back for risking your lives for us."

Puzzled but otherwise grateful, the two hunters could only nod their heads in response.

* * *

Edmond patiently waited for _that_ person as he sat on a bench near the town walls. The former Guild Knight scratched his head and brushed aside the bangs of his now shortened hair.

"Will she even show up?" He adjusted his fake glasses and leaned back against the bench. The person he was waiting for should be back from her trip to the New World. Though, that didn't guarantee she would even come to Dundorma.

_I hope she doesn't recognize me through this…or anyone for that matter._

Due to his wanted status, Edmond was forced to make a change to his appearance for this occasion. He had cut his hair and styled it differently as well as donning fake glasses that didn't even have any lenses on them. Jason had also lent him some of his old spare clothing, which much to his chagrin, was tight enough that his prominent muscles would be seen through the clothing. As much as Edmond didn't want to attract any more unwanted attention, he had no choice.

_"Do you honestly think this is the appropriate clothing for the situation?!"_

_Jason chuckled. "I think it's perfect! Everyone would be too busy paying attention to your muscles to notice your face!"_

_"…Very funny."_

This was why Edmond attempted to look as inconspicuous as possible even as passing women (and men) glanced at him, giving him looks of envy and admiration with an occasional giggle from passing young women.

 _Ughh, how long has it been?_ He was beginning to get impatient. Edmond was a man of discipline and he hated it when things don't happen accordingly.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait any longer anymore.

"It's her!"

"Move out of the way!"

 _She's here?_ He stood up from the bench and waited on the side as the distinct sound of clanking boots got closer. He leaned forward to get a better look and saw her. His former classmate and now esteemed commander of the Border Watch.

_Huh, now that I think about it, Catherine looks absolutely gorgeous in that armor of hers…_

The former Guild Knight couldn't help but stare in awe at the armored woman currently marching towards the town gates. She walked with her head held up high and sported a hardened expression on her face as her cape fluttered behind her back. Her presence exuded a commanding aura that Edmond thought was sure to intimidate anyone except hunters and Guild Knights such as himself. Following her, was her own squad of armored soldiers who were personally trained by Catherine herself.

When she and her squad got closer, Edmond quickly snapped out from his trance and stood straight, trying his best not to catch her attention. _Please don't recognize me, please…_ His eyes followed her shapely figure as she passed by him and through the town gates. For a second, however, their gazes met before both swiftly averted their eyes and looked away.

 _Shit, that was close…Did she recognize me?_ Edmond shook his head. _No, there's no time to think about that._ He exhaled in relief and waited for Catherine and her squad to fully enter the town before straightening his collar and making his way towards the gate.

…

"Come again?"

"I said, I would like to join the Border Watch."

The guards looked at each other before narrowing their eyes at Edmond. The former Guild Knight plastered on his most confident look yet. Deep down, however, the man was nervous. He feared them not allowing him or worse, somehow recognizing him. His plan to "join" the Border Watch in order to meet Catherine relied solely on whether or not he put up a convincing act.

"You're oddly muscular…Why is that?" The guard's question prompted Edmond to gulp, an act that fortunately for him, they didn't notice.

"Oh, that's…I did a lot of fieldwork for the longest time. Its only natural that when you work on a farm for your entire life, you'll eventually grow muscles."

"…Still, that amount of muscle from doing fieldwork seems almost unnatural. Almost as if you're a hun- "

Edmond quickly interrupted, "I know how to fight. I can assure you that I can be very useful to the Watch."

One of the guards stepped towards him, frowning. Edmond swiftly realized how comically short the guard was compared to him. He almost laughed. _Perks of being trained as a hunter I suppose._

"Look, you can't just expect to join the Watch simply by asking. And there is a lot of paperwork to be done."

The other guard added, "Not to mention, you need the Commander's approval too."

Edmond cocked his head the side. "Then why not call her here now?"

At his words, the guard who had spoken first glared at the man. "Just who do you think you are smartass?"

"Yeah, why don't you just move along now and not bother us?"

"Just because you're bigger and more muscular than us does not mean you get the join the esteemed Border Watch."

"And don't even think that you'll get a chance to talk or even meet the Commander!"

A tick appeared on Edmond's forehead. _I can't wait to discipline you two once I reform the Guild_ … He forced a smile and spoke through gritted teeth. "W-Well if you put it that way, that means I can ask the Commander herself? Surely, she'll see the potential within me."

Before Edmond could walk towards the Watch camp area, the two guards quickly intercepted him, standing before the taller man with rather angry looks on their faces.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to meet the Commander myself if you don't mind."

"Oh no, you don't!" To Edmond's surprise, the two men unsheathed their swords and shields right in front of him. "Back off unless you want to get shanked!"

 _Are you serious?_ _Is this really the esteemed Border Watch?_ The former Guild Knight let out an exasperated sigh but didn't back away. "If it's a fight you want…" He reached for the two swords strapped to his waist. "Then it's a fight you'll get."

Their actions almost immediately gathered a crowd around them, watching the three men prepare to fight. In the distance, a few of the city guards could be seen running towards them, intent on breaking up the fight. But just before they arrived-

"You three, cease!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, an armored woman stepped in between the three men, eliciting surprised gasps from practically everyone in the crowd.

"C-C-Commander Catherine?!" stuttered out one of the guilty guards.

The aforementioned woman pinched the bridge of her nose and turned to the two guilty men. "What is the meaning of this? Explain to me why you both drew your weapons against a civilian?"

"H-He was being rude my lady!"

"T-That's right! H-He demanded to join the Watch and spoke rudely of you!"

To their horror, the woman stepped closer to them and stared down at them. Like Edmond, the two men were shorter than her, both in height and muscle mass. Edmond stifled a laugh. _I expect no less from a former student at the Hunter's Academy._

"To start with who the hell do you think you are thinking that you both have control over who joins and who doesn't? Let me make this clear for you. I'm the one who has the authority, not you two idiots." Her fierce gaze quickly dropped towards the emblems on the two men's chest armor. She swiftly snatched and pulled the emblem off the man's chest.

"What's this? You're not even part of the Border Watch!"

Some of the people in the crowd snickered.

"Embarrassing…You're just two city guards!"

The two men trembled in fear.

"So, in case you forgot, _I am_ the one in charge over you lot. Can you remember what happens to those who break dare to break the rules?" She grabbed one of the men's wrist in a tight hold. Slowly and painfully, she squeezed his arm, crushing the armor through sheer brute strength and causing the man to stifle a pained cry. "You know, don't you?"

Tears began to flow down the poor man's face. "Y-Yes! I know! I'm sorry! No, _we're_ sorry!" Beside him, his fellow guard nodded fearfully, mentally blessing his own luck. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

After what felt like an excruciating five minutes, though it had been only a minute, Catherine released the man's wrist as he and his colleague backed away.

"Consider yourselves lucky that I won't bother to report this to your superiors."

She sent a final glare their way and the two men scrambled off towards the barracks, eager to forget all of this ever happened.

The armored woman sighed and rubbed her temple. "Good grief…" She turned to the crowd. "Nothing to see here! You can all go back to whatever it is the hell you were doing before." When the crowd didn't move, Catherine stomped her foot and shouted loudly.

"SCRAM! GO!"

The crowd hastily dispersed, leaving Edmond alone with the Commander. An awkward and somewhat tense silence fell upon them before Catherine directed her attention at the man silently standing beside her. She pointed her finger at him. "You. Come with me."

…

After a short jaunt, they arrived at the door to her office. Edmond had been here several times before, mostly when he was asked to call Catherine over to one of their scheduled staff reports. Despite being old classmates, their respective jobs had rendered it impossible for the two to ever find proper time for each other. It was something Catherine wanted to change but was unable to.

Edmond found himself being pushed forcefully inside her office before she promptly slammed the door shut. She had also told (or more or less threatened) her colleagues to not eavesdrop.

Now alone once again, the man found himself standing right in front of her. Her eyes were downcast, and she refused to look up at him. Her hands were clenched, and she looked like she was about to say something.

"Take off your glasses."

Edmond obeyed her, albeit with confusion. He set the glasses on the table. "Lady Catherine- "

Before he could speak another word, her fist collided against his face.

"Fuch! Vhat the henk woman?!" Edmond cried out, clutching his face as blood oozed down the crevices of his fingers. It would have made a horrible sight if it weren't for the wound healing itself seconds later. "Why did you punch me?!"

Catherine gritted her teeth at him. "That was for getting yourself in all sorts of trouble this past week!" She pulled back another fist and punched him square in the stomach, causing Edmond to double over. "And that was for suddenly appearing out of nowhere without warning!"

Edmond shakily lifted himself off the ground and held onto the nearby desk for support. "Spare me the fist will you…" Catherine simply gave a satisfied huff.

"Now with that out of the way, we can- "

BAM!

For the third time that day, Edmond recoiled back from another fist against his cheek.

"The hell was that for?!"

Catherine ignored him and seated herself on her desk. "So? What do you want with me?"

Edmond rubbed his swollen cheek. "First of all, how did you recognize me?"

She snorted sarcastically. "Oh please, I've known you since our days in the Academy. Aside from your almost recognizable face and build even with those fake glasses, I knew the moment it was you when you did _that_."

"Did what exactly?"

"You're _doing_ it right now! The hair twirling thing!"

The former Guild Knight stopped and glanced slightly to his side. The fingers on his right hand idly twirled the bangs on his forehead. He quickly jerked his hand away. "Ah…"

Catherine chuckled. "You always do that whenever you're uncomfortable or have the need to say something. You'll be surprised at how observant this woman can be. Which also leads me to point out your left arm."

Edmond looked away and grasped his prosthetic left arm. "It was a price I had to pay for being so careless. Please pay no heed to it." He stiffened when Catherine scooted over to him and grasped his hand.

"How does it feel?" she asked as she absentmindedly rubbed her fingers against the palm of his prosthetic hand.

Edmond fidgeted uncomfortably. "I-It felt odd at first. But you get used to it eventually…Anyway, mind letting go?"

Catherine reluctantly released her hold on him as Edmond leaned against the edge of the desk. "To be frank, I need your help."

He was met with an indignant scowl. "Unbelievable…" Catherine shook her head as she proceeded to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Edmond surged forward and grabbed her wrist. "I really need your help."

Catherine looked back at him, a fierce glare etched onto her face. "Really? After what you did you expect me to just help you? Grow up dammit!" She attempted to pull her hand away, but Edmond kept a tight hold on her.

"Let go!"

"No."

"I said let go!"

"Cat please!"

She flinched at the mention of her old nickname. A nickname only Edmond had the luxury to use. "Give me one good reason why I should help someone like you!"

She jerked her hand away. Catherine simply stood there, eyes glued to the ground and refusing to look at him. "Cat I- "

"Are they true? Are all the things Sir Jacob listed about you true?"

 _No use hiding it, I suppose_. "…Yes."

"I see."

She was silent for a moment before she suddenly pulled back a fist. Edmond instinctively covered his face with his arms, prepared to take a hit. He was surprised that the hit never came. But to his shock, Catherine turned around and opened the door. Once again, he rushed forward to stop her, this time grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Dammit Cat! People will die if I don't do this! Can't you understand the situation woman?!" Edmond shouted angrily, desperation lacing his voice.

Catherine abruptly turned around to face him, an equally angry scowl on her face. " _Can't_ understand the situation? Are you fucking kidding me?" She pushed his hands off her shoulders. "You're a fucking hypocrite for telling me that crap!"

"Oh, so I'm at fault here now?!" Edmond retorted, his anger rising.

"Of course!"

Edmond couldn't believe it. _What is wrong with her?!_ "Oh, so then tell me. Tell me what I did so _wrong_?"

"Figure that out yourself smartass!" For the third time that afternoon, she attempted to leave the room, only for Edmond to swiftly intercept her. He stood between her and the door, giving her an angry but pleading look.

"Whatever I did in the past or present to piss you off, I'm sorry. But there are far more pressing matters that demand our immediate attention." His expression softened as he grasped her shoulders once more. "I beg you. Please."

This time she didn't push him away. But Edmond certainly did not expect her to do _that_.

"Umm, Cat? What are you doing?" he asked the woman currently resting her head on his chest.

"Quiet! Just…let me have this."

Despite being a (former) elite Guild Knight, if there was one thing that left Edmond clueless, it would definitely be the concept of proper human feelings. But he wasn't stupid enough to notice her apparent disappointment. Thus, he did the only logical thing he could think of in a situation like this. Slowly and tentatively, he lifted his arms up and shakily placed them on her waist. Surely, she wouldn't mind it there, right?

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, his frustration dying down as he rested his chin on her head. He feared it would turn her away but to his relief, she didn't seem to mind.

"God damn idiot…" muttered Catherine, burying her face into his chest. "You could be the strongest, skilled, and most devoted Guild Knight there is, but it makes you blind to everything else." She clenched her fists. "You need to learn to see the bigger picture, Ed. Moving forward isn't always the answer."

Edmond tilted his head to the side. "I don't understand."

"Not surprising…" Catherine sighed, shaking her head.

"…I'm sorry." Edmond knew his words were meaningless. But he couldn't give up now. "I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness but just this once, I really need your help. I promise, after all this is done, I'll get out of your face for good if that's what you want."

She refused to look him in the eye.

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes, and I've been a terrible friend to you- "

_You were never a terrible friend._

"I understand if you don't ever want to see me again- "

_That's not what I meant!_

"-and I'm fine with you hating me- "

_I never hated you. I never could._

"At the very least, I'll know that my own foolish actions cost me, someone, I care for."

_Do you care for me as a friend or something more?_

Catherine desperately wanted to speak out to him, tell him right towards that handsome face of his that she didn't want any of that. But no matter how hard she tried; the words wouldn't come out.

She was Catherine Sawyer for crying out loud! The infamous Commander of the Border Watch! The woman whose incredible strength matched her equally powerful and commanding voice! Surely telling a man that he meant more to her couldn't be this difficult.

On the other hand – to Edmond's frustration – Catherine was uncharacteristically silent. He attempted to reach out to her. "Please say something." But she pushed his hand away from her shoulder.

"I can't believe this…" she mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. _No regrets._ If words wouldn't suffice, then her actions will. She suddenly looked up at him with an expression Edmond had never seen before.

"What are you- "

Before he knew it, she seized him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down onto her lips. The former Guild Knight's face turned to that of shock. His arms twitched, lying limp by his sides.

_Huh?!_

She pulled away seconds later, both their faces flushed red from the intimate action she had suddenly initiated out of the blue.

Edmond covered his mouth with one hand, still attempting to process what she did as he took several steps back. "C-Catherine?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Edmond was dumbstruck. _Does she have…feelings for me?_ "Why did you- "

She pushed him away before he could complete his sentence. "So, what did you need me for? What is this extremely important matter that made someone like you seek out my help?" She spoke so casually as if the kiss had never happened.

The former Guild Knight blinked twice before shaking his head and regaining his composure. "R-Right." He quickly fixed his ruffled collar and plastered on a confident expression. "Are you aware of the ball happening in three days?"

Catherine snorted. "Of course. After all, I was invited."

"That makes things much easier. Well to put simply, I need you to sneak myself and two others into the ball."

Catherine coughed. "Excuse me? You want me to smuggle in uninvited guests? Do you want me to get court-martialed? And who are these other two people?"

"I'll explain later."

"Can't you go there yourself? I mean aren't you- " She smacked her forehead. "Right, I forgot you're a wanted man." She gave him a skeptical stare. "Why exactly do you want to sneak in into this ball?"

Edmond bit his lip. "…It's a long story."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Verdant Hills…_

Siegfried grunted as he struck down another Bnahabra off the air, causing its fragile body to break into numerous pieces. "Right, I think that's enough?"

"I suppose so," Eris answered as she too sliced an unfortunate Bnahabra to pieces.

The two hunters bent down to pick up the pieces of the destroyed Neopterons scattered on the ground, specifically the wings. They carefully placed the materials inside the large bags they brought with them, taking care not to ruin the precious parts they had worked (effortlessly) for. They took one last look around the area to make sure no other monster would ambush them before they proceeded back to the village.

As they walked side by side, Siegfried was quick to notice the rather unhappy expression on Eris's face. "Is something bothering you?"

The huntress briefly blushed at her partner's perceptiveness and waved her hand to reassure him that nothing was wrong. "Not really…"

Her partner hummed. "Let me guess. It's about the ball isn't it?"

"…You're beginning to creep me out."

"What- "

"But yes. It is about the ball. I just feel…I don't know anxious? I just have this weird feeling within telling me that attending the ball is a bad idea."

"But didn't you already attend balls like this before? I mean, you used to be a noble yourself, right? So, I assume you've done this plenty of times before."

The moment they arrived at the safe area around their camp, Siegfried shot a flare to the sky to signal for their pickup. As they waited, the two seated themselves on the grass, eyes wandering from the grazing Aptonoth nearby to the clear river running alongside the small stretch of land they were currently on.

"I did but still, I can't shake off the feeling that something is inherently wrong about this entire thing," Eris said as she closed her eyes and felt the breeze against her face. She then clapped her hands together and faced her partner. "Speaking of which, I would like to ask you something. Do you know how to dance?"

Siegfried scoffed. "Obviously."

"No, not that barbarian way of moving you call dancing. I meant the proper way to dance in a formal ball."

The hunter's expression fell. "…Yes? Of course! I mean, remember when we danced during the Bherna- "

Eris cut him off. "Oh please, I can hardly call that time a proper dance. We were merely improvising." She sighed as she pressed two fingers against the space between her eyebrows. "Once we get back, I will teach you how to dance – properly this time." Eris stepped towards him and poked his chest with her finger. "And I will not tolerate any kind of failure. Capiche?"

Siegfried could only bob his head up and down in understanding.

_Back in Kokoto in the village hall…_

Siegfried had begun to regret his decision.

"You're too impatient. Move steadily and go along with the rhythm."

"It's harder than it looks alright!"

Eris rolled her eyes. This was the eighth time they had attempted to do it. "For god sake even, a child would have been able to this…"

"Yeah, a _noble-born_ child dammit!"

Nearby, a man sweated nervously at the arguing duo as he continued to play the keyboard instrument as ordered by Eris. _At least I'm getting paid for this…_

Eris could easily feel the trembling of his fingers on her waist as they swayed side to side to the music. _I shocked that someone like him is nervous…Guess I have to do this then._ She pinched his shoulder hard, eliciting a pained yelp from the man in front of her.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"To stimulate you of course. I'm just surprised that you're nervous about this."

"Nervous? Bullshit! I'm not nervous at all."

All he received was an incredulous look from the woman in front of him. She unclasped her other hand from his and snapped her fingers. The man playing the instrument immediately stopped playing upon hearing her signal.

She pushed Siegfried away and placed a hand on her hip, shaking her head in disappointment. "Ughh, I can't believe teaching you how to dance is more stamina draining than actual hunting…"

Her current dance partner frowned. "If you want to give up then- "

"No. I got you into this and I will see this through to the end." She turned towards the man waiting patiently nearby. "I want you to play the song slower this time."

The man nodded in understanding.

Eris approached Siegfried and held out her hand. "This time, we won't do it as fast as before. Make sure to pay attention to my movements and move accordingly."

Siegfried took her hand and held her slender but firm waist with his other. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and inched closer to him till their bodies nearly touched. "Just relax…" she quietly told him, hoping it would ease his nervousness.

"I-I'll try." He swallowed his saliva as the music began to play.

This time, the music played out slower yet still retained its pleasant rhythm. Siegfried exhaled slowly as he and Eris swayed their bodies to the sound. The much slower pace proved to be a tremendous help as the hunter found himself moving accordingly and not stumbling or making mistakes. It didn't help that Eris flashed him what could be the most beautiful smile he's ever seen.

"You're blushing," she pointed out with a smirk as Siegfried spun her around.

"Preposterous."

Soon, it was time to switch positions. Siegfried moved behind Eris and grasped her hand while looping his other around her shoulder to hold her other. The music shifted to a slightly faster pace as the two begun to move.

"You're getting it!"

The hunter was surprised at himself for not fucking up this time. It was always this part that he often failed to do. "This…isn't actually half bad."

"What did I tell you? Were you actually that nervous before? Odd, considering it's you we're talking about."

"It's just…I didn't want to…d-disappoint you that's all. I'm a commoner, and you're a noble after all, and there are standards to follow. I don't know what I'd do if I embarrassed you and myself in front of a live audience…" He furiously shook his head upon realizing what he had just said, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "But don't take this the wrong way dammit! I-I uhh- "

Eris laughed, causing him to turn even redder than his hair. "All the more reason I'm doing this for you. Expect a lot more for the next few days until the ball. Prepare yourself, Siegfried!"

 _Oh no…_ he thought, dreading what's yet to come.

The man playing the instrument smiled fondly at the two. It reminded him of the time when he and his wife had their first dance together during their own modest wedding. That had been ages ago, but he couldn't help but recall the sweet memory.

"Good luck you two," he whispered as the song soon reached its end. He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the red-haired man dip his partner before immediately realizing his mistake, causing him to drop her onto the solid wooden floor.

He left the building a happy man with a handful of coins as the duo behind him argued for the umpteenth time.

* * *

_Back in Dundorma…_

"I appreciate you taking your time to meet with us here."

The man sitting in front of them waved them off. "It's fine. I didn't have anything better to do anyway…" He clasped his hands together on the table. "So? What did you need from my brother and me?"

"Well…" Hanzo glanced to the right. The bespectacled man by his side nodded. "This matter concerns Hilda."

The man raised an eyebrow. "That woman huh…"

"We tried to reach out to your brother, but we haven't heard anything from him. Is he alright?" Luca asked, taking a sip from his mug of ale.

"Rowan is…how do I say this…" Romero mulled over the words to use. "Not in the best shape. I don't mean physically though. Ever since he and Hilda had that misunderstanding, well things haven't been the same now."

"I see. That bad huh?"

"Yeah. Shit makes me jealous honestly." The hunter sighed sadly. "We're twins yet he gets better luck with ladies than I do…" He shrugged. "Ah, who am I kidding? I didn't come here to talk about my own problems. So, let me guess, your leader isn't faring any better?"

"Yeah. She acts all tough but sometimes we catch her staring off into the space for periods of time for no reason at all. But this is exactly why we wanted to talk to you and your brother." Hanzo explained, quickly chugged down his own mug. "Just about a day ago, Hilda received an invitation to a formal ball that will be held not too long from now. The invitation stated that she may bring companions. Which is where your brother comes in. Of course, you may accompany your brother if you wish."

Romero's hands suddenly clenched, something the two hunters noticed. His normally cheerful and happy expression disappeared. "…A ball huh? Does that mean the nobility will attend?"

"Obviously."

Romero closed his eyes for a brief moment before signaling for a waitress to fetch him a drink. After his drink was delivered, he took a big and long gulp before setting the mug on the table.

"I refuse."

Hanzo and Luca froze. The larger man especially had not expected that answer. "But-"

Romero cut him off. "Under normal circumstances, that's what I would have said. But this is my brother we're talking about here." He quickly finished the rest of his drink in one gulp. "I love my brother, and I would do anything to make him happy. Even if it means attending a godforsaken ball just to fix his relationship with your team leader. So, my answer to your question would be yes. We'll attend." He stood up and handed a random nearby waitress some coins before promptly exiting the tavern.

"Is there a problem?" the bewildered waitress from before nervously asked the two hunters.

Hanzo shook his head. "I don't know…I really don't know."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixed feelings regarding this chapter but nonetheless, please review and comment on your thoughts!


	15. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another light-hearted chapter, one focused on fleshing out the characters. It has been my favorite to write so far.
> 
> Also, as a side note, I've been playing a lot of Fire Emblem Three Houses recently and a certain red-haired character had caught my attention. Inspired by him, I implemented something similar here. Can you guess which character it is?

_Kokoto Village, several hours before the ball…_

"Do I have to?"

"Please we insist!"

Siegfried tried his best to persuade the women around him from making him wear that godforsaken eyepiece. His fiery red hair already had enough power to cause heads to turn and he didn't need any more attention directed to himself.

"A handsome man like you could really use something like this!"

"Trust us! With this, you'll be bound to impress those snobby nobles at the ball!"

"And better yet, your wife!"

Siegfried groaned. "For the last fucking time, she's not my wife!"

The women collectively gave him an incredulous stare. They did not believe him one bit. "Honestly, with the way you two always act around each other, you're both practically husband and wife already!" remarked one of the younger women.

The older ones nodded as well. "You both shouldn't skirt around your true feelings like that. You like her and she likes you too! It's so obvious!"

"Reminds me of my younger days with my husband when- "

"Alright, that's it!" All the women gave a startled squeak at the sound of Siegfried's voice as he proceeded to usher them out of the dressing room. "Get out! All of you!"

Instead of anger, most of the women, particularly the younger ones in the group pouted as the hunter slammed the door in front of them rather rudely.

"I wonder what she sees in him…" whispered the young ladies, unfazed and giggling as they left the hunter alone in the dressing room. There was no need to intervene any further.

_They'll figure it out._

Inside, Siegfried exhaled loudly, moving his hands to his vest to adjust it. He walked towards the large mirror in the room and stared at a reflection of himself. He had to admit that the three days' worth of work by the village tailors was not for nothing.

His outfit consisted of a navy-blue vest coat outfitted with yellow trimmed lapels, a yellow waistcoat on top a white dress shirt and blue breeches finished off with a pair of black tall boots and white gloves made of Nerscylla silk. Touching the clothing, one could feel the subtle but distinctive texture of a Bnahabra wing which was further cemented by the vein-like patterns around the edges of each piece of clothing.

 _I suppose those damn bugs are good for something in the end…_ Siegfried mused. Much to his relief, the women didn't find anything inherently wrong with his hairstyle, saving him the pain of sitting down on a chair for hours. A brief memory of his youth flashed into his mind and he shuddered slightly as he remembered the times when his mother or any other village woman would force him to sit down and wait as they brushed and cleaned his hair in preparation for parties and the like.

Shaking his head, Siegfried quickly smoothed out his low ponytail and was just about to leave the room when he remembered the eyepiece he placed on the table. As much as he didn't want to wear it, the thought of making the ones who had made this outfit for him unhappy filled him with guilt.

"Ah damn…" he muttered before grabbing the damned accessory and exiting the room.

…

To his confusion, a massive crowd had gathered in front of one of the houses. Adjusting the irritating eyepiece he wore on his left eye, the sharply dressed hunter approached the crowd.

"Is there something happening?" he asked the first few people he talked to.

Upon hearing his distinctive gruff voice, almost all heads turned towards him. Taken aback by the sudden surge of attention, Siegfried took a step back. "Umm, is there a problem?"

Suddenly, girlish squeals broke through the crowd. Siegfried jumped slightly when suddenly, a group of young women surrounded him.

"It's the husband!"

"Oh, my gods! He looks so handsome!"

"You'll be the first to see _her_!"

They grabbed him his arms and promptly dragged the bewildered man into the house before immediately shutting the door in front of the curious crowd.

"You don't have to- "

"Nonsense!" interrupted one of the women as they pulled the man to a stop in front of an opening covered by a curtain. "As her partner, you have the privilege of seeing her first before everyone else!"

"You'll love the way she looks! We guarantee you'll never find a woman as beautiful as her once you see her." And with that, the women disappeared behind the curtain.

Siegfried gulped. Eris was already beautiful enough but to hear that they made her even more beautiful? He wasn't sure his heart would be ready to take it.

He nervously adjusted his vest and ascot, steeling himself for what's about to come. He couldn't believe how nervous he was for something as trivial as this. He was the infamous Fire King for crying out loud! The man who had tackled numerous dangerous beasts alone and with a Greatsword, one of the most difficult weapons to use! Surely, he shouldn't be nervous simply because he was about to attend a ball with his partner.

"You may come in now!"

 _Here goes nothing…_ Swallowing his saliva, the hunter pushed the curtains over and entered the room.

…

To say that Siegfried was speechless is an understatement. It was impossible to describe the expression currently etched onto his face as he stared at the sight before him.

"I…I…"

The women giggled at the hunter's completely dumbfounded expression. They were happy that he reacted that way, otherwise, they would have slapped some sense into him. Literally.

One of the women walked over to him and teasingly nudged his arm. "Well, what do you think? Isn't she gorgeous?"

"I…I…" he stuttered like a broken machine.

Standing elegantly before him, Eris was the definition of beauty. She wore a purple-colored ball gown that perfectly accentuated both her muscular physique and prominent curves. Just like his suit, the frills of the gown were covered with vein-like patterns resembling the wings of Bnahabra. Covering her hands were silky white gloves – the same color as his own – that reached up to her elbow. Her trademark silvery hair was even braided and slung over her shoulder.

"We'll leave you two alone for a while," said one of the women, grinning as she and the others left the room. Now they were alone.

Mouth agape, he remained still on the spot as the person of interest sauntered towards him. She reached out to him and used a gloved finger to push his jaw up. At this distance, Siegfried could see that she also wore heels, slightly evening out their height difference.

He didn't need to say anything for her to figure out his train of thought.

"It's impolite to stare you know, especially for a commoner like you."

Somehow regaining his senses from her casual jab, he immediately frowned at her comment, albeit with a slight flush to his face. "And what? You'll blind me?"

"Seeing as that you're already blinded by my inherent beauty, I suppose that would be it."

He growled, quickly averting his eyes away from the beauty in front of him. "Tch."

Eris snickered, leaning forward to further gauge his reaction. Teasing him was so damn fun. Plus, it served as her way of getting back at him for all the times he flustered her speechless. Aside from punching him in the gut of course.

"So, what do you think?" she suddenly asked, hands on her hips. She looked at him expectantly.

Siegfried crossed his arms. "Do I look like I care?"

The huntress sighed. "As expected from an uncouth man like you. Don't you know its rude to say that to a lady when she had simply asked for your opinion on her looks?"

"Need I remind you that I'm not like most men, and…I think you look just fine." That was a lie. Complete utter balderdash. In truth, he had been awed at her beauty from the very start. Now here she was, dressed in the most gorgeous looking attire and coupled with her natural beauty, Siegfried struggled to maintain his calm and indifferent demeanor. But simply admitting that to her out of the question! No way in hell was he going to tell that to her, lest he suffers her relentless jabs at his ego.

Eris rolled her eyes. "Oh, gee _thanks_ …I guess." She scanned him down from top to bottom. "What's with that outfit?"

Siegfried glared at her. "I'll have you know that this suit further drives home my dashing good looks thank you very much!" he replied in an exaggerated and offended tone.

"That eyepiece you're wearing though…"

"Huh? Oh…" His shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I know. It looks terrible. I'm only wearing this because I'd feel bad for the lady who made this." He reached for the eyepiece. "I'll take it off if- "

"No!"

The hunter abruptly stopped, giving her the most confused look. "Eris?"

The aforementioned woman felt the urge to smack her face. How could she had been so careless? "I m-meant that, it's alright. I d-don't mind you wearing that. You look fine as well." That was a lie as well. In truth, Eris could not believe this man standing before her was Siegfried. Gone was the usually unkempt appearance, instead replaced by the visage of particularly handsome man that she had the luxury of calling _her_ partner. _He even fixed that messy ponytail of his too!_ She refused to outright state to him that he looked really good in that suit, but she especially refused to tell him that the eyepiece he wore suited him perfectly (at least in her opinion).

"I-Is that so?" Siegfried said, somehow flustered at her reply. He quickly turned around and coughed before facing Eris. "Let's go," Siegfried said, offering his arm. He hoped Eris won't notice his embarrassment.

Eris looked at his outstretched elbow and back at her own hand. She shook her head, attempting to calm her rapidly beating heart before reaching towards him and holding onto his bicep. Together, with their heads help up high, they went out to greet the waiting villagers.

* * *

_In an inn somewhere…_

Rowan eyed his own reflection in the mirror. His eyebrows furrowed as he pulled slightly at the stock tie around his neck.

"I look like a washed-out noble…"

The black vest and white dress shirt he wore looked unremarkable to say the least. He and his brother weren't rich, and they didn't own any property which meant they had to keep traveling. For this occasion, they had personally requested the aid of a local tailor to make their clothing.

_I wonder if she'll like it… I really hope she does cause these suits weren't cheap!_

He reached into the pocket of his vest to check if the handkerchief was there. _Basic handkerchief for those who need it. Check._ He eyed the gloves resting on the table. _Gloves check. All that's left to do now is-_

He was alerted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. He briefly glanced back to find Romero stepping out of the bathroom in nothing but his undergarments. He had been taking a quick shower after all.

"Hey, brother? What do you think?" Rowan asked him.

Romero's gaze trailed from feet up to his face. He held his chin with one hand before grinning proudly, his eyes flashing appreciatively. "You look great! I'm sure she'll love it."

"You sure? I mean, we practically just bought these yesterday…"

"Nonsense! I'm positive that Hilda isn't the type of person to judge a person by their looks."

"I'm more worried about what those nobles would say…"

At his words, Romero grew quiet for a brief moment before the smile rapidly came back. "Don't worry about what those rich bastards think! What's important is what Hilda thinks and let me tell you, she's gonna appreciate the fine specimen before her!"

"You flatter me too much. But I appreciate the advice."

Rowan yelped when his brother got him in a headlock and gave him a noogie on his head. "That's the spirit!" he said proudly. "I'm happy for you, brother."

"Thanks…" Rowan replied, smiling uncomfortably. "Also, don't do that."

Romero quickly let go of him, scratching the back of his neck but the grin never left. "Haha sorry! Couldn't help it."

Rowan waved him off. "It's fine…" Romero failed to catch the devious smirk on Rowan's face. "Because I get to do this!" And with that, he retaliated with his own noogie to his brother's head, both laughing loudly as if they were still kids.

"Okay, okay! I yield! I'm sorry!"

"You better be!"

Romero then pulled his brother into a hug. "Just focus on the ball okay? Just think about Hilda from now on. Plus, I'd hate for the Beraja family line to end with us."

Rowan blushed. "I think you're thinking too far ahead brother."

He grinned, patting him on the back. "Trust me, it will all work out in the end."

"If you say so…"

* * *

_Somewhere in Bherna…_

"But why?" whined the Palico, attempting his best at what people called "puppy eyes". Unfortunately – aside from him being a cat – it did little to persuade the elegantly dressed huntress currently placing items within a small purse.

"Sorry, Pip. Felynes aren't usually allowed in events like this. Luca has already given you permission to stay the night here until we return."

"I promise I'll behave!"

"Don't believe a thing he says Hilda," added the bespectacled man sitting on the nearby sofa. He was dressed in a rather sharp-looking suit, complete with a bowtie. "Remember when we took him to that masquerade party?"

"Ah, I remember. It made the headlines for a while, right? It was certainly a cat-astrophe."

Pip glared at his leader. "Not funny meowster…"

Luca shook his head. "Remind us to never again allow you to go to the toilet drunk."

"I couldn't help it alright! Plus, those really pretty ladies were- "

"Our decision is final Pip." Hanzo's deep voice immediately silenced the poor Palico as the large hunter stepped out of one of the rooms, fully dressed as well. For some reason, his helmet comically remained. "We are not taking you to the ball. Understood?"

Pip's ears drooped and he meowed sadly. "I understand…" Eyes downcast, the Palico slowly meandered away towards the large kitchen, intent on eating away his sorrows.

"You're going to have to pay for all that food you know!" Luca called out, causing Pip's mood to dampen even more.

"Cut him some slack Luca," Hilda said as she combed her shoulder-length hair.

Luca frowned. "Need I remind you that this is my home? Thus, everyone has to follow my house rules. Teammates included."

Hilda shrugged. "True." She looked up at the tall ceiling, the elaborate lights and the expensive-looking interior. "Though, I'm still in awe that you own this sort of place."

"My family is made up of well-known scientists and researchers. It's only fair that the Guild had rewarded them for their exceptional service," Luca answered, reaching towards the coffee table to grab a random book.

"Yet unlike your family, you decided to become a hunter. I half expected your family to disown you or something."

The bespectacled man grinned proudly and pushed up his glasses. "What can I say? When a man and woman find out their son has surpassed them in both knowledge and strength, disowning him would have been a terribly idiotic move. They did try though, at one point."

Hilda smirked. "Are you sure they didn't try to disown you because of your unhealthy obsession with a certain Diva?"

Luca dropped his book and his face immediately turned beet red. "W-What?" He quickly looked at Hanzo, who was simply standing there admiring the flowers. Luca's enhanced hearing, however, quickly picked up on the man's faint chuckling underneath his helmet.

The huntress held her chin in thought. "I must say, I didn't expect you to have…interesting taste."

Luca felt the heat rise up his face as he angrily stood up and stomped towards Hanzo, who was discretely inching away ever second. "You bastard…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the larger man replied in his usual calm voice, feigning ignorance. Then he suddenly broke into a sprint, with Luca promptly giving chase as they ran down the hallway, disappearing around the corner.

"Get back here you- "

Hilda laughed as her team strategist chased after her guardian and team bruiser all across the mansion. She opened her pocket mirror and proceeded to apply makeup, smiling occasionally upon hearing her normally polite glasses-wearing teammate cursing loudly, followed by the deep bellowing laughter of their helmeted stoic strongman.

* * *

_Somewhere in Dundorma…_

She took a quick glance around her area to make sure she wasn't being followed. Her enhanced hearing – despite not being as potent – enabled her to listen from a distance a normal human wouldn't have been able. Once she made sure of that, she raised the hood over her head and quietly sneaked into an alleyway. After confirming again that nobody was following her, she took out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Cat's Paw huh…" She quickly looked left and right before tucking the paper into her pocket and exiting from the other side of the alley.

Taking care not to accidentally bump into passing civilians and soldiers, she navigated her way through the bustling market. Soon, she passed the market but nonetheless continued to walk…until she reached a seemingly empty part of the town. Aside from the few shops scattered about, the area was definitely not as busy as the market. And sitting perfectly clear out in the open between a few buildings, was a completely inconspicuous looking building. The big bold words etched onto a broken sign was all the answer she needed.

As if mimicking a certain former Guild Knight's initial thought, the woman sneered in disgust at the place before her. _I already hate it already…_ As much as she wanted to barge in there and boldly proclaim herself, she, unfortunately, did not have the jurisdiction nor the right to do so. She steeled herself and calmly walked towards the building. Just as she reached out to push the door open-

"AAAGH!"

The door bursts open, startling her and causing her to jump back. She watched as two large armored men threw a person out of the building and onto the cold concrete floor.

"And stay out!" one of the men shouted out before they both re-entered the building, slamming the door close. The man currently lying on the ground groaned, holding his forehead before shakily standing up. Somehow not noticing the bewildered woman standing nearby, the man shouted out a couple of obscene words before letting out a loud burp. The woman watched as he slowly stumbled away, disappearing around the corner of the building.

 _The hell was that?!_ The woman clenched her fists angrily. _I swear once this whole ordeal is over, I would be personally dealing with this crap sack of a place!_

Her murderous thoughts were interrupted by the sound of vigorous whispering. She looked around, finding a similarly hooded figure standing near an alleyway beside the tavern, beckoning her to come closer. She spared a quick glance left and right before approaching the other hooded figure.

"There you are," the figure said, pulling the hood over to reveal a tall black-haired man. The rest of the group followed suit.

"Did you see that place, Ed? I can't believe such a place exists!"

Edmond nodded in agreement, pointing at the building's direction with a prosthetic thumb. "Yeah, I'm with you Cat. But I can't deny how useful that place is for obtaining information and remaining discrete."

Catherine teasingly nudged Edmond with her elbow. "Perhaps after we clear your name, you and I can go there and kick some ass? Just like old times."

"I'm looking forward to that," the former Guild Knight replied with a dashing smile that caused the Border Watch commander's heart to flutter.

"You can flirt and screw each other senseless later, but right now we have more pressing matters to discuss…" interrupted Jason. He and his sister were more than eager to know the results. "Did it work?"

Catherine huffed, crossing her arms under her chest and leaned against the wall. "It did. You're all "officially" instated into the Border Watch. For all your sakes, however, I've managed to convince the Elders to allow you three to join my squad. That way, I get to keep a close eye on you lot."

Ignoring the fact that she had referred to them with a derogatory term, Amber let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over…All that's left to do is attend that damn ball and hope we find what we're looking for."

Jason let out an angry growl. "And hopefully, find that _asshole_ too so I can punch him in his fucking face! Aargh!"

"You're not the only one who's pissed…" Amber added, gritting her teeth at the thought of _him_.

Soon, the siblings bid the two farewell to prepare for the ball, leaving Edmond and Catherine alone in the alleyway. Even then, the Border Watch commander didn't have the luxury of time.

"I guess I'll leave now."

"Take care then."

She pointed a finger at him. "I'll be putting my trust in you, Ed. I'll never forgive you if you lie to me."

"Rest assured Cat, it's not a lie. But in the event that it becomes a lie…" He pulled out a large knife – a carving knife wielded by hunters and Knights alike. Despite its namesake, the weapon has proven itself capable of being used in direct combat, thanks to its absurdly sharp blade capable of tearing through any and all kinds of monsters.

"Take this and execute me; I'm a criminal after all. At the very least, I'll be punished for all the sins I've committed throughout my life. After that, tell the other knights that they are free to take whatever they want from my home."

Catherine stared at him, nonplussed, and looked down at the knife he held out to her. She shook her head and pushed the knife back. "You know I can't do that."

"Then what _can_ I do? I'm a failure of a Knight and even bigger failure of a friend. Surely a person such as I deserves to be punished?"

Catherine closed her eyes in thought, before stepping forward and grabbing Edmond by his prosthetic hand. He raised an eyebrow.

"Then…I'll be the one to decide your punishment." She gently rubbed her fingers across the palm of his hand. "After all this is done, I want…I want you to be with me."

Edmond blinked. "I don't understand?"

A blush crept onto her cheeks, but she didn't back away. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Didn't that kiss tell you anything?"

"I…" It wasn't that Edmond was oblivious. Ever since she had kissed him that day, something awoke within him. But he knew relationships like this won't work out in the end. He had suppressed feelings like this for a long time now. On that day, he told himself that he wouldn't accept her feelings.

"Fine! I'll tell you." Her voice snapped him out of his reverie. She stepped towards him and straightened her back, staring right at his face. Years and years repressed feelings manifested in her next words. "Edmond Curtis. I am in love with you. I have been for ten years, ever since our time in the Academy. I love everything about you, your stubbornness, your determination, and your strong sense of justice. And if the time comes, I wish to be yours forever. I dream about you often – about being in your arms, about kissing your handsome face senseless…about starting a family with you. You have no idea how much I love you. That is why I'm asking permission to court you. Will you…give me that honor?"

Stunned by her lengthy confession, the former Guild Knight was left speechless. His heart began to beat faster as he felt the heat rise up his face. He began to back away, but Catherine wouldn't let him go. He quickly found himself backed into a wall.

Edmond gulped. "…We can't do this…"

"And why not?" she said as she advanced towards him.

"I'm not who you think I am."

"I know, and I'll love you just the same."

"…I'm a sinful person."

"Aren't we all?"

Edmond felt her hands rest on his chest. His arms were left powerless by the side of his body. "I'm stubborn, selfish, and blind to my surroundings."

She inched her face closer. "With someone to stay by your side, anyone can change."

Weakly, he attempted to push her away, but she effortlessly pushed his hand back, interlocking his fingers with her own. "…I'll put my duty as a Knight above you. I'll do anything to accomplish my goals."

"And I'll be with you to support you through all of it."

"You…You'll regret this you know…" Edmond spoke, trembling as he felt her breath against his face. He had no more words to say.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that…"

"Cat- "

The moment her lips connected with his, all sense of reason vanished. The fire within him burned intensely, waiting to be released. Unable to suppress it anymore, he mentally shrugged, completely forgetting about the promise he made to himself. _Eh, why not._ He shut his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her against him tightly, while her own coiled around his neck. His metallic hand felt cold against her skin, but she didn't care. Almost as if it were instinct, he soon deepened the kiss, raising a hand to caress her now neck length teal colored hair. She had cut it short to ease the use of a helmet.

Not long after that, he felt a familiar pair of hands snake themselves underneath his shirt, feeling his muscles and causing him to shudder under her touch.

"Your squadmates would be suspicious _,_ " he whispered, parting briefly.

"Let them be. None of them dare to question me anyway _,_ " she replied, pulling him back for another round.

_With that monstrous strength of yours despite not being a hunter? Not surprising._

He sighed into her mouth. He would have to apologize to Jason and Amber later on for being late.

* * *

_Later that night…_

The ship's captain fidgeted nervously as the three groups stared at each other, bewildered. _This can't be good…_

The passersby all turned their attention to the sharply dressed group of people standing by the port. A few women swooned at the handsome men before them while the male bystanders all couldn't help but stare at the only two beautiful women accompanying the men. Despite that, everyone could feel the growing tension between the groups. And then-

"Why are you here?!" shouted each of them simultaneously, startling the crowd.

"You're invited?!" Hilda choked as she felt her anger rise at the sight of her most hated person before her.

Eris glared at her, aghast. "Of course, I am! But you? Why you?!"

"Hilda-" Hanzo attempted to calm her down before she immediately interrupted him.

"I am the leader of the Fated Four! Damn well, I was invited!"

Siegfried placed a hand on Eris's shoulder, attempting to diffuse the situation. "Eris-"

She promptly swatted his hand away. "I can't believe the hosts invited someone like you to a formal event…" The two sized up each other, glaring daggers.

"Just what are you insinuating?"

"Alright break it up you two!" Rowan declared, stepping in between the two of them. He was met with two terrifying glares that would have made a regular man piss his pants. Rowan could feel the killing intent from their expressions but nonetheless maintained his calm demeanor. "This is not the time for a petty fight. You both are adults for crying out loud."

"And whose side do you think you're on?" Hilda said, giving the hunter a disapproving look.

As much as Rowan liked her and wanted to make up to her, he could not tolerate such behavior. He plastered on a stern expression and spoke, "My own. And I believe that you two should either apologize or ignore each other. Either way, no more fighting!"

"Tch. Let's go, Siegfried," Eris growled as she pulled her partner by the arm and towards the ship. She took out her invitation and presented it to the captain.

"My apologies, but we are still waiting for another group."

"Huh?"

Clink! Clink!

As if on cue, all heads turned towards the source of the sound. The crowds of people gasped and quickly scattered to make way for a squad of armored individuals marching towards them.

The person leading the squad, a tall armored woman took off her helmet and bowed. "My name is Catherine and I'm the commander of the Border Watch. At your service…" The soldiers behind her all bowed as well.

The captain clapped his hands. "Great, you're all here now. If you didn't know, my client told me that he hired the Border Watch to act as security for the ball. Now with that out of the way, I'll allow them to board first and settle down in the rooms we've provided. Please make yourselves comfortable."

Catherine thanked the man and ushered her squad towards the ship as both bystanders and invitees watched with incredulous looks on their faces. But as the Watch marched past them, Siegfried and Eris noticed three of the helmeted soldiers turn their heads briefly towards the two. Their faces were hidden, and the two hunters blinked quizzically at the odd gesture.

"What was that about?" Eris watched the soldiers enter the ship's cabin, presumably to the barracks.

Siegfried shook his head. "Beats me…"

"Alright, you may now present your invitations," the captain told the group as the boarding commenced.

…

Even as they all settled comfortably in the large ship's main hall, tensions were still present between the three groups…especially between the only two huntresses present. Thus, the atmosphere was quiet, neither group willing to open their mouths.

"Damn hussy…always finding a way to piss me off…" Hilda muttered angrily, hands tightly gripping the fork and spoon to the point where the metal nearly bent. The delicious-looking food in front of her did little to quench her anger and frustration.

"I think you need to calm down Hilda," Luca said, quietly munching on a fancy looking steak. "This whole feud between the two of you is honestly ridiculous."

Hilda clicked her tongue. "Ughh, whatever."

Some tables away, isolated near the corner a similarly frustrated huntress grumbled under her breath as she lightly swirled her glass of wine.

"I thought you said you don't drink alcohol," commented Siegfried, popping a piece of cake into his mouth. _Damn is this what rich people eat? How expensive is this shit?!_

Eris let out a tired sigh. "There are special occasions where I do. Besides, our enhanced bodies render us almost immune to the effects of alcohol. It doesn't change the fact that it can and will interfere with our senses."

"Good to know." As he wiped his mouth with a napkin, he took note of Eris's unfinished plate. "Not going to finish that?"

"Not hungry." Suddenly, she gave him a somewhat disgusted look. "What, you're gonna offer to eat my food? How boorish."

Siegfried scowled at her. "Look, just because I wasn't raised in a mansion doesn't mean I don't know basic table manners."

She smiled, her sour mood dissipating. "You could do to learn some basic courtesy, however."

"Hey!"

Not far from their table, sitting near the windows, a certain pair of twins leaned back against their chairs, satisfied.

"Oh man, I'm stuffed," Romero remarked happily, patting his stomach after finishing his fifth helping.

Sitting in front of him, Rowan nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it. I've never seen nor eaten food like this."

As the two relaxed onto their seats, they lazily glanced around the hall, eyeing the décor and the well-dressed servers patiently waiting by the corners. However, their eyes soon landed on a certain duo sitting by one of the far tables, engrossed in a conversation.

"Y'know, I'm surprised those two actually got invited," Romero commented quietly, scratching his back.

His brother glanced at them as well, "What makes you think so?"

"I mean…" He reached for his glass. "Aren't they supposedly criminals?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? Apparently, those two saved a whole village from a powerful monster. After that, the Guild erased their criminal records. Just like that."

"Well, that's something…"

…

About a few hours had passed since the ship left the docks. After finishing dinner, the hunters were told to move to the ship's atrium as they waited for the ship to arrive at their destination. The tension that had mostly disappeared during the later parts of dinner quickly resurfaced due to the close proximity of the hunters towards each other.

"Hmmph!" Hilda huffed as she and her team settled themselves on one of the sofas and couches. Eris and Siegfried similarly made themselves comfortable in the ones directly in front of Hilda. The only thing separating the two groups was a coffee table. A server approached the group, carrying a tray with a bowl on top.

"Please, help yourselves…" the server said as they placed a bowl of crunchy snacks on the table. But even with the food on the table, nothing had changed.

 _This doesn't look good…_ Romero thought as he and his brother situated themselves on a couch adjacent to the groups.

None of them spoke – or for a better word – didn't want to. The brothers fidgeted uncomfortably, aware that fight could break out at any moment, courtesy of the two women in the vicinity. All it would take is one insult for everything to go wrong. Unable to cope with it any longer, Rowan reached for the snacks placed on the table and silently began to eat, hoping the tense mood would disappear. However, his brother was a different story.

Sensing the need to lighten the mood, Romero plastered on his best smile. "You know, I still can't believe it. Our little group from before is back together again. Coincidence? Or perhaps it was fate?"

He was met with silence. Undeterred, he tried again.

"What a fun group this is. We have…you, a grumpy guy who looks like he's the submissive in the relationship, an ice-cold lady who so happens to be the dominating one in the said relationship-" He momentarily froze when the hunters in questioned glared at him silently. "-and then we have the others. An uptight lady who's just a massive _tsundere_ -"

Rowan smacked his forehead the moment his brother used that eastern word. _I never should have taken him drinking with that Argosy Captain…_

"-a four-eyed hunting nerd and a man who-" He stopped short when he felt Hanzo stare at him underneath that helmet. Despite not being able to see his expression, the fact that the large man had just crushed one of the snacks into pieces just with two fingers was enough to tell Romero that he didn't appreciate his words. Fearing for his life, the man shut his mouth and pulled on his bowtie nervously. That one definitely didn't work out. But as he sat there thinking, one final idea flashed into his mind.

This time, he nudged Rowan who had been silently eating the entire time. "Hey brother, want to hear my latest pick up line that is a hundred percent guaranteed to work?"

 _Oh, bother…_ He rolled his eyes and decided to entertain him this once. "Yes, I would like to know."

Romero grinned and spared a quick, discrete glance at Hilda before turning towards his brother. "Hey, girl are you religious? Cause you're the answer to all my prayers!" _I learned that from a fellow drinking buddy of mine!_ He finished off that line with a big hearty grin.

Rowan was speechless. He didn't know whether or not to slap himself or his brother. _I'm done… I'm fucking done!_

Once again, he was met with silence…until a collective groan from virtually everyone else in the area broke the silence.

"Really? That was terrible!" Siegfried suddenly exclaimed, almost on the verge of falling off the sofa. "If I were to say that to someone, I would have rather get farted on by a Congalala than do that!"

Next to him, Eris snickered. "I'm looking forward to that." Her partner frowned. "But yes, that was terrible. If anyone would have said that to me, they'll be lucky they get away with their pride intact."

Nearby, the Fated Four also expressed their displeasure at Romero's terrible line. "You're the worst…" Hilda said, groaning and leaning against her arm, but a hint of a smile formed near the edges of her mouth. Rowan noted that she had a very pretty smile.

"Pip would have loved that line," Luca remarked, fixing his glasses after they had fallen off when he collapsed onto the coffee table after hearing Romero's line. "But everyone else? Not in a million years."

It was difficult to tell what Hanzo felt due to his helmet, but Romero could hear the faint sounds of chuckling underneath.

Even the staff shook their heads, the men especially with a few suppressing the urge to bump their heads against the wall.

Both shocked and impressed by Romero's ability to simultaneously improve and ruin the mood, Rowan laughed and looped an arm around his brother's shoulder. "I really want to punch you for that terrible line but…you did good brother."

Romero scratched his cheek, "Hehe, I aim to please." He reached for one of the snacks and popped a piece into his mouth. "Damn this is good. What is this stuff?"

"It's crispy fried cheese crackers. A local specialty from Bherna," Luca answered, smiling contentedly as he munched on his favorite hometown snack.

Romero hummed happily as he savored the flavor. "Remind me again to visit that place! If this is the kind of food they have there, I'm sold!"

Rowan shook his head with a smile, having been eating the treats since before. He spared a quick fleeting look at Hilda and feeling bold, he spoke, "You should try some Hilda."

The still frowning huntress slightly craned her head to his direction and froze upon seeing the boyish smile on his face. She felt the heat against her cheek but quickly composed herself.

"No thank you," she replied after mustering all her willpower to not stutter. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Hanzo.

"Come on Hilda! Try it! It's really good!" Hilda watched as he opened his mouth plate and energetically popped a few pieces into his mouth. Still hesitant, she set her gaze upfront, where she noticed _her_ and Siegfried also eating the snacks. They too appeared to be enjoying it.

Eventually, she relented and grabbed a fistful of the snacks.

"Umm, Hilda I don't think you should-" She heeded Rowan's words too late as the huntress immediately gobbled down the entire thing.

"ACK!" As expected, she nearly choked on it as Hanzo immediately began patting her back. A server quickly ran into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. But as soon as she recovered…

All eyes turned towards the other huntress, currently looking away from them, a hand covering her mouth in a futile attempt to muffle her laughter. Beside her, Siegfried did even not attempt to hide his own laughter.

"What the fuck was that face hahaha!" Siegfried loudly cackled, drawing everyone's attention.

The two brothers gulped. _Uh oh…_ Fearing for the worst, they slowly looked at Hilda, expecting her to get angry. Sure enough, she had a fierce expression on her face. Romero immediately racked his brain for jokes while Rowan frantically looked left and right to try to find a way to quell her anger. _Crap, crap, crap-_

Hilda shot upwards from her seat. "Listen here you-"

Just as the brothers braced for a fight…more laughter. They turned towards the source, their eyes widening in surprise.

"Luca?" Hilda quietly said, confused as to why the bespectacled man had begun laughing.

The man took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Apologies…but when I remembered the face you made when you choked it reminded me of…" He snorted. "…an inflated Zamtrios."

The huntress was not pleased. "Luca you-" She stopped again upon hearing more laughter, this time coming right from beside her. She couldn't believe it.

"Hanzo?! Not you too!"

The hunter raised a hand and gestured to her apologetically. "I'm so sorry Hilda…When Luca mentioned Zamtrios, I couldn't help it!" He continued to laugh, alongside Luca, Eris, and Siegfried.

Her anger quickly dissipated, and she pouted, furiously shaking Hanzo by the shoulders. "Stop it!" She gaped at the rest, her face turning red from embarrassment. "Stop it all of you!" Hilda turned to Rowann and gave him a pleading look, who simply smiled.

"I think you look rather cute that way," he said, lightly chuckling. Romero on the other hand had quickly succumbed to laughter despite not knowing why he did so.

At his response, she blushed furiously and sat back down, covering her swiftly reddening face. _Oh god, end my suffering…_

With the mood significantly improved, the staff members waiting nearby nodded approvingly.

It's gonna be smooth sailing from here on out.

* * *

Somewhere in an undisclosed location, a sharply dressed man could be seen standing patiently on a platform. It was still dark, with the only source of light being the torches placed around the area. Slightly frustrated, he checked the time on his pocket watch.

"Just a couple more hours till it begins…Hope that they're not late."

Suddenly, he heard a loud roar. He looked up to see the familiar shape of a Wyvern hovering above him. Even against the night sky, he could make out the distinct red-colored shell of the creature, a trademark of the King of the Skies. He had killed many of their kind after all. Deep down, a part of him had come to regret it. And so, he calmly watched as the Wyvern descended down onto him, landing right in front of the man.

"Good you're not late," the man said as he walked closer to the large Wyvern. The Wyvern growled but made no move to attack as the man rubbed its snout, his hand ghosting over the metallic plating around its neck and snout.

"Careful there. He might not kill you, but Lio won't hesitate to bite your arm off if you irritate him." An armored figure jumped off the Wyvern's back and gave the Wyvern a small piece of meat. "How is the situation on your side?"

"It's going very smoothly. My men have already prepped themselves with the appropriate weapons and my guests will be arriving in just a few hours. How about you?"

The figure nodded. "My squadron is ready as well. They'll be here shortly."

"Splendid. Once they're here, go hide yourselves in the special place I told you about. You know the rest of the plan."

"Right." The figure affectionately rubbed the Wyvern's snout before jumping onto its back and harness. "I'll be going now. Good luck and don't fail. You know how _he_ acts when presented with failure."

The man laughed. "Don't worry. Everything is under control here."

"I'll take your word for it." And with that, the Wyvern let out a roar and leaped towards the sky, quickly ascending before both rider and creature vanished behind the tall trees.

As the cool wind blew against his face, the man closed his eyes. _Soon, our time will come._ He grinned as he walked back into the large structure behind him. _It won't be long now…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	16. The Dance

Edmond quietly laid down on his bed when he heard knocking on the door to his room. He sighed and walked over to the door. Feeling ever so cautious, he pressed himself closer to the door.

"Who is it?"

"…It's Catherine. I uhh…want to talk to you."

Confused but still accepting nonetheless, he opened the door to reveal the sight of Catherine standing there in nothing but her inner garments, in this case, a plain gambeson similar to his. Before he could let her in, she already walked past him and entered his room.

"I'm sorry for intruding in like this but…" She paused, unable to form her next words.

Edmond shook his head, closing the door. "It is alright. I've got time to spare."

A breath escaped her lips. "Thank you…"

"So? What is it?" Edmond asked as he seated himself on the edge of his bed. His eyebrows raised briefly when Catherine deposited herself next to him, but he didn't make a move to protest. Neither spoke for a while until Catherine began to laugh softly.

"Cat?"

She scratched her cheek. "…Actually, the thing is I have no idea what to talk about. I just…wanted to see you that's all." She gazed up at him, her cheeks flushed red.

Edmond swallowed the lump in his throat and bashfully looked away. "I-I see…

Growing bold, Catherine scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He tensed up momentarily before he soon relaxed into her touch. The woman then interlocked her left hand with his right; he was hesitant in his movements, but she could tell he wanted it as well. Edmond hummed and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"I'm sorry that I'm not as affectionate as you want me to be…"

Edmond could feel her shaking her head. "I don't mind. Being with you is all that matters to me."

He didn't know what came over him but when he kissed the top of her head, he knew that this was something he wouldn't regret for the rest of his life. "Thank you…Thank you for taking a chance with me. Thank you for your willingness to love a man like me."

She smiled, curling herself closer to him. "Your welcome…Though, this doesn't necessarily mean I forgive you completely for being an incredibly dense idiot all these years."

The former Guild Knight chuckled, inhaling the scent of her hair. "I can't blame you for that. But it was more of denial rather than obliviousness. I was way too focused on graduating and becoming a Knight to pay attention to things like that."

She groaned. "Bullshit. I've been throwing dozens of hints here and there and none of them you seem to get."

"Hints? What hints?"

She separated from him, an obvious frown on her face. "The second year of the Academy – as if this wasn't the most obvious one – I invited you to my dorm room. Keep in mind that whenever a girl invites you to her room, she really means that she wants to spend time with you. But what did you do? When you arrived at my door, you brought an anatomy textbook. This is after I asked if you would like to study "biology" with me. That completely ruined the mood."

Edmond opened and closed his mouth, "…Did I really do that?"

"Uh-uh. What else? Oh yeah, that time during our third year when we were both stuck in that cave during a snowstorm in the middle of our field exam? I had frostbite and you offered to share your warm coat with me."

"I remember that. We were hunting a Blangonga right, as part of our exam?"

She nodded. "That's beside the point. There was only one coat, so we had to huddle closer. I – for the love of Gog – _hugged_ you and asked you to warm me up and what did you do? You gave me the entire coat, made a fire, then _left_ me alone by the fire as you sat by the cave entrance."

"…I uhh remember that one." _I was an idiot!_ Noticing the angry expression on her face, Edmond stood up, dropped to his knees, and groveled under her. "Forgive me."

Catherine huffed. "As much as I want to punch you again for reminding me of that painful memory, I…can't stay mad at you forever." She extended her hand to him. He looked up at her, noticing visible blush on her face.

"Thank you," he said as he took her hand and once again seated himself beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him, resting his chin on her head. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Let me think."

"Hmm, alright then."

As the two settled into a comfortable silence while holding each other, Edmond felt her head move slightly and her hand tightly gripping his own. "Actually, there is something."

"What is it?"

"Well…" A flirtatious glint flashed in her eyes. All of a sudden, Edmond felt her free hand ghost over his lower area. "I do know one other way you can make it up to me…" Catherine purred, softly kissing his neck.

Edmond shivered. "…Cat don't."

"Why not?" she asked innocently as if her actions didn't have a profound effect on the man's mental state. "Is it wrong for a woman to desire a man after more than a decade of pining for his affection?"

Edmond struggled to believe that this was the same Catherine he knew since his Academy days. The same woman who single-handedly trumped everyone else in their class when it came to both physical and written tests. The woman that inspired fear throughout most guys and was admired by the girls. At one point, he had even thought her as asexual! _Who are you and what have you done with the real Catherine?!_ "It's not…I just…" He grabbed her teasing hand by the wrist, slightly startling her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I want this more than anything." She had answered a bit too quickly for his liking.

It was just like before in the dark alleyway where they had engaged themselves in an intense but passionate make-out session. _Her eagerness is both scary and…strangely arousing. Oh god, what's wrong with me?_ The man silently cursed himself for easily succumbing to primal desires like this but a part of him had quickly said otherwise.

"I…I'm sorry but I c-can't." Edmond bowed his head apologetically, cursing his own indecisiveness. "It's not that I don't want it but not…now." He waited for a few moments before looking up, only to find her giving him a tender smile.

"I see. Sorry for pushing it onto you but…" Catherine moved back to her original position, tightly holding his prosthetic hand and leaning against his body. "Can we at least stay like this? For just a bit longer?"

Edmond kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer with his other arm. "For as long as you want."

* * *

Less than three hours later, the staff received word that the ship had arrived at its destination. The captain and some of the staff quickly moved to inform the hunters.

When they entered the main hall, they found the hunters still waiting there, all of them fast asleep with most of them laying sprawled on top of each other.

"Well, wake them up!" whispered one of the waiters.

"I can't do that!"

"Think of something then!"

"…Hand me a speaking trumpet." The staff turned to their captain, mouths agape at his bold idea. The staff was aware of how most hunters hated being woken up from their sleep, due to the need to restore their stamina. There have been cases where people have been unintentionally hurt by grumpy and sleepy hunters who just woke up. Though this group technically hasn't done anything too strenuous, the risk was still there.

"Sir?!"

"Do it. I'll bear the responsibility."

Tentatively, the staff relented. A man ran back towards the door and disappears for a minute before returning with the device in hand. He took a deep breath and…

"HUNTERS! WE HAVE ARRIVED AT OUR DESTINATION!"

It worked wonders. Most of the hunters immediately jolted awake, earning a satisfied grin from the captain.

"Shit…What happened?" Rowan mumbled out as he stretched. Unsurprisingly, his brother had fallen off the couch in his shock as he slapped himself awake.

Meanwhile, Luca attempted to nurse his currently bleeding nose after Hilda had accidentally headbutted him upon waking up. The huntress in question frantically apologized to the man, who just grumbled in response. Sitting straight next to them, Hanzo seemingly stared at the distance though nobody could tell if he was awake or still asleep.

Last but not least, the remaining two hunters slowly stirred awake.

"Sho...sleepy…" Siegfried said as he let out a loud yawn. The hunter looked around him before immediately noticing everyone looking at him. Some of them had smirks on their faces. Scowling, he crossed his arms. "What?

Romero stifled a laugh, pointing to Siegfried's side. "Look to your left."

Confused, he turned his head to the left…only to find a familiar tuft of silver hair resting on his left shoulder. Before he could say anything (he really couldn't), she stirred awake.

"Hmm…" The huntress opened her ocean-blue eyes and craned her head upwards, meeting Siegfried's own green ones. They were merely inches apart, their breaths mixing against each other. A single light push would have been all it took.

Siegfried gulped, his face turning as red as his hair while Eris bit her lip, her heart beating rapidly within her diaphragm. _So close!_

"Now kiss!"

At Romero's words, they rapidly jerked apart from each other, both their faces completely flushed.

"Now that you're all awake…" The captain clapped his hands, catching their attention. "I came to inform you that we've arrived on the island already. Please, take this time to prepare." And with that, he walked away, sighing in relief from the fact that they weren't angry at him.

* * *

At the same time in a certain former Guild Knight's room, the man was currently in the middle of donning his armor. "I hate this damn thing…" Edmond grumbled, attempting to properly clasp the cape around his neck. He couldn't tell what he was doing, and his frustrations were met with little success.

Just then he heard a knock on his door.

"It's Jason…Catherine told me to inform you to "hurry the hell up". Her words, not mine."

"Tell her to wait!"

"Just hurry up. We'll all be waiting by the ship's atrium."

After a few more unsuccessful attempts, Edmond gave up and decided to just head out. When he arrived at the atrium, he found the rest of the squad lined up in a single file, with the fully armored Catherine walking back and forth in front of them, hands clasped behind her back. She heard his footsteps and turned towards him with a disapproving look. The perverted part of him noted that she hadn't walked with a limp.

"You are late newbie. Even worse, you look like shit." Despite the look on her face, Edmond noticed the faintest of smiles at the edges of her mouth.

"All of you go on ahead to the deck first. I have something to discuss with one of our new members."

When her soldiers didn't budge, she cracked her knuckles threateningly. " **Didn't I say to get a move on? I said go!** "

They flinched and rapidly bobbed their heads up and down, including Amber and Jason. "YES, MY LADY!" They quickly scuttled out, leaving the two alone once again.

"Remind me not to get on your…even worse side. I've had enough of your regular bad side already…" He unsuccessfully attempted to fix the clasp on his cape, fearful that he may accidentally break it. "Damn it this- "

"Let me help you with that," Catherine said as she surged forward and started to fix the clasp.

"Thank you," he replied, relieved.

"I must say, it's surprising that you're unable to do something this simple when your hands are perfectly capable of doing such gentle feats..."

"Well excuse me for trying my best not to hurt you!"

"You do realize that I was a student at the Academy for a total of three years? I got hit by a fireball to the face and lived to tell the tale. Surely you, using your hands to-"

"-Yeah, but you nearly died!" Edmond interrupted, not keen on hearing her mention their previous tryst.

"Still, still. I'm definitely not as fragile as you think I am Ed, even without the enhancements. Not even a minute later, she was done. "There." But she didn't move, instead she rested her head against his armored chest.

"…Do you…regret it? About us?"

Edmond briefly turned a shade of red before tentatively placing his right hand on her head. "No…I don't. Actually, I was beginning to think that _you_ were the one who regretted it."

She giggled softly, a far cry to her usual demeanor. Who knew the tough and fierce Catherine Sawyer acted super affectionate around her lover? Edmond certainly wasn't complaining. "I just wanted confirmation." She then cupped his cheek and leaned up to kiss him. Edmond closed his eyes and leaned in as well when he suddenly felt a finger against his lips. "Unfortunately for you, we're at work now. This is your punishment for being late." She reached for the helmet in his hands which she messily placed over his head before scurrying away towards the hallway.

"Damn tease…" Edmond grumbled, fixing his helmet as he jogged over to her. She merely gave him a coy smile.

* * *

 _Rich people and their mansions…_ Siegfried thought to himself as he and the rest of the hunters stood on the island port, giving them a perfect view of the large mansion structured on the highest hill. Just then, a well-dressed middle-aged man approached them from behind an open gate, accompanied by a few armed men holding torches.

"Greetings, I'm Sir Jacob's head butler and I take it you're all his guests for tonight's ball?"

Eris just opened her mouth when Hilda cut her off. "Yes, we all are. And the ones in armor are our escorts as well."

Ignoring the glare Eris was giving Hilda, the man nodded as he rubbed his chin. "Ah yes, I'm aware that he has invited this specific squad…Let's not waste any more time, shall we?"

After a short trek up the hill of the island, their large group arrived at the entrance to the mansion. The head butler moved on ahead to talk to the guards stationed by the door before they were told that they would need to go through a brief inspection. The hunters looked at each in confusion, wondering why on Minegarde would they need to go through an inspection when they couldn't bring their weapons. The head butler, however, quickly reassured them that it was just standard protocol.

As they awaited their turn for inspection, Siegfried discretely whispered towards Eris.

"Hey, don't you think it's odd that the Watch was invited – fully armed mind you - despite the abundant security already stationed here?"

Eris didn't speak, but the nodding of her head indicated that she too, found it odd.

Their doubts were quickly buried away however the moment the head butler pushed open the large door to the building, presenting them with a view of the stunning looking interior. The place was massive, decorated with elaborate furnishings, red curtains, and a glossy marble floor. The hunters could see groups of well-dressed men and women talking to each other with glasses of wine in their hands. At the far edge of the room appeared to be a stage, covered by similarly red curtains. Romero's eyes widened with delight upon seeing the buffet of food, filled with all sorts of savory and sweet delights.

"The ball will begin in less than an hour. Until then, please help yourselves to the food and drinks. And as for the Watch, you may just stand guard around the premise." The butler gave a brief bow before leaving the group to their own devices. Without another word, the hunters soon separated into their groups, with Romero specifically heading towards buffet line and his brother trailing behind him, muttering apologies to the other guests for his brother's almost rambunctious behavior. The three members of the Fated Four on the other hand were immediately approached by a few finely dressed men and women who quickly recognized the trio.

"Siegfried, I want you to listen very carefully. Stick close to me and do not answer anything the nobles ask or say to you if it's related to your background. The people here love to look down on commoners so please, let me do the talking."

The hunter knew very well how right she was. He simply nodded in confirmation and didn't complain when Eris looped an arm around his and led him away. Of course, it wasn't surprising that heads would turn at the sight of two very good looking and well-dressed individuals walking through the crowd but said individuals merely ignored their stares and hushed whispers.

Siegfried could feel her grip tighten on his bicep. He couldn't blame her for that, mostly because he too wasn't used to all this attention being directed at both of them.

"In events like this, the first best thing to do to look good is to grab a glass of wine," Eris finally said, as soon as the stares and whispers dissipated.

"Why?"

"Just listen to me dammit." They stopped in front of one of the tables. Both hunters grabbed themselves a glass and signaled for a server to pour the wine. But just then, a voice called out to them.

"Ah, why if isn't Eris Havencroft!"

Eris froze visibly upon hearing her name uttered by that familiar voice. She sighed and turned to face the person. "Arthur Johannes…"

A dark-blue haired man slowly walked towards the two, a glass of wine in one hand. He grinned cockily, batting his eyelashes at Eris, who just rolled her eyes. "How have you been doing?"

"I am _fine_ ," she answered through gritted teeth. "You?"

He laughed. "As a matter of fact, I've been doing great! Get this, father has finally relinquished control of the industry to me!"

Eris feigned an impressed look. "That's great…" _Go away! Get out my sight!_

The man now sported a smug smile. "You know…my offer still stands. If you would-"

"My answer will always be the same. No. I will not marry you."

"C'mon my dear, think about it!" Arthur inched closer to Eris, who shifted in her spot uncomfortably. She knew very well she had the strength to throw the man over the table, but she knew that doing so will only tarnish her family name. She had to endure this…for _his_ sake. "I own the company now!" Arthur's infuriating voice only served to annoy her even more. "With my new power and position, I can give you anything you want! You can give up this life as a hunter and relive your life as a noble! You'll be a queen!"

She shook her head, ever defiant. "I refuse. No matter how many times you ask, no matter how much money and riches you offer, I will **not** marry you. Ever."

To her frustration, Arthur looked undeterred. Siegfried could see a devilish grin form on his mouth. Instead, Arthur moved even closer – practically invading her personal space – and loomed over her due to their height difference. He placed a _disgusting_ hand on her bare shoulder and whispered in her ear. " _By the way, do you know that I had recently begun talks with the owners of the Yukomo hospital? Pretty soon, I'll have full control over the entire establishment, and I think you can guess what I'll do to a certain someone there right?_ "

Upon hearing his words, Eris fumed with rage. She trembled, her fingers around the glass she held tightening every second, threatening to crush the glass as small cracks on the glass began to appear. Her attempts to suppress her anger and exude an aura of formality and elegance quickly began to shatter. A dark look appeared in her eyes and she contemplated whether to grab the man and smash his face onto the table or break every bone in his body on the spot, consequences be damned. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen here you-"

But she was stopped, by a hand now resting on Arthur's shoulder, surprising the dark-haired man. "Hmm?"

" **Back off**."

Arthur shook under the weight of his deep voice and menacing gaze but nonetheless stood straight and stared directly at the taller man. "And who might you be?"

Siegfried gave him his fiercest glare yet, holding back his own anger ever since the man had gotten uncomfortably closer to Eris. "Just someone who can't stand conceited cunts like you who don't know the first thing about personal space."

"…What did you just call me?"

By then, the crowds of people had turned their attention to the three people currently engaged in what looked like a heated exchange of words. All eyes landed on both Arthur and Eris, recognizing the two nobles but they were unable to determine who the red-haired man currently scowling at Arthur was.

"I'll have you know that my father owns the biggest and only airship company on the continent! Insult me and I can just easily ban you from ever taking an airship again! Now, apologize at once!"

The hunter shook his head. "No."

Arthur gasped. "Imbecile! How dare you!"

"What in the world is going on here?!"

Pushing through the crowd, the host of the ball and the owner of the venue Sir Jacob appeared before them. He looked back and forth between the two sides. "This is a ball! Please keep it civil!"

"He started it!" Arthur exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Siegfried. The hunter on question scoffed.

"Bullshit! It was he who had begun to harass someone who rejected his advances!"

"Preposterous! You-"

"Both of you be quiet!" Eris finally spoke up, having been silent throughout the entire exchange. She briefly turned to Sir Jacob and bowed. "It's a pleasure."

"Right back at you miss Havencroft…" he greeted back. Satisfied, Eris brought her attention back to the two bickering men. She walked over to Siegfried and looped an arm around his own.

"I apologize for his rudeness…This is Siegfried. My date for the night. So, as you can see Mr. Johannes, I'm already taken."

Immediately, hushed whispers reverberated amongst the crowd. Arthur on the other hand had a shocked expression on his face. "You mean _that_ Siegfried? The so-called infamous Fire King?!"

"Yes."

"But…But he's a commoner!"

"So what if he is?!"

The crowd froze, unable to believe what she had just said. Arthur's jaw dropped. "Huh? B-But you're a noble and-"

"Shut up! You don't know a damn thing about me and you sure as hell don't know a damn thing about him!"

Siegfried attempted to calm her down. "Eris-"

But she quickly shut him up. "You be quiet! And you!" She pointed at Arthur. "Harass me again and you would wish I had only broken your bones." The huntress proved her point by _effortlessly_ crushing the wine glass she held in her hand into pieces, causing the shards to embed themselves onto her gloved palm, as blood and wine dripped through the crevices of her fingers and onto the marble floor. Arthur yelped and cowered on the ground, now terrified after her display of strength. She then inhaled and exhaled deeply before grabbing her partner by the wrist with her good hand. "Let's go." Eris dragged him away towards the balcony as the bystanders remained silent and unmoving, still attempting to process what had just happened.

Noticing the awkward and tense atmosphere, Jacob let out a hearty chuckle. "…Well now, with that problem now solved why don't we continue to enjoy the festivities eh? As compensation, I shall pour everyone here a glass of my finest wine!"

The other nobles seemed to like his idea and soon, the tense atmosphere all but disappeared. Amongst the crowd of people, a certain black-haired huntress shook her head.

"Hmmph! I reckon that outburst of hers is guaranteed to ruin her image now."

Luca shrugged, taking a bite out of a piece of cake he took. "Still, I never knew Eris was capable of…that."

Not far from them, standing by the buffet the twins eyed the crowd, having overheard the entire exchange. "Eris is a noble? Well, that explains her behavior…" Rowan felt a pang of bitterness within him but quickly suppressed it.

"Yeah…a noble," Romero muttered, his smile disappearing for a brief moment.

…

Out on a balcony overlooking the ocean below, a frustrated Eris silently pulled the glass shards off her palm, wincing each time the bits left her flesh.

"Do you uh…need help with that?" Siegfried asked her.

"No." Eris sharply responded, pulling out the last bit of glass. She shook her hand to rid herself of the excess blood and waited for a few moments before the wounds repaired themselves. _Great, I ruined one of my gloves…_ The huntress then leaned forward onto the railings, gazing at the view below them. Similarly, Siegfried leaned back against the railing, shoving a hand into his pocket and observed the crowds of people within the ballroom.

"…Thank you by the way. You know, for what happened back there." Eris suddenly said, her eyes still focused on her front.

Siegfried waved her off. "Don't mention it…"

Eris shook her head, this time facing the hunter. "No, I'm – I can't believe I'm saying this – really g-grateful for your help before. If you hadn't stepped in, I would have killed that man on the spot."

Siegfried chuckled. "Hey, you're not the only one who wanted him dead. I loathe people like him too." He turned on his side, still leaning against the railing and facing the huntress. "So…you have history with him?"

Eris groaned. "Tell me about it. He thinks that just because his family and mine often work together, it means that we are betrothed to one another. He's pretty much been trying to court me for years, no matter how many times I reject his proposals."

Siegfried held his chin, "I know he said his family owns the airship company but as for you…" He scratched his head, trying to remember. Luckily, Eris answered for him.

"The Havencrofts were one of the most reputable and well-known families of scholars and researchers alongside the Javiers and other families. I happen to be the only daughter and child but due to certain…circumstances, my choice to become a hunter has effectively ended my family's legacy."

The hunter twisted his mouth in reaction. "Sounds rough…

"Yeah, ever since my father had-" She stopped herself, averting her eyes away from Siegfried, and quickly turned her attention back at the horizon.

Siegfried briefly narrowed his eyes at her but quickly adopted an understanding look. He knew what it was like to keep secrets. "You don't have to say it now."

She smiled appreciatively. "Thank you."

"EVERYONE, THE DANCE WILL NOW COMMENCE SHORTLY!"

Slightly startled by the sudden loud voice of the head butler, the two hunters giggled.

"Who knew that old man still had it within him?"

"Hmm..." Eris then boldly grabbed his hand and began to lead him towards the dance floor. "Shall we?"

…

"Go! Now's your chance brother!"

"But-"

Romero shook his head and pushed his brother away. "Don't worry about me! Just go! Before someone else does it!"

Rowan silently thanked his brother and weaved his way through the crowd, searching desperately for Hilda. He soon found her alongside her teammates. Luca was currently trying his best to calm down the women that were fighting for the chance to dance with him while Hanzo had quietly sneaked away towards the buffet.

 _No!_ He quickened his pace the moment he saw a couple of handsome men approach the huntress.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

"I would like to offer you this dance, my dear."

"Come, the night awaits us!"

Hilda stood there, perplexed and unable to form a reply. She was hesitant to dance with complete strangers, no matter how handsome or charming they were. But feeling the pressure against her, she had no choice. Just as she opened her mouth to reply-

"Hey! What are you-"

The man's calls were ignored as Hilda found herself being dragged away by the hand towards the dance floor. _Who the hell gave you permission to do that?!_ She almost protested when the offender turned his head towards her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Rowan?"

He gave her one of his boyish smiles. "Sorry about this but…" He stopped and faced her, holding her by her hands. "May I have this dance?"

She blinked twice before erupting into a furious blush, much to Rowan's amusement. Her now red face complimented her already gorgeous look quite well. She didn't need to say anything for Rowan to count that as a 'yes'.

…

Jacob heartily raised a glass of wine into the air. "Let the ball commence!"

With the musicians lined up, the singer ready, and the tables moved to the side to make way for the dancers, every man and woman in the vicinity lined themselves up on the dance floor with their respective dance partners in hand. Most of them quietly snickered at the sight of a sulking Arthur who had been unable to get a dance partner due to his earlier humiliation. Some of them failed to contain their laughter the moment they saw his flabbergasted expression upon witnessing Eris entering the ballroom with a hand around Siegfried's own. Soon, the men and women took their places around the large dance area.

"I hate how they're looking at me…" Siegfried muttered as he stood before Eris.

Eris scoffed. "Ignore them. They're not worth it."

In response, he smiled before tentatively taking one of her hands and resting his other on her waist. The huntress looked up at him in brief surprise before relaxing and placing her gloved hand on his broad shoulder. The two hunters couldn't ignore the rapid swell and beating of their hearts as the music began to play…

***Song: Dave Koz – The Dance**

The guests began to sway back and forth to the soothing music, their movements remarkably almost in sync with each other. Siegfried was having a hard time believing that he was somehow able to pull this off despite only practicing for two days. A part of him loathed the painfully frustrating and awkward lessons Eris gave him, but as he stared into her eyes as they danced, he knew that all those hours were worth it.

"I'm impressed, you're emulating the movements I've thought you quite well." Eris complimented as he briefly spun her around.

"Eh, I had a pretty great teacher…even if she can be a bit of a- Ow." He winced from the hard pinch to his shoulder.

"Honestly!"

 _Looking back on the memory of_ _  
The dance we shared beneath the stars above  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye_

Words could not describe the feelings that Hilda felt as she slow danced with Rowan, who sported a dashing look that made her heart flutter like the wings of a Vespoid. They stared into each other's eyes, unwilling to look away.

"I-I didn't know you could dance…"

"What can I say? I'm a man of surprises."

As they continued to sway to the music, Hilda's eyes wandered to the very visible scar on Rowan's forehead. For a moment, she wondered what happened to him that caused that scar but the thought soon vanished when he twirled her away and back towards himself.

"Distracted?" he teased.

She pouted. "Shut up."

 _Our lives are better left to chance_ _  
I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance  
The dance  
I would have missed the dance_

Eris twirled around in his arms before leaning her back against his chest, her hands interlacing with his own. The huntress felt relieved that her partner had miraculously not stepped on her foot just once, proving that her rigorous lessons had done its job. A sigh escaped her lips, satisfied at how things had turned out. Suddenly, she was spun around, eliciting a muffled squeak as her head landed on Siegfried's chest.

"Sorry…" he said, the corner of his mouth threatening to make way for a mischievous smirk. In response, she glared at the man but before she could retaliate, he spun her around again.

 _W-What is he doing?!_ He quickly pulled Eris towards him again and resumed their original positions. The huntress glanced upwards at him, noticing the rather neutral expression plastered onto his face.

"That was payback for the lessons by the way," Siegfried muttered to her, moving both hands to her waist as she held onto his shoulders.

He grinned victoriously at the angry look she gave him.

 _Holding you, I held everything_ _  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known  
How the king would fall_

Rowan had lost count of how long they stayed holding against each other like this. He inhaled her scent, subconsciously tightening his arms around her waist. He felt Hilda hesitantly wrap her arms around his neck and he smiled, not willing to break this embrace.

_If I had the power to stop time at this moment, it just wouldn't be enough._

Sensing the opportunity, Rowan whispered in Hilda's ear. "I'm sorry."

Hilda nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "No, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have said those words…" She clenched the fabric of his vest. "I then acted immaturely and made this whole thing more complicated than it was before. And for that, I hope you can forgive me…"

Rowan nodded. "Apology accepted but…why did you say those words though? As far as I remember, I don't ever remember doing anything to piss you off."

Hilda shook her head. "I…I'd rather not say."

The hunter sighed. "It can't be helped then… But even so, I want to help you. So please, talk to me and we can work out these problems together eh?"

Rowan felt her smile on his shoulder. "Yeah, that would be nice."

 _But I'd of had to miss the dance_ _  
The dance  
I would have missed the dance  
The dance  
I would have missed the dance_

Romero sensed a familiar presence near him. He looked to his right and saw Hanzo approaching him.

"Hanzo."

"Romero."

The two men stood by and watched the dancers, ignoring the slight pangs of jealously within them as the happy couples enjoyed themselves. Romero suddenly felt Hanzo nudging him by the elbow.

"Look, it's Luca," Hanzo said, pointing towards the bespectacled man currently dancing with a pretty looking woman. Both men chuckled, watching the now red-faced hunter awkwardly attempt to pry the woman's head off his shoulder.

"For someone so knowledgeable on hunting he sure is awkward around women."

"You're not wrong."

Both men's eyes then caught wind of a certain duo. They smiled as they watched Hilda and Rowan slowly move back and forth to the music as if they were locked in their own world together.

 _It still feels like yesterday that she was just a little girl who against all odds, managed to survive on her own._ Hanzo felt like a proud older brother (or father considering his age) watching their little girl fall for a man who they trusted to make her happy. Of course, there was that lingering overprotective feeling (he did take care of her for more than ten years after all) but he knew he had to cast it aside in favor of Hilda's own happiness. He called for a glass of wine and sighed. _They grow up so fast…_

 _That's why life is better left to chance_ _  
I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance  
The dance_

Eris found it impossible to suppress the immense blush on her face at her current predicament. She _had not_ expected him to do _that_.

"W-What are you…"

A smug smile formed on Siegfried's lips. Green eyes met ocean-blue eyes as everyone else stopped and stared at the two, surprised looks etched onto their faces. To have a commoner attend a prestigious ball was one thing but for that commoner to dance so well and managing to pull off one of the most difficult moves to do – a dip of all things – so well and flawlessly that it was enough to leave them speechless. He even did it in front of a crowd no less!

The hunter lifted her up and supported her back with his arms. "I guess I passed the test?"

Eris bit her lip, huffing. She couldn't believe it. "Y-You…" She abruptly turned around, covering her reddening face with her hands. The huntress fumed internally, still unable to handle the embarrassment she felt. Yet for some reason, she didn't feel the slightest bit of rage. Despite the admittedly embarrassing moment, Eris couldn't help but recall how much she enjoyed dancing with him… That uncouth, stubborn, rude but handsome, strong-willed and (secretly) kind man. But he didn't need to know that. With a smile, she shook her head and turned around to face him, determined to wipe the cocky grin off his face.

Eris stepped forward and grabbed him by the collar, startling him. "Eris?"

The crowd held their breaths, waiting for her next move. Siegfried gulped, the close proximity of their faces making it look like they were about to kiss. Luckily for him – and much to Romero's disappointment – Eris merely looked amused.

"We forgot to bow."

Siegfried took a second to process her words before stuttering out incomprehensible words and fumbling with his ascot. Facing each other, the two separated and formally bowed.

Silence enveloped the area…before the sound of clapping could be heard, courtesy of Rowan. Soon, Hanzo joined in, along with Luca. Even Hilda had begun clapping (albeit begrudgingly) and moments later, the speechless nobles snapped out of their trance and had begun to properly applaud the duo as well. In a matter of minutes, the entire ballroom erupted into a fit of applause, with some of the more judgmental nobles shouting out praises and apologies for doubting the two.

Eris moved towards Siegfried's side and pinched his hip, still keeping a smile on her face. "You're not getting away that easily buster."

Siegfried, also still plastering on a grin, nodded through gritted teeth. "Try me."

Nearby, the rest of the hunter group also came over to extend their praises.

"I have to admit, you were bloody impressive back there. Both of you were." Luca said, nodding approvingly. The bespectacled hunter also politely bowed at Eris. "Also, apologies for the extremely belated greeting but it's great to see you again Ms. Havencroft."

She politely returned the greeting. "As I to you Mr. Javier."

"You were both amazing," Rowan said, holding a flushed Hilda's hand. "Right Hilda?"

Eris narrowed her eyes at the huntress, who was trying her best to avert her eyes away from everyone. "I-It was…f-fine I suppose…" Hilda mumbled.

Eris laughed. "What was that? Speak up please."

Hilda pouted, internally fuming before sucking in a breath and surging towards Eris, glaring straight into her eyes. Hanzo immediately anticipated a fight. Much to his relief, Hilda didn't do anything drastic. "I said it was alright! Gosh!" She then pointed at Siegfried. "You as well! There, happy?!"

The hunters collectively chuckled at Hilda's sudden outburst. But at that moment, Rowan remembered something.

"Hey, where did Romero-"

"Everyone, I would like to call your attention!" The Guild Knight tapped a spoon to a glass of wine. "First, I want to thank those two over there for gifting us with an entertaining and noteworthy performance."

Siegfried and Eris awkwardly bowed as the crowd gave them standing ovation.

"Going back, I would like to once again thank you all for attending this prestigious event. It brings me great pleasure to celebrate the many achievements the Guild has made over the past decades and it is without a doubt that we are to celebrate just that. For tonight's ball, as you might know, I have invited some well-known guests aside from the esteemed nobles present here tonight. Please give a round of applause to the elite hunter group currently with us tonight!"

Loud sounds of applause erupted throughout the hall as the nobles applauded the group of hunters.

"Now moving on…" Suddenly, one of the servers emerged from the curtains behind Jacob and whispered something to him. The hunters noticed the man nodding with a glimpse of a frown appearing on his face before immediately vanishing in favor of a smile. He whispered something back before the server nodded and retreated backstage.

"There have been some slight developments to the situation at hand. As a result, I'll keep this brief." He gestured his fingers and a server came upstage to take the glass of wine. "I would like to pose this question to everyone in this room…Do you believe in gods?"

The entire hall went quiet at the question. Most of the nobles scratched their heads in confusion at the odd question. After all, it was common knowledge that the majority of the people in the region did believe in the Gods. And even then those who don't usually have no problem revealing that information. The simple nature of the question was what baffled them, to say the least.

"I'll take that silence as both a yes and a no. The point I'm trying to make here is, how would you all feel about rebirth? I'm mainly talking about rebuilding a world to its ideal form. To get rid of all the impurities within this world, destroying it and rebuilding it to make a much better new world. Does that idea resonate within any of you?"

Understandably, it was silent as each and every one of the guests stood there in confusion, trying to decipher his words.

 _Rebirth? Destruction? New world? Why does that sound fami- OH NO!_ Siegfried's expression turned to that of sheer horror as he realized what Jacob meant with his words. He suddenly turned around and shouted as loud as you can.

"EVERYONE RUN!"

The guests stared at Siegfried, even more, confused and surprised at his sudden outburst. On stage, however, Jacob now sported an uncharacteristically evil smirk. "Looks like you're the only one who understands." He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden…

CRASH!

The crowd gasped when out of nowhere, dozens of hooded individuals crashed through the windows. Standing nearby, Catherine immediately sprang into action.

"Bastards!" She and her squad unsheathed their swords and stood before the guests in an attempt to shield them. To their surprise, the hooded figures remained unfazed and instead, whipped out their own weapons – large knives.

"Stay back everyone!" Catherine shouted as she and her squad prepared to fight.

Just when they thought things wouldn't get any worse, thunderous roars echoed throughout the area. All of a sudden, a group of Flying Wyverns emerged through the large broken windows. The Wyverns, combinations of Rathalos, Rathian, and other bipedal Wyverns roared and landed directly in front of the crowd. To everyone's horror, there appeared to be black armored individuals sitting atop the creatures. The guests screamed and scrambled away for safety…only to find that they were completely surrounded on all sides. As if the guests were Moofa being herded by farmers, they were effectively trapped.

"Shit!" Siegfried uttered, horrified at how everything turned out.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Hilda demanded, pointing at Jacob. She cursed the fact that they didn't bring their gear.

The traitorous Guild Knight cackled. "Why don't you ask him?" he said, gesturing at Siegfried. Immediately, all heads turned towards the aforementioned hunter, giving him looks of confusion, fear, anger, and all sorts of emotions.

"T-They're a cult, calling themselves the Revenants…"

"How do you know of this?!" Hilda once again demanded, grabbing him by the collar. When he hesitated, she shook him furiously. "Answer me!"

"Why that man there was one of us!"

All heads turned towards the new voice. Emerging from behind the stage, another armored individual made their appearance. A visor covered their face, but one could easily distinguish this one from the rest by the long strands of dark red hair flowing down their back, along with a shapely body. It was a woman.

Hilda looked at the woman and back at Siegfried, who attempted to avert his eyes away from everyone. The huntress growled and proceeded to effortlessly lift the hunter into by the air by the collar. "What does she mean?!"

"It means that your friend there was part of our cause!" The armored woman grinned. "His bloody hands had already taken hundreds of lives am I right Siegfried dear?"

The guests fell silent. Hilda, stunned, slowly released his collar and stumbled back, complete disbelief etched onto her face. She would have collapsed onto the ground if it weren't for Hanzo catching her.

"…Please tell me this isn't true…" Rowan held the hunter by the shoulders. "Say something…please."

Siegfried smiled wistfully. "…Everything she had said was true. I…can't deny that."

Just like Hilda, Rowan, now trembling, let go of him and took several steps back, trying to process his words. He held his forehead and had begun muttering to himself.

Siegfried sighed and turned towards the very person he didn't want to hear of his past.

"I…I'm sorry Eris." He moved closer to her, reaching out with his hand, but she stepped away. He closed his hand and slumped his shoulders.

"So that's what _they_ meant…" Eris muttered, tightly gripping her arm.

Siegfried glanced around the area, noticing the varying expressions of the nobles. But deep down, he knew they couldn't amount to Eris's current feelings. He had hurt the one person he had begun to care about. No words could describe the level of shame he felt at that moment.

"Now that your little drama moment has ended, let's get down to business shall we?"

Another snap of his fingers and coming out of the backstage, two hooded individuals emerged…with three tied up figures in tow.

Rowan's eyes widened. "Brother!" _How did they do it?!_

Also tied up unconscious and lying on the ground next to Romero, were two people Siegfried recognized all too well. "Amber?! Jason?!" _Why are those two here?!_

"We've caught these three snooping around where they don't belong. There was a fourth one but unfortunately for him, he was pretty easy to dispose of. And to think, he used to a Guild Knight. How embarrassing."

CLANK!

All heads turned towards the leader of the Watch, who had dropped her sword and collapsed onto her knees. Two of her soldiers rushed forward to support their commander.

"N-No…" she mumbled, shivering and hugging herself.

"Alright, all of you may be wondering what is going on and why. Well to put it simply, this isn't just a celebratory party. I've invited everyone here because…" A sinister smile formed on his face. "I plan for all of you to die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	17. Massacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to apologize to those who have been eager for the next chapter. Life got in the way and I found myself unable to write.
> 
> Currently, my exams are up and I'm way too busy studying to write. That and I have 4 papers to submit by the end of the month, which took a toll on my mental health.
> 
> As a result, I would like to apologize for the quality of the chapter. I don't know how good this chapter is but its making me feel even worse if I don't upload it. So here it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy…

_Minutes before the attack…_

_..._

After being told by the head butler that they would just be standing guard around the ballroom, the armored members of the Watch complied and moved to different positions within the large ballroom.

Edmond had quickly stationed himself near the ballroom door. Knowing that most likely his quarry was hiding backstage, he had to find the backstage door. But sneaking away to investigate was easier said than done. Still, he couldn't afford to miss out on this opportunity to find the truth. Discreetly, he began to walk away from his post, taking quick glances at the crowds of people in hopes that they won't notice him slipping away.

_Alright, time to-_

"What are you doing?"

He abruptly froze, slowly turning around to face the person. Luckily for him, he was greeted by two familiar faces.

"Uhh…"

Amber glared at him accusingly. "Don't tell me you're planning on doing this alone are you?"

"W-Well you see-"

"I thought we had a deal. That we would help you with investigating this ball?"

Edmond sighed in defeat. "…Fine. But don't blame me if you get caught." He took another glance to the crowds of people, making sure their attentions weren't on the door before the trio quickly opened the door and slipped out quietly.

Finding themselves standing outside the ball, they quickly moved towards the side of the building, taking care not to alert the guards stationed just outside the gate to the mansion.

Edmond gestured for the two to follow him as they stuck close to the wall, crouching underneath the windows. "Be prepared to encounter the enemy."

Jason smiled cockily, "Haha, don't fret. I happen to be an excellent fighter."

His sister raised an eyebrow. "Says the one who got easily beaten up at the tavern back then."

Jason blushed. "A-Amber why did you-"

The huntress shrugged, giggling. "What? Just stating the obvious. If it weren't for Siegfried and that woman, you would have ended up in the hospital."

"Sister damn you…" Jason groaned, covering his face in embarrassment.

Edmond chuckled at the sibling's antics. As they neared what looked like the backstage door, Edmond went still in his place. He held a hand forward in front of the two behind him. His other hand reached for the sword on his hip. Suddenly, he turned around and pointed his sword back.

"Shit!"

Jason and Amber nearly stumbled back at the sight of the sword's edge inches away from slicing their faces. However, their attention immediately moved towards the sound of the person who had just cursed.

Edmond shook his head as he sheathed his sword. "Oh…it's just you."

The aforementioned person exhaled in relief. "Man, what's wrong with you?"

"You're the one who snuck up on us…Romero."

The named hunter chuckled half-heartedly, "Yeah…Wait, how do you know my name?"

Edmond grinned, "I have my ways…With that out of the way, what are you doing here?" he said, fingers tapping the pommel of his sword, something Romero's noticed. Edmond was wary and rightfully so.

"I could ask you the same thing-" Romero smirked, crossing his arms under his chest. "-Mr. Former Guild Knight."

He was met with a bewildered look, followed by one of caution and fear. _I knew it._ Romero held his hands up. "Relax. I'm not going to rat you out or anything. Not like I can, anyway right?"

Edmond huffed, hands still floating his sword. "For someone who I've observed to be dim-witted, you're surprisingly sharp. How did you figure it out?"

Romero merely shrugged, "In all honesty, I didn't." He tapped a finger against his temple. "I was not sure whether or not you were that guy from the poster, and I was merely going off on the fact that you have the same hair color and build…But it would seem you've confirmed it for me yourself."

"Y-You…" Edmond groaned, shaking his head. "Damn it."

Amber slapped a hand to her forehead, "Great…Now what are we going to do with you?"

Romero snapped his fingers. "Easy. Let me come with you."

Jason frowned. "Do you even know what we're trying to do here?"

Shamelessly, he shook his head. "Not entirely. However, if a former Guild Knight like you is investigating something, then it must be something important right? Besides, I'm rather bored and would rather do something else than watching some nobles dance."

The three of them narrowed their eyes at him. "How can we be sure you really won't rat us out?"

"I'm unarmed, unarmored, and half-drunk. Do you honestly think I would try to do anything to you three in this state?"

The former Guild Knight fell silent for a few moments before letting out a tired sigh. "…Fine, you may come along." Edmond let go of his sword and continued to walk forward. Though, he continued to sneak in a few glances back at Romero.

Much to Edmond's relief, they soon found themselves standing in front of the backstage door just outside the mansion. As quietly as they could, they gently pushed the door and scurried inside.

Inside, the place was dark as they expected. Yet Edmond noted how it felt utterly empty and more like a storage space rather than the back of a stage. They tiptoed through the darkness, investigating every nook and cranny for any clues leading to their quarry.

 _I don't know what we're searching for, but this is kind of fun…_ Romero continued to move through the backstage when he found himself before a door. Etched onto its front read the words "Storage". Carefully, he took the knob and gently opened the door…

Sensing movement behind him, he turned around and swung a fist in the air. "Huh-" His attack hit nothing and all of a sudden, an arm wrapped itself around his neck. A hand clasped over his mouth, muffling his voice. Romero found himself unable to break free from the hold, the figure's strength quickly overpowering him.

"Sneaky one ain't ya?"

As he struggled to break free, his eyes glanced downwards at the open door…and he let out a muffled scream before the figure violently twisted his neck. His body promptly crumbled onto the floor, unmoving.

 _Shame he had to discover their bodies…Oh well._ "Now to take care of the rest…"

…

Amber had no idea what to look for. She had searched high and low for anything, _anything_ that would lead them to the Revenants. To her frustration, the backstage was extremely sparse save for some stage machinery. Suddenly, her ears perked up, catching a peculiar noise. She quietly moved towards the source of the noise, finding herself standing before a door with the word "Dressing Room" plastered onto it. Gulping and with a hand on the sheath of her sword, she pushed the door open…

"Nothing here…" she muttered to herself, unaware of the figure standing behind her. She realized too late and just as she turned around, she was shoved onto the ground. Immediately, hands wrapped around her throat, slowly strangling her. She gagged as her hands reached upwards, grabbing their face in an attempt to pry her assailant off. As she struggled, her eyes glanced towards the exposed part of her attacker's arm. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second upon seeing the familiar symbol on it.

"I-It's you-"

"Sleep."

The grip around her throat tightened and her strength quickly vanished. Her eyes rolled back, and she went limp, her hands dropping to the ground.

The figure stood over her unconscious body, rubbing their hands together.

"Two more to go. All that's left to now is-"

"Amber?"

The figure rapidly spun around…only to find an armored blonde-haired man standing by the doorway. _Shit! I did not expect him at all!_

Jason looked at the body of his sister and the cloaked individual standing over her. Rage filled his body at the sight of his injured sibling. A hand around the handle of his sword, he spoke in a dark voice. " **Hey** - **"** Before he could do anything, the figure grabbed him by the head and smashed his face hard against the wall. The hunter's body limply slid down onto the floor as the figure cursed under their breath.

_I'll have to deal with the last one quickly._

…

Edmond had heard it. He didn't know what it was, but he remembered it coming from the direction of Amber. Unsheathing his sword, he cautiously walked towards the direction of the rather loud crash.

He stopped in his tracks upon seeing a figure in the darkness walking towards him.

"Amber? Jason?"

"Wrong."

Edmond's body tensed up upon hearing the voice. He backed away, still holding his sword in front of him as the figure still concealed by the shadows moved closer. As he readied himself for combat, his sharp ears picked up the sound of footsteps. He immediately stepped to the side…just as another cloaked figure thrust a sharp knife forward. Edmond raised his sword and slashed down onto the enemy, slicing the figure into two.

"Impressive. Even in the dark, you're still able to fight well."

"Where are the others?"

"They're back there. Don't worry though. I didn't kill them. I figured I could use those three later on, but as for you…" He heard the snap of a finger. Anticipating an attack from behind, Edmond turned around. There was nothing. Suddenly, arms grabbed him from behind.

"Get off!" He elbowed the figure in the stomach and hurled them over his head. Picking up more footsteps, Edmond slashed to his side, cutting another cloaked figure directly in the chest.

"You're surprisingly skilled for being a mere soldier of the Watch. Tell me, are you a hunter as well?"

"Why don't you go find out yourself and face me, coward!"

He could hear a laugh. "Very well."

* * *

_Back to the present…_

"K-Kill…u-us?" one of the nobles stuttered out, as virtually every guest had the same thought within their heads. They glanced at the numerous armed individuals and Wyverns surrounding them and back at Jacob and the woman on stage.

"He wants us to…d-die?"

"He doesn't mean it right…right?!"

"I-Is this some kind of twisted joke?!"

Soon enough, the frightened nobles began to panic, shouting amongst themselves but unable to escape from their soon to be deaths. The cultists and Wyverns had blocked all the exits. One noble in particular, amid the panic, found himself cowering under the gaze of one of the Wyverns. The poor man looked upwards, finding the Wyvern staring down at him, its hot breath against his face. He yelped and stumbled back into the "relative safety" of the crowd.

"RELEASE US AT ONCE!" The panicked crowd turned their attention to the now battle-ready Border Watch and Catherine, who had soon accepted the fact that her beloved could be dead. Nonetheless, furious over the current events, Catherine and her squad pointed their swords at the cultists.

"Surrender now and I'll promise your executions to be as painless as possible!"

A twisted smile formed on Jacob's lips. "Oh? What makes you think that _we're_ the ones who would lay down our lives?" Immediately after he said those words, the Watch too found themselves surrounded on all sides by armed cultists.

Catherine cursed under her breath as she and her squad pressed their backs against each other, facing the cultists. "Tch. Some ball this turned out to be…"

"My lady, are we not going to attack?"

She shook her head. "No, we cannot. If we attack now, we risk endangering the lives of the defenseless nobles."

"But they're going to kill them anyway if we don't do something!"

"I know!" Catherine gritted her teeth, realizing how hopeless their situation was. Between the seemingly impossible number of cultists alongside the Wyverns, it would seem their chances of getting out of here unscathed were next to zero. A tense silence enveloped the area, as neither cultist nor guest spoke a word. The only sounds that could be heard were the faint growls of the Wyverns as they kept a watchful eye of the crowd.

"Why are you doing this? What can you people possibly gain from killing everyone here?" It was Siegfried who dared to break the silence first. But all he got was a smug smile from Jacob.

"Why our former comrade, it's very simple." He cackled as the cultists and Wyverns drew closer to the guests. "I simply want to eliminate any and all hindrances to our plan." He turned around and walked away backstage. "I'd rather not waste any more time. Medea, you may deal with them now." And with that, the man left and vanished through the curtains.

As soon as he said those words, the armored woman unsheathed her dual swords, uttering the one succinct word everyone feared. "Get them!"

The moment the words were spoken, the entire hall burst into chaos. The nobles scrambled for their lives, crashing and bumping into each other in a desperate bid for survival. Many of them rushed towards the doors, only to find the path blocked more of the cultists. The poor nobles were unable to do anything as the cultists descended onto them, the terrified screams of agony and fear ringing throughout the entire hall.

"SHIT!" Catherine said as she and her squad desperately attempted to fight off the seemingly endless number of cultists. She decapitated one and kicked another before weaving around her squadmates to assist them.

"So many of them!" She slashed one across the chest, narrowly dodging the knife thrust towards her. Behind her, one of her own stabbed his sword clean through a cultist's neck, who had attempted to launch a sneak attack on her. Catherine nodded gratefully as she commanded her men to form a circle with their backs against each other, covering every angle possible.

"Dammit, they keep-"

She froze upon hearing the familiar roar and footsteps approaching them. She and her men watched as two Wyvern riders stood before them, sitting atop their own Wyverns.

"You have got to be-"

…

Immediately, the hunters crouched down and hid behind the flipped buffet tables as they attempted to get a hold of the situation.

"We need to find a way to get out of here!" Luca said, peeking over the table. He rapidly averted his eyes away from the gruesome events happening before them.

Rowan slammed his fist against the floor. "No! I am not leaving without my brother!" He stood up but Hilda grabbed his wrist, pulling him down.

"Don't go! Can't you see how dangerous this entire situation is?!"

"I don't care!" Rowan shouted back, gritting his teeth. " **I am not leaving the only family I have left behind**!"

"Stop!" Before the hunter could make a rash move, Hanzo tackled him onto the ground. Rowan writhed and struggled under his grip. In the midst of it, Hanzo was forced to knock him out, headbutting him with his helmet and rendering him unconscious.

"So, what now?" Hanzo asked, sitting back down.

Hilda briefly looked over the table, cringing slightly upon seeing a poor noble get devoured by a Wyvern. "We'll try to find a way to rescue those hostages but…if left with no choice, we have to leave them."

"How can we do that? We're unarmored, outnumbered and we have no weapons!" Luca said, flinching upon hearing another bloodcurdling scream from god knows where.

"We can fight our way out of here!" Hanzo suggested, cracking his knuckles.

"Against those?!" Eris finally snapped, pointing at the Wyverns and cultists. "Without any sort of weapon?!" From the look on her face, the hunters could tell she wasn't in the most jovial mood. Being the closest one to Siegfried, the reveal most likely had been too much for her to handle.

Hilda crossed her arms under her chest. "I don't suppose you have any better ideas hm?"

Eris glared at her but made no move to retort back. Hilda huffed. "Thought so." Looking around, her eyes landed on a certain red-haired hunter who had been oddly quiet throughout the entire exchange. Hilda's expression turned to that of anger. "How about you traitor? Got any ideas?"

Siegfried looked up from his trance and met her eyes. He didn't speak a word, prompting Hilda's frustration even further.

"Answer me, traitor!"

"I am not a traitor!" Siegfried's hand tightly gripped a glass shard he picked up. Suddenly, he stood up and turned to face the chaos.

"What are you doing?" Eris asked, furrowing her eyebrows. _Don't tell me he's going to-_

"I'll save them. All of you…run." Before anyone could stop him, he leaped over the table and charged towards the cultists and Wyverns.

Eris stared, nonplussed. "That idiot!"

"Does he have a death wish?!" Luca added, mouth open.

Hanzo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, guys?" He gestured towards the cultists now closing in on them.

The hunters glanced at the enemy and at each other, realizing that they all had stood up, exposing them to the danger. Now they were at the mercy of the enemy. With their other hunter currently unconscious, it was down to three against a whole lot of cultists.

Eris smacked her forehead. "Shit."

…

"Get out of my way."

The cultists did not respond as they drew closer to Siegfried, knives in hand.

"Fine be that way." With a sudden burst of speed, Siegfried dashed forward towards the enemy. In a surprise maneuver, he tucked his legs into a slide, kicking the cultists off their feet. Rapidly standing up, he ignored them and proceeded forward towards the stage, intent on rescuing the hostages. But before he could-

"WOAH!"

He dropped to his knees and slid under a tail whip, grazing the tip of his nose. Gritting his teeth, he turned to face the attacker.

"I don't have time for this!" He clenched the shard in his hand and rushed forward towards the Wyvern, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He dodged a bite and subsequent tail whip before jumping onto the tables and leaping onto the Wyvern's head. The creature shook its body furiously, trying to shake him off.

"Die!" exclaimed the Wyvern rider as he attempted to slash at the hunter. But Siegfried, burning with determination ducked under a slash and lifted his body up to deliver a kick to the rider's chest. Staggered, Siegfried maneuvered onto the Wyvern's back, grabbing the rider and stabbing him right in the exposed throat with the glass shard. Siegfried grabbed the man's blade and kicked his body off before proceeding to stab the sword directly onto the space between the Wyvern's armor plating, piercing through the flesh and spine. The Wyvern roared in pain as it thrashed around violently, slamming against the walls and accidentally swatting away nearby cultists. In the midst of it, Siegfried leaped off the Wyvern's back, landing on the ground and once again making a beeline towards the stage. But as he arrived in front of the stage…

"Hello Sieg. I'm admittedly surprised to see you here." the armored woman greeted, smiling.

The hunter scowled at her. " _You_."

She faked a hurt expression. "Aww, how could you forget about me already? Was the one year we spent together not mean anything to you?"

Siegfried took a step forward. "Move, or I'll kill you."

"Such negativity…" She tapped her fingers against the dual swords she was holding. "I suppose there's only one way to settle this." Without warning, she suddenly launched herself at Siegfried, who had barely any time to process her movements before finding himself tackled onto the ground. The woman, now straddling him pressed the edge of her blades against his throat. She leaned in closer to his face, her breath mixing with his as she whispered threateningly to him.

"Come back to us and I'll let you live."

In response, Siegfried gave her the nastiest glare he could muster. "Never." He headbutted her and kicked the woman off him as he took a fighting stance.

"We could have been together you know. You and I both. And now, with our combined strengths, we could rule as one." Her expression grew bitter. "But then you decided to flee, like the coward you are. Abandoning me. Us."

Siegfried scoffed. "Who said anything about being together? And besides, I made a choice…and I don't intend to turn back on it. Ever. For as long as I live," Siegfried replied, eyeing the cultists approaching him from behind. To his surprise, the woman gestured for them to stay back. She sighed and shook her head, readying her blades as the rest of the cultists watched the impending duel.

"Then you'll die upholding that belief!"

…

Hilda parried a strike from behind her, throwing a cultist over her shoulder and onto the hard floor. She then brought her foot down onto the cultist's head, shattering the skull. "Damn it, how many of them are there?!"

Nearby, Eris and Hanzo stood behind a fallen table as a wave of cultists rushed towards them. Wordlessly, the two reached down the table's edge, lifting it up before promptly flipping it up towards the incoming enemy, crushing them under the weight of the thrown furniture.

"This is not how I imagined this ball to be…" Luca noted, grabbing two cultists by the head and smashing their faces against each other. He narrowly dodged another stab, grabbing their arm and twisting it with a painful crack before kicking them away. Panting, he adjusted his glasses and poised himself once more. But just then, his eyes caught an alarming scene.

"AAAAGH!" He rushed forward towards Rowan's unconscious body and tackled the cultist that was just about to attack him. Lifting his fist, he quickly dispatched the cultist. But as he stood up, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Slowly looking down, Luca winced at the sight of the knife embedded within his waist.

Hilda, spotting her friend gasped. "Luca!" She tried to run over to him but found her path blocked by more cultists. _You have got to be shitting me!_

A brief but excruciating burst of pain hit him as Luca pulled the knife out. He stumbled back, clutching his wound. Unable to bear the pain he dropped to his knees, failing to realize the enemy closing in on him.

"Pathetic."

"This is going to be fun."

They raised their knives above their heads and prepared to bring it down onto the injured. Luca closed his eyes and braced for his death…

SPLITCH!

Hearing the sound, Luca opened his eyes. His mouth opened as he took the sight of a sword that had been run through one of the cultists. A figure barreled towards them, grabbing the other one by the head and impaling the cultist onto the sword still stuck in the other's chest. The figure pulled the blade out as their bodies fell limply onto each other.

"J-Just in time…"

"…Lady Catherine," Luca said, his face turning even paler from what he's seeing. The armored woman's hair was disheveled, her armor dented, and her face bruised and bleeding. She had resorted to supporting herself upright with her sword. However, in her state, she failed to realize a few cultists sneaking up from behind her. Luca opened his mouth to warn her but stopped upon seeing them collapse to the ground – decapitated and stabbed in no specific order.

Catherine laughed weakly, turning to face her saviors. "Thanks."

Her remaining soldiers nodded, holding their swords in front of them in a defensive stance. Luca noticed that were only three of them remaining. He was tempted to ask her what happened to the rest but quickly stopped himself out of respect.

"Fucking hell…It's a shitshow." She walked over to him, coiling his arm around her shoulder to support him. "C'mon, let's get you to your friends."

…

Unarmed and unarmored, Siegfried could do little but defend himself from the woman's constant barrage of attacks. Her slashes felt lightning quick, and without his armor, he was forced to dodge every single strike.

"Stop moving!"

Amidst the flurry of slashes, Siegfried noticed her swings grow slightly slower. Seizing the brief opportunity, he ducked under a swing and delivered a quick jab to her gut.

"Ack!"

With her guard down, he kicked her legs, causing her to trip. The moment she made contact with the ground, he stomped his foot onto her stomach, eliciting another pained gasp from her. Her blades dropped from her hands, landing onto the floor with a loud clank. Not giving her any time to breathe, he reached down and grabbed hold of both her legs. The hunter then began to swing her around rapidly, increasing speed each second before letting go of her, flinging the woman away and into one of the walls, shattering the concrete. Brushing his hands, Siegfried adjusted his suit and eyed the shocked cultists.

"Anyone else?"

They didn't respond and he took that as a no. He climbed onto the stage and kneeled down beside the tied-up hunters. He pressed his fingers against their necks, breathing a sigh of relief upon hearing their pulses. Siegfried was just about to tear the ropes off when he heard the familiar sound of footsteps rapidly closing in. But when he turned around to retaliate, it was already too late.

SPLITCH!

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

The woman grinned evilly, twisting and pushing the knife even deeper into his stomach. She then got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I win this time." The woman then proceeded to tear the knife off his stomach. The hunter staggered back and found himself on the receiving end of a kick to his chest, sending him falling off the stage and onto the floor. As he laid there on his own pooling blood, the woman looked down at him from atop the stage. She flipped the bloody knife around and smirked.

"I really don't want to kill you by the way. That is why I'm giving you a choice." She looked at something in the distance and grinned before making some beckoning hand gestures. Weakly, he tried to turn his body around, but his strength gave away and he ended up on his stomach. Still, not one to give up and with one hand still on his stomach, he craned his head upwards.

"N-No…" His labored breaths reeked of disbelief.

The remaining cultists stood there, their hands firmly holding the now captive hunters, including the now conscious Rowan. The hunters were on their knees and they would have escaped it weren't for the Wyvern's behind them, ready to bite their heads off the moment they attempt to escape.

"The choice is yours Siegfried. Surrender yourself to me and I may just let them go."

Siegfried remained silent, both the weight of his decision and his wounds weighing down on him. Much to his horror, however, the woman took his silence differently.

"Let's pick up the pace, shall we?" She snapped her fingers and the cultists pushed one of the hostages forward. It was one of Catherine's men.

They pushed the man down onto his knees and held a knife under his neck while Catherine screamed out continuous expletives.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY MEN YOU-" She was silenced with a hard punch to her gut.

"It is alright, my lady…It's been an honor serving you." The soldier gave her a sad smile and closed his eyes.

"NO WAIT!" Her cries were ignored as she watched the knife slice across her soldier's neck, spraying blood everywhere ending his life instantly. And just like that, Catherine broke.

The woman placed a hand on her hip. "We'll execute them one by one in front of you if you don't comply. Now, make your choice."

"Just surrender you fucking traitor!" Catherine shouted out in rage as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"No, he will not! I forbid him!" Eris retorted back with equal fervor. Suddenly, all eyes were on her. The armored woman hummed in response, fingers on her chin. Narrowing her eyes, she saw the way the silver-haired woman looked at Siegfried and the way his body reacted upon her outburst. A devious thought flashed into her mind.

"Bring her forward," she commanded, pointing at Eris. Siegfried's eyes widened in pure horror as they pushed Eris forward and onto her knees right next to him. His body tensed up significantly, something the villainous woman noted with glee.

Eris glared at the cultists, "Touch me one more time and I'll break all your fingers." Her expression fell the moment the cultists pulled her hair back and pressed the edge of a knife against her throat.

"N-NO!"

The woman's expression turned dark. "Looks like you do know her. Tell me, Siegfried, what is she to you?" There was a clear hint of venom in her voice, and even the cultists shuddered.

They pressed the knife harder, drawing blood. Eris gritted her teeth through the pain.

"Make your choice now or this woman dies first."

"S-Stop…please…" Siegfried finally said, practically begging.

"Then say it," the woman ordered him, scowling fiercely. She snapped her fingers once more and the cultists practically pushed Eris down onto the ground and onto her stomach, pinning the huntress down. One of the cultists pressed a knee against her back while the other one slowly dragged the tip of their knife against Eris's cheek, scarring her porcelain white skin.

"You bast-" They shoved her back down, causing her face to collide against the floor. This time, they angled the knife directly above her.

"Say it! Surrender to me, now!"

"Let her go! Please!"

His cries went unheard as the woman gestured for the cultists to continue. "Brand her."

"Unhand me- AAAAAAAH!"

Siegfried could only close his eyes and bear through Eris's screams of agony as they proceeded to draw their symbol on her back. _Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop it!_ A memory of the past flashed into his mind.

_"S-Siegfried help m-me…"_

_"No stop let her go!"_

_"This is what you get for betraying us!"_

_Her screams of pain as the man used his knife on her would forever haunt him._

Unable to handle it any longer, Siegfried slammed his fist against the ground.

"DAMMIT I ACCEPT!"

Crying out through the pain, Siegfried lifted himself off the ground. Nearly stumbling, he stood up and turned to face to the woman with an absolutely furious but defeated expression. "I surrender myself to you…"

"…Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She nodded at the cultists and they promptly got off Eris.

"Now let them go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Without warning, the cultists shoved the rest of the hunters onto the floor and pressed their knives against their necks.

Siegfried jerked back and forth between both sides, flabbergasted. "Y-You lied to me!"

The woman shrugged. "Actually, I didn't. I distinctly remember mentioning the word "may" when I told you I would spare them. C'mon, you know how important is to listen to people's words."

"You damn bitch!" Siegfried stomped towards her but stopped midway, clutching his abdomen. From atop the stage, the woman merely cackled out loud.

"I never intended to let them go anyway. You, however, are an exception. So? Come back?"

"…I'd rather die!"

The woman clicked her tongue. "Last chance Siegfried. Come back to me and I promise you won't ever be alone again."

Siegfried spat blood onto the floor in front of her. "Over my dead body. At the very least, I'll finally have some peace and bloody quiet!"

The cultists shivered upon seeing the pure hatred emanating their superior. They had never seen her _this_ angry. " **You won't die, because I'm never going to let you. After I kill your friends, you're gonna wish you had suffered the same fate as them."** She ignored the hunter's horrified look as she opened her mouth to issue the inevitable command.

"Kill the-"

It felt as if time slowed down. Siegfried and the rest of the hunters froze in their place. The cultists as well had not moved a single inch, their knives just inches away from the throats. The woman too had frozen on her spot…just as she dropped to her knees.

Blood immediately spilled out of her mouth, trembling hands around the blade jutting out through her chest. She slowly twisted her head back to see her attacker…

Both she and Catherine couldn't believe their eyes.

"H-How?! How are you s-still alive?!"

The former Guild Knight let out a pained smirk. "Guess I got lucky." He backed away, too weak and injured to make another move, dropping to his side and lying on the floor. He watched through the corner of his eye as the woman attempted to make a sound but ended up coughing out more blood before her body crumpled to the floor, the sword still stuck in her chest. The remaining number of cultists meanwhile, were simply too stunned to move at the sight of their superior being so easily defeated. Their grips on the hunters loosened and they stood still in their place. Fatal mistake.

Seizing the opportunity, Catherine broke free of their grasps, elbowing the cultists holding her. The other hunters quickly followed suit, quickly dispatching the cultists holding them and picking up the knives off the ground. Completely caught off guard, the situation soon devolved into chaos.

Picking up one of the dropped knives, Catherine flung the weapon towards one of the Wyvern riders, hitting them square in the chest. They choked and fell off their mount, and Catherine used this brief moment of surprise to leap off one of the fallen tables and onto the Wyvern's back. Quickly lifting herself up onto the saddle, she grabbed the reins and pulled hard. "HYAA!" The beast thrashed violently as its tail and head crashed against some of the cultists.

"Hey, watch it!" Rowan said, ducking under a tail swing.

"You sure you know what you're doing?!" Hilda added, grabbing a cultist and kicking him towards the rampaging Wyvern, whose body immediately got clobbered by the creatures' tail.

"Then move out of the way!" Catherine replied as the beast continued to go berserk under her. "I'll handle this! All of you help the others!" They watched as the other Wyvern riders moved to attack her, only to end up on the receiving end of a tail swing. With Catherine keeping the Wyvern's occupied, the rest of the group moved towards the stage to assist the unconscious hunters.

In the midst of the chaos, Eris had crawled her way towards Siegfried. He reached out towards her, grasping her hand and pulling her towards him as they laid down on the ground, side by side on the floor, bleeding and injured but alive.

"Fool, what were you thinking?" Eris chastised him, gritting her teeth through the searing pain on her back.

"I-I just couldn't let you…die," Siegfried responded weakly, his strength slowly fading from the effect of the substance now within him.

"Hey, don't you dare close those eyes!" She got onto her knees and moved his head onto her lap. Remembering the lectures back at the Academy on how to treat injuries without first aid, she pressed her hand against the wound, applying pressure in her attempt to stop the bleeding. However, the damage had been done and she found herself unable to keep the blood from seeping out of him.

Suddenly, the shuffling of footsteps caught her attention. She looked up and saw Hilda crouch down beside her and Siegfried. Eris glared at her briefly before soon realizing that the huntress didn't come here to insult her.

"I'll help."

Eris gave her a skeptical look, but it disappeared the moment Hilda ripped a chunk of a dress off and began wrapping it around Siegfried's wound.

"Don't look at me like that. Look, I don't like you, but I do have a heart you know." _Even if it means saving a traitor like him_. _I'll deal with him later…_

Eris blinked a few times before letting out a sigh. "…Thank you."

…

"SUCK ON THIS YOU BASTARDS!" Catherine cackled loudly as she continued to wreak havoc on the cultists atop the Wyvern. The surviving riders found themselves unable to do anything to Catherine as the thrashing of the Wyvern made it impossible to approach safely even atop their own mounts. They took one look at the numerous corpses of their own brethren and nodded to each other.

"We need to retreat!"

"Fuck yeah! I'm out of here!"

The survivors watched as the remaining riders pulled their mounts away and jumped through the window, grabbing their fallen superior's body along the way and fled into the night sky.

"Now you die!" Catherine exclaimed as she leaned forward and gouged out the Wyvern's eye with her fist. She leaped off the Wyvern just as it crashed against a wall in a blind fury. Dazed and defeated, it hazily stumbled towards one of the windows before following its owners and taking off into the night.

Not wasting any more time, Catherine rushed towards her lover. Jumping onto the stage, she tucked her legs into a slide and cradled Edmond's body.

"H-Hey…"

"Edmond! Stay with me!" She examined him thoroughly, checking every part of his body until she felt a wetness in her hand. Turning his body around, she gasped upon seeing the large gash on his backside that seemed to have cut through his armor. He needed medical attention.

She lifted him and looped his arm around her neck. "Everyone! Let's get out of here before they send reinforcements!"

As quickly as they could, the group made their way out of the bloodstained ballroom, stepping over and around the seemingly countless number of corpses on the floor. Catherine averted her eyes away from the dead bodies of her squad members, having been killed just before Catherine managed to dispatch the riders and their mounts. The armored woman could still see one of her swords stuck in one of the Wyvern's necks, a painful reminder of how helpless she felt as she and her squad fought the encroaching cultists with all they had.

"I can't believe they would do such a horrible thing…" Hanzo said bitterly.

Hilda nodded solemnly. "Yeah…We should report this to the Guild once we get back to the mainland. They'll know what to do."

As they exited the mansion and trudged towards the ship, they spotted an alarming sight. In the distance, there were quite a few figures standing by the port, and judging by the color of their outfits, they were the cultists.

Catherine gently set down Edmond onto the ground. "Anyone who can still fight come with me. We'll take the ship by force!"

As soon as they got close, they attacked, charging towards the surprised cultists. Though exhausted, the cultists found themselves outmatched and were quickly slain by the adrenaline-filled hunters. Immediately after, they resumed their pace, bringing their injured comrades onto the ship's deck.

"Do you think the crew members are traitors as well?"

Catherine shook her head at her soldier's logical question. "Not sure. But we're going to find out. Once again, anyone who can still fight follow me!"

While Catherine and a small group ventured inside the ship, the remaining ones rested on the deck, tired and eager to go home.

"How…is your back?" Siegfried asked Eris as he propped himself against the ship's mast.

"Not as bad yours so I'll manage," the huntress replied, sitting down next to him. "Are you alright?"

Siegfried touched the reddening piece of clothing wrapped around his stomach. "Definitely not. Hurts like hell but I think I can handle it…"

Eris sighed and turned to look at the other huntress currently leaning against the ship's railing. "I hate to say this but…thanks, for helping him."

Hilda waved her off. "Don't mention it."

Nearby, Rowan waited impatiently for his brother to regain consciousness. He quickly glanced at Siegfried and stared at the ground below him. Mixed emotions ran through his head as he attempted to deal with the revelation that his comrade used to be part of that infamous group. He wondered if Siegfried was involved in that very attack that ruined their lives…

 _Can I trust him now? After what he could have possibly done?_ He shook his head. He didn't want to believe that Siegfried was capable of doing such a thing. But could he have been mistaken?

His brother's body shifted, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Brother!"

"Ughh… Shit, my neck hurts…" Romero groaned out as he regained consciousness. Thankfully, he didn't appear to have any external injuries.

Similarly, the other two hunters stirred awake, alerting the other hunters. Jason was the second to wake up, shaking his head as he sat on the ground. His sister was the last to wake up, letting out a brief cough and rubbing her throat. They blinked a few times before they looked frantically around their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Amber muttered before her eyes landed on a familiar figure resting against the ship's mast. "Siegfried!" She quickly crawled towards him, unable to suppress the feelings of relief.

Siegfried gave her a weak smile. "Hey, it's been a while..." He directed his gaze towards the blonde-haired man kneeling down beside her. "You too."

"That wound…What the hell happened to you?"

"I could say the same to you two. What in the world are you doing here? I thought you were back at Dundorma?"

Amber laughed half-heartedly. "It's a long story. More importantly…" She leaned forward and held his hand. "Are you okay?"

He gave her a thumbs up. "I feel like shit, but thanks for the concern."

"Ahem…"

Amber and Jason turned their heads towards the woman currently sitting next to Siegfried. Their eyes widened. "It's you!" Amber said, much to Eris's minor irritation.

 _Rude_. "And you are?"

"Amber. And this is Jason...who unfortunately happens to be my overprotective brother."

"Hey! I'm not overprotective, just concerned! I mean as the older brother I have to-"

"I've heard about you. Eris is it?" Amber said, ignoring Jason's rambling. "The supposedly infamous Ice Queen?"

The named huntress shook her head. "I don't know where you've heard that name but yes, I'm Eris."

"I see…" Amber narrowed her eyes at her. "And may I ask why you two are together?"

Siegfried opened his mouth to answer but Eris placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Amber raised an eyebrow at this. _Don't tell me they're-_ "It's a long story. But simply put, we're partners."

"Huh?" _When did they get so comfortable around each other? The last time I saw them they looked completely hostile to each other…_

Amber was just about to ask more questions when suddenly, the ship began to move. A moment later, the door to the ship's interior had burst open as Rowan stepped out into the deck. "Get inside and bring the injured!"

* * *

Inside the ship, the hunters soon settled into the couches and floor. The injured were currently being treated by the ship's staff, who Rowan had explained that they had been held hostage and if it weren't for them, the cultists would have executed them. At the very least, it had dispelled their worries of the ship's staff working together with the enemy. With the danger seemingly gone, for now, the ship began its voyage back to the mainland.

"Ack! That stings!"

"Be still."

Edmond winced at the stinging pain on the gash on his back. They were in his dimly lit bedroom, where Edmond sat on the bed as his lover dabbed a healing ointment provided by the staff onto his injury.

Edmond covered his face with his hands in shame. "Damn it, this wouldn't have happened if I had been more vigilant…"

"Don't blame yourself for this. None of us could have anticipated something like this happening."

He clenched his fist. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten others involved with this. Now I've made myself an even bigger of a failure, both as a knight and as a person."

"You're not a failure Ed."

In response, he lifted his prosthetic arm up. "Does this not look like failure to you?"

She stopped and raised her free hand, intertwining her fingers with his metallic ones. "I told you…you're not a failure Edmond. You can't always blame every mistake on yourself. It happens to the best of us."

He raised his hands up as Catherine began to wrap bandages around his torso.

"Then what about Amber and Jason? Those two hunters who came with me. It is my fault they both got injured and ended up being used as a tool by those bastards. Had I not consulted with them and brought them with me, perhaps the situation may have turned out differently."

She gave him a solemn look. "Stop it, please. I can't stand seeing you like this."

Edmond trembled under her touch. "I can't believe I lost against that woman." His voice began to crack as a memory of how the woman had outmaneuvered him and got a nearly fatal hit on him emerged. "It's just failure after failure and I can't do a single goddamned thing about it!"

"Stop-"

"Heh, I wonder the Elders would have thought of me now. Maybe they're laughing at how pitiful I look. Maybe I deserve it, after all, I'm a fa-"

"Shut up!"

Edmond went silent. He slowly looked back…only to find an angry looking Catherine looking right back at him. "Cat?"

"Don't call me that!" She got off the bed and stood with her back turned against him. "I fell in love with the strong, determined, hard-working man with a strong sense of justice. Not this pathetic excuse of a human being here." She walked towards the door and stood by the doorway. "Give me fucking break," she uttered out one last time before slamming the door.

Edmond did not look back.

…

When Catherine stepped into the main atrium where everyone else was, she could only stand still in surprise at the scene before her.

"Damn traitor!"

"Let go of him!"

"Liar!"

"Don't hurt him!"

"All of you calm down!"

In front of her were the hunters locked in what appeared to be an intense argument. And standing in the middle was their tallest member Hanzo, who had his hand on Siegfried's collar as the hunter's legs dangled helplessly in the air.

"You better explain shit or else you're a dead man!"

Siegfried only growled in response.

"You're a damn criminal and you know it! I knew we weren't supposed to trust you!" Hilda added. "Once we get back, we're taking you to the Guild!"

Eris stomped her foot down. "Are you absurd?! They'll execute him immediately after interrogation even though he hasn't done anything!"

"Precisely why we should do that." Romero said, crossing his arms." At the very least, he'll die knowing he contributed to the efforts of the Guild."

"Say that one more time and I'll fucking punch you!" Amber threatened him, to which she received an equally threatening glare from the hunter.

In the midst of the argument, Rowan attempted to calm both sides down, but it only served to aggravate them even further. The staff, meanwhile, cowered behind the corners, fearing that a fight may break out any time soon.

"What happened?" Catherine asked, walking towards Rowan. The hunter shook his head sadly.

"They asked Siegfried to explain everything, but he refused to do so. Well as you can see, this is what happened after…"

Catherine hummed in understanding as she looked at the scene before her. They were all angry and confused as well horrified at what had transpired before. It was only natural that they would desperately want answers. However, as of now, they couldn't afford to have a fight happen here. Not like this. She quickly ran towards the group.

"Break it up, all of you!" she said, moving in between the hunters. She pointed a finger at Hanzo. "You, drop him."

"And what? You'll punch me?"

Catherine's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she stepped towards the taller hunter, staring right up at him. "Are you challenging me?" Completely unfazed, the shorter woman's eyes bore into Hanzo's own, despite them being covered by a helmet. The taller hunter found himself fidgeting slightly under the weight of her fierce glare. She had quickly exercised her authority against him and Hanzo found himself unable to fight back.

Eventually, he relented. "Fine…" He promptly released his grip on Siegfried's collar and the hunter dropped to the floor.

"Thanks…" Siegfried muttered, fixing his collar as Eris and Amber helped him up.

Catherine instead redirected her glare at him. "Don't take this the wrong way. One way or another, you'll still be judged by the Guild whether you like it or not. So, prepare yourself, _traitor_ …" And with that, she walked away towards her own bedroom, leaving the hunters alone.

The rest of the journey back home was quiet.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review/comment!
> 
> I'd really appreciate it if you readers tell me your thoughts on the story so far! Any criticism is appreciated and I would try my best to improve my writing based on whatever you guys say. Just don't be toxic.


	18. Contemplation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat calm chapter that serves a breather after what happened last time, hence the quick update. This one is also focused more on the characters.

_Somewhere over the sea…_

"Shit, I really don't want to back…"

"Same here. And now with the boss lady injured…Damn it, how did things turn out so wrong?"

The two surviving Wyvern riders nervously thought about the consequences of returning back to their base to report their failure. Almost as if sensing their rider's anxiety, their Wyvern mounts let out low growls.

"See? Even he's scared. I'm telling you Seth; they'll probably have our heads if we are to return now…" Hughes sighed. "We'll have to anticipate for the worst."

"Seth, you…You're not suggesting we desert them?"

"No, no! Not like that. Where the hell did you get that idea?! I'm just saying that we should be prepared to face the consequences of failure…even if we were to lose our heads."  
"Oh hell no I ain't losing my head!"

"Then what's it going to be? Desert and we end up with nothing? Left to wander the world without another goal in life? Or take the admittedly slim chance that they might just cut us some slack once we get back?"

"…We're screwed either way, aren't we?"

"Nothing we can do about it…"

With their heads hung low, the two steeled themselves for what's about to come.

* * *

_Back in the ship…_

The corridors were quiet, Eris noted as she slowly walked through the ship's interior. Unable to sleep and only wearing a dark-colored coat provided by the staff to cover the top of her dress, she quickly decided to spend the rest of the night aimlessly wandering around the ship in a bid to find something interesting. She refused to admit this but the reason she was unable to sleep was because of… _him_.

 _What's wrong with me?_ Ever since the events hours ago, Eris found herself unable to shake off her thoughts on Siegfried. Barring the horrifying massacre that happened after, her mind drifted towards the dance they shared. In all her life, she had never danced with someone so…intimately before.

Eris stopped and hugged herself.

She could still recall her calloused hands against his own, the other grasping his broad and strong shoulder, muscular and firm from years of training. She recalled the dashing smile he gave her just before twirling her around and into his robust chest. He felt warm and just for a second there, she felt somewhat safe in his arms. She wondered what it would feel like for those arms to encircle her body and to hold her tightly. At the thought of this, her heart began to beat quicker and the huntress clutched her chest.

 _Calm yourself, woman!_ As much as she wanted to deny it, she could not deny the thumping of her heart.

Just then, a sound snapped her out of her thoughts. Her ears perked up and she went towards the direction of the noise. As she got closer to the source of the noise, the door to the room on her left suddenly opened. Eris stepped to the side as the familiar sight of furious looking Amber stormed past her.

"Amber wait!" Jason called out, walking out of the room. He spared a quick glance at the huntress before running after his sister. Eris blinked several times at what she had just witnessed before curiosity got the best of her and she peeked at the room they just left.

To her surprise, it was none other than Siegfried who stood there in the empty room, eyes closed, and his eyebrows furrowed. When he opened his eyes and saw Eris standing by the doorway, he let out a tired groan.

"I don't suppose you heard everything?"

She shook her head. "I didn't…"

He sighed. "Whatever." He proceeded to walk past her. Before he could fully exit the room, he was abruptly stopped by a hand around his wrist.

"Wait," Eris said, stopping him in his tracks. He froze in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked, his tone slightly aggressive. He looked tired. _Is he truly alright?_

"I…I…" Eris couldn't form the words she wanted to say. She wanted to ask him if he was alright if he needed help…If he needed someone right now.

As if reading her thoughts, Siegfried smiled tiredly. "I'm fine. I just…need some rest." He pointed with his free hand to the wound on his stomach that had since partially healed. "It still hurts quite a bit and I feel like laying down." He turned to leave once more…But he found himself unable to, for Eris's grip on his wrist was strong. She refused to look at him, her gaze fixed towards the ground, and her bangs concealing her eyes. Somewhere during this, her hand had drifted downwards, interlacing her fingers with his own. Siegfried tensed up for a moment.

"Eris…"

Softly, her thumb traced his palm, the intimate gesture sending shivers up Siegfried's spine. Of all the women he knew, none had ever had such a profound effect on him. His mind flashed back to the ball, where he held Eris in his arms. For such a strong woman, she had felt delicate in his arms and a part of him feared that she would break. But he knew she was not such a brittle existence. Those calloused hands of hers, most likely hardened from years of training perfectly fit against his palm when he held her. Her strong legs, able to propel her up into the air and run at speeds no normal person could reach. It was safe to say Siegfried had never met someone like her.

 _He was enraptured_.

"I told you I'm fine. Now…" He placed his other hand on hers. "Please let go." Gently, he began to remove her fingers one by one off his hand. His eyes frequently glanced at her, seeking her approval. Eris remained her silent, her thumb having stopped moving but she made no move to resist.

When Siegfried was just about to remove the last finger, Eris's other hand shot forward and grasped his wrist. He raised an eyebrow at her action.

"…Y-You're not alone…alright? Whatever problem you have…if you want…we can t-talk about it…got it?" It took her nearly all her willpower to say those words and she felt like huddling in the corner in embarrassment after. She was eternally glad that it was just the two of them.

Siegfried took a second to process what Eris just said before his cheeks turned a brief shade of red. Soon, however, he broke into a light chuckle. The huntress quickly let go of his hand and glared at him, her tender and concerned look quickly replaced by her usual cold indifference. She let go of his hand and crossed her arms under her chest in annoyance.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, sorry! Don't know what came over me." A moment later, he felt an intense pressure on his foot. "Ouch!"

Eris huffed indignantly. "Honestly!"

"Hey, can't help it when the infamous Ice Queen gets so easily riled up from some simple teasing- Y-Yayayayaouch! Quit it woman!" he cried out once more as Eris pulled his ear.

Eris soon released him and walked away in a flustered state. Before she could leave the room, she felt a familiar hand grab her wrist. Oh, how the tables have turned.

"Got you now…Look, Eris I…I just want to say…" He took a deep breath. "Thank you." He gave her that same boyish smile from before. "And the same goes for you too."

The huntress's face turned as red as Siegfried's hair and she jerked her hand away. "Your welcome…" she muttered quietly before disappearing around the corner.  
When he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, the hunter sighed. "Women…"

…

He was having that same dream again. He could not figure out what and why he was having those dreams, but they have been occurring for a while now. He couldn't remember when they started, but they would always be the same.

He would find himself standing in the front yard of a house situated in the countryside. His body, no longer that of a twenty-two-year-old man, but now of a nine-year-old boy.

"Rowan dear, have you seen your brother anywhere?"

Whenever he turned around, he would always be greeted by the face of his beloved mother. She would flash a gentle smile and he would always reply with: "He is playing by the fields." Later on, his mother would tell him to retrieve his brother so they can greet their guests.

As he and Romero waited by the gate to their home, a familiar carriage being pulled by a pair of Gargwas could be seen approaching from the distance. It would then stop right in front of the gates as the faceless driver hopped off his seat. The carriage door then opened and an elegantly dressed girl would step out. She looked to be older than him, and taller with back length black hair but the most striking feature was the fact that he could not see her face, only the bottom of her nose and her mouth.

Rowan had no idea who this girl was but judging from the fact that she would always smile and laugh alongside him and his brother, she must have been someone they were close to. The dream would always end there…but tonight was different.

Suddenly, the scene shifted, the green plains disappearing and being replaced by dark colors. The house behind him vanished and soon, the entire scenery shifted…to that of a burning city. People ran here and there, screaming as the houses burned and the sky turned fiery red. It was a horrifying sight and Rowan recognized it all too well.

It was when the kingdom he called home fell victim to revolt by a group zealot dissatisfied with the way the kingdom was ruled.

They had rapidly gathered followers and the entire kingdom soon fell to chaos as the kingdom's forces were overwhelmed by the powerful zealots.

"Damn it!" Rowan cussed as he frantically ran around the area. His body had returned to his adult self and he dashed past the rubble, fires, and the many corpses littering the streets.

"Why am I here?!" he cried out in desperation. Suddenly, he heard a scream. Instinct took over and he rushed towards the source of the sound. Soon, he found himself standing by a dark alleyway where he saw two of three of the zealots cornering four children.

His eyes widened when he recognized three of those children to be his younger self, Romero, and the mysterious girl. They were trapped in the alley and backed into a wooden fence with nowhere to run.

"It's over for you three brats!"

"Let's kill those two and take the princess. We can't waste any more time."

"Agree."

Rowan shot his hand forward. "HEY!" However, the two zealots ignored him. The hunter tried again and again, but the two men ignored him as if he weren't there. He soon realized that it was futile, for this was simply a dream – a horrifying dream he had no choice but to watch.

"Stay away! Or I-I'll kill you!" the younger Rowan shouted, holding a piece of rock in his hands. Though he had a brave expression on his face, the trembling of his hands and legs proved otherwise. Romero cowered in fear behind him, sobbing as the girl embraced him. "I-I'm not afraid of you!"

The zealots cackled. "Bold little shit ain't he? I wonder what your screams would sound like…" The other one laughed wickedly. "Then you'll die braver than most."

Tightening his grip on the rock, young Rowan recklessly charged forward while screaming in an attempt to hit the zealot. The older Rowan watched as the zealot effortlessly caught the younger him by the arm, lifted him up into the air, and slamming him down onto the hard ground. The girl screamed as the zealot then grabbed him by the face and smacked him face-first against the wall.

"NOOOO!"

Before they could move on towards the remaining two, a loud creaking noise could be heard from above. They looked up…only to see a part of the roof about to fall on top of them. Rowan found himself unable to move as the debris fell onto him…

He woke up after that, breathing and sweating heavily. He clutched his chest hard, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt as he took a moment to process his thoughts. He looked around the dimly lit room, noting how quiet it was.

"Shit…" He felt incredibly dizzy. Thinking that a quick glass of water would help soothe him, he stood up and walked towards the door. Just as he opened the door, he nearly jumped back when a flustered looking Eris stormed past him. Rowan scratched the side of his head in confusion before shrugging and turned towards the other direction, where the main dining hall was located.

Arriving at the hall, he spotted a few of the staff cleaning up and putting the tables back. They noticed his presence and waved at him.

"Can I help you with something?" a young woman asked, jogging towards him.

"Uhh yeah, I would like a glass of water," Rowan noted the red flush on her cheeks as she spoke to him. _Must be the cold_.

"Alright, wait here."

A minute later, the server returned with a glass of water.

"Here's your water."

"Thank you very much." He drank it down in one gulp and handed the glass back. She blushed when he flashed her an appreciative smile before he proceeded to walk back to his room. Along the way, he couldn't help but recall the dream he had. He had a ton of questions, especially regarding the mysterious girl. He knew those dreams were part of his memories but no matter how hard he tried; he could not remember the girl's face.

As he walked, he felt someone brush past him. He turned his head back and saw a familiar figure fast walk past him. Frowning, he called out towards the person. "Hey!"

The person stopped in his tracks. Not turning around, the figure spoke. "What do you want?"

Rowan clenched his fists. "I hope you don't let us down. I won't forgive you if you do."

The person let out an amused chuckle. "I never asked for anyone's sympathy. Nor do I deserve any."

"The Guild will decide your fate."

A laugh. "…I look forward to it."

Rowan shook his head and continued on towards his room. When he arrived at the front of the door, he stopped inches away from grabbing the knob. His thoughts suddenly drifted towards a certain huntress. A light flush crept to his cheeks at the thought of her.

 _Hilda…_ For some reason, he felt the need to clarify their relationship. Sure, they danced and hugged but after the massacre, every time he tried to approach her, she would turn him away…again.

He had to talk to her.

Not even a minute later, he found himself standing in front of her door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked a few times.

"Hilda? It's me, Rowan. I want to talk."

No answer. He tried again.

"Hilda? I want to talk to you. Can you open the door please?"

Silence.

"Hey, Hilda?"

Again, no answer. Rowan sighed and was just about to leave when the door next to her room opened.

"I figured you'd come." It was Hanzo. "If you're looking for Hilda, she's out at the deck."

Rowan rubbed his neck. "Ah, thank you, Hanzo. Sorry if I woke you up or something."

"It's fine. As long as she's happy, I'm satisfied and frankly, you're probably the only other person aside from us who's done that." He nodded approvingly before closing the door as Rowan headed towards the deck.

…

Rowan clamped a hand over his mouth as he hid behind the door to the deck. He wanted to come there to talk to Hilda, but he never expected Eris to be there as well. The two huntresses appeared to be in a conversation and Rowan had no intention of interrupting them. Feeling somewhat ashamed for eavesdropping but unable to turn away, Rowan listened closely.

"…want to apologize."  
Hilda blinked a few times. "What?"

Eris pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not going to say this again but…I want to apologize. Whatever I did to you to make you hate me, I'm sorry." _I can't believe I'm doing this…_

"…Are fucking kidding me?" Hilda jabbed Eris in the chest with her finger, lightly pushing her back. "I'm standing here in the open, freezing myself until you showed up and…" She shivered and hugged herself. "You decide to apologize now after all you did? No. Fuck off."

The silver-haired huntress's eyebrow twitched. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Take your damn apology back. I don't need it."

Eris was beginning to lose her patience. "Why do you hate me so? What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?"

"You have got to be kidding me…How do you not realize it?"

"Realize what?"

"See? That's the thing. You don't realize it because you don't care. So please, go away and don't talk to me unless you need something." Hilda turned around to head back.

"Alright, that's it!" Eris surged forward and grabbed her by the wrist. "Tell me. What can I do to earn your trust?"

"…You've already broken it a long time ago. Now unhand me." She tried to yank her hand back, but Eris kept a tight hold on her. "Let go!" Hilda reeled her hand back and punched Eris square in the cheek. The huntress staggered back briefly, rubbing her cheek before mirroring Hilda's move, delivering a similarly hard punch to Hilda's cheek. And just like that, the two women began to pummel each other fiercely.

 _I have to stop them!_ Rowan was just about to intervene when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and found Hanzo shaking his head at him.

"Hilda needs this…Both of them do."

The two huntresses landed blow after blow, each not willing to give up. However, Rowan could see a clear difference in skill between the two as he watched Eris begin dodge and counter every hit Hilda did. The black-haired huntress soon found herself on the defensive as Eris retaliated with well-aimed jabs and chops, each targeting the vulnerable parts of her body. In a desperate attempt to land a hit on her, Hilda twisted around and tried to elbow her, but Eris caught her arm, twisting it behind her and shoving the huntress chest first against the ship's mast.

"Give up. You're no match for me."

Hilda spat at the ground. "Are you happy now? Happy that you finally bested me? Well good for you! So, go ahead and rub it in my face like you always do. C'mon! Do it!"

"…You're impossible."

Hilda rolled her eyes. "I beg to differ."

Eris released her and shouted angrily. "Oh, for fuck sake you're acting like a child! What do you want me to do? Apologize to you more? Prostrate under your feet and beg for forgiveness? Hilda what the fuck do you want?!"

"…"

"I'm trying to help you here!"

Hilda looked at her in complete disbelief and spoke in a venomous tone. "So now you feel entitled to help me? Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me woman! When was the last time you ever tried to help me? Or others? Never! Cause a certain someone is too busy sucking up all the praise and ignoring others just so they can fill up their massive ego even further!"

"Hilda, what are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? I thought someone with "superior intellect and strength" could figure out something like that."

Eris stared at her, baffled. "What?"

Hilda snorted. "Can't you see it?! Who else do you think I'm talking about huh?"

Eris stood there, processing her words and attempting to decipher her cryptic descriptions. What could she have meant? After a few more moments of contemplation, it finally clicked.

"Are you referring to…me?"

Hilda laughed sardonically. "Well, congratulations you figured it out! Do you want a medal to go with that?"

Eris was beginning to lose her patience even more. "And what exactly did I do to earn your ire?"

"…You seriously still don't know what you did do you?" She sighed and quickly turned to leave again. With her back turned against Eris, she spoke in a cold tone. "I don't know what happened to you that turned you into who you are now but…I regret that I once used to call you my friend. Goodbye." This time, Eris did not stop her as Hilda went back towards the door. Rowan and Hanzo scrambled back too late as Hilda took notice of them by the doorway.

"H-Hey Hilda, are you-"

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood right now. I want to be left alone."

Rowan almost opened his mouth but once again, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hanzo simply shook his head as they watched the huntress walk down the hallway in silence.

…

_Hours later…_

It was very early in the morning, around 5 am when the ship finally arrived at the Dundorma dock. The townsfolk and merchants currently setting up their shops around the dock as well the occasional early risers all stopped what they were doing and stared curiously at the random ship that came.

They were even more surprised at the sight of the people getting off the ship. All of them looked tired, and most of their seemingly fancy clothing ripped and torn in multiple areas. Some had bandages over their bodies as well.

"Nothing to see here! You all can go back to work!" the armored woman in the front of the group said as the townsfolk soon went back to their own business.

"So? What do we do first?" Rowan asked Catherine.  
Catherine thought about it for a moment. She gazed at the group behind her, noting their injuries and exhaustion, and quickly came to a conclusion. "For now, all of you rest and get proper medical treatment. However, I would like all of us to keep this between ourselves alright? We can't risk causing panic amongst the civilians without alerting the Guild first."

The injured hunters exhaled in relief.

"But this doesn't mean you're all free though. As key witnesses, you are all required to come with me to the Guild. So that's why I want all of us to meet up by the front of the gate to the Dundorma Hall later this afternoon. I won't accept any refusals." She glared at Siegfried. "Especially you."

The hunters, all too fatigued to protest, simply nodded.

…

Pip's ears perked up upon hearing the front door open. Having just finished eating his breakfast, he hopped off the tall (for him at least) stool of the dining table and sprinted over to greet his teammates.

"You guys are ba- Nyaaah?!"

Luca waved him off, despite Pip noticing the obvious red stains on his suit. The other two were in a similar state, with Hilda's dress torn in multiple spots and Hanzo having a large open tear in his dress shirt. "No need to worry. We're fine."

"B-But…"

Hilda drew a tired breath. "We just need some rest so please, if you excuse us, we'll be in the bedrooms…"

The Palico could only watch helplessly as his teammates trudged their way towards the bedrooms, slamming the doors shut and enveloping the house in silence.

…

Romero took off his blazer and collapsed onto the bed as his brother took a shower. They were lucky that the inn wasn't terribly far away from the port, and they were able to successfully make it back. The innkeeper and patrons had reacted in surprise upon seeing them but didn't question them when Rowan demanded firmly that they are not to be disturbed for the next hours.

The hunter rubbed his neck and lightly turned his head to both sides. It still felt stiff and he guessed the bone hadn't fully healed yet. He groaned and buried his face onto the sheet. _Damn it!_

…

His loud voice boomed throughout the hall. "Are you certain this is the case?"

"Yes, your Immenseness. When we looked over the bodies, we saw the same symbol on all of their hands. It is without a doubt that they are members of The Revenants."

Muffled gasps combined with murmurs and whispers erupted throughout the hall. The massive Wyverian man lifted his foot up and stomped down on the ground. "Quiet!"

The hall immediately went silent. His Immenseness nodded approvingly. "Anything else you would like to add Commander Catherine?"

"Yes. I would personally like to advise that we keep this information strictly to the Guild as well as the survivors of this incident. I believe that this is the best thing to do for now so that the townspeople won't panic."

The hulking Wyverian man stroked his beard in thought. "I see. I think I would have to agree with you on that one. We cannot afford to cause mass hysteria amongst the people. And about these survivors, do you know where they are?"

Catherine shook her head. "I do not know where they are currently, but I have given them some well-deserved rest and have agreed with them to meet with me in front of the stairs this afternoon."

"Hmm…Very well. Commander Catherine, I sincerely thank you on behalf of the Guild for informing us of this. You have my condolences for the loss of your men as well as the death of the many nobles there. So, for now, I would permit you some rest as well." He tapped the handle of his large sword onto the ground. "You are dismissed."

Catherine bowed. "Thank you, your Immenseness…"

As Catherine exited through the large doors of the Dundorma Hall, she spotted her remaining squad members waiting by the top of the stairs. They quickly saluted her as usual.

She placed both hands on their shoulders, giving them a motherly smile. "You may go home now. Rest and take this time to mourn over the loss of our comrades."

"Yes, my lady…" The two remaining squad members gave her a quick bow before they descended down the stairs. Catherine let out a tired sigh and turned towards the last person standing next to her.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Edmond sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "I don't really…have one. I do own a house but considering that I'm a criminal so that's out of the picture…

"…Not surprising. Very well, you may stay at my place for now."

Edmond stiffened. "Are you sure? Surely if someone sees a man walk into your home-"

She groaned in annoyance. "Do you really think I care? And look, just because I'm still mad at you doesn't mean I don't have a heart. C'mon, I'm tired, you're tired – we're both tired and I need to eat something." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the stairs before he could protest.

They were riddled with stares as they made their way over to Catherine's house.

_Minutes later…_

Catherine's home was a lot more modest than Edmond imagined. Granted this was his first time in her house but he had always thought that she would have purchased something bigger and fancier. He just didn't expect her to own a simple one-story ceramic house complete with a small garden and training area. For someone of her status, it looked like the home of a typical middle-class citizen, not that he would outright say it directly to her.

Almost as if reading his thoughts Catherine let out a brief chuckle. "I never liked those super fancy houses, to begin with. Growing up in a commoner family, I've grown to appreciate the simplicity that comes with it."

Edmond smiled. "I see."

Catherine's home was even better Edmond noted as he stepped inside. It had a simple setup, consisting of a living room and a brick fireplace, a single dining table made for two, a modestly sized kitchen, and a single master bedroom. The walls were made of wood and the carpets appeared to be made of fur. The interior of her home was cozy, and Edmond thought of it as the perfect place to relax after a tiring day.

After taking off their armors and depositing them by Catherine's own personal armory, she moved towards the kitchen. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." Edmond settled himself onto her couch. He picked up a random magazine on the coffee table and opened it to pass the time. _Dundorma Monthly eh? Seems interesting…_

"Also, do you want anything to eat? I can make something for both of us. Anything in particular you like?"

"You're too kind and…anything from you is bound to taste good anyway."

Catherine chuckled. "You flatter me." She opened her food storage and placed a hand under her chin. "How does fried rice sound?"

"Sounds good!"

Around ten minutes later, Catherine set two large plates of delicious looking fried rice onto the dining table. Edmond licked his lips at the sight of the dish, something Catherine noticed with a chuckle.

As Edmond had expected, it tasted divine. Sweet and savory, golden-colored from the sauce, topped off with bits of fried egg and stir-fried to perfection. If Catherine were to be a housewife, her husband would have been beyond pleased Edmond thought, though a small part of him hoped that he would be said husband. As quickly as the thought came, he banished it into the depths of his mind.

"You like it?" she asked, resting her cheek on her hand as they sat opposite to each other. She knew that judging from Edmond's expression that he enjoyed it, but she couldn't help but want some real confirmation coming from his mouth. To her amusement, he answered just after taking another spoonful of the fried rice.

"Delicious. I never once doubted your cooking for a second."

"Hehe, you've always liked my cooking since our Academy days. Nice to know that I still got it even after all these years."

They continued to engage in small talk as they ate to pass the time. Soon, with their stomachs satisfied, they stood up and placed the dishes by the sink.

Catherine briefly stretched and let out a yawn. "I'm going to take a nap. Do you uhh…want to join me?"

Edmond stared at her as if she grew a second head. "What?"

The woman grew even more flustered and averted her eyes away from him. "I said, do you want to join me in bed?"

Edmond looked around the area, now finally noticing that there was only one bedroom. He gulped. While he knew what it felt like to sleep next to a woman, sleeping next to someone he truly cared about was a foreign concept to him. "I mean I don't really mind, but do you?"

The only answer he received was her pulling him by the hand and into her room.

…

_Kokoto Village…_

To say that the villagers were surprised was an understatement. They had clearly not expected their two saviors to return in bandages and their clothes torn and ripped.

"What happened to you two?!"

"Somebody get the village healer!"

"Tell us-"

"Just leave us alone please…" Eris tiredly said as she and Siegfried proceeded towards the inn. Upon noticing their current state, the innkeeper quickly handed them the keys to their usual room, this time free of charge. Eris thanked the innkeeper and the two marched up towards their shared room.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower…" Siegfried said, taking off his blazer and ascot.

"Yeah, you stink. Go ahead," Eris replied, nonchalantly moving towards the dressing table. "Don't take too long because I too need one." She picked up a brush and began to groom her hair.

"Yeah yeah…"

After both hunters finished their respective showers and dressed in their warm gambesons, they went down to grab something to eat in order to refill their stamina. However, upon arriving at the lobby, they found themselves surrounded and promptly bombarded with questions. Knowing that they couldn't risk causing panic, they did their best to answer the questions.

When asked what happened during the ball, they simply stated that it went well and that everyone else they knew went home safely. Some of the villagers noted the slight tremble of their bodies as they said that but chalked it up to them being cold.

When they were asked if they were alright, they would both answer with a simple yes.

When asked why they were injured, they answered that they got into a brief scuffle with some thugs out to steal their valuables. There was also no point in hiding the fact that Siegfried got stabbed so he simply mentioned that one of them got a lucky hit in. They brushed off the rest of the questions and requested that they be left alone for a while.

The villagers and inn patrons all kept quiet as the two hunters settled themselves onto a table far from the others, only calling for a waiter to come and take their orders. Once their food arrived, they proceeded to eat in silence.

The two finished their food minutes later and wordlessly went back up to their rooms.

However, the two did not expect to find a familiar figure leaning against the wall next to their room. She gave a short wave. "Hey."  
Siegfried pinched the bridge of his nose. "How did you- Never mind. What do you want?"

Becky walked over to the two of them and crossed her arms under her chest. "I came here because I want to ask you two something…especially regarding the state you came back. I found it odd that skilled hunters like you with years of experience came back from a ball injured. Now, tell me what happened."

Siegfried groaned. "We got into a brief scuffle with some thugs on the way back. One of them managed to-"

"Cut the crap." The hunters fell silent. The red-haired woman tapped her foot impatiently. "I know you're lying, both of you are. I can tell from your body movements. And I know for a fact that no random thug could ever land a lucky hit on either one of you hunter freaks."

Eris sighed, her patience wearing thin. "…Look, we had a long night and we're tired so if you would excuse us…" Becky stepped in front of them, standing between them and the door to their room.

"Becky, move."

"I'll repeat. You are going to tell me _exactly_ what happened last night."

Siegfried lightly scoffed. "Yeah, we danced, drank wine till we were drunk, and generally had a lot of fun. What's there to lie about?"

"I know that what you said ain't true."

"Believe what you want. It doesn't matter anyway."

Siegfried tried to push her aside, but she palmed his chest, causing the hunter to stagger back. He coughed and glared at her. Becky then adopted a fighting stance. "If I have to fight you both to get you two to talk, then so be it."

Eris laughed. "Please, against the two of us? What can you do?"

Becky appeared unfazed and beckoned them with her fingers. "Then what are you waiting for? Show me that the training you received all those years ago isn't for nothing."

Siegfried made the first move, barreling forward and reeling back a fist. Becky merely ducked under his punch, which smashed a small hole against the wall. From behind her, Eris attempted to grab her, only for Becky to directly elbow the huntress hard in the chest. Siegfried attacked once more, but the woman parried his punch and grabbed him by the face, smashing his body hard against the wall.

"Is that all you got?" Becky taunted, moving back a certain distance as the two took a moment to recover.

"We need to rethink our strategy…" Eris whispered to her partner.

Siegfried grunted in pain and brushed the wood pieces sticking to his back. "I'm working on it!"

As Siegfried and Eris quietly discussed their plan, Becky hummed impatiently. "Not going to attack? Well then-" Suddenly, in a terrifying burst of speed, she appeared in front of Eris! Caught off guard, the huntress raised her arms defensively as Becky slammed her fist onto her raised arms. The force of the punch combined with Eris's weaker physique compared to Siegfried sent her flying back a considerable distance, her back colliding hard against the railings.

In that same moment, she delivered a quick knife hand strike to the startled Siegfried, stunning him and during that brief moment of vulnerability, she grabbed his arm, twisted her body, and flipped him vertically over her body and onto the solid floor, earning a pained gasp from the hunter when his back hit the solid wood.

Becky stepped away from the downed hunters and brushed her hands together. "I won't ask you two again…What happened?"

* * *

_Somewhere in an undisclosed location…_

"RUN! FUCKING RUN!"

"AAAH I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

The terrified screams of men filled the area. Loud crashing and rumbling as the entire structure began to crumble under all the damage. Numerous bodies littered the floor, staining the ground and walls red with blood. Most of the remaining men scrambled for safety as they attempted to escape from the crumbling fortress.

The rest, meanwhile, continued in their futile effort to repel their attacker. The surviving gunners took cover behind the vanguard of soldiers currently attempting to drive off their attacker with their lances. But every shot they fired, the creature seemingly shrugged them off before slashing across the soldiers in front of it, slicing through their heavy armor and leaving even more disemboweled corpses in its wake. The creature, having grown tired of their attacks, lifted its clawed abdomen up and shot a golden string of what looked like silk into a nearby pile of debris. It then pulled the debris towards it, swinging it around before chucking it at the gunners.

"LOOK OUT-" The warning came too late as a few of the gunners were promptly squashed under the large piece of debris, leaving a bloody mess behind. With their fellow comrades dead, the surviving gunners yelped and fell to the ground, dropping their weapons and cowering in terror.

In just a matter of seconds, the entire vanguard fell as one by one the soldiers succumbed to the creature's lethal scythe-like claws, cleaving through their armor, like a knife on butter. The ones left dropped their weapons, turned tail, and fled for their lives.

The creature, now satisfied that there would be no more opposition, leaped back through the hole it came from and climbed up the towering draconic mechanism parked just in front of the fortress. It inserted itself within the machine, covering its body in a golden cocoon as the machine revitalized itself. With a mighty roar, the machine crashed into the fortress, decimating the structure in just one hit.

In the midst of the chaos and in a small room, a lone soldier hurriedly strapped a written note to the leg of a small eagle. "Take it to the Guild! Best of luck little friend!" The bird seemingly acknowledged the man's order and flew off into the sky as the once mighty fortress crumbled and fell into ruin.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review/comment!


	19. Prelude

Edmond was the first to wake up. He looked out the window and noticed that the sky had slightly darkened. He let out a brief yawn and raised his arms for a stretch, only to notice a weight on his right arm. He looked to his right and tensed up momentarily, taking in the sight of Catherine snuggled against him.

 _How in the world did she…?_ A memory of what happened before came into his mind. He sighed in relief, remembering that they merely slept next to each other and didn't do anything other than that. Slowly, he attempted to free his arm from her. Unfortunately for him, his movements caused the woman to stir awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, stretching.

"Hey," Edmond said, sitting by the edge of the bed.

"Hey to you," Catherine replied, getting off the bed. She glanced upwards at the clock above her bed, noticing that it was nearly time for the meeting with the Guild higher-ups. "We should prepare."

After some time, the two finished donning their armors. They stood by the foyer of the house while making their last bits of preparation. Edmond glanced at his lover, thinking about what to say.

"Hey Cat? Are you…still mad at me?"

The aforementioned woman was busy cleaning her sword. "Somewhat," she answered, sheathing her sword. "You were being incredibly pathetic. I couldn't stand to see you act that way. I was _this_ close to punching you."

"…Apologies."

She sighed. "It's fine now. Just don't act that way again. I hate to see someone like you turn this way."

Edmond stood there; eyes closed in thought. After a few moments of contemplation, Edmond straightened his back and surged forward. _Screw it_.

Catherine yelped when she felt Edmond push her towards the wall. "What are you-"

He seized her by the shoulders and firmly pressed his lips to hers, silencing the woman. She promptly froze in response as Edmond further deepened the kiss, inserting his tongue into the mix. _E-Edmond…_ Unable to resist any longer, she shut her eyes and kissed back just as hard, raising her hands and resting them on his nape. Edmond parted moments later, breathing heavily and pressing his forehead against hers.

"The hell was…that for?" Catherine asked quietly, attempting to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Edmond gave her a cheeky smile. "I just felt like it."

She glared at him, but the redness on her cheeks never left. "But don't think that kiss makes you completely off the hook. I'm still- Mmmph!" He interrupted her with his lips again. The former Guild Knight took great pride in himself in being able to reduce the tough Commander to a whimpering woman. She pushed him off the moment she felt him softly bite her lower lip.

"D-Dammit Ed, what has gotten into you?"

"What? Am I not allowed to kiss my lover? I thought you'd appreciate it if I were more affectionate no?" He moved his head down and began to trail butterfly kisses up her neck and cheek before landing on her lips again. The woman squirmed, finding herself trapped between his arms as he pressed her against the wall.

"T-That's…" she gasped. _Oh, gods Edmond…I…I._ Despite her protests, Catherine found herself enjoying this side of him and she very much appreciated his forwardness. A part of her desired to pounce on him right now but the other part of her, her sense of duty knew better. Letting out a sigh into his mouth, she cupped his face and forced them apart. She gave him a stern look before laughing softly.

"Alright, alright. I forgive you. Now get off. We don't want to be late."

Satisfied, Edmond released her and opened the door before her. "After you."

Catherine rolled her eyes at his actions, smiling brightly, and stepped out the door, with Edmond following shortly after.

* * *

_Kokoto…_

_Where is he?_

The fully armored Eris looked around the area, frowning when Siegfried is nowhere to be seen. Just minutes ago, he had told her that he would be heading somewhere but he left before she could ask him where.

 _How could someone as tall as him just disappear like that?_ They couldn't afford to be late to Dundorma. She began to ask the passing villagers if they've seen him. Unfortunately, they would answer the same thing. Frustrated, the huntress cursed under her breath when spotted Doris by the reception desk. Sensing hope, she approached her. "Hey, have you seen that idiot anywhere?"  
Doris tilted her head in confusion. "That idiot? Oh, are you referring to your husband?"

The huntress slammed a fist onto her table _…_ "He's not my-"

Doris raised her arms in defeat, laughing. "Kidding, kidding! It's just the two of you act so much like a newly married couple that frankly, it's rather adorable."

Eris groaned. "Look, just tell me where he is…"

"Hehe, but to answer your question. No. I have not seen him. Apologies…"

Eris cursed under her breath. "Damn it." She turned around and balled her fists. _I swear if he actually decided to do things on his own again, I'll bloody-_

"I know where he is."

To Eris's surprise, it was Becky who approached her this time. Eris narrowed her eyes at the woman, remembering how dangerous she really was. "You…"

The red-haired woman shook her head. "This is not a trick. I do know where he is."

Eris glanced at Doris, who simply gave her that same fake smile and she sighed. "Fine. Lead the way."

_Some minutes later…_

Eris did not expect to be led to a seemingly enclosed part of the village that she had no idea existed.

"This is the original village," Becky explained as they arrived in front of a large metallic gate. "The one you're staying in is the one we rebuilt after…what happened many years ago."

"What happened?" Eris asked. Becky tensed up at her words. She knew it must have been a sensitive subject, yet she had to know.

Becky trembled, clenching her fists in anger. "It was _them_. Those people you've encountered. They attacked the village, killing, kidnapping…even rape. Doris, the Chief, myself, and a few others just barely managed to escape as we watched our only home burn down to the ground." The woman grabbed Eris by the collar. "And you know what's the worst thing about it? _He_ was with them that night. _He_ attacked us Eris."

Eris did not know what to say, opting to express her sympathy with a solemn look.

Becky released her. "Now you know why I can't ever forgive him. Neither can the Chief and Doris. We three are the only original villagers who stayed. The rest had fled, and it is our duty to protect our new home."

"…I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was never your fault." Becky unlocked the gate and slowly pushed it open. "Be careful. Ever since we abandoned this place, monsters have recently begun to infest it. Keep your weapon with you at all times."

Eris nodded and stepped through the gate as Becky hurriedly locked it once more. "He should be there somewhere, but the most possible place would be his old home. It's a small cottage in a large field. You'll know it by the workshop situated right next to it. I'll be waiting here."

Quietly, Eris made her way through the area that was once Kokoto Village. She noted the numerous empty structures and buildings littered across the area, buried under greenery. Despite that, it was surprisingly empty and there didn't appear to be any monsters around.

Just then, Eris heard it. A low-pitched series of snorts. She reached behind her and held the pommel of her katana in wait. She glanced around the area, trying to figure out the source of the noise…until she saw it. Appearing from behind a building was a medium-sized four-legged creature with a snout and tusks.

A Bullfango.

Eris rolled her eyes in annoyance. _Ughh, these annoying bastards…_ To her chagrin, the creature spotted her out of the corner of its eye. It let out a low-pitched growl and dragged its hooves on the ground in preparation for a charge. Despite her speed, she could not outrun a Bullfango so the huntress simply opted to wait for the beast to come to her.

Sure enough, it charged at her. Eris remained stationary, hand on her katana as the boar-like creature got closer and closer…until it was at perfect striking distance. She swiftly swerved to the side, unsheathed, and slashed her blade across the creature's side, causing it to tumble onto the ground mid-charge. A splash of blood and a single slash was all it took. The creature squealed loudly, twitching before going silent.

Eris huffed and sheathed her blade. _With that out of the way now I can_ \- There was a sudden rumble. The ground shook slightly, and Eris had no idea what's happening. The shaking got louder and louder until she heard a loud familiar squeal.

Turning around, the huntress's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as she jumped out of the way, the creature's tusk narrowly missing her and grazing her torso slightly. With barely any time to recover, the beast turned around and charged at her again, forcing the huntress to perform a dive of safety. Eris cursed loudly, unsheathing her weapon just as it turned around for the third time. With a quick hop to the side, she slashed at its body as its charge missed her by mere inches. The beast squealed and ran off into the distance, allowing the huntress to catch her breath as it attempted to recover.

"Damn it…First Bullfango and now a Bulldrome? What the heck is a Bulldrome doing here?!" She snapped her visor over her face and poised herself for combat once more.

The Bulldrome, having recovered from Eris's attack growled and prepared to charge again.

"Curses!" Fighting a Bulldrome in the open was definitely not ideal. Eris looked around frantically for any sort of platform. Sure enough, the only sources of height were the ruined houses. Without warning, the Bulldrome charged, torpedoing towards the huntress at lightning-fast speeds. Eris sheathed her weapon and quickly leaped onto the roof.

"Aaargh!" she cried out as she pulled herself upwards and onto the roof…just as the Bulldrome crashed into the spot she had just stood before. The structure shook from the impact of the crash, but it remained standing as the Bulldrome reeled back, dazed from the impact of the collision. Eris seized the opportunity, leaping off the roof and bringing her blade down onto the incapacitated Bulldrome's back.

SPLITCH!

The beast let out a pained yelp as Eris's katana dug into its spine. It began to thrash around, charging recklessly everywhere as the huntress held on. She pushed her blade deeper into the creature, piercing through flesh and muscle alike. However, the mortally injured creature proved to be too unpredictable as it suddenly picked up speed and began to charge...directly towards one of the houses.

"Shit!" The huntress leaped off the beast just in time as it violently smashed into the house, completely shattering the structure. In the wake of it all, there was only silence. Cautiously she made her way to the crash site. The scent of blood was strong. When she got closer, she saw the familiar shape of the Bulldrome, lying on its side and whimpering.

"What a waste of time…" she muttered coldly as she stepped towards the side of the dying beast. She noted how its tusks were shattered and its face riddled with bits of wood stuck to the flesh. Placing her foot on its back, she mercilessly pulled her katana out of its back, eliciting a pained cry from the beast. It tried to move, but it was unable to, its body paralyzed from head to toe from its broken spine.

Not keen on attracting any more unwanted attention, Eris lifted her katana above her head and swiftly brought it down onto the dying creature, slicing clean through its head and promptly ending its suffering. The huntress wiped the blood off her blade and with a satisfied huff, Eris continued on her way.

…

She found the house near the edge of the village. Just as Becky had told her, it was a small cottage with a workshop like structure situated next to it. A field long-abandoned could be seen just beside the two structures. But what really reaffirmed her belief that this was the right place, were the severed bodies of Velociprey scattered around the area.

_Guess I didn't need that description after all…_

She walked towards the front and slowly entered through the open space that was once the door. Dragging her gloved hands across the worn-down walls, she gazed at the empty home before her. She then spotted something in the middle of the home. A bunch of flowers neatly placed on the floor. _Flowers?_

"Eris?"

Startled, the huntress abruptly turned around, hand around her the handle of her katana as she looked at the person before her. She frowned, recognizing that armor anywhere. "Oh, it's just you. What are you doing here?"

Siegfried moved towards her. "How did you find this place?" he asked her, ignoring her question.

"Becky told me. And the very obvious number of Velociprey corpses scattered outside was just the icing on the cake."

His mouth formed an 'o' under his helmet. "Is that so…Did she tell you about what happened?"

Eris backed away slightly, and that was all it took for Siegfried to know her answer. He let out a bitter laugh. "Ah, so she did tell you. Of course, she fucking did. That woman hates me after all." Shrugging the hunter let out a pained laugh.

"Well, aren't you going to say something? Berate me? Chastise me for my sinful actions? Hell, perhaps you're gonna kill me?"

"…No."

"Piss weak." He sighed and stood in the middle of the room. "I killed them, you know…my parents. I was there when it happened. I still remember it very vividly…their anguished screams of pain, laced with betrayal as they watched their own son standing with their attackers…" Siegfried took off his helmet and dropped it onto the floor in front of Eris. "It was just one year. Took one damn year and I became a monster. Sullied my hands with the blood of innocents till they're no longer recognizable. I'm a goddamn disappointment – a failure of a human being… Look if you wanna call off this whole partnership then by all means-"

He flinched when he felt a hand against his back. "I told you, didn't I? Whatever problem you have, talk to me. We can try to solve it together, alright?"

Siegfried clicked his tongue. "How can you solve something that's already happened? Bloody hell Eris I'm a fucking murderer! Nothing in this world can bring back those who I've killed…" His normally stoic demeanor cracked. "I'm just so…tired. I can't do this anymore. I failed my friends; I failed my village and most of all I failed my parents. What sort of happiness do I possibly deserve after all I've done? I deserve to be alone…"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"You do not."

"I do."

"Stop blaming yourself for god's sake! The past is the past. What matters now is the present and the future."

"What does it matter when I have no future to look forward to?!"

Eris couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"Hey, hey! Look at me Siegfried Montague," Eris firmly told him, cupping his face and forcing him to look at her. Siegfried noted that it was the first time she had referred to him by his full name. "You are _not_ alone. Remember that. Know why? Cause I will be here for you, every step of the way. I am your partner and as partners, we must stick together at all times. Now I want you to repeat after me. I am not alone."

"I…am not…alone."

"Again."

He tried to look away, but Eris kept a firm grip on his face, forcing him again to look at her. He relented, staring into her ocean blue eyes which had captivated him the first time they met. "I…am not alone."

"Again."

"…I am not alone."

"One more time."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I am not alone." A pregnant silence enveloped them both as Siegfried's breathing began to calm and his mind free of negative thoughts. Somehow, her words and voice soothed his soul, if only for this moment. He opened his eyes, seeing Eris still standing in front of him, a tender smile on her face. _By the gods she's beautiful…_

"Now, does that feel better?"

 _I could get used to this._ "Maybe…" His hand reached upwards to grasp her hand on his cheek. Though they wore gloves, the feel of their hands against each other was enough to send a brief shiver up their spines. Yet, it wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling.

Somewhere during this exchange, Siegfried's other hand had somehow ended up on her waist. The hunter feared that she would be repulsed by his touch, but she made no move to resist. He audibly gulped when he saw Eris briefly lick her own lips. And somewhere during this exchange, their faces began to impulsively lean towards each other. Whether it was the fact that they had stared into each other's eyes for too long or some inner instinct, they couldn't help it.

Both closed their eyes and-

"Ow!" Siegfried grunted, his forehead bumping against the top of Eris's helmet, her mouth stopping a few centimeters away from his. With the moment completely ruined, the two hunters then only realized the rather…intimate position they were in. They abruptly jerked away from each other, faces aflame.

Flustered but still the first to regain her composure, Eris huffed and leaned down to pick up Siegfried's helmet. She handed him his helmet; her face turned to the other side. "A-Anyway, we can't be late to Dundorma, otherwise Catherine will have your head." Without another word, the huntress scurried off.

"They'll have my head no matter what I do anyway…" Siegfried grumbled quietly, placing the helmet over his head. He took one last look behind him before hurriedly running outside.

_Forgive me…_

* * *

_Dundorma…_

Catherine was not pleased. "You're late, both of you are."

The two offenders scratched the back of their necks sheepishly. "Oops," Romero said, shrugging nonchalantly. Rowan simply sighed.

The woman dragged her palm down her face, groaning. "Well, whatever. The important thing is that we are all here now." She turned towards Siegfried, frowning. "And as for you."

Siegfried rolled his eyes. _Oh, bother…_ "Yeah yeah, I'll behave myself…Happy? Sheesh."

Catherine leered at him before directing her gaze at Eris. "Make sure to keep your…boy toy in check alright?"

Eris gasped in a display of offense. "B-Boy toy?! The nerve!" Siegfried had to hold her back from lashing out at the older woman.

"Let's go." Ignoring Eris's protests, the hunters made their way up the flight of stairs leading to the main Dundorma Hall.

…

"Bring him forward."

"Wait what?"

Suddenly, the armed Elite Guards that had been standing nearby grabbed Siegfried by his arms in front of his wide-eyed allies. Naturally, the hunter resisted. "Hey, why are you- Oof!"

"Siegfried!" Amber cried out as she attempted to help her former comrade, but found her path blocked by the Guild guards.

The aforementioned hunter dropped to his knees, gagging from the hard punch delivered to his stomach – directly on his freshly healed wound. They then dragged him towards the large Wyverian man and pushed him onto the ground in front of His Immenseness.

As Siegfried took a moment to recover, he looked around and found a number of the Elite Guild Guards surrounding him in a circle with their hands on their rapiers. _I should have expected this…_

"What is the meaning of this?!" Eris demanded, reaching for her katana. She stopped short upon feeling the edge of a blade centimeters away from her throat. "Tch."

"Do not interrupt Ms. Havencroft," Catherine warned the huntress. "The Guild will handle this."

"They'll kill him!" Eris whispered furiously.

Catherine ignored her as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"Siegfried Montague. I assume you know why you're here?" said His Immenseness.

The hunter bowed his head down. "I'm aware…of the crimes I've committed in the past."

"Then you know how important it is for you to cooperate."

"I do, and I'm…willing to accept any punishment bestowed onto me. Be it prison or death, I will accept it with all my honor as both a man and as a hunter."

"Very well then." His Immenseness tapped the handle of his sword against the ground and as he did that, the guards from before walked forward and escorted the hunter away.

"Where are they taking him?" Rowan asked Catherine.

"Interrogation. We'll need all the information we can get," the woman answered the hunter, her expression remaining neutral and indecipherable.

Edmond flinched in reaction to her words, which thankfully went unnoticed by the rest of the hunters. Discretely, he spared a concerned glance to the hunter as he watched him disappear behind the doors leading to the dungeon. _Oh god…_ The former Guild Knight knew what lay in store for the hunter. He himself had been a witness to the way the Guild interrogated their criminals and the man shuddered slightly at the thought of what they may do. A brief memory of the time he watched those guards torture that spy whose only sin was to relay the message sent by his leader flashed into his mind. Unable to handle it, it had been him who had secretly snuffed out the spy's life as he strangled the dying man against the cell bars.

"Hey Cat? I don't you should-"

"Quiet," she commanded, quickly silencing Edmond. Not wanting to incite Catherine's anger, the former Guild Knight promptly shut his mouth.

Moments later one of the guards approached the group. "The rest of you, follow us."

…

The results of the interrogation and the discussion between the Guild council members were unanimous. After much debate, they had all agreed that Siegfried Montague is to be imprisoned for his past crimes and kept confined until further notice. Due to his heroic efforts in the massacre as stated by his allies as well his cooperation in providing information about the enemy, his license won't be revoked, and visitations would be allowed.

The Guild had also taken measures to inform the families of the dead nobles, making extra sure that they wouldn't disclose this information to anyone else for fear of causing mass panic amongst the people. How they did this was anyone's guess.

However, Siegfried wasn't the only subject of debate…

* * *

Dressed in nothing but a plain brown shirt and pants, Siegfried closed his eyes in contemplation as he sat on the edge of his prison bed. The cell was empty, save for the bed, a mirror and a small dining table made for one. Red, dirty bricks lined the cell walls alongside the single candle pathetically illuminating the already small space that is his prison cell. The quiet rattling sounds of the special chains attached to his wrists and legs filled the room. Siegfried knew not to struggle, for these chains were built specifically for hunters and would tighten the more he struggled.

Letting out a sigh, he was just about to lay down and sleep when he heard knocking on his cell door. Getting up from his bed, he walked towards the door and looked through the hole.

"Yes, what do you- Oh, it's you guys." Standing outside his cell, a group of familiar faces greeted him.

"How are you?" Rowan asked him, much to his confusion. _Didn't he hate me?_

"I am fine, thanks for asking…That aside, why are you all here?"

"We came to see you obviously," Jason answered. "I mean, I heard they beat you up pretty badly during the interrogation…"

"Which is completely unjustified and cruel!" Amber exclaimed, gritting her teeth. "Even though you're a criminal, I don't believe someone like you deserves this much."

Siegfried's shoulder's drooped. "So, I'm still a criminal to you guys huh…"

"You are without a doubt," Rowan said, crossing his arms. But then he adopted a soft expression. "Still, I appreciate it you know, for attempting to help us even when we turned our backs against you. That, I cannot overlook." Rowan nudged his brother, who grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I-I…heard that you risked your life to try to free me and the other hostages. I still can't really trust you, but you're definitely not a monster…"

Somewhat grateful, Siegfried smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks, I guess." He turned to look at the final person standing there. "I suppose you have something to say too, Eris?"

She shook her head. "I do. But I believe _they_ would like to have a word with you first," Eris said, pointing back with her thumb at Amber and Jason.

After Eris and the others left, Siegfried was left with his former comrades. An awkward atmosphere enveloped them, as neither side said a word. They fidgeted around briefly before Amber sighed and took the initiative. "So…how have you been?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm locked in here alone." He stopped upon seeing Amber's glare. Clearly, she did not appreciate his sarcasm. He coughed. "That aside, I've been doing well on my own thank you very much. How about you two?"

"We're doing fine as well. Jason and I managed to raise our ranks, from G1 to G2 a few weeks ago."

Jason shuddered. "Don't remind us. The Barroth we were told to hunt to raise our ranks nearly killed us! It was incredibly aggressive, even by Barroth standards. Must have been pissed off by something…"

Siegfried openly laughed. "You guys nearly lost to a Barroth?! What's next? A Kut-Ku?"

Jason scowled. "You shut it!"

Siegfried chuckled before growing quiet. Softly, he spoke. "…How's our old teacher doing?"

"He's dead. Passed away in his sleep about a month ago," Amber answered bluntly, not missing a beat.

Siegfried could only blink twice. "Oh." A pang of regret formed within the hunter's art. No tears flowed, and he merely adopted a stony expression. "I see."

"You also owe us an explanation," Jason added, glancing at his sister for confirmation "One that is _long_ overdue."

Siegfried sighed. "I suppose I can't run away forever huh?"

And so, the hunter had told them everything. He told them how he used to be a member of the Revenants and how many people he killed during his one-year membership. He told them how much he regretted his past actions. He told them about meeting their teacher, who gave him the chance he never gotten and enrolled him in the Academy, where he hoped to become a hunter so he could save lives. It was also where he met Jason, who would become his best friend. Amber enrolled a year later, and an immediate attraction formed between the two.

"I cared for you Amber. I really did. I would be lying if those four years together weren't some of the best years of my life."

"Then why did you leave?!"

"Because I didn't want any of you to get hurt."

He explained to them how he discovered that the Revenants haven't been entirely wiped out by the Guild.

"Do you remember when the three of us got attacked by those men in cloaks? They knew me. They _remembered_ my name. And they threatened us. At that point, I knew that staying together would only get you two hurt or worse, get others hurt. Who knows how many of those guys are still out there? I couldn't let that happen."  
Jason banged a fist to the wooden door. "Then why did you not call for help? Why fight this battle alone when you have us?"

Siegfried grabbed the bars of his cell door. "No! I know what these people are like. You don't know them as well as I do. This was _my_ fight, my mistake, my sins! I **do not** want others to get involved!"

"But Siegfried-"

"Look, I'm sorry that I disappeared after our graduation even after we promised to stick together. I can understand if you hate me after this. Believe me, I deserve it. But after this, I beg of you, do not pursue those people. For now, let the Guild handle it."

Jason's body trembled, his hands balling into fists. "…You bastard. Do you think you can just apologize like that after what you did? After what you did to Amber?!"

"Brother-"

"Amber is the only family I have left, and it _hurts_ to see her in such a state after you left. I can't believe you would toy with a maiden's heart like that!"

"Brother, that's enough! I'm already over it! You see-"

"No! I can see it in your eyes sister. You still love him, don't you? But he won't accept you, because he already has someone else." The blonde-haired man turned around and stomped away. "I'm done here."

Amber glanced back briefly at Siegfried, smiling sadly before quickly catching up to her brother as they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

A few minutes later, Siegfried once again heard the knocks on his door. Walking towards the door, he spots an all too familiar figure standing outside with her hands on her hips.

"Took you long enough," Siegfried remarked.

Eris shrugged. "Well, I did have to wait for those two to leave."

"Figures…"

Eris leaned against the wall and crossed her arms under her chest. "You know, I never took you as the protective type."

 _Well fuck. She did hear everything._ "What can I say? I'm a man of surprises."

The huntress rolled her eyes. "Surprising indeed. That aside, it would seem that you have forgotten what I said to you back at your old home."

Siegfried grumbled quietly. "Leave me alone…"  
"No. It doesn't sit right with me to see a man of your caliber wallowing in your own self-pity like this. It's embarrassing, to be honest."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Siegfried challenged her, tightening his grip on the prison bars. He waited for the inevitable retort…but it never came.

Eris shook her head as if disappointed. "I'm not going to waste my time getting into some needless argument with you. I just want to talk to you."

Siegfried scoffed. "What is there to talk about?"

"Remember our agreement back then on not keeping secrets?"

"What's the purpose of this?"

"If we're going to be partners, then we should start by getting to know each other. Properly. I already know what kind of person you are Siegfried."

"Really? Then tell me. Be honest."

The huntress raised a finger in thought. "Well for starters, you are incredibly stubborn, rude, and uncouth. Virtually anything to come out of that mouth of yours is an insult, sarcasm, or a mix of both. Sometimes, I wonder if you're just a big masochist. Also, your attempts at pushing people away due to your past only come out as forced. I suggest you ask the nobles for advice on keeping up a façade. You frequently try to handle things on your own and refuse help from others. Finally, you talk big frequently, but I know you don't mean many of the things you say."

With every accurate jab being thrown at him, the hunter groaned against the bars. "Oh gee, thanks…" Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands against his cheeks, lifting his face up to meet her eyes. She gave him that same tender look back in his old home.

"Aside from that, I know that despite your rude and blunt attitude, you're not a bad person. You push people away because you don't want them to get hurt, cementing yourself as a selfless person. Though you don't show it, you prefer to show that you care through your actions, which I think is very sweet."

Siegfried nearly sputtered out in embarrassment, face turning as red as his hair. Eris simply laughed. "I-I…I'm not…" He hated how she was the only one capable of making him act this way.

"It's great knowing that only I am capable of reducing the supposedly great Fire King into a flustered mess."

"Shaddup…" Siegfried muttered, averting his gaze away. "Well, then how about you? What's your story?"

The huntress froze in her spot. She let go of his face and took a stepped back. "I have no choice then." She walked over to her spot by the wall.

"…You don't have to force yourself to tell me Eris. If it's too uncomfortable for you-"

"No, if I'm going to earn your trust even further, I have to do this." She closed her eyes, biting her lip before speaking. _Here goes nothing._ "Do you recall when I briefly mentioned my father back at the ball?"

"Yeah. Did…something happen to him?"

"Yes." Siegfried looked at her in a mixture of confusion and concern. "My father was a noble while my mother was a huntress. I admired my mother and so I followed in her footsteps to become a hunter. She was my hero." The huntress trembled as she recalled the painful memory. Siegfried quietly listened as Eris told him her story, telling him how she had witnessed her mother's brutal demise in the hands of a rampaging Gore Magala, how she had been too scared to make a move and how her father was devastated over his wife's death, resulting in an accident that nearly cost him his life. She then told him how in the aftermath of the event, she devoted the rest of her life to training, vowing to grow stronger so nobody else will get hurt, even if it meant neglecting the help of others.

"It must have been difficult…carrying that grief around with you for the longest time," Siegfried said, leaning against the door.

"Not as much as you are shouldering your guilt ever since you were young. But yes, it was difficult. I blamed myself constantly, blaming on how weak and cowardly I was back then. I often had nightmares too, and I would wake up sweating and red."

Siegfried knew all too well what Eris had been experiencing. "Does it still happen frequently?"

She shook her head. "Thankfully, it hasn't happened for quite some time now."

The hunter smiled. "That's a relief…"

Eris reciprocated the smile in earnest. "Anyway, thank you for taking the time to listen to my story. Honestly? It feels great to get it off my chest." _You're the only one I'm comfortable sharing this with. Not like I'll outright tell him that._ "I can't stay here for long. I do hope the Guild makes their decision soon because I'd hate to reap all the glory for myself." Just as Eris turned to leave-

"Don't leave yet."

She looked back at him. "Hm?"

"I just…I uhh…Eris I-" _No more hesitation. No more running away. Only honesty._ He took a deep breath and spoke from the bottom of his heart. "-I want to thank you, for sticking with me even knowing what I did. Words cannot express how grateful I am to you for not giving up on me like everyone else did…for your willingness to help a sinful person such as I. That's why, once I get out of here, I want to repay your kindness however way I can."

Eris felt her heart thumping loudly. She gripped her chest and turned away from him. She spoke softly, "…I just want you to promise me one thing. Just…don't do things on your again alright? If we're going to be partners, then we have to stick together." _And I can't lose you too either._

Siegfried chuckled. "I'll try." _For you Eris, I'll do whatever it takes._

* * *

_Back in the hall…_

Catherine was fuming. She couldn't believe it.

_Those Guild bastards!_

She angrily made her way towards the one place she knew he would be at. Sure enough, the moment she opened the door, he was standing there, freshly dressed in a new Guild Knight outfit.

Edmond jumped, startled by her sudden entrance to his former office. "Catherine?!"

"We need to talk." Before Edmond could even answer, she already grabbed his wrist and dragged him away. The man was powerless to resist Catherine's iron grip.

Paying no heed to the curious onlookers, Catherine continued to drag her lover past the confused staff members and down the stairs leading to the town market.

"I can't believe them!"

"Cat?"

"Why won't they let me join you? I'm capable of fighting. I'm no hunter, but that doesn't mean I'm not strong!"

"Well yes, but you're not a Guild official. You're the Border Watch Commander, whose only job is to protect this city from outside threats."

They stopped on the landing, midway between the base of the stairs and the top. "But don't they see how dangerous this mission is?! A monster, capable of piloting a massive robotic mechanism with the power to destroy fortresses. Surely sending the Ace Hunters and a handful of Knights to dispatch the threat is not enough?"

The former Guild Knight rested a hand on her shoulder. "You know they can't risk leaving the city unguarded. You're the next person in authority after the Guild Knights here."

"I-I know that! But it's you I'm talking about!" Her mind flashed towards the most recent memory.

_"So, you have finally revealed yourself…Edmond Curtis."_

_Bowing before the large Wyverian, Edmond spoke in a solemn voice. "Yes, it is me."_

_"Hmmm, do you realize what sort of punishment would befall onto you in the wake of this revelation?"_

_"I…I assume either imprisonment or execution Your Immenseness…And if that's the case, I will gladly accept it with honor." Behind him, Catherine struggled to keep a straight face. She wanted to protest but knew that it was forbidden to interrupt His Immenseness during discussions like this._

_"Yes. Immediate imprisonment would have been given to you for all the offenses you've committed as a Guild Knight. If I can recall…unsolicited public displays of violence, entering and engaging in activities within a brothel, accessing the Guild archives without permission, and worst of all, evading capture for the longest time. You have disappointed me, Guild Knight."_

_"I…I understand. Please, if there is anything, I can do to redeem myself then I shall take it. If not, I shall accept my imminent punishment without hesitation."_

_His Immenseness stroked his beard in thought. His eyes then lit up for a second. "…Actually, there might be a way. Normally, I wouldn't accept things like this, but as of right now this situation is of the utmost urgency." The Wyverian tapped his sword onto the ground and a Guild official moved next to him and unfolded a scroll._

_" **Attention all Guild members! This is the General of the South Minegarde Fortress! We are under attack by a monster piloting a draconic machine! I repeat, a monster piloting a draconic machine! We have lost nearly all our men and our fortress is crumbling as I-. Requesting immediate assistance and termination of this creature! Evacuate all nearby towns and-"**_

_"The letter ends there, presumably because the writer was in a hurry. But based on what the general has told us, there is a new undiscovered threat out there, a monster who can control a machine. If we let this thing loose, towns will perish, and thousands of lives would be lost. We cannot let this threat to humanity live! That is why Sir Edmond Curtis, in order to redeem yourself I want you to assist the Knights in dispatching this threat. Is that clear?"_

_Edmond took a moment to process his answer before he nodded. "Yes. I accept."_

_"Excellent. We leave by tomorrow. Get some rest, restore your energy, and prepare yourself for the upcoming battle. You are all dismissed."_

_Catherine stepped forward. "Your Immenseness, if I may-"_

_He raised his hand. "Stop. I know what you're going to ask Commander, and my answer is no. I will not be allowing you and your troops to assist the Knights. Your job is to protect the city and that's it."_

_"But-"_

_"Dismissed!"_

Catherine could not shake away these feelings within her. She knew that the moment Edmond accepted this mission, there was a high chance he wouldn't come back alive. The mere idea of it sent unbridled fear into her heart. She couldn't bear to lose him, not after waiting for so long.

Just then, a thought came to her head. If Edmond was not going to make it back alive, then she needed something to remember him by. Or rather…someone.

Confidently and with purpose, Catherine grabbed Edmond's hand.

"Catherine?"

"…If you're going to die, then you leave me no choice." Taking a deep breath, she looked him straight in the eye despite her reddening face. Edmond stared at her in confusion, wondering what was on her mind. _Is she alright? Why is her face red? Does she have a fever or-_

"I want you to impregnate me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review/comment!


	20. Before the Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is quite long overdue, which is because of several reasons. 
> 
> Firstly, I have been incredibly busy with assignments and as such, had little time to write. Second, I have recently been working hard on my own original story which took up a lot of my creativity, which is tied to my third reason which is the fact that I have also recently begun into a hobby of drawing art.
> 
> That aside, I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter even if I am not 100% satisfied with it.

_Early morning in Dundorma…_

It was odd for him to not be immediately ready for the upcoming mission. In all her years fighting by his side, Julius had never once been late to a pre-mission meet. He was a very punctual man, devoted to his job, and was often seen as a very strict man. Seras considered it odd that he was late, thus leading her to find him.

She later found him by the barracks, standing there with a hand around his chin. He looked deep in thought. "Julius?" she called out. The man jumped slightly and turned his head to her.

"Oh, Seras! You surprised me."

Seras's keen eyes – one that could easily spot even an invisible Chameleos – had not failed to register the worried look on his face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing of importance I assure y-" He stopped once Seras narrowed her eyes at him. He sighed, knowing how perceptive she was. "I just…I'll admit I have a bad feeling about this mission. And if worse comes to worst, I don't know how Aiden will react."

Seras walked over to him and rubbed his back reassuringly. "Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's doing fine over at the New World. I mean, weren't you the one who gave the voice of approval for him to join the Fifth Fleet? Mind you, a fleet that only the best of the best is allowed to join?"

Julius blinked twice before chuckling, rubbing his white hair. "Yeah, I guess I forgot. Still, I can't help but worry for him you know? He's still very young and impulsive. Remember when he just charged in towards the Kushala Daora and would have gotten himself killed if it weren't for _him?_ "

Seras shuddered slightly at the memory. For a second, she wondered where _he_ was now. "I'm sure you're aware that Aiden has grown these past few years. Plus, with the addition of a Handler, he definitely knows his limits. So just have faith in him alright?"

Though hesitant, Julius eventually acquiesces. "I suppose so."

* * *

_Catherine's house…_

It was very early in the morning and Catherine had been woken up by the rustling sound of armor. She stood by the doorway, covering her bare body with the duvet, and watched him make preparations to leave by the foyer. "You're leaving already?"

"Unfortunately," Edmond replied, polishing his swords. "We were told to leave as soon as possible as to not attract too much attention."

"I see…"

The former Guild Knight noticed his lover's downcast expression. He approached her and held her cheek with one hand. She leaned into his touch. "I'll come back. I promise," he said softly, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

"And if you break that promise? If you die and leave me- no, leave _us_?" Instinctively, she touched her stomach, hopeful that their activities from before would bear fruit.

Edmond lowered a hand to her waist and pulled her closer to a tight embrace. She didn't care how cold the metal felt against her bare skin. She couldn't bear to lose him, especially not after what they had just done. "This mission is not right. I hate how I can't join you and instead, I'm stuck here in the city. I for one would be glad to die by your side if the situation calls for it."

The man held her shoulders tightly. "Don't think like that. It's not right for someone like to lay down your life for a man like me. I want you to live, to continue on with your life. With or without me."

"But my life is meaningless without you!" cried out Catherine in renewed anguish.

The look she gave him began to create doubt within his mind. A part of him knew it wouldn't be right to leave a potentially pregnant woman behind, one that is unmarried no less! As soon as the thought popped into his mind, Edmond knew what to do next, even if it would further break her heart. He let go of her…and kneeled down onto one knee. Catherine's eyes widened. _What is he-_

"Then…I would like to marry you." He held her hand and kissed it lovingly. "Catherine Sawyer, it would make me the happiest man alive if you are to be my wife, and I your husband. I don't have a ring yet but once I come back, we'll marry. I swear to you on this." He held a fist against his chest. "Hunter's honor."

Catherine hated how he could make a woman like her feel so vulnerable. "W-Why?"

He chuckled sheepishly. "It wouldn't sit well with me if I didn't do it and…at the very least I'll go without regrets."

 _So, you've accepted the fact that you might die_. "…Don't do this. This is not something you're obligated to do." The words died in her throat as she opened her mouth a fraction to speak more of her thoughts, of how cruel he would be to leave a pregnant woman alone.

"But I want to." He stood up and clasped his hands over hers. "Will you not give me the honor of marrying one of Dundorma's finest warriors?"

The more Catherine thought about, the more his proposal added more weight to her heart. In another life, she would have been glad to marry him, sire his children, and live out the rest of their lives in peace. But this wasn't such a peaceful world. They both had jobs and titles to keep and in a world full of danger like this, it wouldn't have been possible.

"You're a cruel bastard…" she finally muttered quietly.

"I know," he confessed.

 _That's supposed to be my line!_ Biting her lip, she stepped forward and tentatively rested her head against his shoulder. "…Alright. I accept your proposal," she said, her words muffled. She felt him wrap an arm around her.

"Thank you."

Later she watched with a heavy heart as Edmond bid her farewell and went to meet up with his new squad. They left Dundorma minutes later and she watched as their airship disappeared into the clouds.

_Come back here safely…please._

* * *

Rowan never believed in fate. However, as of now, he seriously doubted whether or not the gods above were toying with him.

"H-Hey…" the hunter awkwardly greeted the three familiar faces he came across on his way to the Dundorma hall. Hanzo gave him a quick nod while Pip waved smiled brightly. Hilda on the other hand opted to keep quiet. It was equally as awkward for her as it was for him.

"Hey, you three." Romero looked around in confusion. "Where's glasses?"

Hanzo shook his head. "He had some urgent family business. With what happened last night, it would seem that all the surviving noble families are in a state of disarray."

"I see. And what are you three doing now?"

"We are just about to make our way to the hall to choose a quest."

Romero's eyes lit up and he grinned cheekily. "Well how about taking Rowan along with you!"

The aforementioned person turned to his brother, mortified. 'Are you insane!' he mouthed out wordlessly. Romero laughed.

"What do you say, Hilda? I think having my brother join you in this hunt would make an interesting experience don't you think?"

"Definitely!" Pip answered. Hanzo nodded as well. The Palico jumped onto Hilda's shoulder and playfully ruffled her hair. "C'mon! It will be fun!"

"Get off!" Hilda complained, a semblance of a grin forming around the edges of her mouth. She sighed and gently placed Pip onto the ground. "Fine, I guess we could go on one hunt."

"And you brother?"

Despite his initial hesitance, Rowan knew he couldn't pass up on this opportunity. "…That would be great."

* * *

_Around the same time…_

Eris was not in a good mood.

She had been on her way for another visit to Siegfried in his cell when a Guild official called her over to, citing that all the noble families are to attend under the orders of the Guild. As much as Eris wanted to protest, she knew refusing orders from the Guild is equivalent to escaping prison. So, when she sat there alongside the representatives of the surviving families (she also spotted Luca in the same room with an equally disinterested face) and Guild officials as they discussed the resulting economy, politics amongst other things, the huntress suppressed the urge to yawn as shouts, cries, and arguments filled the room. None of them bothered to ask for her opinion and frankly, she didn't care. _Why even force me to attend if you're just going to ignore me?_

In truth, she wouldn't bat an eye if any of the noble families, including hers, were to fall. As far as she knew, the Havencroft name died the moment disaster struck her family. The huntress never once believed in the privileges of being nobility. To her, a person's significance was never determined by status, rather their individual qualities. It was about time the nobility got what they deserved.

When the meeting ended, Eris immediately sat up and exited the room, ignoring the calls of the others. She couldn't stand being in the same room with those people for another minute.

The moment Eris found out visitation hours were over until the next few hours, Eris uncharacteristically muttered out a loud curse, attracting the attention of the nearby customers. She sighed and resumed her meal in silence. _Damn it his behavior is rubbing off on me…_ The thought of her now locked up partner brought forth unfamiliar feelings within her. She clutched her chest, wondering why.

But the huntress wasn't a fool and she immediately knew what these feelings were.

 _I can't believe it…I actually care about that idiot. More than I can realize._ But could she make the first move? Did she have the guts to outright tell him that she wanted to be more than _just_ partners?

Cursing loudly once more, the huntress stood up abruptly and left to clear her mind, hoping that a quick hunt would rid her internal woes.

…

_Dundorma hall, several minutes later…_

"Well look who it is."

Eris audibly groaned, turning to face the two familiar hunters. "What is it?"

"We just want to talk to you," Amber said.

Eris rolled her eyes and rested her head against her arm on the table. "Hurry up then. I don't have all day."

They quickly settled themselves on the opposite side of the table as Jason called for the Felyne waiter to bring the alcohol.

Eris shook her head. "I don't drink sorry."

Once the drinks arrived, Amber leaned forward slightly, clasping her hands together. "I'll just cut to the chase…What is your relationship with Siegfried?"

For the umpteenth time, the huntress sighed in response to this same question. "We are just hunting partners. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I call bullshit." Jason quickly interjected.

"Oh, for the love of- Is this matter really important?

Amber shot a quick glare at her brother. "Look, we just want to know if you're the right person for him. After all the things that happened to him, we're afraid he'll get hurt again so we want to see if you're worthy of his attention."

Eris blinked twice, surprised at the woman's words. At that moment, her doubts vanished. _They really do care about him_. She smiled reassuringly at them. "Do not worry. I'll keep him in check."

At her words, Amber grinned appreciatively. She stood up and held her hand out. "As long as you keep your word, then I think we can get along. So, what do you say? Truce?"

 _I don't recall us being enemies but…_ Eris shook her hand. "Just don't get in my way."

Amber responded by gripping Eris's hand harder. "I won't."

"My sister may approve of you, but I don't," Jason said, crossing his arms. Amber groaned.

"Brother, I keep telling you! I'm over him already!" But her protests went ignored as Jason abruptly stood up and walked away.

"Did I do something to offend him?"

Amber sighed. "It's nothing…"

"Let me guess…it's because I supposedly 'stole' Siegfried from you?"

"…Something like that. The thing is I-I-I loved Siegfried and I still do until now." Amber confessed, swirling her drink, a wistful expression on her face. Eris wasn't surprised, seeing that she had overheard their conversation though she won't tell them that. "I'll admit, seeing him look so comfortable and happy around you made me very jealous. I wished he looked at me the same way he looks at you."

 _Look at me? Is she implying that-_ Eris remained silent as Amber continued to speak.

"It hurt when he left us, and it hurt even more after seeing him again after so long. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that maybe I should move on as well. It is not right to cling to the past. That's why I hope you'll be the one for him. I want you to fix what we failed to do all those years ago."

Eris knew exactly the meaning of her words. "I will." Just then, a hand slammed a piece of paper onto the table, startling the two women.

"Hunt with us."

Eris looked up at Jason, frowning. "Excuse me?"

"You will hunt with us on this quest. If you can prove yourself capable then I shall have no more problems with you."

"And if I refuse?" Eris challenged, standing up to equal their height difference. Surprisingly, Jason stood as tall as her compared to Siegfried who was a head taller.

"Then we're seriously going to have a problem," Jason threatened, clenching his fists.

 _Empty threats_ , Eris thought. She wasn't the slightest bit intimidated, not after all she had been through. She felt the urge to show him firsthand who the superior hunter was.

Luckily, before things could escalate, a figure pushed the two apart.

"Break it up you two! God, I walk in here, and the first thing I see you two about to go at each other's throats." To their surprise, it was none other than Romero who arrived.

"Oh, it's you."

"Hello, again Ice Queen."

"What did you just-"

"Anyway, what seems to be the problem?" Amber sighed and began explaining to him the issue. Romero hummed and nodded in understanding before turning his attention towards Eris and Jason, who continued to glare at each other. He picked up the quest paper and scrutinized it closely before quickly coming to a conclusion. "Alright, since this is a quest to slay a Seltas Queen how about this. If you're so adamant on Eris proving herself then how about having her fight the queen herself?"

"Hey, do I get a say in this?!" Eris protested.

"What are you scared? You? Puh-leeze! Even Siegfried was able to slay a Yian Garuga and with piss-weak gear no less!"

 _Me, lose to Siegfried?!_ _No way in hell!_ Eris would never back down from a challenge, especially one with her pride on the line. "Fine!"

* * *

_Somewhere in the desert…_

Hilda opened her map as they arrived at a large area filled with sandhills and rocks. "According to my map and the Wyverian airship, the monster should be right around-"

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble and shake. The hunters knew immediately what to expect. Moments later, a massive shape shot out of the sand like a catapult before coming to a stop.

"-here."

The hunters quickly took cover behind the sandhill as the massive horned wyvern cautiously looked around the area before proceeding to munch on the cacti in front of it. Thankfully, the beast has poor eyesight, rendering it unable to spot the hunters lying in wait.

Hilda made several gestures with her hands, signaling the time to commence the plan they discussed back at camp. Pip nodded in confirmation and quietly sneaked on ahead. Taking care not to alert the creature, the Palico placed a Shock trap directly onto the sand before giving the signal. With the trap set, the remaining three moved to their respective positions. Their current lack of a gunner in their team meant they had to improvise.

The moment Hilda gave the signal, Hanzo ran forward and tossed a Sonic Bomb directly at the creature, releasing an ear-piercing sound into the Diablos's ear. The Diablos roared, stunned momentarily before recovering and turning to face Hanzo. Blood began to pump into the veins on its horns and frills and it let out an explosive shriek before immediately charging towards Hanzo. In response, the hunter broke into a sprint as he prepared to lead the Diablos straight into the trap.

Over on her position, Hilda watched as the Diablos closed in on the trap. She was about to make her eventual move when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar shape rapidly approaching from the other side.

 _Oh shit!_ "HANZO LOOK OU-"

Out of nowhere, a Cephadrome catapulted itself out of the sand, latching onto the Diablos's neck with its mouth and body. Their ensuing struggle brought them directly towards Rowan's position.

"Oh crap!" The hunter quickly leaped out of the way of the battling giants as they continued to struggle against each other. The Diablos roared, thrashing its body around in an attempt to shake off the Cephadrome, who kept a firm bite on its neck and its body coiled around the bigger wyvern. However, that wasn't the end of their problems.

Hanzo pointed towards the distance. "There!" To their surprise, a pack of nearly a dozen of Cephadrome could be seen rushing towards them. Soon, the pack encircled the hunters, trapping them while their leader battled the Diablos.

The hunters grouped up together to face the incoming threat. "Well shit. This escalated quickly…" Rowan said in a frustrated tone.

"This is bad!" Pip whined.

"No kidding," Hilda replied, equally frustrated.

One of the Cephalos attacked, jumping onto Rowan in an attempt to bite him. The hunter stepped forward and swung his hammer, smacking the creature's jaw and causing it to retreat. Another one attacked, this time targeting the smaller Pip. But the Palico didn't falter, instead quickly dodging to the side and jumping on top of the creature, digging his small but sharp knife onto its back, causing it to squeal and retreat.

Suddenly, the Cephalos vanished into the ground, as the Diablos came charging in towards the hunters. Determined to stand his ground, Hanzo raised his Greatsword in front of him as a makeshift shield and took the hit directly.

"AAAAARGH!" he shouted as he and the Diablos engaged in a pushing match. Despite the Wyvern's strength, it found itself unable to prevail as Hanzo summoned every ounce of his strength in holding off the creature.

"GUYS!"

His comrades knew they couldn't leave him hanging. As Rowan and Hilda ran over to assist Hanzo-

"Woah!" Hilda just managed to duck under a Cephalos, who attacked her out of nowhere. She rolled out of the way of another one as she cursed under her breath. Pip rushed over to assist but soon found himself being attacked by the Cephalos as well. With Hilda and Pip occupied, it was up to Rowan to save Hanzo.

"I CAN'T HOLD ON FOR MUCH LONGER!"

"I'm coming Hanzo!"

Unsheathing his hammer, the hunter charged in at full speed. He reeled back, swinging the hammer before unleashing a powerful uppercut aimed at the creature's jaw, shattering its frill and breaking a tusk. The Diablos roared and staggered back, stunned as Hanzo dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

"You alright?"

Hanzo laughed through labored breaths. "Never better…"

Rowan reached into his pocket and handed the man one of his dash juices. Hanzo eagerly took the vial and dumped its contents down his throat, immediately feeling his energy restored. "Go help Hilda. I'll handle this," Rowan instructed, turning to face the Diablos. Hanzo complied without hesitation.

Letting out its signature ear-piercing roar, the brutish beast lowered its head and charged forward at full speed towards Rowan. The hunter stood his ground and held his hammer tightly.

"C'mon you son of a bitch!"

…

_At the same time in the Jungle…_

Eris saw the move coming. As soon as the giant pinchers moved to grab her, she rolled out of the way in time. But the creature attacked again, forcing her to dodge a second time. She knew that if that tail grabbed her, she was dead. Clicking her tongue, the huntress sheathed her weapon and swiftly dashed around the monster in a flanking maneuver. She closed in and pulled out her sword, slashing at one of the creature's legs, eliciting a pained cry from the beast as green blood flowed out. But the beast's armored exoskeleton was its saving grace as it quickly recovered and moved to retaliate with a tail swing. Eris jumped back and prepped herself for another attack when the familiar sound of buzzing came from behind her. In one swift maneuver, she dived out of the way, narrowly evading the twin scythe-like claws that descended onto her.

"Dammit…" she muttered as she poised herself once more, facing the two monsters in front of her.

It wasn't Eris's first time fighting a Seltas Queen and her Seltas mate, but she never enjoyed hunting them due to their tendency to stick close to one another. As a solo hunter, without someone else to draw the second monster's attention, it made taking down targets significantly more difficult. Normally, she wouldn't have a problem with this, but as of now, the situation is different. She took a quick glance at the Wyverian airship floating in the sky, watching her and she glared threateningly at the ship's direction.

"Let's just get this over with…"

The Seltas attacked first, lowering its head and dashing forward in an attempt to impale her with its horn. Eris swerved to the side, dodging the first hit, and immediately anticipated a second charge. Sure enough, the Seltas turned around and charged again, and this time Eris dodged to the side while slicing at the Seltas's torso, causing it to squeak and crash land onto the ground. She then turned her attention back to the slow and lumbering but armored Seltas Queen. It adopted a defensive posture, raising its pincer tail above its head, ready to snap at her should she approach.

"Tch." Wasting no more time, Eris charged forward. Deadly pinchers lunged forward to grab her, and Eris bobbed her body to the side with the edges of the pincher grazing her helmet. She continued her forward rush, closing in as quickly as she could before landing a slash to the creature's left front limb. It bellowed in pain, but Eris didn't stop there as she quickly moved around it and towards the other legs, crippling the monster one by one. With the Queen incapacitated, Eris seized the opportunity, jumping onto the monster and catapulting herself up into the air as she prepared to bring her blade down.

"Hyaaargh- ACK!" Before her blade could connect, the pinchers seized her mid-air, its serrated edges digging into her armor. Unable to move, Eris was helpless to resist as the Seltas Queen violently swung her around the air before hurling her a distance away.

Eris landed with a hard _thud_ onto the ground, rolling briefly before coming to a stop. She coughed and sputtered as a nearly unbearable amount of pain seared through her body. She could have sworn she heard something crack the moment her body collided with the ground.

"U-Ughh…" She let out a pained groan and slowly and weakly rose up onto her feet. Clutching her sides, she looked down at her palm and saw red. _Oh no…_ All of a sudden, that familiar feeling began to resurface within her. The sight of blood began to stimulate her nerves as her mind began to cloud. Screaming, she dug her fingers into the soil as her thoughts darkened.

 _Not like this! I cannot lose control now! Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts! I don't want to leave Siegfried alone!_ At the thought of her partner, she froze. _Siegfried…Siegfried…Siegfried…_ She constantly played images of him inside her head, remembering all the times they spent together as partners. Then as if magic, she began to regain control of her body. The bloodlust began to dissipate as Eris shook her head to clear her mind. Taking a quick moment to get her bearings straight, the huntress got up onto her feet. Wincing she scanned the area for her weapon, spotting it lying a good distance from her. Before she could walk over to it, a pungent odor stopped her in her tracks. Jerking her head towards the source, Eris let out a curse.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…" In the distance, green-colored gases began to blast out of the Queen's torso. The huntress immediately knew what it was.

Pheromones… designed to attract a Seltas.

Eris quickened her advances towards her weapon as the wounded Seltas forced itself onto the air and began to hover over to its mate. Summoning all its strength, it deposited itself on top of the Queen, letting out squeals and beating its wings rapidly as it proceeded to lift its mate onto her feet.

 _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!_ As she closed in on her weapon, the Seltas, still carrying the Queen in its claws, lowered its horned head and charged through the air at high speeds towards Eris. A hit from that combined with added weight from the Queen would be fatal. Her eyes widened and she quickened her pace, even more, breaking into a run despite the immense pain on her body.

She was so close! Her sword was practically in her grasp!

Far away in the distance in the safety of the ship, the spectating hunters held their breaths as the Seltas got closer and closer to the huntress when-

"Holy shit!"

…

"AAARGH!"

Rowan found himself up in the air after the Diablos rammed him – hard. His hammer flew the other direction before firmly planting itself on the sand some meters away from him.

Rowan grunted in pain as he landed painfully on his back. _No way that didn't break anything…_ He spat out blood and rose to a sitting position when suddenly-

"SHIT!" He rolled to the side as the Diablos shoved its horns onto the spot he had just been in, narrowly avoiding being skewered. Rowan got up onto his feet and ran as fast he could towards his hammer as the angry Wyvern gave chase.

 _Almost! And…_ In one swift maneuver, Rowan grabbed his hammer, spun around, and smashed his hammer against the Diablos's head, shattering one of its horns and causing the beast to stumble back and fall to the ground, knocked out completely.

"Gotcha!" Rowan exclaimed before letting out a brief cough. "Ughh still hurts…"

"Rowan!"

The hunter turned back to see Hilda, Hanzo, and Pip approaching him. They looked exhausted. "You guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we managed to fend them off long enough until they gave up," answered Hanzo, planting his blade onto the ground. "Killed quite a few of them too though we don't know where their leader went. Must have run off after fighting the Diablos."

"Speaking of Diablos…" Hilda looked over his shoulder towards the incapacitated Wyvern. "Quite the amazing feat you did there. It takes balls to face an angry Diablos head-on like that."

Rowan chuckled. "Thanks." His expression fell when he saw Hilda sigh. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…my plan failed, and we didn't even get to use the trap. In the end, I didn't do anything." She scowled. "Some leader I am…"

Rowan stepped forward and held her shoulders. She looked up at him, seeing the tender smile on his face. "Hey, it's no problem. Things like this are normal right? After all, no matter how skilled we are, we can never truly dictate how a hunt will go on. So, it's not your fault. Believe me."

"Yeah but…"

Hanzo rubbed her back reassuringly. "Rowan's right. None of us could have predicted that a Cephadrome would interrupt our hunt. Despite that, we still succeeded right?"

"That's right!" Pip added.

"And besides, you were amazing out there too Hilda. Fending off the relentless attacks by the Cephalos for a long period of time? I don't think any normal hunter would have lasted that much longer. Let's also not forget your simple but effective plan. It may not have worked as intended, but without it, we wouldn't have known what to do. As a leader, you did your job well."

Hilda blushed at the compliments and huffed. "T-Thank you…"

After a brief session of restoring their energy, the hunters walked over to the downed Diablos. The horned Wyvern slowly stood up and let out a roar before proceeding to dig into the ground in an attempt to flee. However, the hunters were prepared.

"Don't let it escape!"

Pip ran forward and tossed a Sonic Bomb just as the Diablos burrowed underground. The piercing noise nearly shattered the creature's sensitive ears, forcing it to pop out of the ground and remain stuck in the sand, squirming and crying.

"Now!"

Hanzo rushed ahead, dragging his sword across the ground before unleashing a powerful upswing at the Diablos's throat, slicing through the soft flesh underneath and spraying blood everywhere. Hanzo moved out of the way as Rowan and Hilda moved in to deal the finishing blow.

Mustering all the strength they have, the two hammer users simultaneously leaped onto the air and smashed their hammers down onto the Diablos's head in an earth-shattering attack that completely pulverized its skull, instantly killing it. Its body twitched briefly before going completely still.

 _Quest complete!_ Rowan thought as he waved towards the ship in the distance, signaling the end of the hunt.

…

"Holy shit!"

Jason, Amber, and Rowan could only stare with their mouths wide open as they watched through the telescope.

Eris had grabbed her sword and with no time to dodge, landed on her backside and positioned the blade above her just as the Queen flew over her. Her katana ripped through the soft underbelly of the Seltas Queen, its forward momentum causing the blade to cut clean through the entirety of its body, drenching Eris in its green blood.

The Seltas squeaked as its mate's now lifeless corpse crashed forward onto the ground, crushing its smaller body underneath her weight.

Eris exhaled in relief, taking a moment to catch her breath. She grunted and walked over to her targets. The huntress could see the Queen's corpse, its insides leaking out from its underbelly, and lying underneath it was the Seltas, squirming helplessly.

Without another word, the huntress planted her blade onto the poor creature's face, and it writhed and squeaked before going completely still. She lifted her weapon up and wiped the blood off the tip before turning towards the ship in the distance.

The hunters on the ship could only laugh as the huntress gave them the finger.

* * *

Upon arriving back at Dundorma, Rowan saw Luca waiting by the gates. For a second, the hunter feared that Luca might have been upset when they left him behind, but to his surprise, the bespectacled man looked nothing but pleased.

"So? How did it go?" he asked, quirking his eyebrows, approaching the group.

"It was fun," Hilda answered quickly.

Rowan nudged her with his elbow. " _Just_ fun?

"…Alright, it was great! Despite some setbacks, the hunt went pretty well."

Luca nodded approvingly. "Glad to hear it. It's good to know Hilda's in good hands," the hunter said, patting Rowan's shoulder. The hunter chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe…"

However, a red-faced Hilda promptly elbowed Luca, huffing in embarrassment as the man uttered an _oof_. "Honestly!"

Moments later, a familiar voice called out to them. "Brother!"

Rowan turned around and saw Romero approaching from the distance, accompanied by three other hunters. "Romero? Where have you been?"

"Oh man, you should have seen it!"

"Seen what?

"Seen how _helpful_ you people were!" Eris interrupted, crossing her arms in frustration. She had an irritated expression on her face, and Rowan couldn't help but notice the green splotches on her armor, coat, and hair. Even worse was the horrible smell seemingly coming from her. _What happened?_ Rowan thought but decided to keep quiet, not keen on inciting Eris's temper.

"Anyway, I'm going to clean myself up. **Goodbye**!" They watched as the huntress stormed off in the direction of the nearby inn, her silvery-white hair stained with green fluttering behind her.

"We'll be going too," Amber said, and she and her brother bid farewell to the hunters and proceeded towards the Guild Hall to pick up another quest. "So? Did she prove herself?" the huntress asked her brother.

"…I guess she did," Jason admitted, sighing. _I suppose he's in good hands now._ He glanced at the direction Eris went. _Keep him safe Eris. Make sure that asshole doesn't do things on his own again._

* * *

In an office somewhere in Dundorma, a woman dropped to her knees in shock, the letter she held in her hand falling to the ground.

"N-No…"

The man standing nearby slowly closed the door, knowing that she needed to be alone for now. He sighed and walked away. Though he had grown used to doing so, it never once made delivering news like this easier. _I just hope she's able to go back to her duty after this…_

Back behind the closed door, the woman hugged her knees, sitting against the door and unable to suppress her grief and anguish.

_"Will you not give me the honor of marrying one of Dundorma's finest warriors?"_

_"I want you to live, to continue on with your life. With or without me."_

_"I'll come back. I promise."_

Fighting through the tears, the woman buried her face into her knees. "You bastard…You broke your promise…"

...


	21. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back

To say that the Council was frustrated was an understatement. If one were to open the doors to the main hall, they would see His Immenseness sitting in his usual spot, a look of regret and anger on his face while numerous high-ranking members of the Guild stood nearby, arguing and screaming expletives whenever they got particularly heated. The topic?

The Guild's loss of the Ace Hunters, to which they blamed it entirely on His Immenseness.

"Look, this wouldn't have happened if _you_ hadn't been so careless!" chastised the current Head of the Defense, pointing towards the towering Wyverian man sitting nearby.

His Immenseness looked offended. "I am not careless!"

The Head Strategist rolled his eyes. "Sure, you are…"

His Immenseness angrily tapped the end of his sword to the floor. "Y-You dare act this way in-"

"Please do not interrupt, Your Immenseness," interjected the Head of Intelligence. Though she rarely ever got angry, the look on her face was enough to send a message to the Wyverian man.

The Head of Defense silently thanked the woman before turning back towards His Immenseness. "I apologize for this, but I and the rest of the Guild members have been discussing this for weeks now. I hate to be blunt, but we've all come to the agreement that perhaps…you've grown senile. Therefore, we think it's time for you to step down and let someone else take charge, someone younger, more ambitious, and far more concerned with the safety of people instead of needlessly pursuing that frivolous "Egg Syndicate" of yours."

His Immenseness looked surprised for a second before clearing out his throat. "Harrumph! What makes you think you can give baseless accusations like-"

"Oh, don't act like we don't know what we're talking about!" The Wyverian man flinched at the tone of the voice of the Head Strategist. "Thanks to the efforts of the Head of Intelligence, we have discovered that you've repeatedly been neglecting your duties in favor of participating in activities within this "Egg Syndicate" of yours for the past year!"

The Head of Intelligence shook her head, clearly disappointed. "Your mistake in sending the Ace Hunters alongside that disgraced Guild Knight was the last straw. Your failure to consider the consequences of such actions has cost us our best warriors. Now, what do you suggest we do hmm? Especially with the recent return of the Revenants?"

"I-I…I'll admit, I should have put more thought into the decision. But I can assure you! I have the best intentions for everyone-"

" _Best_ intentions?! My ass!"

All heads turned towards the source of the voice, their eyes widening as the Commander of the Border Watch, Catherine Sawyer, stormed her way towards them, aggressively shoving away the guards that attempted to hold her back. To everyone's shock, she reached for her sword and would have attempted to run it through His Immenseness, size and strength difference be damned, stopping short in her way only because two Guild Knights intercepted her.

"What sort of "best intentions" did you have when you sent Edmond to his death?!" When he didn't answer, the grief-stricken Catherine grew even more furious. "Answer me!"

"Commander, I insist that you calm-"

"You knew he was going to die! You knew that because of his past failures, what better way to get rid of him than to send him on a "mission" so you can get rid of him without being too obvious!"

"Knights, kindly escort the Commander off the premises."

Before they could touch her, she jerked her body away from the Guild Knights, giving them a sharp glare. "I can walk on my own thank you very much."

And with that, she was gone as the Guild members continued on with their discussion as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

_Dundorma Prison Block…_

Siegfried heard knocking on his cell door. "Who is it?"

"Who else but me?" answered a haughty feminine voice from the other side. Siegfried smiled slightly as he got up from his bed and walked towards the door.

"You're here again."

She huffed. "Of course. I told you I'd visit you whenever I can. Besides, you should be grateful because I'm the only person nice enough to visit "criminal" like you."

The hunter rolled his eyes with a smile. "Whatever woman." He watched her sit down on the chair in front of his door. "You don't have to do this you know."

"Do what?"

"This. Visiting my pathetic self in my cell."

"But I want to. Is there a problem?"

He noticed her furrowed eyebrows and the barely perceptible frown on her face. "Problem?"

"…Was your blond friend always this big of an asshole?"

 _Blond friend? Oh…_ "Jason has always been somewhat of an asshole, though mostly whenever his sister is involved. You won't believe how overprotective he is of Amber. It gets a bit creepy to be honest…Did he do something to you?"

"Don't even get me started!" Eris said, clawing her hair as she began to retell her admittedly infuriating encounter with Siegfried's old friends. After she finished, Siegfried could only sigh.

"Well, that isn't the most surprising thing he's done.

"Oh? Do enlighten me."

"Alright, this one time back in the Academy, he found out a few of the other students were talking shit about Amber behind her back out of jealousy of her skill, and you know what he did? He somehow managed to obtain information about their backgrounds and used it to publicly humiliate them in front of our entire class!"

Immediately, something clicked within Eris' mind. "…Wait a minute, was it the one about how they only got the money for application from drug distribution?"

"Yes that's- Huh, how do you know this?" Siegfried narrowed his eyes at her. "Tell me, which Academy did you go to?"

"Dundorma Academy?"

Siegfried took a step back. "…The fuck? How come I have never seen you before?"

"What do you mean you haven't- Huh?! You were in Dundorma Academy too?!"

The two of them couldn't believe it. Did they go to the same hunter school together? How come they never saw each other before?

Eris looked genuinely surprised. "That's impossible. The Academy only accepts those who have passed the preliminary tests for-

"Oh, shut it, woman. I'm far from uneducated despite my commoner background…" Siegfried interrupted, glaring at her. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think I do somewhat remember seeing someone like you back then, but I guess I was too focused on my training to even care."

 _Maybe that's why I can't remember why Hilda is mad at me…or that I used to be her friend._ "It's the same for me too."

Soon the two became engrossed in their own world once more as they talked about what they could remember during their time at the Academy. There were several moments where Siegfried had (much to his own chagrin) let slip a few embarrassing memories, most of which are related to his mishaps during physical exams and most of which Eris had laughed, at Siegfried's expense. The huntress, on the other hand, had mostly talked about her achievements, citing that she had passed all her classes and exams with flying colors, to which Siegfried let out a groan.

"Come to think of it, I do remember seeing a name frequently listed on the weekly leaderboards…Oh fuck off, don't give me that look!"

Eris laughed again, still plastering on the arrogant smirk on her face. "Jealous?"

Siegfried scoffed at her. "I'll have you know that I happened to be an exceptional student loved by the trainers!"

"Whatever you say…" Eris shrugged as Siegfried pouted at her, an expression that Eris found to be rather cute and endearing. It was refreshing she thought, to talk about these things with him. Normally, she wouldn't have ever talked so casually with someone, but with him, she could make an exception. He was a good listener but most importantly, they could just be themselves. There was no need to keep up the image they made for themselves. In public, they were the Fire King and Ice Queen but in private, they were just Siegfried and Eris, a man and woman who appreciated each other's company.

The hunter then remembered something. "By the way speaking of students…do you mind if I ask you something?"

"As long as it isn't anything deplorable sure."

"What happened between you and Hilda? I recall her saying you were both classmates? But she seems to really hate you for some reason…"

Eris sighed. "Here's the thing. I don't remember. All I know is that she was my classmate and that she hates me. I tried to ask her what it was I did but that stubborn woman refuses to tell me!"

"Have you tried I don't know…apologizing to her?"

"Oh, so now it's my fault? Well of course I did, but that stubborn bitch refuses to accept my apology!"

"Well, she does claim you did something so…"

"Excuse me but whose side are you on?"

Siegfried raised his hands defensively, "I don't want to get into another argument with you but really, the best thing you could probably do is pester her for details and-"

"I'm leaving."

"Wait for what- Hey!"

The huntress stopped in her tracks. "Just so you know, I'm not going to apologize again for something that is clearly not my fault." She turned her head and gave Siegfried a brief smile. "It was nice talking to you today, but I have to go."

* * *

_Back at the Dundorma Hall…_

Suddenly, the door to the Archives burst opened and out came a red-haired woman dragging the figure of a man by their collar. Everyone in the room went silent as the woman threw the body unceremoniously onto the ground.

Nobody bothered to ask how and when did the woman get here as they were all too focused on the body dumped right in front of them. The Head of Defense could only gulp. "Knight Becky…is that-"

"Yes. They've already infiltrated our ranks," Becky coldly stated, planting her foot onto the man's back. "Speak now."

The man who had been their current librarian and caught attempting to smuggle important papers via messenger bird, let out a cough and cackled loudly. "You're too late! I've already done my job. Now it's just a matter of time!"

He gagged when she dug her heels into his back. "Might as well kill me because I'd rather die than tell you anything!" Becky crouched down, pulled the man's head back by his hair, and pressed his face against the floor.

"If I may speak, I think interrogating him may yield useful information…such as the location of their base." Becky glanced at the Head of Intelligence. "I heard that your scientists are attempting to perfect a 'truth serum'? Well? Here's your first test subject."

* * *

Rowan dreamt again that afternoon. It had been another peculiar dream, one that had manifested itself for the first time.

_"Hey wake up. We're here."_

Rowan once again found himself within his younger self as he slowly opened his eyes, rising up from his mother's lap and rubbing his eyes sleepily. Beside him, Romero had already woken up and was eagerly bouncing up and down the interior of the carriage. The young boy had his eyes glued to the windows, watching as the carriage moved past the gate and groups of armored guards.

_"Don't forget to give her the gift."_

_"I won't mother,"_ the young Rowan found himself saying, reaching for the wrapped present on the seat.

After some time, they felt the carriage stop. The door then opened as a young man dressed in a sharp suit greeted them. " _The princess awaits you."_

It wasn't their first time in the castle so both brothers knew their way around. He heard their mother giggle as the two boys quickly ran past the amused guards and towards the throne room.

The moment Rowan entered the throne room, he saw that same girl again, this time sitting on a throne beside an older man, who he guessed to be the king. To the king's left, was a tall armored guard who continuously watched Rowan though he had no idea what sort of expression was under that helmet. As soon as the girl saw them, however, her body perked up and she waved enthusiastically at the two boys. _"Hey!"_

Beside her, her father the king smiled as he watched his daughter's two friends enter the throne room. His eyes caught sight of their mother and his expression grew soft, something Rowan noticed. To the king's embarrassment, the woman noticed and reciprocated with a gentle smile of her own.

His daughter, meanwhile, had already stood up from her seat and greeted the boys. They briefly talked before she giggled and grabbed his younger self by the hand and ushered him and Romero away. Rowan glanced back and saw their mother talking to her father, noticing the unusually bright smile on his mother's face and the king's flushed look. He saw him offer his arm and the two walked off towards the balcony.

It was only after the girl took the two boys to her room did Rowan realize that she now had a face. She was most definitely older, possibly twelve or thirteen years old at that time. But what surprised him the most…was how familiar her face looked. He noticed it all, the color of her eyes, the shape of her face, and even her voice. She looked vaguely familiar to someone, but he just couldn't put a finger on it. But as the girl continued to show the two boys her books and prized items, she said something, and Rowan's mouth opened to respond.

He couldn't believe his ears.

…

As soon as Rowan arrived, he vigorously knocked on the door. When nobody answered, he knocked again and again, causing dents on the wooden door. And then the door opened as Rowan's fist was caught in a strong grip.

"Yes?" the man asked, obviously displeased.

"Hanzo can I talk to you?"

"…About what?"

Rowan fidgeted on his spot. "I-It's about Hilda…"  
At the mention of her name, Hanzo immediately grew skeptical. Still, he relented and allowed the man inside. Rowan uttered out a quiet 'thanks' and hastily entered Hanzo's room, quickly settling down onto the singular bed there.

"Do you want a drink?" Hanzo asked over, grabbing a large bottle.

As much as Rowan didn't want it, he knew the alcohol would at least calm his nerves. "Yes please."

After Hanzo handed him a cup, the taller man leaned against the wall by the bed. Unsurprisingly, he had his helmet on during the entire exchange. "So? What about Hilda?"

Rowan immediately downed his drink in one gulp and placed the cup by the bedside table before clasping his hands together. He stared down at his hands, hesitant to speak. "I uhh…Have I... met her before?"

Immediately after he said those words, the air grew thick. The hunter glanced up and saw Hanzo, whose body had visibly tensed up. His hands tightly squeezed his cup, nearly crushing it before taking a deep breath. He poured the rest of the drink through the hold in his helmet and down his throat. He walked over to the drink table and silently poured himself another.

"Yes," Hanzo answered. "You do know each other."

Rowan's eyes widened, having no idea how to respond. "I-I see…"

"What brought this on?" the taller hunter asked, not bothering to turn around.

Rowan scratched the back of his neck. "It's just…You see, I had these peculiar dreams. Actually, they were more like memories, but point is, I always find myself within my younger body alongside Romero and my mother. I can't remember much, but there is this older girl who appears in those dreams. Her face was always hidden but from what I can tell, my brother and I were close friends with her." Rowan stopped, feeling Hanzo's eyes on him.

"Go on…"

"W-Well the other dream I had was just…This girl, apparently she was a princess? My brother and I apparently were frequent visitors to the castle. The strangest thing, however, is that the girl seemed familiar…I have absolutely no clue who she was, but she must be someone I know. And then as we played, she said something to me and when my mouth opened, one word came out." The hunter paused and stared right up at Hanzo.

"Hilda."

Hanzo nearly dropped his cup. He coughed and quickly composed himself. "I had a feeling that you and your brother's names weren't mere coincidences."

"What do you mean?"

Hanzo let out a sigh. "Sit down and I'll tell you everything…"

* * *

Catherine angrily made her way towards the Dundorma Hall, having been summoned by the Council. She had initially wanted to refuse, having grown tired of their incompetence but common sense told her that if she'd rather not be court-martialed, she had to attend.

"Fucking useless piece of shits…" she muttered, climbing up the stairs to the hall. Though she had already accepted Edmond's supposed death, the anger and grief were still there, such that the aura she emitted caused the guards she walked past to shudder. Soon, she arrived at the doors to the hall. She pushed past the guards who offered to open the door as she herself roughly pushed the doors open, startling the people inside the hall.

"I'm here. What do you want?"

The Head of Defense glared at the disrespecting tone of her voice but quickly shook his head to focus on the matter at hand. "Commander Catherine, as you know His Immenseness has _foolishly_ sent a small group of Knights and the Ace Hunters to take care of the looming threat and as a result, we lost some of our best warriors." The man briefly scowled at His Immenseness, who kept quiet behind him.

Catherine gritted her teeth, "Don't remind me…"

"Anyway, you're probably not aware but just a few hours ago, one of our knights caught a traitor within our midst."

"A traitor?"

"That's right. It would appear that the Revenants have already infiltrated the Guild."

Catherine's blood boiled at the mention of their name. "And your point?"

"We know where their base is," answered the Head of Intelligence. "Through my efforts, the traitor has revealed the location and details of their base."

"And so…" The Head Strategist glanced at his colleagues, who nodded. "We have agreed to place you as the leader of a large strike force that would go there to eradicate this threat once and for all. We wholeheartedly trust in your capabilities as a leader and I'm sure that with what…happened recently you'll be interested in this offer."

For several seconds Catherine was silent. Then a scowl formed on her face. "Fine. I'll do it. _But_ I'm not doing this for you people. I'm doing this for Edmond and every other person those bastards hurt."

The Head of Defense clapped his hands, seemingly ignoring her words. "Excellent. As for the team, I would like you to gather all the survivors of the massacre, including that imprisoned hunter. He will be our trump card against them. They will join you, alongside a large squad of knights we've chosen for this mission."

"Understood," she begrudgingly said as an attendant handed her the list of the names.

"Oh, and please do not inform anyone but the Guild and those hunters of this mission. We'd rather not incite mass panic," said the Head Strategist. "You'll depart in two days. Until then, rest and prepare for the battle ahead. Good luck Commander. You'll need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the story, it would great if you could leave a review or comment. Your feedback is greatly appreciated!


	22. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's purpose will be for tying up loose ends and solidifying some of the relationships I've built up within the entire story. Hope you guys enjoy this one.
> 
> Also, have you guys heard of the Monster Hunter: Commandment of the Hunt light novel? I stumbled upon it not too long ago and I have to say it's amazing. It's a fantastic inspiration for anyone who wants to write a MonHun story, so I urge you all to check it out.

_The next day…_

"Thank you all for coming," said the Head of Defense as the last of the chosen hunters arrived at the hall. "Now, you're all probably wondering why I ordered Commander Catherine to summon you all here. If some of you might have guessed, it's very much related to the harrowing incident that you hunters survived not too long ago."

The hunters began to murmur amongst themselves, still clearly shaken up at the mention of the incident. "Why us hunters though?" Hilda asked. "We're not your Knights, we're _monster_ hunters and we hunt _monsters_. Shouldn't the human confrontations be handled by the Guild?"

"I had a feeling this question would be asked. And for that, we have some news for you." He nodded at the Head Strategist who cleared his throat before speaking.

"Through the efforts of The Head of Intelligence, we have discovered the location and details of the Revenant base." He paused, watching the surprised reactions of the hunters. "There are two reasons as to why the Commander summoned you. First, as survivors of the incident, only you hunters are familiar with the enemy, thus only you know first-hand how they fight. Second and perhaps the most alarming reason, is because our intelligence found what appears to be a new species of creature at their base."

"We're not entirely sure what it is, but from what we know, it's a powerful beast," said the Head of Intelligence.

"So, you want us to slay this creature?" Hilda asked, still unsure where this is going.

"Precisely!" The Head Strategist pointed at Catherine. "You hunters will be joining a strike force consisting of you and a squad of our best knights, led by none other than Commander Catherine herself."

"What about Siegfried?" Amber asked, catching the attention of the council. Eris looked to the council as well, eagerly awaiting their answer. "He's a survivor too. Will he be joining us on this mission?

The Head Strategist grinned. "I'm glad you asked." A few moments after, the door opened, and Amber let out an audible gasp.

"Siegfried?" she muttered, unable to contain her joy. Next to her, Eris had the biggest smile on her face which luckily went unnoticed.

The hunter awkwardly greeted them, hands still cuffed and escorted by two Knights. "Hey…"

"Siegfried may have been a traitor, but his experience with the Revenants and the information he holds will be their undoing. He will be our trump card and thus, he will be joining you on this mission," said the Head Strategist as he gestured for Catherine to uncuff the hunter. The woman walked over to the hunter and began to uncuff him, but not before whispering curtly to him.

"Betray us and I'll make you wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you."

Siegfried merely rolled his eyes, unfazed by her threat. "Don't bet on it," he replied, proceeding to lean against the nearby wall as the council continued their talk.

"You have this entire day to rest and prepare for the upcoming battle. If you have any loose ends to tie, now is the time. Until then, good luck hunters."

…

_Several minutes after the meeting ended…_

"You." Siegfried felt a tap on his shoulder and found himself face to face with the other hunters. "You still owe us an apology by the way, for lying to all of us. To everyone in fact." Rowan said, crossing his arms. Rowan's expression was more disappointed than angry, and Siegfried hated himself for making one of the nicest hunters he's ever met felt this way. Swallowing his pride, Siegfried bent down and – to everyone's shock – prostrated himself in front of the hunters.

"I…I…I want to a-apologize…" _Damn it! Why is it so hard for you to just say sorry!_ "I-I'm sorry I lied to you all and I…shit…I broke all your trust in me. My…actions are inexcusable, and I can understand if you won't ever forgive me. If there is anything, I can do to earn your trust back, then by all means lay it on me…"

"Even if you've "reformed" it doesn't excuse the fact that you hid this from everyone. You should have turned yourself in from the very start!" Hanzo snapped, clenching his fists.

"Knock it off!" Eris said, stepping in front of Siegfried. Amber joined her, alongside Jason as the three of them stood defensively in front of the hunter.

Hilda glared at Eris. "Why are you siding with him? He lied to us Eris! Why should we trust him?"

"He deserves a second chance," Eris stated firmly.

"Oh, like you yourself do?" Hilda retorted. Only she and Eris knew what she meant. "I should have never helped you save him…" she muttered. Suddenly, a fist collided with her face, knocking her down to the floor.

 **"You take those words back,** " Eris growled, a killer aura emanating from her.

"Never," Hilda spat back, blood dripping from her nose and mouth.

It took the combined strength of Siegfried and Rowan to hold back a furious Eris while Hanzo and Luca kept a firm grip on their leader's body.

"Eris is right," Rowan said, still holding the struggling huntress back by her arm. "Even if he lied to us, destroyed our trust in him, Siegfried had shown that he is not the same as those bastards." He glanced at Siegfried. "He was the first to attack them, challenging their leader on his own and he nearly paid the price with his life. If it hadn't been for him, we would have never been able to save the hostages. If that isn't a genuine display of courage and redemption, then I don't know what is."

Hilda scowled at Rowan. "You too?!"

Rowan, ready to face the brunt of Hilda's anger continued on. "I'm not the type of person to judge a book by its cover so I agree that he deserves a second chance, to see if he truly wants to make up for his mistakes. I really think we should at least give him that chance." Rowan looked at Siegfried. "So? Are you ready to take responsibility?"

The hunter nodded with a determined look on his face. _Thank you, Rowan. You're a good man._ "I am. And if I fail, you are all free to do whatever you want with me."

The other hunters looked at each other, murmuring amongst themselves as they mulled over his words. Eventually, Romero was the first to speak.

"Well, he risked his life to save mine. I guess I could at least believe him when he says he wants to redeem himself." He crossed his arms and huffed, to which his brother chuckled and gave an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, brother."

"…I believe actions mean far more than words. So, if you can really prove yourself to us, then I guess there's no harm in giving you a chance," Luca said, giving Siegfried a small nod. Pip on the other hand, merely jumped up and down excitedly, his cute ears perking up.

"If meowster Luca says he trusts Siegfried, then I trust him too!"

 _If only everyone else was like this Palico…_ Siegfried thought.

The last two remaining hunters were Hilda and Hanzo, who stubbornly looked away. Rowan frowned. "Hanzo…Hilda."

"Can't believe you're siding with them, Rowan. I thought you were better than this."

The hunter looked affronted, "Oh now you're just being immature."

Hilda bit her lip, "…Fuck this. I'm leaving."

"No!" Rowan surged forward and grabbed her wrist. She struggled against his grip.

"Let go!"

"Hilda please…" Rowan pleaded as the huntress stopped struggling. "Talk to me. You've been like this ever since that day." The hunter briefly glanced at Hanzo, who simply nodded at him. "I want you to talk to me, alright? I told you, didn't I? We'll solve this – together." His hand lowered towards her own as he gently held her hand. "Please don't push me away…" _Don't push me away again Hilda. I won't leave you, never again._

When the huntress still refused to talk, Hanzo sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Go. Talk to each other."

Hilda flushed red as Rowan mouthed a 'thank you' to Hanzo. Not letting go of her hand, he began to lead her out of the hall. "Let's go somewhere private yeah?"

"…Okay."

As soon as the two hunters left the hall, Hanzo let out a tired sigh. "Dammit…" He turned towards Siegfried. "I'll give you this one chance. Just _one_. If you screw this up well…you know what they say – karma's a bitch," he threatened, cracking his knuckles.

This had been the only time Siegfried felt genuine fear. Hanzo was nearly two heads taller than him, far more muscular and to top it all off, fiercely protective of Hilda. He wasn't a dumb brute like Claude either and he knew how to fight. If Siegfried were to get in a fight with him, he knew he wouldn't win. "I-I won't disappoint you…" the hunter responded, letting out a gulp.

The taller hunter hummed approvingly. "Good." Without another word, he walked out of the hall, followed closely by Luca and Pip.

"See ya asshole," Jason said to Siegfried as he and Amber also left, the latter waving goodbye as she and her brother went down the stairs.

Romero fidgeted around before perking up. "Uhh…bye?" He disappeared moments later.

With the other hunters gone, only Siegfried and Eris remained. An awkward silence engulfed the two before they spoke up, albeit at the same time.

"Hey."

"What?" Another one.

"You first!"

They both blushed. "Stop it!"

Siegfried laughed, "This again?"

Eris smiled. "Yeah…" She then realized that Siegfried had not worn his armor and was still dressed in his prison outfit. "Where's your stuff?"

Siegfried audibly groaned. "They confiscated everything. My armor, weapons, items even my wallet!"

"Oh, poor baby…" Eris teased, earning a sharp glare from the hunter.

 _Now what do I do…I have no money so I can't stay at an inn and I don't have my armor and weapons so I can't hunt!_ For a brief moment, he thought about asking Eris for money but soon dismissed that idea, knowing she would end up laughing at him.

Then as if reading his mind, Eris spoke in a disgusted tone. "Ughh, you absolutely stink. Follow me, I can get you some spare clothes back in my home."

"…What?"

* * *

Of all the places he could have taken her, she didn't expect him to take her to him and Romero's shared room at the nearby inn.

"Won't your brother come here?"

"Nah, knowing him, he's probably having his fun at a brothel somewhere considering that we're about to most likely die in the upcoming battle."

Hilda stared at him in horror and the hunter chuckled. "Sorry, that was a bad joke. Well, the dying part at least."

She groaned and he received a punch to the shoulder. "Fool…"

Rowan smiled sheepishly and closed the door behind them. "You may sit on the bed if you'd like. Oh, and do you want a drink?"

"No thank you."

Feeling rude for drinking without her, Rowan instead seated himself beside her on the bed. The huntress briefly flinched in surprise. "Oh uhh…"

"Hey, it's just the two of us here."

"… What do you even want to know?"

"Well for starters…why are you and Eris so hostile to each other?"

Hilda played with her fingers, biting her lip in hesitation. It was a sensitive topic that she almost never brought up, but this was Rowan! He has always been willing to listen to her every time she looked like she had a problem, even if she often refused to talk. Surely, there was no harm in divulging her feelings about it to him? She let out a sigh and continued to fiddle with her fingers. "It's a long story, one that dates back to my Academy days."

"Tell me about it."

…

_10 years ago_

_For as long as I knew her, she was one of the best students at the Academy. She frequently topped the weekly hunt leaderboards on her own and her written test scores were always in the top ten range, so much so that she was essentially a model student of the Academy. And she was an absolute beauty to boot. You would think that made her an unlikable person…well it was quite the opposite._

_Eris was my best friend._

_It started at the beginning of the first year of the Hunter's Course. I first properly talked to her when I found out we were assigned to be partners for our first field training exercise. I remember how it was she who approached me as we prepped ourselves for the journey ahead._

_"You look nervous."_

_"Why wouldn't I be?! We're about to conduct our first field exercise – in the frigid cold mountains. I can handle one hundred push-ups a day and three written tests in one week, but surviving all on our own out there in the freezing cold climate for an entire day? Might as well freeze to death then!"_

_"Nonsense! Why? Because you happened to be paired up with the best student in our class." She had puffed her chest out in pride. "Me."_

_Of course, she was incredibly arrogant, much like every aspiring hunter in the Academy. I couldn't blame her for that though, because we were taught that arrogance was one of the many things that defined a successful hunter. Despite that, we actually grew closer during our initial few hours. She was arrogant, but she didn't hesitate to guide me whenever I had trouble. At that point, I admired her and felt the need to know her better. I hate to admit this now, but several of the skills I've learned could be traced back to her._

_But things soon took an unexpected turn._

_At some point, while hunting Popo's for their meat, a Tigrex appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. We still lacked the physical strength needed and to top it all off, we hadn't mastered our chosen weapons yet. Needless to say, we were completely unprepared for it. And like the inexperienced hunter I was, it was I who needed saving because Eris made herself as the distraction while I helplessly rushed back to the safety of my camp._

_"GO! I'LL HANDLE THIS!"_

_"But-"_

_"GO!"_

_After I returned to camp, I immediately went for more supplies. I just couldn't let her do this alone, even if it will get me killed. But by the time I arrived at the area, the Tigrex was nowhere to be found. When I saw the amount of blood on the snow, I froze, not knowing if it was her blood or the beast's. I hoped it was the latter._

_"C'mon! C'mon!" I dug furiously into the snow, desperate to find her body should it be buried somewhere. I was freezing, my fingers stiff from ice and most likely to get frostbite. Hell, there was a chance I would have died before I could even find her. But I couldn't just give up on her, not after all of this._

_And then, by the miracle of the gods, I found her, buried deep under the snow, barely alive, armor shattered and bleeding heavily. I mustered all my strength and carried her back to our camp. There, I did everything I could to keep her alive as we waited till the next day._

_As if the gods were watching over us, she woke up the next day._

_"You saved me. Why?"_

_"Are you seriously asking me that?"_

_The moment she smiled at me; I knew there was no turning back. After that, everything flowed naturally. She and I grew closer till we became good friends. She was highly competitive which sparked my inner need to beat her as well. For the longest time, we were both the best of friends and friendly rivals, competing in both the grades for written and physical tests. But at the same time, we helped each other too. Eris was a lot more knowledgeable, courtesy of her hunter mother and so she offered to guide me whenever I had difficulty with a certain task. I in return helped her with her social skills. Though she wasn't unpopular by any means, she was hilariously awkward when around others. Her presence at the Academy made the hell that was the Hunter Course less well…hell._

"And something happened I presume?"

"I guess you could say that," Hilda said, hesitant on reliving the memory but nonetheless, she continued.

_We were nearly inseparable…until that one day._

_It started off like any other day. The bell rang, signaling the time for classes to start. I went out of my room and waited by our usual spot near our classroom for Eris. But for the longest time, she didn't show up and I had to go to class. Then I heard them speaking._

_"Eris is not here?"_

_"She was excused for a while. I wonder why?"_

_"Have you heard? Apparently, Eris' mother died."_

_"Yeah, I heard. Some rampaging monster did it. I hope she's doing okay."_

_I never believed in rumors, so I initially dismissed it as being untrue but when the teacher walked in and told us the exact same thing, I was shocked. Eris was grieving and I could understand that. I could only hope that she's doing alright and that if she needed me, I'll be there for her._

_Then Eris came back several days later._

_I was ecstatic but I knew to respect my boundaries. So, when I went out of my room that day, I saw her standing alone and staring up at the daily leaderboards._

_"Welcome back Eris. Are you…doing okay now?"_

_I saw her click her tongue but otherwise didn't respond to me. I tried reaching out to her, but before my hand could touch her shoulder, she turned to face me…and I couldn't believe my eyes._

_The person standing before me looked so different to the Eris I knew. Her normally beautiful blue eyes were completely lifeless, and she had bags under her eyes. There was a hardened edge to her posture and most of all, she now had a perpetual glare on her face. She looked at me with perhaps the coldest look I have ever seen and said:_

_"What the hell do you want?"_

_I didn't approach her after that. From there on, it was a complete downwards spiral. Eris had completely transformed from the arrogant but still friendly girl to a cold-hearted, sarcastic bitch. She lashed out at everyone, criticizing their faults while downplaying her own. She refused to work together with anyone, and because of her skill – which had increased at an alarming rate - not even the teachers could do anything about it. Whenever her name didn't appear on top of the weekly leaderboards, she wouldn't take it well. Others were terrified of working together with her because she apparently leaves them to face the monster alone if they can't pull their weight._

"That sounds horrible…" Rowan said.

Hilda shook her head, unable to hide her anger at reliving the memory.

_During our breaks, she trained constantly and whenever she went to the gym, others would give her a wide berth. And as for me? No matter what I did, Eris wouldn't talk to me. Hell, she wouldn't even look at me, as if I was just an obstacle in her way. But I had to find a way to talk to her. I refused to believe that this was the same Eris, the same one who argued with me over whether a Kirin was an Elder Dragon or not._

_The opportunity came when we were about to conduct our final exams. It was the chance for us students to show what we've learned during those five years of hell and to earn the right for our licenses. I thought to myself that if I managed to get a higher score than Eris, she would finally talk to me. And so I studied and studied and trained and trained till I was dizzy, and my body collapsed from exhaustion._

_Then the day of the exams arrived._

_First, it was the written test and I, much to my frustration and disappointment, was a few points shy of beating her. Despite that, I did catch her glaring at me from amongst the crowd of students by the results board so at least something came out of it. The next and final one was the physical test and I couldn't afford to lose this one._

_On the day of the results for the time attack test, I managed to beat her. She was just nearly ten seconds behind me, and I knew she was going to confront me sooner or later…I was right, for she confronted me just hours after the results were posted._

_"You stay out of my way."_

_"Wait, I only want to talk to you."_

_"Talk? About what? About how you beat me on the exam? Do you want me to praise you or something?"_

_"No, I-"_

_"You think beating me this one time will make me acknowledge you? To make your pathetic existence more meaningful?"_

_"Eris-"_

_"The next time I see you, I won't hold back. Not ever, not anytime. I'll crush you if you do."_

_"Please, what happened to you? If you can just tell me, I'll help you any way I can. Don't shut me away."_

_Then she looked at me as if I grew two heads. "Help me? Do I even know you?"_

Hilda clenched her fists. "And just like, all the memories of our friendship shattered. The Eris I knew was gone and in her place a woman who only cared about herself and nothing more. I hated her for what she said to me as if those times we spent together meant nothing! I can never forgive her for that. Ever."

"I see…" Rowan took several moments to process her lengthy story, finally understanding the depth of her issue. Hilda was bitter over the way Eris treated her and tossed away their friendship. The fact that Eris had forgotten about it even many years later had only worsened the issue. Still, the hunter didn't like how Hilda had not seemed to move on. He needed to find a way to get them to reconcile or at least, be able to tolerate each other.

"Hilda I'm really sorry about what happened to you but…you have to talk to her. Set things right."

The huntress looked appalled. "Believe me I tried. You saw it! She doesn't remember me!"

"I know and I also know it's completely out of place for me to say this, but I really hope you two can settle your differences. I'm not just concerned about how well you two can perform together on the mission tomorrow, I'm also concerned about _you_. This hatred of yours isn't healthy."

"Then what do you suggest I do? Talk to her again like proper adults?"

"Maybe that's the best option," he said, knowing that Hilda would hate his answer. "I believe in second chances. If Siegfried can show that he wants to redeem himself, then Eris can too."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Well, I'll be sure to give her a good hit to the noggin. For you."

Hilda beamed at him, wondering how someone could be this kind to her. "Thank you, Rowan."

"For you, I'll do anything," Rowan confidently stated, eliciting a blush from the huntress. _God, I don't deserve this man…_ The two found themselves scooting closer to each other, staring into each other's eyes and wondering what's on their minds. But as soon as they began to lean towards each other, they knew the answer. Closing their eyes, their lips met.

It was a chaste kiss, but it was enough. Rowan blushed and scratched his temple. "Does this mean we're…"

Hilda chuckled. "I mean if you want to?"

"Y-Yes definitely! I-I mean, yeah…"

The huntress smiled at him as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Rowan reached over and hugged her closer as they settled into a comfortable silence, content on being together with nobody to interrupt them. Until an urgent thought came to him.

"Hilda, I didn't just bring you here to talk about your relationship with Eris."

"Oh, what is it? Nothing sexual I assume?"

"What? No! I-I mean, not yet…at least if you uhh don't mind that is…Shit, forget what I said!"

She giggled. "It's fine. I'm just teasing you. So, what is it?"

"Right." Rowan took a deep breath, wetting his lips in nervousness. After his talk with Hanzo, he had hoped to finally clear things up with Hilda. There was no turning back after this. Taking yet another deep breath, he turned and faced the huntress.

"Do you…" He hesitated, unable to form the words.

"Yes?"

"Do you…remember me, Hilda?"

Rowan waited as he gauged her reaction. For several seconds, the huntress was quiet, staring at him blankly until she separated from him and sat back at her original position on the bed.

"…I do. I do remember you…Rowan Beraja."

"Oh…Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I…just didn't want to believe it. After all this time, I thought you were dead. Then I meet this hunter who introduced himself as Rowan and I thought to myself, this is just a coincidence that someone shared the same name. I then saw your twin brother and I still couldn't believe it. Then during the dance, I saw the scar on your forehead, and only then did I realize. I wanted to tell you but the way you acted, it's as if you don't remember me. In the end, I didn't want to ruin things between us, so I kept quiet…"

"I see…Well if it helps, the memories resurfaced only yesterday for me. I talked with Hanzo and he confirmed and explained everything to me and here I am."

"You talked to Hanzo?"

"Yeah. I recall that he was your father's bodyguard?"

"Correct." She hugged her knees close. "So, what else do you remember?"

"I can't remember too much, but I do recall visiting the castle with Romero and our mother and you greeting us as we arrived. I remember your father seemed to…like our mother?"

At this, Hilda laughed. "That's actually true. My father finds your mother quite charming and he had told me he wished to court her if she would allow him to."

"I'm certain my mother would have been pleased to marry someone of his stature…if only she lived longer to see it. But that aside…Hilda I…I'm truly sorry for forgetting about you all these years, especially when you needed help the most." He got down on his knees. "No number of apologies can ever make up for what I did…"

Hilda sniffed, touched by his apology. "There's no need to apologize as it was never your fault anyway. You were still children back then and had you not distracted those zealots long enough for Hanzo to arrive, your brother and I would have been dead."

"That doesn't excuse my actions! I played with your feelings, Hilda. I should have been more considerate."

Hilda reached down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up and she held his face. "Then you're forgiven, Rowan. Not like you were at fault in the first place." She kissed him tenderly, a longer one this time and one full of love. When they separated, Rowan couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face.

Hilda could not stifle her astonishment. "Gosh, I…I still couldn't believe this. You've grown so much from the last time I saw you and your brother. I never expected you both to become hunters." _Let alone become as handsome and as muscular as you are now…Oh god Hilda what are you thinking?_

"Neither did I for you. Who would have thought that someone of your standing would become the leader of one of the most famous hunting parties on the continent? How in the world did you end up this way?"

"Well after the fall of my kingdom, Hanzo was all I had. He protected me and cared for me as his own. However, I hated being the damsel in distress. I wanted to get stronger, so I can protect people. So, I requested him to enter me into the Hunter's Academy when I turned fourteen and the rest is history." She frowned. "What about you? I really thought you were dead all this time after we got separated during the chaos. How did you and your brother make it out alive?"

The hunter shook his head. "I don't know. All I can remember was that it was just me and our brother looking out for each other all on our own. Nobody took us in, so we practically lived on the streets for several years."

"That's horrible."

Rowan nodded, knowing how grateful he was that he still had his brother with him during that time. "Luckily, our troubles didn't last forever. When we were both fourteen, a man approached us. His name was Johann. He…saved us, Hilda. He told me how he was one of the headteachers of the Dundorma Hunter Academy and that he had a former student who was similar to us. Broken, unlucky but determined and strong. He offered to enroll us at the Academy, provided that we were willing to train our minds and bodies to their limits. After what we've been through along with the prospect of hopefully saving lives, how could we refuse?"

"I see." Hilda was relieved that Rowan and his brother had finally found their calling in life. She had been afraid that the poor nine-year-old boy and his twin brother wouldn't survive on their own in this harsh world. It calmed her down, knowing the two boys grew to become fine and strong young men.

"By the way, I was thinking...You are royalty and yet you're willing to love a commoner like me?"

"Ex-royalty," Hilda corrected. "With my kingdom gone, I can no longer be considered a princess. Out here, I'm just Hilda, a hunter working for the Guild which means I can be with whoever I want to be." Suddenly, she frowned slightly, earning a raised eyebrow from Rowan. "The problem isn't me choosing you, it's the fact you're choosing me, a woman four years older than you. I'm aware there are societal standards where it is looked down upon should a man marry a woman older than him. Are you fine with this?"

Rowan snorted. "Fuck societal standards."

The former princess laughed and kissed him once more. "I'm so glad I get to meet you again Rowan."

"Same here," Rowan responded, pressing their foreheads together before capturing her lips again. He didn't care how cliché this whole situation had turned out. All that mattered to him was that they had found each other again.

* * *

_In front of Eris' mansion..._

"To be honest, I expected more."

"Oh, shut it."

Siegfried stared up at the mansion in slight disappointment as Eris fumbled her hand inside her pouch for the key to the gate. _Curse this stupid key!_

"If you have a home, why bother staying at an inn?"

Eris muttered out a 'yes!' as the gate opened. Siegfried followed her through the gate. "After my mother's death and my father's hospitalization, all the servants quit, thus leaving the mansion unattended. As for me, I didn't bother staying because I don't ever stay in one place anymore."

After a short walk through the garden, they arrived at the doorstep. Using the same key, Eris unlocked it and pushed the door open. "After you."

He briefly frowned at her as he stepped through the door. The moment he did, the hunter couldn't help but be awed at what he saw.

While the outside seemed unremarkable, the inside was an entirely different story. White marble floors, dual spiral staircases leading up to the second floor, and an elegant chandelier. There was a large painting on the wall on top of the staircase, and upon a closer look, it was a family portrait of the Havencroft family. And this was just the foyer.

"I knew you were rich, but I didn't know you were _that_ rich."

Eris chuckled. "My father initially wanted a standard-sized house, but the Guild insisted on giving him this mansion. My mother and I had always thought of it to be too much but not much we can do about it. Still, it does have its benefits."

"The place looks surprisingly clean too."

"Contrary to what I said, I do come back from time to time for some cleaning."

Siegfried slowly climbed up the stairs, dragging his hand across the wooden railing. His gaze moved towards the large painting by the center of the staircase. The painting depicted a middle-aged black-haired man in a fancy coat standing with a tired smile on his face. To his left and sitting on a chair was a beautiful white-haired woman in an elegant silver dress, her long hair draped over her shoulder. The hunter couldn't help but stare, unable to believe a woman could be this beautiful. The most surprising thing about her, however, was that she looked like a slightly older version of a certain huntress.

"So now you've seen them. My parents," Eris said, standing next to him.

 _Eris has definitely been blessed with good genes if her parents look this good._ "I…I don't know what to say."

She smiled, turning her gaze back at the painting. "It's a gorgeous piece of art no doubt about it, but the artist who drew this missed one detail."

"What's that?"

She pointed at her mother. "My mother isn't as thin and as delicate as she appears to be. She's actually quite muscular and believe it or not, she's taller than my father. I remember how she got seriously pissed because the artist drew her this way, claiming that a muscular woman as beautiful as her wouldn't look good on painting."

_Right, I forgot her mother was a hunter and her father a scholar…Heh, I can definitely tell who was the more dominant one in bed._

Eris let out a sigh. "Anyway, I'm going to change into something more comfortable. You can get some clothes from my father's wardrobe. Their room is upstairs to your right. Oh, and about your current clothes? Dispose of them. I'd rather not mix that disgusting apparel with the laundry." She sniffed the air before recoiling back in disgust. "And make sure to take a damn shower!"

_Sometime later…_

Outfitted with a white shirt and trousers that barely fit, the hunter exited the room and made his way towards what he presumed to be the living room. The shower did wonders to his body, no longer feeling stiff and dirty. _Bless her father's body soap and shampoo._ Upon arriving, he was once again greeted with the sight of an extravagant and elaborately decorated room. At this point, he wasn't surprised if even the kitchen looked as fancy as this. He soon settled himself onto one of the couches and waited.

"There you are."

He turned his head around…and couldn't help but stare with eyes as wide as saucers and mouth open. Standing there was Eris…in casual clothing. She wore a simple long-sleeved white chemise under a dark-colored corset and a short skirt exposing her muscular legs while her long hair had been tied into a ponytail and draped over her shoulder. She looked like a carbon copy of her mother from the painting and needless to say, Siegfried was enraptured. Who knew Eris could be this…alluring in simple clothing?  
"Close your mouth when you're staring," she said, walking over to him and pushing his jaw close. "I know I'm beautiful and all but you're being rude."

Siegfried grunted and jerked his head away, red tainting his cheeks. "Shut up…" He hated himself for reacting this way to Eris' teasing. What happened to the tough, unflinching, and fiery man he used to be? He was embarrassed to admit that his woman could be the only person to reduce him to a stuttering, grumpy mess. _Maybe I do like her…_

Eris wordlessly deposited herself next to him on the couch, much to the hunter's surprise. He was uncomfortable for a few seconds before relaxing and leaning back against the couch. Before they knew, the two subconsciously scooted closer to each other, till their shoulders were inches away from touching.

"Hey, I never got to thank you, for y'know, standing up for me back there."

"Well they're the ones who are wrong for thinking that you're a traitor, even after you nearly _died_ saving their lives-" She turned and gave him a sharp glare. "-which by the way, I never want you doing again! How dare you act as if your own life isn't worth a damn!" She reached toward him and harshly pulled his ear, eliciting a pained yelp from the hunter.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry and I won't do it again, promise!"

She released his ear and huffed, crossing her arms under her chest. "You better be."

With the initial awkwardness gone, the two settled into comfortable several minutes of silence. They were simply content sitting there, quietly and with each other.

"So about tomorrow…" Eris asked him softly, finally breaking the silence. "Are you ready?"

Siegfried snorted. "Ready? Fuck no."

"I can understand that. I mean, I too am not ready, and this is me we're talking about!"

"What a pair we make huh?"

The huntress couldn't help but react at the mention of the word _pair_ , idly twirling her hair as Siegfried continued to stare blankly in front of him. Eris let her gaze linger on him, noting his tired look, the way his body hunched, how her father's shirt looked too tight on his body, his chin covered in small stubbles, and his short ponytail which she had the urge to release and run her fingers through his-

She stopped herself before her thoughts could escalate any further. She silently cursed herself, noting how her past self would laugh if she were to see her acting this way. _Love sucks…_

"…ris? Hey, you've gone silent. Are you alright?"

Realizing that he had been calling her for the past few seconds, the huntress blushed in embarrassment. Once again, damn him for turning her into a blushing mess. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Of course, I'm fine!"

He simply gave her a disbelieving look. "Eris, I've only known you for two weeks, but I can easily tell that you're hiding something."

She shook her head. "Don't be a smartass."

The hunter frowned. "You're a hypocrite. Aren't you the one who told me we can talk about our problems as partners? What happened to that?"

When she didn't answer, he leaned towards her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "Eris," he said, saying her name in a way that made the huntress shiver slightly.

"Let go…"

"Not until you talk to me."

"There is _nothing_ to talk about."

"Eris…"

She struggled against his grip, but the hunter was stronger. "I said let go! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Bullshit."

She glared at him, growing frustrated at his insistence. "Why are you so persistent? What do you even want to know? That I grew anxious and hopeful every time I visit you in your cell? That every day, I hoped for you to be released so we can hunt together again? That I hated these feelings inside me whenever I'm around you? And that I…that I…"

"That you what?"

The huntress felt like screaming. As much as she wanted to outright tell him that she didn't want to _just_ be partners, the words failed to come out of her mouth. Deciding that actions are better than words, she briefly clenched her fists before quickly turning to face Siegfried. He looked confused for a second before Eris seized him by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her.

The moment Siegfried felt the soft sensation on his lips, he froze, trying to process her actions. For a few seconds, he nearly surrendered himself to her, arms hesitantly rising up to hold her as she moved her hands to cup his cheeks. But just before he completely surrendered to her, his eyes snapped open and he rapidly jerked back, startling the huntress.

He covered his lips with his hand, staring at her with wide eyes. "Did you just…"

At that moment, Eris immediately regretted her actions. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You ruined everything!_ No words could describe the shame and embarrassment she felt after the kiss. Unable to handle it anymore, she abruptly stood up and scurried off before Siegfried could get another word in.

…

It took a while for him to find her, knocking and opening every door in the mansion only to find them empty. Eventually, however, he found her outside at the back garden, sitting on a bench by a pond. Her head was down, and she appeared to not notice him, though the hunter was inclined to believe that her enhanced hearing must have heard his footsteps.

"If you're here to laugh at me, then fuck off," she snapped, refusing to face him.

 _She did hear me alright…_ "I'm not. I just came to talk."

Boldly, he sat next to her on the bench, causing the huntress to uncharacteristically flinch. Just like before, an awkward silence permeated between the two of them before eventually, one of them broke the silence. It was Siegfried.

"I'm sorry for reacting that way. I was just…surprised that's all."

She sighed. "Just forget about it. It was stupid of me anyway." She fidgeted on her seat, playing with her fingers and doing anything but looking at him. _I can never look at him the same way again…You messed up Eris. Big time. Fantastic._

As the huntress continued to sulk internally, Siegfried watched from the corner of his eye, an indiscernible expression on his face. He exhaled and focused his gaze on the pond, long devoid of fish.

"Why did you…you know, do that?"

At his words, the huntress jerked her head upwards and glared fiercely at him. "Isn't it obvious?" she hissed, appalled at his denseness. "Figure it out yourself you dunce!"

She expected a retort, but to her confusion Siegfried kept quiet. For the first time, the huntress was unable to decipher the meaning behind his expression as he continued to stare at the pond as if his question hadn't done anything to affect her. This made her even angrier.

"Say something you-" She stopped the moment she heard him laugh. Eris stared at him in utter confusion as Siegfried laughed for several seconds before turning to face her, flashing a grin that made Eris's normally frozen heart flutter. _Curse him and that…smile of his!_

"Sorry for that…" Siegfried apologized, scratching the back of his neck. "It's just…I realized how much of a fucking idiot I am."

Eris tilted her head in confusion.

"I've been denying it for too long, constantly telling myself it was not possible. But the time I spent locked up in that cell alone gave me the time to think." _This time, I'll be honest with you. Only you._ "Eris, when you kissed me before…I finally figured it out."

Eris held her breath.

"I think…" Her eyes widened upon seeing the blush on his cheeks. "I think I like you too. Not as a friend, but as a woman."

At that moment, all the gears within her head stopped working and she sat there, staring at him as a massive blush began to form on her cheeks. _He…He…_ Before she could get a word in, Siegfried smirked. Instantly, her blush disappeared.

"I finally got the infamous Ice Queen to blush and go speechless. That's one for the history books."

Eris began to tremble. "You-"

"That was payback by the way. For kissing me out of nowhere. I win this time."

Satisfied with a victorious smirk on his face, the hunter puffed out his chest in pride before soon finding himself knocked hard onto the grass behind him, courtesy of a kick to his chest. He gasped, coughing. "What the fu-"

He was interrupted by a weight landing directly on his stomach. "Oof!" He opened his eyes and was met with Eris's blue eyes. He tried to stand up, but the huntress straddled his waist, pinning his body to the grass. It was a relief that nobody else was there, otherwise, it would be difficult to explain the compromising position they were in.

"Bastard! How dare you toy with my feelings like that!" Eris shouted, gripping the front of his shirt and shaking him up and down furiously.

Siegfried grabbed her wrists and flashed her another grin. "I'm not. I mean it Eris. I really do like you."

She flushed red but didn't let go of her anger yet. "You- The real Siegfried would never act this way! I demand you return the real Siegfried!"

"It's you. Only you will my heart open up. No other woman has ever pissed me off as much as they allure and attract me. So, if you'll allow me…Eris Marianne Havencroft, will you give me permission to court you?"

For several seconds, she didn't respond…until she leaned down and kissed him. Hard. _I'll take that as a yes._ He pulled her closer to his body, reciprocating the kiss with equal fervor. For the first time, both hunters were free – free from the hesitation, the fear, the anger that held their emotions back. For the first time, they can finally be honest with each other. At that moment, they weren't Siegfried the Fire King and Eris the Ice Queen. They were just a man and woman in love with each other.

The huntress let out a satisfied moan as Siegfried's calloused hands rubbed circles on her hair, back, and waist, not daring to move lower which she appreciated. Growing bolder, she proceeded to deepen the kiss.

The hunter nearly opened his eyes the moment he felt a familiar appendage enter his mouth. _Oh…When did she get so bold?_ Siegfried could sense the inexperience behind her kiss, and he had the urge to tease her about it. Which he did, by moving his hands under the back of her shirt, finally feeling her skin and lightly pulling on the straps of her brassiere. Eris gasped into his mouth, tightly fisting his shirt.

They lost count of how long they locked lips, their stronger lungs enabling them to last longer without air. But alas, they were still human and as such, they finally broke apart for air. Both hunters were panting, completely flushed and with rather stupid grins on their faces.

"For someone inexperienced…you're pretty good."

Eris felt herself swell with pride at his words. "I'm a woman of many skills Siegfried." But Eris was a woman with a goal, and she had been taught that when a man was to court a woman, there was bound to be an end goal to it. And at that moment, Eris knew what she wanted. Besides, possibly the biggest battle of their lives was just a day away and she couldn't afford to wait anymore. They might die after all. She leaned down again as Siegfried anticipated another kiss. Instead, her lips landed on his neck. Relying solely on what she learned about human anatomy from the Academy, she lightly sucked on his neck, kissing and pressing her mouth against various spots on his neck.

"Ahh…Eris-"

"Be quiet," she ordered as the hunter promptly shut up, allowing Eris to continue her admittedly lewd actions. His hands gripped her waist as she ended up biting, leaving a very obvious mark and showing everyone that he belonged to someone. To her.

Siegfried was hesitant to make an early judgment based on her actions. He feared pushing her away upon misreading her signs. He had to make sure, so he held her shoulders and pushed her away, much to her annoyance.

"Are you…" His question was left hanging as he saw within her eyes that unmistakable look, one he was familiar with due to his experience sleeping with prostitutes. Lust. And it was safe to say he returned those exact same feelings.

"There is no turning back. I understand that for someone like you, your virtue is a sacred thing. Are you sure you want this with someone like me?"

"I've never been so sure of anything my entire life." She leaned down and held his cheeks, pressing their foreheads together tenderly as she stared at him, eyes full of conviction. "I'm yours and yours alone Siegfried Montague if you'll allow me."

His heart practically burst out of his chest at her confession. This was possibly the only time he'll ever see Eris pour her heart out and he damn well knew he couldn't waste this opportunity.

Eris yelped when she suddenly found herself flipped onto the ground, this time with him on top. He smirked before moving his arms under her, hugging her close to his chest as he stood up to full height, lifting her up as he did so. Not wanting to fall, the huntress wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She glared down at him. "A warning would have been appreciated."

"Sorry," Siegfried said without a hint of remorse, hands under her thighs as he proceeded to walk back to the mansion and towards the nearest bedroom. Siegfried silently thanked the gods that they made it to the bedroom unscathed, not with the huntress currently attacking his mouth and earlobe, her hands digging into his scalp. He would have never guessed her to be this ravenous, but he couldn't say he disliked it.

Later under the warmth of the covers, they moved rhythmically against each other, sweating and panting, chests pressed together, hands intertwined, lips bruised, their bodies covered in marks and yet they couldn't be any happier. He held her close as they recovered their energy, satisfied and satiated knowing that the greatest battle of their lives was just a day away. Plus, they could deal with the repercussions later. For now, they slept, nestled in each other's arms, connected as one. That night, it was everything they could have asked for.

…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review if you've enjoyed the story so far!


	23. Assault

While most of Dundorma still slumbered, a select group of people was awake. These were the hunters, chosen by the Guild to embark on a secret mission that could decide the very fate of the Guild. They had to leave early in order to keep the secrecy of the mission and so before they left, preparations had to be done and some final vows and prayers as well.

…

_In the Beraja twins' room…_

"Hey, brother?"

"Yeah?" Rowan responded, equipping his bracers.

"If we don't come back alive, do you think our mother would be proud for all we've done?"

Sensing the fear in his brother's voice, Rowan stopped what he was doing and pulled Romero into a reassuring hug. Though they were twins, it was he who often acted as the older brother and he was aware that Romero had always been the more sensitive one. "Don't say that. We'll come back; we'll make sure we come back. Besides, I don't think mother would be happy to see us come to her still fresh and young."

"This isn't some regular hunt we're talking about."

"And I can reassure you that we _will_ come back. How many times have we both escaped death hmm? And how many times has it been the result of us watching each other's backs?" He pulled back and they pressed their foreheads together. "As long as we keep our wits about and watch over each other like we always do, we'll be victorious. I know we will."

Romero smiled. "Thanks. You always know what to say."

"Of course. Hey, I love you alright? Don't forget that."

"I love you too brother. Now let's go and show those bastards what the Beraja brothers are made of!"

* * *

_In Eris' mansion…_

"Make sure to bring whetstones."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Don't forget the potions too!"

"Yes, yes!" Siegfried grumbled as he continued to pack things into his pouch. _What are you, my wife?_ Strangely, he didn't object to that idea… His cheeks flushed as red as his hair and he banished those thoughts from his head. Slinging his pouch over his shoulder, Siegfried unsheathed the broadsword on his hip, making sure it was sharp enough. The hunter despised not being able to use his beloved Greatsword and armor (they were still confiscated by the Guild), so he had settled for one of the swords within the Havencroft armory and a simple thick gambeson similar to what hunters sometimes wore in place of chainmail underneath their armor. Siegfried sensed a presence behind him, and he turned to see the now fully armored Eris walking to him.

"I brought us these," Eris said, taking his hand and placing something on it. He looked down and saw what looked like several strips of meat on his hand. From the smell, he could immediately tell what it was.

"Jerky?"

"Correct," Eris said as she began to tie her hair into her signature ponytail. "They'll boost your energy for a while. I eat these before every hunt, and it does wonders to keep you from being exhausted quickly."

"Right, thank you." He pocketed them and began to stretch briefly.

"Have you packed everything?"

"Yes, I did honey…" Siegfried muttered sarcastically, earning a glare and a punch to the shoulder from the huntress.

* * *

They met at their assigned gathering spot by the town center. Since it was very early in the morning, none of the shops or stalls were open. The only people there were the poor, baggy-eyed guards assigned to early morning duty.

Luca waved at Hilda and Hanzo. "We're over here!" Beside him, Pip leaned against the edge of the fountain, clearly asleep. Luca ended up kicking him awake.

"Looks like we're the first ones here," Hilda noted, looking around the area. Excluding the guards, they were the only hunters here.

"Not even commander lady is here…" Hanzo said, stretching his muscles.

Hilda shrugged. "Oh well."

Next to them, Pip whined. "I don't like early morning missions…"

"Nobody does," Hilda said with a shake of her head. "But this is a very important mission Pip."

The Palico yawned again. "I know…"

Feeling sorry for their team Palico, Hilda reached into her pouch and handed Pip one of her energy drinks. The Palico perked up and chugged down the entire thing before tossing the container into the fountain behind. A resounding _plop_ was heard as the container sunk into the bottom of the shallow fountain and joined the dozens of unfortunate coins left to rust on the bottom.

"Pip what the fu-"

"Much better! I feel a lot more energized now!"

Hilda facepalmed.

* * *

Jason and his sister were on their way to the meeting spot when they bumped into a familiar red-head and his white-haired companion.

"Oh, hey man."

Siegfried nodded curtly. "Jason."

Sensing the tension between the two, Amber piped up. "Good morning Siegfried and Eris!"

"Morning to you too," Eris responded politely to her, though not without sneaking a fierce glare at her blonde-haired brother. Amber sighed and slapped her brother's back.

"Jason, I think you owe Ms. Havencroft here an apology."

"Apology? I didn't do shit- Ow!" Amber continued to pull his ear. "Alright, alright! Eris, I'm sorry that I- Quit it! You'll rip my ear off you- Okay, okay I'm sorry that I forced you on that hunt without helping! See I did it are you happy- Ouch, stop pulling jeez!"

"Do you admit that you've been a complete ass to both of them?"

"Yes, yes and I'm sorry and please let of my ear!"

 _I thought he was the older sibling,_ Eris whispered to Siegfried.

 _He is,_ the hunter replied, laughing.

After several moments, she let go of her brother's ear as he slinked off dejectedly and to nurse his reddening ear. "Apologies for my brother's behavior…He's been this way ever since you left."

Siegfried waved her off. "I've dealt with far worse."

Amber nodded, smiling. Her eyes then briefly narrowed at Eris before she broke into a cheeky grin. "Judging from what I'm seeing…I'm assuming you've both did the deed?"

"Deed?" Eris asked.

"Sex of course!"

Eris turned bright red. "S-So what if we did?"

"Nothing," Amber said innocently. "Well, at least now I know you did it. But that aside, I just can tell by the glow you're emitting."

"Glow?" Now it was Siegfried's turn to be curious.

"It's a woman thing, but I can tell when a woman had good sex based on the 'glow' they emit. Call it…woman's intuition."

"…Women are weird," Siegfried said with a deadpan expression.

"Tell me about it…" Jason muttered, still rubbing his ear.

* * *

With every member of the strike force gathered, they could finally begin the preparations for departure. The knights and crewmates helped bring the supplies over to the airship while Catherine barked orders and checked to make sure all the items were accounted for. She then turned her attention to the hunters.

"We'll be splitting into two groups. _Siegfried_ and I will lead the knights to eradicate the cultists. The rest of you – the hunters – you will be dealing with the monster."

The aforementioned hunter didn't miss the way Catherine spoke his name and he couldn't help but glare at her. Of course, the woman noticed.

"Is something the matter?"

"No."

"I beg to differ. Spit it out, traitor."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Sure, you do. Don't think I didn't catch you glaring at me before."

Siegfried's temper flared up. "What the hell is your problem?"

Before things could escalate, Eris and Rowan stepped in between the two. "Alright that's enough you two," Rowan said, giving Catherine a warning look. Catherine clicked her tongue before turning back to walk towards the airship.

"She's being especially grumpy today…" Eris commented.

Siegfried snorted. "Please, when is ever not grumpy?"

Of course, Romero being Romero, couldn't help but say something stupid. "She on her period or something?" Romero was met with an elbow to his ribs, courtesy of Amber. He glared at her and she glared at him back before they jerked away from each other with a huff.

When a knight passed by, Rowan stopped him briefly. "Excuse me, but do you know what's wrong with the Commander. She seems to be in a bad mood."

The knight chewed his lip and quickly glanced around the area before speaking in a low voice enough for the hunters to hear. "Don't take my word for it but I heard that the Commander lost someone important to her. Apparently, he died when the Guild sent him on a mission to exterminate the Revenants and she has been this way ever since."

Siegfried groaned in irritation as Rowan thanked the knight. "Is that why she's been so pissy towards me? Fantastic. As if I didn't have enough people hating me already just because I used to be one of _them_."

"Don't think about it too much" Rowan reassured him. "Knowing you, this shouldn't be too much of an issue."

"Still, I can't help but sympathize with her a bit," Eris growled. "Ughh, can't wait to get my hands on one of those bastards!"

Sometime later, the preparations nearly reached completion. All that's left was some final checking of equipment before they could depart. As the hunters prepared to board the ship, a familiar voice called out to Siegfried.

"Hey!"

The hunter turned around…and stiffened upon seeing who it was. He recognized that auburn hair, red dress, and the sultry sway of her hips. "Carla…" he muttered, averting his eyes away from Eris.

"Who is she?" the huntress asked him, growing suspicious.

"Umm…" _Shit, how am I supposed to explain this to her?_

The woman in question casually walked up to the hunter, swaying her hips (on purpose) as most of the male hunters in the group stopped and stared, and one thought came to their minds.

_Holy shit she's beautiful!_

The huntresses all shook their heads, with Hilda stomping hard on Rowan's foot.

"I need to talk to you," Carla told Siegfried, seemingly ignoring the looks Eris gave her.

The hunter tried to avoid her look, sensing the dark aura emanating from Eris. He scratched the back of his neck. "S-Sure I guess…"

Carla frowned. "Why do you look so embarrassed?"

It was getting increasingly awkward. "Well, you see…"

"Excuse me, I don't appreciate being ignored," Eris interjected, stepping in front of Siegfried with hands on her hips. The huntress stared down at the shorter woman, who looked at with confusion until her eyes lit up as if a sudden realization came in. A cheeky grin formed on her face.

"And who might this be Siegfried darling?"

Eris extended her hand out with gritted teeth. "Eris, a _pleasure_ to meet to meet you, miss…?" _Did you just call him 'darling'?_

"Carla," the woman responded without missing a beat, shaking her hand as well. The huntress wondered what would have happened if she were to squeeze just a _little_ bit harder.

"What do you want?" Eris inquired in a challenging tone.

Carla laughed. "No need to worry my dear, I'm not here to steal him away from you, though I wouldn't mind that by the slightest…" Carla teased, batting her eyelashes at Siegfried who looked away uncomfortably. "Relax, I'm simply requesting a favor," she said, hoping to calm the huntress down.

The woman could see Eris visibly relax and she stifled the urge to laugh again. _How cute._ She wanted to continue teasing her, but she didn't approach them for that. "I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah, what is it?"

The normally laid-back and sultry look disappeared, replaced with one of visible sadness. "I…I want you to bring _her_ home to me. And please tell her that her big sis misses her and that she will always welcome her back with open arms…"

For a few seconds, the hunter blinked quizzically before he quickly remembered. _Right, I forgot that woman was her sister._ He nodded solemnly. "I will."

"If she doesn't listen to you then…" Carla trembled and bit her lip. "Kill her if you must. Just…make it as painless as possible okay? She's still young, she doesn't deserve all this."

Siegfried stepped forward and held her shoulders, rubbing them reassuringly. "I will try my best to avoid that outcome. You have my word."

Carla flashed him a genuine smile and tip-toed upwards to plant a quick kiss to his lips, much to the annoyance of the huntress standing nearby. "Thank you so much," she said to the now wide-eyed hunter. She turned to Eris. "Apologies for that. I just didn't know how else to express my gratitude."

"It's fine…" Eris said through gritted teeth.

Carla giggled and reached up to pinch the taller woman's cheeks. "You're rather cute. If I had swung that way, I would have taken you for myself."

"Quit it," the huntress responded, pulling her hand away.

Another laugh and the auburn-haired woman backed away. "You're no fun." Just then her eyes spotted a familiar lock of blond hair on the ship's deck. She waved and shouted at the man.

"Good luck out there!"

Jason stiffened and pretended not to notice her. Next to him, Amber shook her head.

"…You slept with him too?" Siegfried asked her incredulously.

"I take a variety of clients. As long as they pay a good amount, I'll service them as well. Besides, the poor handsome man has had a rough week, so how could I say no?"

"And you didn't blackmail him as you do to most of your clients?"

Carla gasped in mock offense, "You wound me, darling. What kind of woman do you think I am?"

 _A trifling hussy that's what,_ Eris thought.

"Anyway, I better head back. Thanks again Siegfried for obliging to my selfish request. It really means a lot to me. As always, if you need me, my doors are always open to you. Good luck you two." She blew a kiss to the hunter and walked off into the darkness.

 _Phew, am I glad she's gone now-_ "Oof!" He nearly doubled over, clutching his stomach. "Woman what's your-"

"Starting today, I'm revoking your brothel visitation rights. So, unless you want to keep that thing between your legs intact, I suggest you do as I say. Is that clear?"

"That's not even a real-"

" **Is that clear**?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

It was a few hours after the ship departed. With the airship already on the air, all of its passengers had been given the freedom to do whatever they want. However, a certain hunter was in a state of shock. He and Eris had only wanted to get some fresh air from the ship's deck when they stumbled upon an alarming sight. Siegfried damn near wanted to jump off the airship the second he saw who was on it as well. _Curse me and my shitty luck…_

"Y-You, what are you doing here?"

The person in question merely raised an eyebrow. "I'm working? Duh, this is my job dumbass."

Siegfried dug his face into his palm. "Ughh, of course, it is…"

Beside him, Eris frowned. "Don't tell me the Guild sent you to watch over Siegfried?"

Becky shook her head, swaying her long braided red hair. "I came on my own volition. With the offer to finally end those bastards once and for all? How could I say no?"

"Then who's guarding Kokoto?"

"Doris is taking care of it. She may not look like it, but she's quite a formidable fighter and an excellent leader."

The huntress narrowed her eyes at the woman before shaking her head and ushering Siegfried to follow her. "C'mon. Let's just go back inside.

As the two walked towards the inner deck, Becky called out from behind them. "Just don't cause any trouble alright! Otherwise…" She tapped the large hammer strapped to her back as Siegfried gave her a hesitant thumbs-up.

"What's with you and every woman you meet?" Eris asked him as they opened the door to the deck.

Siegfried followed her inside. "No clue."

On the through the ship's corridors, however, they – quite literally – bumped into Hilda and Rowan, who had just exited what appeared to be their shared room. All four hunter's eyes widened but the moment Siegfried noticed the ruffled shirt Rowan was wearing, the suspicious way they both pulled at their collars, and Hilda's disheveled hair, the hunter let out a groan. Before Hilda and Rowan could open their mouths to explain, he stopped them.

"Stop. We don't need to know."

The two hunters breathed a sigh of relief. But no sooner than that, the moment Hilda's eyes locked to Eris, tensions immediately rose. Siegfried and Rowan could sense the hostility emanating from the two women and despite knowing that a fight may break out again between the two, they both knew a proper talk was long overdue.

Siegfried rubbed Eris's shoulders reassuringly while Rowan gave Hilda's hand a squeeze. The two men flashed a knowing smile to their lovers and walked away, hoping that this senseless feud would end today.

Surprisingly, it was Eris who spoke first. "Front deck. Now." Hilda glared at her but obliged silently as they walked there in silence. Along the way, they passed a few crewmembers who willingly gave them a wide berth, noting the hostile aura coming from both women. Once they arrived at the front deck (which was thankfully empty), Eris settled into leaning against the mast while Hilda rested her hands on the ship's railings, staring out into the clouds. For several moments, it was pure silence save for the rumbling of the ship and the distant chatter of the crewmembers.

"So, what do you want?" Hilda asked curtly, finally speaking up.

Eris nearly flinched at the tone of her voice but swiftly composed herself. "I…I know how you feel about me, Hilda."

"And? Does that warrant anything?"

"…No, it doesn't. You are right to hate me for…whatever it was I did to you. I also want to say that I…am truly sorry for doing just that."

"Apologizing won't do jack shit! You can't even remember what you did, and you expect me to accept your shallow apology and act as if nothing had ever happened? Ridiculous."

Eris felt her anger flare up, but she suppressed it, knowing that getting angry won't solve anything. Still, she couldn't help but let the frustration in her words seep out. "I would if you would just fucking tell me what I did."

"You want to fucking know? Fine!" Hilda's hands gripped the railings so hard they broke. She cursed briefly, feeling blood drip from the splinters on her hands before turning to face Eris. "You…" she spat out with as much venom as she could. "You hurt me Eris. Badly. You broke my heart as if it were nothing!"

As expected, the huntress had no idea what she was talking about. "I…I don't understand…"

Hilda laughed bitterly. "Well of course you don't. Cause it's such an insignificant matter for someone like you right?"

"Hilda can we please just…talk like normal fucking adults for once?" Eris pleaded. "I just want us both to solve our problem rationally. I'm done trying to hate you. All I want is for us to move on."

The aforementioned huntress sighed. She was still angry – very much so – but after that talk with Rowan, she realized that holding a grudge won't solve anything. _Guess that man's right after all._ She briefly glanced at Eris, noting how her eyes seemed genuinely confused and concerned. Eris looked like she really did want to make amends. _I guess I was the real bitch here, not giving her a chance to explain herself._

"…Alright I just…I'm just so angry. At you…and at myself for holding this grudge for so long," Hilda said tiredly as she began to pick off the pieces of wood stuck to her palm. Then in a shaky voice, she spoke, "We were friends once Eris. Do you remember that?"

"No…"

Hilda chuckled sadly, recalling the bittersweet memories. "We were practically inseparable. Can you believe that?"

Eris was quiet, but Hilda continued. "One day you changed completely. You were no longer the same Eris I knew. You looked like you were in pain. I tried to reach out to you to help – constantly – but every time you treated me like I was some kind of pest. Do you want to know why I hate you Eris? I'll tell you! It's because you forgot about me. Forgot about our bond. You acted as if you didn't know me, as if all those years we spent helping each other throughout the Hunter's Course didn't mean a thing. You told me that you'll crush me if I were to ever get in your way." Hilda finished her side of the story, stifling the urge to cry. "I…I can't be angry at you anymore. I'm just…sad at what could have been."

Meanwhile, Eris was currently attempting to process this new information. _Hilda was my friend…and I tossed her out like she was trash? Am I really capable of such a vile act?_ Upon further introspection, the huntress concluded that Hilda could be right. She recalled that before meeting Siegfried, she was practically unapproachable. She remembered how no hunter was willing to work with her due to her high demands and her tendency to criticize everything. Though she was respected for her skills, she knew a lot of people probably hated her. It wouldn't be farfetched to say that perhaps she had done the same thing to Hilda back at the Academy, even if she couldn't remember. But she didn't care about what others thought of her…until Siegfried. Whether she asked for it or not, her time spent with Siegfried had changed her, even if by a small amount. The feeling of interacting with another person and sharing your secrets and problems with…she missed that.

"You lost someone right Eris? That's why you acted that way."

At her words, Eris grew angry. "You know nothing!"

Hilda shook her head. "Everyone has probably lost something Eris, especially in our line of work," Hilda said, putting a hand on her chest. "I lost people too. My mother…my father. Worst of all, I thought I lost the man I loved." Hilda smiled fondly, recalling her time spent with allies and Rowan. "But you know what has kept me from breaking? I talk to others, and they are willing to listen. I know I sound somewhat hypocritical when I say this but it's true. Having others to talk to about your problems really makes a difference. Believe me, I know what it feels like to bottle up your feelings for years."

Eris was once again silent. Then, to Hilda's surprise, Eris began to shake as the traumatic memories she didn't want to recall resurfaced. "My mother…she was killed during a hunt, all while I watched and hid behind a rock like a coward. My father he…he couldn't take it anymore and got himself into an accident that crippled him permanently." She leaned back against the mass, gripping her arms tightly. "If I only I had been stronger and braver then maybe…"

Hilda wanted to say something, but Eris beat her to it. "Hilda I…no number of apologies can excuse me for the way I treated you. I should have never let my grief corrupt me for so long and I never should have let it define the kind of person I became. This is all my fault…"

Rowan's words echoed into Hilda's mind. _"I believe in second chances"._ She noted how his influence was clearly rubbing off on her. She sighed. She wanted to forgive her so badly and become friends again but a part of her couldn't. There was no salvaging their friendship but maybe…

Eris looked up to find Hilda extending her hand out to her. "What are you doing?"

"Starting over. If we can't repair our friendship, then how about resetting it?"

"You…forgive me?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't, not yet." Eris's expression fell but Hilda merely smiled. "But I want to try. So, let's start over. My name is Hilda. Nice to meet you. What's yours?"

Eris blinked twice before returning the smile and shaking her hand firmly. "Eris. It's nice to meet you too."

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

…

When the two women walked back through the corridor, they saw their respective beaus waiting for them by their initial spots. The two men appeared to be in a conversation.

"As I was saying about breasts, they- Oh hey, you two are back." Rowan waved at them. He moved towards Hilda and placed a hand on her shoulder. "So…you two good now or…?"

Hilda glanced at Eris, who gave her a small smile. "You could say that."

As they prepared to head back towards their rooms, both women noticed the marks that suspiciously looked like bruises on both men. Rowan had a slightly swollen cheek while Siegfried had what appeared to be a fading black eye.

Hilda frowned, inspecting Rowan's face. "What the hell? Did you two get into a fight or something?"

"Nah, it was more of a disagreement."

"And besides, we solved it. Man-to-man, right _Siegfried_?"

"Precisely _Rowan_."

At the same time, one thought came to both women's minds and they let out an exasperated sigh.

_Men._

* * *

_In Catherine's room…_

Catherine couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried or how much she needed this, she was unable to properly close her eyes. Unlike the hunters, despite her abnormal strength, she lacked the stamina and metabolism of fully-fledged hunters, so she needed more periods of rest. This disadvantage often made her missions more difficult than they already were and it was these moments that made her wish she had fully completed the Hunter's Course.

Lying on her bed and unable to sleep a wink, she groaned and sat up. _I need a walk._ She dressed in a simple shirt and pants and walked out of her room. She could sense the vibrations under her foot, which meant that the ship was still in the air. _Wonder how much longer till we arrive…_

She walked through the corridors, intent on exhausting herself. She noted that upon passing a few rooms, she heard the unmistakable noise of grunting and moaning. She shook her head. _Animals_ … _Though I suppose I can't blame them._ At the thought of this, a brief image flashed into her head, one of a certain black-haired man. She felt herself sadden and she shook her head to ward off those negative thoughts. Soon, she found herself on the front deck. Outside it was rather bright and sunny, indicating that it was now morning. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she made her over to the edge of the ship and leaned on the railing, absorbing the wind and allowing the sun to kiss her skin. She closed her eyes.

"Oh, Commander didn't expect to see you here."

She abruptly turned around and found herself facing one of the hunters. "Hunter!"

He raised his hands defensively. "Woah, didn't mean to startle you there."

Catherine uttered out a 'tch' and went back to staring at the clouds.

"What's with you? You've been acting awfully grumpy since yesterday."

At this, Catherine turned and glared at the hunter. "None of your damn business hunter."

The hunter sighed. "You could at least use my name…"

"Does it matter? Once we finish this mission, we're done. No need to get involved with each other again."

"Nothing wrong with attempting at being civil while we're at it."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine," Catherine replied dryly.

He chuckled. "I've been told that I was the more positive and obnoxious one compared to others so you're not wrong there."

"Tch. Why are we having this conversation anyway?"

"Because we're both here and we're both bored, lonely adults unable to sleep so might as well make the most of it anyway. And if we're going to cooperate, there's no harm in getting to know my teammates."

"Why should you? You're not even in the same squad as I am. Besides, there's no point in 'bonding' when we're going to die anyway."

"You're being awfully pessimistic, aren't you?"

"Fuck you. Just leave me alone."

"No can do. I'd rather not sleep in my room knowing those two are going at it right next to me."

Catherine groaned. "Ughh, they're animals."

He shrugged. "You can't blame them though. We're about to head into quite possibly the greatest battle of our lives so they needed that comfort and reassurance."

"You sound as if you're an expert on relationships."

"I wouldn't call expert, but I've also been told that I am rather perceptive despite my appearance." He shrugged. "And this expert believes that the reason you're being incredibly pissy is because you lost someone…did you?"

The moment he said that Catherine surged towards him and seized him by the collar, lifting him up into the air despite his superior strength. _Shit, she's strong!_

"You. Shut the hell up."

"I don't know what really happened but being angry all the time isn't going to bring that person back."

Catherine slammed him against the mast. "What the hell do you know?"

"Hey, I thought violence against members of the Guild isn't allowed?"

At his response, Catherine shifted and pressed her elbow against his throat. "I may not be a hunter but that doesn't mean I'm not weak. I can crush your neck right here right now."

"And risk being court-martialed for assault against an innocent man?"

Her temper flared even more. "You son of a-"

"If you need someone to talk to, I can be that someone."

Catherine stopped as Rowan felt her grip weaken. _Bingo_. "I don't need anyone," she said defiantly.

"Sure, you do. Everyone does. I mean, did you see Siegfried and Eris? When I first met them, they acted as if they didn't need anyone else in their lives, but now? Look at them. They're nearly inseparable."

Catherine released him and he slid down onto the floor, coughing and rubbing his neck. "Why are you trying to befriend me? We barely know each other and to top it all off, you're a hunter and I'm a soldier. We're different."

"Different? I think we're rather similar. We both work for the guild and we both work to save lives. We both have inhuman strength and we fight dangerous foes, with you fighting against criminals and me against monsters. Besides, there's nothing wrong with forming friendships." He smirked. "Plus, we're both good looking too wouldn't you agree?"

Catherine rolled her eyes but extended her hand to him to help him up. "What's your name hunter?"

Rowan took her hand and stood up. "Romero. I hope we get along."

* * *

_In Eris and Siegfried's shared room…_

"What happened-"

She squeezed her legs around him harder. "Shut up."

Siegfried acquiesced and rested his chin on her shoulder, rubbing his hands on her back in hopes of easing her worries. After returning to their room, the huntress had suddenly begun pushing him backward until he fell onto the bed. Before he could protest, she straddled him and began to strip and well, things naturally escalated from there. Of course, he wasn't complaining in the slightest after that. But during the deed, he could sense that the huntress was frustrated.

"You want to talk about it?"

When she didn't respond, Siegfried tried again. "Hey, let's talk about it. I thought we got over this Eris."

After a few seconds, the huntress sighed and leaned back, linking her hands behind his neck for support so she wouldn't fall. "Apologies, I was just…thinking."

"Does this have something to do with your talk with Hilda?"

Still, on his lap, Eris lightly scratched the back of his neck. "Damn you and your intuition. But yes, I guess you could say that."

"Hmm, thought so." He leaned back down onto the bed and pulled Eris down until she laid her body on top of him. He pulled the covers over them for modesty's sake. "Well, spit it out."

Eris hesitated for a moment, folding her arms on his chest and resting her chin on it. _I suppose I have no choice._ "I think…I think it was my fault that Hilda hated me. She told me that I used to be her friend and that I had treated her like trash after what happened to my parents. The worst part is, I completely believe her."

"You were in grief Eris and I understand your actions but at the same time, I can't support them. Misfortune isn't a free pass to be a jerk but again, you weren't entirely in the wrong here."

"Still, I didn't know I was capable of being such a bitch."

"Well, if I'm being honest, you were being a bitch the first time we met."

She glared at him, but Eris knew that he was right. "Same goes for you. Can't believe you used to be such an asshole to others."

"You know my reasons for that."

"Hmm."

For several moments, the two were silent, just basking in each other's presence and under the warm covers. By now, their stamina would have returned so they were no longer exhausted, but they chose to stay this way for now. Then to Eris' surprise, Siegfried suddenly chuckled.

"I just realized how similar our situations are. We both suffered traumatic events when we were younger. We lashed out against the world in our guilt and grief, pushing away others, which left us alone and bitter. We ruined friendships and broken other people's trust all because we both refused to talk. And now? When the world abandoned us, we found each other."

Eris nearly snorted. "So, you're saying we're fated to be together? Didn't think you'd be such a romantic."

"Sometimes, you just gotta embrace the clichés that happen in this world."

She smacked him lightly on the chest. "Idiot."

* * *

It was a few hours later when the hunters received the announcement that they arrived at the destination. Once they equipped their armor and weapons, they headed towards the meeting room where Catherine would explain the plan.

"Alright!" Catherine laid out a large map onto the table. "This is just a rough drawing of the base's layout according to the intel we've received. As such, be prepared for anything."

"What's this big area here?" Luca pointed out the large circular space in the middle of the map.

"That…is apparently where the beast resides. So, while we're on the topic of areas, here is how the attack will go." She pointed at a spot at the bottom of the map. "Our ship will land here, far enough to avoid being shot down but not far enough to not be spotted. This means the enemy would most likely know we're coming so be ready. The path here leading to the base is through this old sewer system." Her fingers pointed to near the middle of the map. "Here, we split up. My team and I would take the right path, which will lead us to the enemy. You hunters, on the other hand, take the left path which leads straight to the big area here where the monster is located. Later, if my team and I successfully kill all the Revenants, we will come down there to assist you. Is this all clear?"

The hunters and knights nodded. Catherine then turned to face Siegfried. "You. Since you were one of them, surely you can tell us about the way they fight, what weapons they used…"

"Well things have may have changed over this past decade but assuming that isn't the case…" He held his chin in thought. "For starters, a common weapon of choice was a broadsword, so your armor may not hold up for too long. They also tend to neglect heavy armor so they shouldn't be too hard to cut down. Also, what they lack in individual skill, they make up for numbers and well-planned attacks. These guys aren't idiots, they know how to plan an attack."

"Anything else?"

"Knowing these guys…just prepare for any unexpected tricks up their sleeves. They're not afraid to fight dirty if it means they would win."

"Hmm. Make sure to carve this information into your heads, everyone. Ready yourselves. We'll land in moment's time."

…

It was several minutes later when the ship finally arrived at the destination. The ship lowered down to the large opening on the roof. The hunters and knights then jumped down and through the hole, landing effortlessly on their feet as the ship securely planted itself on the roof. The crew then lowered a ladder down as they began to load the camp supplies.

"You three, stay here and guard the campsite," Catherine ordered to some of the knights. "The rest of you, let's go."

Swiftly, they made their way through the now dried up and sand-filled sewer system, passing by numerous skeletons resting along the path. A faint rumbling could be heard in the distance, but the hunters and knights paid no heed to it. Soon, they found themselves behind a metal drainage gate that appeared to lead to a large hallway located just above it.

"We need to get this out," Catherine said, hand under her chin.

"On it," answered three people who happened to be the physically strongest ones in the group.

"Don't screw this up," Hanzo told Siegfried.

"Fuck off," he replied.

Becky groaned as she rolled her sleeves back. "Guys, stop it, and let's just pull this damn thing off!"

Together, the three of them grunted loudly as they began to pull the metal gate off its hinges. A loud _pop_ was heard and soon, the gate was off.

"My hero," Eris batted her eyelashes sarcastically as Siegfried sent a fierce glare her way.

"Shut it."

Not long after, the group found themselves standing in the large hallway from earlier. Sand fell from the cracks through the crumbling walls, blocking sunlight and the place seemed to constantly rumble and shake as if it were to collapse at any moment.

"No time for sightseeing. We split up now. Knights follow me." She looked back briefly. "You too Montague."

Siegfried merely groaned and wordlessly followed Catherine and her knights down the right path. Just before they disappeared behind the corner, Siegfried looked back one final time as he mouthed out a 'good luck'.

"Good luck to you as well…" Eris muttered, steeling her resolve. "C'mon, let's go!"

There was no turning back.

* * *

_Somewhere in the same place…_

The man raised an eyebrow before grinning. "They're here? Excellent. We shall proceed with the plan at once."

"Certainly." The acolyte turned back to his colleagues. "It's time to wake the beast up."

As the acolyte and his colleagues ran off, the armored woman standing beside the man spoke, "And I'll intercept those knights?"

"Yes. Don't screw this up again. We've already lost one informant, and our other one nearly got herself caught."

"I promise I won't. Besides, I heard there is a certain someone in that group whom I've been itching to get my hands on."

The man scoffed. "You do your thing Medea. I'll be taking my leave now to inform the Master of our plans. Don't disappoint me again."

"No problems here. You can leave now. Shoo, shoo!"

He huffed. "Hmmph!"

When the man left, Medea ushered her two best men to her side. She handed them two vials, each filled with a green-colored liquid. "Once the knights arrive, drink these."

"Uhh, what are they for?" asked the shorter man of the duo.

She giggled. "You'll see."

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review/comment if you've enjoyed the story so far. Your feedback is greatly appreciated!


	24. The Final Battle: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle commences as Siegfried and the Knights confront the Revenants while the hunters come face to face with the majestic Empress of Ruin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did the fights well...

_..._

_"Wait up!"_

_"Haha, catch me if you can!"_

_"Rosa! You know that I'm not as physically fit as you!" The boy's cries went unheard as the young girl dashed through the hallways. She passed by several acolytes, who merely glanced at the young girl running past them before resuming their conversations. Once she reached the end of the hallway, she hid behind the corner and sat down to catch her breath. She giggled to herself as she awaited the boy to arrive._

_As she expected, she saw him appear through the shadows, panting and clearly out of breath. "R-Rosa! Why…did…you…run…?" The boy bent over and made gagging sounds. Rosa laughed at this. He was incredibly out of shape despite the numerous times they went on missions._

_"We were playing tag, weren't we?"_

_"T-Tag? Rosa, we're thirteen!"_

_She cocked her head to the side innocently. "So? What's the harm in having fun?"_

_"B-But-" Before he could protest further, the girl grabbed his hand and began to pull him away._

_"C'mon Sieg, let's go play a prank on someone!"_

_"Huh! Rosaaaaa!"_

"Rosa!"

She quickly snapped out of her daydreams upon hearing her name. She glanced around her before finding the source of the interruption. A scowl formed on her face and she abruptly shot her hand forward and seized the offender by the neck.

"How dare you mention that name to me!"

The man began to furiously tap her wrist. "Sorry, sorry! You weren't very responsive, and I had no idea how to get your attention- Ack!"

Pinching her nose with her free hand, she let out a groan. Releasing her grip on the man's throat, she pushed herself off the wall and stretched briefly, wincing slightly at the pain on her chest, the by-product of surviving a potentially fatal stab wound. "So? What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

The other man answered for him. "Lady Medea, we just wanted to inform you that the knights are closing in on this room as we speak and would most likely be here in a matter of minutes."

"That fast? As expected from Dundorma's Border Watch Commander and the Fire King. Tch. What's the use of trained soldiers if they can't even properly stall the enemy?" Medea pulled the visor over her face and pushed her dark red hair over her back. "Are the documents secure?"

"Secure and ready for transport."

"The lab?"

"Destroyed. The formula for the serum is safe and secure with our evacuation team."

"And the beast?"

"Currently awakening. It's only a matter of time."

"What of the prisoners?"

"Still in the cells. Shall we dispose of them?"

"Leave them. We got what we needed anyway." She snapped her fingers and the two men pulled their visors over their heads as well. "You don't have to follow me you know? I can handle these soldiers myself."

"We'd rather die for you, my lady!"

"Our lives are yours to command!"

Medea chuckled. _They're obviously infatuated with me. Not like I'll ever give them the time of day. Still, at least they make good men._ "Very well then. This will be our final stand. Have you got your vials ready?"

The two men raised their vials into the air. "Ready!"

"Good. If we die, know that today ended in our victory. Now let us prepare ourselves!"

* * *

_On the hunter's side…_

It didn't take them long to find themselves standing before an opening in the long corridor they found themselves in. An ominous light shined through the opening as the hunters hesitated.

"The moment we pass through that…There's no turning back." Hilda turned to look over the group. "Ready everyone?"

Hilda knew that the group wasn't, and she wasn't either, but they had to be ready. Suddenly, a loud noise startled them, courtesy of Pip blowing his horn. All of a sudden as if by magic, their nervousness disappeared. The Palico grinned and tucked his horn back into his pocket.

"Up until now, I still don't understand how that bloody horn works…" Hilda said with a shake of her head.

Pip shrugged. "Me neither!"

With their hesitation all but vanished, the hunters made their way through the corridor. Arriving at the opening, they found themselves standing before a massive open space filled with sand and debris. And in the middle of that space…was a creature they've never seen before.

"The fuck is that?" Romero moved closer to the edge for a closer look. Upon noticing the antenna and six legs, the hunter scratched his head in confusion. "Our target is…a giant bug?"

"A Neopteron to be exact," Hilda corrected. "Its…rather large for its species. Reminds me of a Seltas…"

"So…what should we do?" Eris asked.

"Hmm, Luca did you bring the binoculars?"

The hunter nodded and reached into his pack to hand Hilda a pair of binoculars. She looked through them, observing the creature's movements and taking note of its body. "It has a pair of giant sickle-like claws. Better watch out for that…Tail also looks like a weapon but I can't be too sure. But other than that, I can't tell what other abilities it has."

"So, our only option is to fight it head-on in order to learn what it can do…Fantastic," Rowan said, groaning.

"What's our plan of attack then?" Amber queried. "It appears to be alone but who knows what surprise it has for us."

"Good point," Hilda said. "Then I suggest we split up into smaller teams. We surround it and then improvise from there. Luca since you're our only gunner, stay at a distance and support us. That alright with you all?"

"Sounds like a plan," Luca said, readying his bowgun. The rest of the hunters nodded.

"Great. Let's go." _Good luck to you all._

The hunters took a deep breath before jumping down onto the area. The hunters noticed several abandoned ballistae and cannons. They soon split into smaller groups of three and four as they cautiously approached the beast. Luca quickly took position behind one of the ballistae and loaded his weapon with a powerful piercing shot. The beast noticed their presence seconds later and let out a shrill screech, raising its claws into the air threateningly.

"Showtime everyone!" Hilda unsheathed her hammer as did everyone with their weapons. Immediately after, Luca pulled the trigger. The bullet zoomed through the air before making contact with the creature's torso, piercing through it completely. It screeched in pain and staggered back but recovered seconds later.

"Well, it's tough I'd give it that," Luca said, reloading his gun for another shot before looking down through his scope, this time aiming directly at its head. The attack had immediately sent the creature into a rage and its eyes began to glow an ominous purple and red a stark contrast to its golden-colored body. Suddenly, it raised its rear up into the air and shot out a yellow orb directly at Luca. The hunter looked up from his scope…only to see the orb explode and ensnare the hunter in a sticky silk-like substance. "What the hell is this?!" He struggled against it, but the substance was strong, binding him to the ground and keeping him from picking up his rifle. Desperate to break free, he reached for his knife on his belt and began to vigorously cut at the strings. Meanwhile, the hunters were too distracted to notice the creature suddenly shoot out a string of silk at the ground below it, and to everyone's shock, it pulled a large girder out of the sand, strapping it to its back. Hilda's eyes grew wide and she issued an immediate command to everyone.

"EVERYONE MOVE!"

The hunters scrambled in all directions as the creature then promptly swung the massive girder like a yo-yo around it in an attempt to swat at its attackers. A few of them who didn't get far away enough in time jumped over the girder, before landing unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Shit!" Luca freed himself just in time, picking up his rifle and leaping over the girder as it destroyed the ballistae he had been hiding behind in the process. He rolled backward before entering a crouching position and looking through his scope. As the creature attempted to pull its girder back, Luca fired his shot.

It was a direct hit, piercing through its 'hood'. It squealed in pain but once again, the shot did little to it, only serving to make it even angrier. But the effect staggered it, causing it to drop the girder and providing the opening the hunters needed. Hilda sensed this and charged forward. "EVERYONE ATTACK!"

As all hunters moved to attack, the creature got up and let out a loud screech before firing several lines of string at the ground. The hunters stopped in their tracks and stared in complete bewilderment as the beast hauled…something out of the ground. One pull of the strings later and... a massive and towering mechanical contraption popped out of the ground! Using more of its strings, it pulled itself into the machine's chest, concealing itself in a golden cocoon. All of a sudden, a booming and thunderous roar echoed throughout the area as the massive machine lifted itself off the ground and revealed itself in all its draconic glory all while a sudden sandstorm raged in the distance.

Eris rarely felt fear yet at that moment as she looked up, the huntress could not stop herself from trembling as the massive shadow of the machine loomed over them. "What the hell have we got ourselves into?"

* * *

_On Catherine's side…_

Siegfried charged forward and ran his sword through the cultist's chest before kicking the body away. He ducked under a swing and slashed the blade across the attacker's stomach, slitting it open.

"Yeughh…" Siegfried stuck his tongue out in disgust as he carefully stepped over the fallen insides. _They don't seem to put much of a fight…_ he noted as he blocked an attack from his side and impaled the cultist's face onto his sword's guard. He pulled the body off and took a look around him, analyzing his surroundings.

 _We've lost only a few Knights to some well-placed ambushes but other than that, things are going surprisingly well._ The knights that they brought along with them were doing quite well and as the bodies of cultists piled up, the hunter noted that they may just be able to pull this off.

"DIE ALL OF YOU!"

 _Damn, she's going crazy over there…_ Siegfried thought as he glanced over at Catherine, who was furiously mowing through the cultists as if they were nothing. He watched as she decapitated two attackers, straight up kicked another and when her sword got knocked out of her hands, she resorted to beating the cultists with her own fists, dodging and blocking every swing towards her. Siegfried cringed when she punched a hole through a cultist's chest, her hands around their heart before she mercilessly squeezed it like a lemon. He was too distracted by Catherine that he didn't notice a cultist sneak up from behind him. Siegfried looked back…just as the cultist raised their blade only to get smacked away by a large hammer to the face. Becky appeared by his side moments later, a hand on her hip.

"Focus dumbass," she chastised, backhanding an enemy in the face after another poor attempt at a sneak attack.

He glared at her but kept his mouth shut.

The battle was over just minutes later. The hallway now littered with the bodies of the cultists; blood splatters everywhere and painting the hallway red. It looked like a massacre. Suddenly, a loud rumbling could be heard in the distance as the entire structure shook.

"Woah," Siegfried muttered as he looked back. _Did they find the monster already?_

"No time to rest. We keep moving," Catherine said, briefly wiping the blood off her face. Siegfried and the Knights didn't protest.

_Sometime later…_

Catherine's group found themselves standing before a large dusty twin door. They had no idea what was behind those doors but something within Siegfried told him that the enemy must be waiting for them inside.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Siegfried commented, hesitant to approach the door.

Catherine, having heard the hunter's words ushered the knights closer. "Stay in formation." She tapped the hunter's shoulder. "On my count, we kick open the door."

Siegfried obediently followed and positioned himself by the door. Catherine swiftly moved into position as well. She turned to him and nodded. "One, two, three…NOW!"

The two kicked the door open and the Knights rushed into the room, weapons drawn. Siegfried and Catherine rapidly followed after, taking their positions upfront. And as Siegfried had predicted, they came face to face with the enemy. But these weren't just the ordinary acolytes they killed earlier. Standing in the room was the woman from the ballroom massacre, armed with a pair of twin blades. Accompanying her were two similarly armored men, one carrying a glaive and the other a pair of gauntlets. Inexplicably, Catherine could feel that these three people were stronger than they looked.

"Well well, if it isn't my dearest Sieg," Medea taunted in a mocking manner.

Siegfried tightened his grip on his sword. "I'm surprised to see that you survived getting stabbed. Would have made this so much easier…"

She shrugged. "What can I say? I'm tougher than I look."

"And I suppose negotiations are out of the picture?"

"Of course. It would be dull if someone didn't die today."

"Figures…" He took a quick look around the area. "Where are the rest of you?"

"Oh? They're all gone. You people killed our only soldiers left. The three of us are the only ones here."

"Bullshit," Catherine growled, stifling the urge to run her sword through the woman at that second.

"Don't believe me? Think about it. Why is it that you haven't encountered any sort of proper resistance from our own? Haven't you noticed how easy it was for you to get here?"

 _She's right. That ambush was the only semblance of a fight they gave._ "What are you playing at here?"

He could see the woman sigh. "You've always been rather boring…Fine, how about this? What if I were to tell you that…those Knights that came by several days earlier are still alive?"

Siegfried raised an eyebrow in confusion when suddenly, he heard a loud gasp from next to him. It was Catherine. "Lies!"

"Still think I'm lying huh…Fine, I'll allow several of you to leave this room to check." She crossed her arms and gestured to the door with her chin. "Go through the door to the left on your way here. The prison block is just downstairs." She sighed. "If you don't, I'll kill you all this instant."

Becky scoffed. "Kill us? Please give us a br-

The redhead was unable to finish her sentence as in just a matter of seconds, she was sent crashing against the wall. It had all happened too fast for a regular human eye to follow.

"Tch. Cocky bitch," said one of Medea's henchmen, the one-armed with gauntlets and the one that had attacked.

Medea tapped her foot impatiently. "Well? I'm waiting…"

Left with no choice, Catherine looked back and randomly selected four of the Knights. "Go and see if she's lying. If she is, return here immediately and if she's not, then immediately bring whoever you find there back to our camp."

The selected Knights nodded and scrambled out of the room.

"Now can we please go back to fighting? Yes? Alright then!" Before anyone could prepare themselves, Medea charged forward…directly towards Siegfried. He raised his sword just in time to block her blades from piercing him, but the force of the blow pushed him back until they both crashed through the wall, disappearing and leaving Catherine and her Knights alone to fend off Medea's two terrifyingly powerful henchmen. With Becky down for the count, they were at a disadvantage despite superior numbers.

"Shit…" Catherine muttered.

"Any last words?" he taunted as he and his colleague closed in on Catherine and her knights, backing them against the wall.

She literally spat at him. "Fuck you."

The acolyte she spat on visibly twitched in fury and raised his polearm to strike them down as Catherine and the Knights prepared to guard the attack. Just before they attacked-

"Did ya really think I'd go down that easily?"

From the corner of her eye, Catherine saw a shape move at blindingly fast speeds towards the two men. A hand shot out and seized the gauntlet-armed acolyte by the face, smashing them both through the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Still, in a state of shock, the polearm acolyte was too distracted to notice Catherine rush forward with her sword. He was unable to react in time as Catherine ran her blade through his torso. They struggled for a while before the acolyte grabbed her wrist. Unfazed, she pushed herself forward, knocking them both onto the ground with her on top.

"B-Bitch!" cursed the acolyte, his grip on her wrist threatening to crush the bone as attempted to push her off him. But Catherine didn't yield, digging her sword further into the acolyte's stomach and gritting her teeth through the pain on her wrist.

"Just die you-" She was interrupted by the acolyte delivering a powerful rising headbutt to her forehead. Catherine staggered back, clutching her bleeding forehead before collapsing onto the ground. The Knights watched in shock as the acolyte slowly stood up and pulled the blade off his stomach.

The Knights rushed forward in the acolyte's perceived moment of vulnerability. "Attack!"

But they were in a for a surprise. The acolyte dodged the first swing and countered with a powerful chop to the back of the neck, immediately incapacitating the Knight. He spun around the second attack, grabbing the Knight by his arm and twisting it painfully with an audible crack before taking their sword and running it through the unfortunate Knight.

One by one, more of the Knights fell to the injured acolyte, until only three remained, paralyzed with fear. Before he could kill them, Catherine rushed forward and shoved him away with her shoulder.

"You three, run! Get back to the ship at once!"

The three surviving Knights nodded without hesitation and fled through the door from where they came. Catherine shook her head and turned back to face the acolyte, who glared at her fiercely, clutching his stomach as blood seeped through his fingers.

"You just threw away your only advantage!"

"Less distractions," Catherine replied before rushing forward.

* * *

_On the hunter's side…_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO AGAINST _THAT_?!" Jason cried out hysterically. Nearby, Pip felt like digging underground and hiding there forever rather than fighting something that big. In comparison, their weapons were but toothpicks against something of that magnitude and size.

"Hilda!" Romero glanced at the huntress, who was equally speechless and stunned.

"I-I'm working on it!" _Shit, what the hell is this?!_

"We need to stay calm everyone! Focus!" Eris said, scanning the machine for any weaknesses.

"Eris is right! We have to- EVERYONE LOOK OUT!"

Unfortunately, they didn't have time to gape at the sight before them as the machine had lifted up one of its legs high into the air. The hunters scrambled out of the way as it promptly brought down its foot onto the ground, sending an eruption of earth in a straight line. The machine didn't move after that and the hunters attempted to use that opening to their advantage.

CLANK! The hunters couldn't believe it.

Hanzo cursed after his Greatsword effortlessly bounced off the machine's plating. "Dammit, our weapons just bounce off it!"

Luca clicked his tongue as he saw one of his bullets merely bounce off the hard surface. "Bullets don't work either!"

"No shit!" Romero said, slightly shaken and dazed after the rebound. Seconds later, the machine recovered, and the hunters were forced to retreat once more. The machine repositioned itself to face them before firing several lines of string at the hunters from the opening in its chest.

"SHIT MOVE!" The hunters leaped out of the way of the strings. Several of them made it, but it caught some of them as well.

"Aaargh!" Rowan growled as he found himself ensnared in the silk. Nearby, Eris and Jason too struggled against the strings.

"Use your knives!" Luca shouted. The hunters immediately reached for their knives and worked to break themselves free.

Meanwhile, Hilda watched as something shot out of the machine's back and three shadows appeared over the three hunters. _Oh crap!_ "GUYS, LOOK OUT!"

The three hunters freed themselves just in time and dived out of the way as large pieces of debris crashed onto their previous locations. Jason looked back and gulped. "That would have killed us…"

"We need to regroup and find a way to take that _thing_ down!"

"Easier said than done leader girl!" Romero said as the machine began to once again fire its silk beams. "Oh c'mon!"

The hunters once again attempted to dodge the beams, this time without fail. But they had to find its weakness, otherwise, they would exhaust themselves first just dodging its attacks.

Romero turned towards Luca. "Spot anything glasses?" he shouted.

"Not yet…Wait…I see something! There, the spots between its toes!"

Sure enough, the hunters could see that its feet had a middle 'toe' made of golden silk. At that moment, Eris finally noticed. _It all makes sense now!_ The strings, the silk, and the fact that it was controlling the machine! "Everyone, I think we should attack those golden parts! If my guess is correct, then breaking them will cause it to lose control of its machine!"

"How do we know for sure it will work?!" Rowan yelled.

"We don't know if we don't try!" Hilda readied her hammer. "Attack!"

The fastest of the hunters moved first. The three of them, Romero, Amber, and Eris slashed simultaneously at the 'toe'. The part broke and all of a sudden, the machine staggered back.

"That worked?!"

"It's gonna fall!"

The hunters moved out of the way as the machine fell onto one side. Its 'head' dropped to the ground, exposing the opening within the 'jaw'. The hunters took one look at each other before grinning wildly. "Let's go!"

One by one, the hunters ran inside the 'mouth', climbing and making their way up the towering contraption. However, not everyone made it up as the machine promptly began to recover.

"We'll stay down here, and keep it distracted! In the meantime, destroy whatever you can up there!" Luca shouted as he began to fire a rapid series of bullets at the opening in the machine's chest.

Atop the machine, the hunters split off into different parts and began to wildly swing their weapons around, cutting the silk strings and destroying the machine bit by bit. Meanwhile down on the ground, Luca continued to shoot at the beast as Pip stayed next to him, preparing his ammunition and providing support through his buffing horns. The other hunters, Rowan and Hanzo ran around here and there, gaining its attention by attacking the other 'toes' on its three remaining feet.

The combined efforts of the hunters proved to be too much as the machine began to tremble in preparation to collapse. The hunters atop of it immediately sheathed their weapons and jumped off just as it toppled onto the ground in an explosion of sand and dust.

"Is it…over?" Amber asked quietly. Unfortunately, seconds later the creature climbed out of the machine. It faced the hunters and let out a rage-filled screech, clearly not happy that the hunters wrecked its machine.

"Had a feeling it wouldn't be this easy…" Hilda sighed. "Round two everybody!"

* * *

_Becky's side…_

Only one thought ran through the acolyte's mind at the moment. _Who the hell is this woman?_

Every punch and swing, she would dodge, duck or swerve around it effortlessly. _She's incredibly fast!_ Another missed swing and Becky retaliated with a hard punch to his gut. The punch nearly rattled him to his core as he gasped but didn't double over. Even though he was blindingly fast, this woman seemed to move even faster than him!

"Sit still damn you!"

Becky smirked and bobbed her head left and right, dodging every punch aimed at her. She ducked under a swing and countered with a palm strike to the back, sending the acolyte staggering forward. _She's strong too!_

"Had enough yet?" she teased.

"…You know what, fuck this." Becky watched as the acolyte took the gauntlets off, letting them fall onto the ground before he kicked them away. He then turned towards her and entered a battle-ready stance. "Let's settle this the old fashioned away."

Becky only looked mildly amused as he dashed forward to attack. His swings were wild but calculated and Becky could sense the power of each swing she managed to dodge. Getting hit would spell disaster.

He roared and swung back for a right hook, but Becky blocked it with a left knife-hand and countered with a quick but powerful straight jab into the man's face. He staggered back momentarily but recovered quickly and went back to the assault. But Becky would easily block and duck under every subsequent swing. He began to attack faster in desperation.

Becky had begun to notice his swings lose their calculated movements. _He's frustrated…good._ She blocked another swing with her right arm and landed an open palm strike on the man's chest, sending him reeling back. Before he could recover, she surged forward and grabbed him by the face before slamming him down hard onto the ground.

"Just close your eyes and sleep."

He grabbed her by the wrist. "Never." In a sudden burst of speed, he pulled her towards him, locked his legs behind her waist, and wrapped an arm around her neck, squeezing her and trapping her in a guillotine chokehold.

 _Shit, I got careless!_ The red-haired woman struggled against his grip, slowly beginning to lose air. She growled and attempted to pry his hands off, but the man's hold around her was tight and strong despite her strength. With every second she was trapped in the hold; her vision began to blur and the strength in her body weakened. Not even she could survive without much air. She had to break free.

Recalling a technique, she had observed when infiltrating underground matches, Becky was left with no other choice. She raised her free hand, straightened her fingers, and proceeded to brutally jab her fingers into the man's side, digging them deep into the flesh.

He cried out in pain and immediately released his hold on her. Becky seized the moment and straddled his waist, before proceeding to beat the man's face with her bare fists over and over and over. His arms and legs spasmed with each blow to the face as the beating continued for a solid few minutes.

By the time she had finished, her hands were bloody, her clothing and the ground stained red and the man's face was broken beyond repair. But he wasn't dead yet and Becky would show no mercy to people like him. Smiling viciously, she wrapped her hands around his throat and proceeded to strangle him.

He gasped and clawed desperately at her face, drawing blood. But Becky didn't falter, tightening her grip on the man's throat as he began to foam in the mouth. His face turned blue and his strength rapidly vanished from asphyxiation.

"Ack…H-Help…R-Rosa…"

And then, she heard a crack. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. His arms and legs went limp and when Becky released him, he didn't move. She pressed two fingers against the side of the throat.

No pulse. He was dead.

"There goes that." She stood and up and brushed the dirt off her clothing before walking the other side of the room to find her hammer. Just another day, as per usual.

* * *

_Catherine's side..._

Despite being injured, the acolyte put up a serious fight. With each swing of her sword, he would block it with his own. The sound of their blades clashing against each other filled the room. They were evenly matched despite their injuries. But Catherine wasn't a hunter and despite her already inhuman strength, she lacked the endurance needed. Even worse, the head injury she received had slowly begun to weigh her down, something the acolyte noticed.

"Getting slow, are we?" he taunted.

She growled at him as she blocked another swing. With her body tiring, the acolyte continued to land a barrage of swings. Catherine found herself being pushed back, unable to keep up with his attacks. He was purposefully exhausting her, and she knew it.

Then her sword was knocked off her hands.

The acolyte smirked evilly and thrust his sword forward with no hesitation. Catherine was just able to swerve to the side just in time, the edge of the blade grazing her armor as she spun to the side and ended up behind him. A lucky dodge, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up.

The acolyte wasted no time turning around and continuing the assault as Catherine frantically ducked and dodged every swing, her endurance running out with each passing second. Soon, she found herself quickly backed up against a wall.

_Oh crap._

The acolyte grinned before slashing horizontally at her with the blade, intent on decapitating her. Unable to dodge in time, she closed her eyes…

"Fuck! The hell?!"

She opened her eyes…only to find the blade stuck in the wall, centimeters away from her face. _Now's my chance!_ Without hesitation she dashed forward and smashed her fist against the acolyte's cheek, sending him reeling back. Before he could recover, she charged forward and began to pummel him with punches and kicks. At some point, she landed a hard blow to the wound on his stomach, causing the acolyte to bend over in agony.

She slammed her knee into his face immediately after that.

But Catherine began to feel the exhaustion eat at her. Her punches grew weaker and slower. _No, no! Gotta…keep…going!_

"AARGH!" She swung her fist with all her might…only for her fist to be caught. Her eyes widened in horror. The acolyte scowled at her through his battered face, spitting out a bloody tooth at the ground.

"Out of juice, are we?"

"Fu-" She was silenced by a vicious punch directly into her stomach. She dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach, coughing, and gagging. She felt as if her insides were ready to come out of her mouth. She felt drool drip down her mouth and onto the ground.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her throat. "It was a mistake of someone of your caliber to challenge me." She was lifted up, her legs dangling in the air.

"Any last words?"

Despite her fading strength, Catherine gave him her nastiest glare. "…G-Go to hell…"

He sighed. "Tsk, tsk." In a sudden and rapid burst of speed, with his hand still around her throat, the acolyte rushed forward and slammed her into the wall. Catherine let out a pained cry as she felt her back collided violently against the hard surface. He pressed her harder against the wall and tightened his grip around her throat.

"It was also a mistake for a weakling like you to think you could beat us." He squeezed harder. Catherine felt her vision blur, gasping desperately for air and clawing at his hand in an attempt to break free. But the longer he squeezed her, the more her already depleting strength left her.

Then she saw him. _"Catherine."_ She saw him calling out to her, reaching out towards her. She felt herself reaching back towards him. _Edmond…_ Her hands became limp and she resigned herself to her fate. The acolyte grinned victoriously.

"Not so tough are ya-"

BAM!

Suddenly, he released her. Catherine gasped for air and fell to the ground, rubbing her throat. She opened her eyes and looked up at the acolyte…and saw that his head had been buried within his own chest cavity. She yelped when the body fell forward, slumped against the wall right next to her. His corpse twitched briefly before going still, as blood squirted out of the hole that was once where his head was.

"Wha-" she uttered out, bewildered before realizing that a figure was standing there.

"Came here just in time." It was Becky. She sheathed her now blood-stained hammer and held out her hand to her. "C'mon. We're done here."

* * *

_On the hunter's side…_

"AAACK!" Jason landed with a hard thud onto the ground, groaning in pain after receiving a direct hit on the chest from the creature's hard abdomen. His sister quickly moved to his side.

"Are you alright?"

"Aside from some broken ribs?" He coughed. "Yeah, never better…"

Nearby, the creature raised its rear and shot out multiple shots of silk. Once again, the hunters attempted to leap out of the way. However-

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Despite his enormous strength, the silk that trapped Hanzo was incredibly strong. As he reached for his knife, the beast suddenly shot out a string of silk at the hunter's body. "Wait-WOAH!" He was suddenly lifted off the ground, still trapped in the silk. Before he realized what was happening, the creature began to swing him wildly around the area, using him as a makeshift flail. In the process, several hunters were hit, sending them flying from the impact. It then swung the hunter around one last time before throwing him directly against one of the area's walls.

CRASH!

He crashed hard into the wall in the distance as the remaining hunters who didn't get hit could only stare and watch with wide eyes. "Hanzo!" Luca trembled with rage. "Die you monster!" He quickly aimed down his scope and shot out a single bullet. The shot embedded itself within the creature's torso before suddenly exploding, stunning it briefly. The hunter then loaded a large magazine into his gun, before running towards the creature and pelting it with a steady stream of bullets. Overwhelmed, the creature used its sickle claws to block the bullets but was unable to stop the stray bullets from piercing the rest of its body.

"Luca!" Hilda called out to her comrade, watching him slowly push back the monster with heavy machinegun fire all while screaming bloody murder. The hunter failed to notice the beast shoot out a string of silk at the nearby pile of debris. Alarmed, Hilda immediately attempted to warn him. "Luca! Watch out!"

But the hunter was too clouded by rage to notice as he continued to shoot at the beast, unaware of the incoming piece of debris flying towards him. By the time he ran out of bullets, it was too late. The remaining hunters watched in horror as the pile of debris smashed violently into him, sending him flying meters away. He didn't get up after that.

"Damn it!" Hilda cursed, fighting to control her emotions and to remain calm. Pip cried out in despair as he ran as fast as his four paws could take him towards their downed gunner.

"We lost our only gunner…Shit." Rowan tightened his grip around his hammer as the creature soon recovered and faced them again. Though its body was littered with wounds, it didn't appear to be close to death at all. Its purple eyes glowed red once more, signaling its rage. Suddenly without warning, it charged forward towards the hunters, baring its sickle-shaped claws.

"WHY ME?!" Amber cried out as she dived out of the way of the deadly claws, forcing her to drop her weapon. She didn't even have time to get up before it brought down a claw onto her. "EEK!" She rolled to the side, dodging the attack. But the creature was relentless as it continued to attempt to stab at her as the huntress continuously rolled left and right, dodging the attacks. _Holyshitholyshitholyshit!_

"Hang on Amber!" Romero exclaimed as he dashed forward and sliced at the creature's legs. It shrieked in pain and attempted to slash at the hunter. Romero's speed and reflexes were his saving grace as he narrowly ducked under the slash. He attacked its legs again, distracting it long enough for Amber to scramble away for safety.

"Guys! I can't keep it occupied for- Woah!"

"We're coming, Romero!" His brother replied as he and Hilda began to charge up their hammers. But they needed to find a solid opening to hit the creature's head. "We need an opening!"

Eris nodded. "Got it! I'll-"

"How dare you try to kill my sister!"

Jason came barreling in, sprinting past the surprised Eris before promptly leaping onto the creature's back. "Die!" He buried his switch ax's sword form deeply into its back and began to pump energy into his blade. The creature thrashed around, attempting to shake the hunter off its back, but Jason kept a firm grip on his weapon and used his free hand to hang onto the creature's torso, all while laughing maniacally. Several seconds later, a powerful explosion erupted on the creature's back thanks to Jason's elemental discharge. The force of the explosion rocked the creature's insides, eliciting a squeal of agony from it as it collapsed onto the ground once again.

"There's your opening!" the blond-haired man grinned, jumping off.

Both hammer users immediately charged forward. "Go!" As they moved closer and closer to the creature, it raised its twin scythe claws in preparation to slash at the two hunters. But they couldn't waste this opportunity by dodging and resetting their momentum!

SHIING!

The creature let out a cry of pain as the tips of its claws were promptly sliced clean off, courtesy of Eris's absurdly sharp katana. The huntress rolled out of the way and wiped the blood off the tip of her blade. "Now!"

"HYAAAA!" Both hunters spun around and smashed their hammers onto the creature's face. It was a colossal hit as the monster staggered back from the force of the twin hammers. The impact left visible damage, with its 'crown' broken off in several spots and its mandibles completely destroyed. It let out a gurgled squeal before promptly collapsing.

"Did we…do it this time?" Amber asked hopefully.

"There's no way it would recover from that," Hilda said as the hunters cautiously approached the beast.

All of a sudden, it stirred.

Romero groaned loudly. "You have got to be shitting me!"

"How much can this think take?!"

None of them expected the creature to somehow remain alive even after all that. Unable to believe their eyes, the hunters simply stared in absolute astonishment as the wounded beast slowly got up and stared right at them. Its mandibles hung precariously off its face from a thin piece of flesh, its crown is broken off in several places and its claws missing its tips. And all hunters knew that a wounded animal is the most dangerous of all.

"Uh oh…" Rowan gulped. Before they could do anything, it let out a gurgled screech before an explosion of silk burst out from its abdomen in a multitude of directions, covering the _entire_ area in long strings of silk. The results were devastating as all the hunters found themselves ensnared in the silk.

"Not again!" But just as they reached for their knives, the beast shot out multiple lines of string at each of the hunters. Quickly pulling the strings, the creature shot out several more lines at the structures around the area before promptly lifting all the hunters into the air. They were left helpless and dangling mid-air.

"Damn it!"

"Fuck, I can't reach my goddamn knife!"

Then to make things worse, the creature sauntered up to the hunters. It moved in front of each one, looking over them with its big reddish-purple eyes. It moved from each hunter to the next, as if determining something before finally stopping in front of Hilda. The huntress glared at it, growling and struggling to break free. The creature's eye twitched and bobbed its head from side-to-side briefly. And then, it raised a claw and punctured the huntress in the torso.

Rowan screamed.

* * *

_Siegfried's side…_

It was at times like this that Siegfried was grateful he wasn't wearing his heavier armor. He ducked and dodged each of her wild swings.

"You can still come home you know!" he said, narrowly dodging the blades.

"Shut up and fight me properly!"

He wanted to tell her that he couldn't, considering that she broke his sword already but he chose to keep quiet. "Rosa!"

"Shut up!" Her slashes grew wilder, making it even harder for Siegfried to dodge the blades. He hissed when a part of the blade lightly slashed his torso.

 _Shit._ He took several quick steps back to regain his momentum, but "Rosa" leaped forward and swung her blades down. He jumped to the side and quickly swerved around to her back and wrapped an arm around her neck. She raised a hand to try to stab him with one of her blades, but he grabbed her wrist with his free hand and crushed it with a sickening crack, eliciting a pained cry from the woman as the sword dropped to the ground.

"Damn it! Rosa!"

"I said-" She turned her body around and slammed her back, or rather Siegfried against the wall. "- **shut up**!"

The force of the impact was enough to crack the wall. The hunter gasped in pain, feeling the bones within his body shatter from the blow. He slumped to the ground in pain, groaning. But the woman wouldn't didn't give him any breathing room as immediately after, she thrusts her blade forward, aimed at Siegfried's face.

SPLITCH!

"Damn it!"

Siegfried gritted his teeth, fighting through the pain after using his left arm as a meat shield, the blade just centimeters away from his face as blood dripped off the tip and onto his nose. He landed a hard kick to the stomach, causing her to stagger back and resetting their positions. Before she could recover, he quickly got up and tackled her to the ground, and proceeded to land blow after blow on her face with his fists.

She, however, caught one of his fists in her hands. Growling through her now shattered visor, she rapidly sat up and headbutted him. Stunned, it was Siegfried's turn to be tackled to the ground. She straddled his waist and began to strangle him with both hands. They struggled briefly before Siegfried managed to turn them over, this time with him on top. His hands wrapped around her throat, choking her back in return.

They growled savagely at each other, baring their teeth as the struggle intensified. Siegfried strengthened his hold on her throat as Rosa clawed at his face, screaming profanities through a raspy voice.

And then she gouged his left eye with her sharp nails. "AAAARGH! MY EYEEEE!" Siegfried cried out in pain, standing up and clutching his face. Red seeped through the crevices of his fingers as the hunter was left in a state of agony, dropping to his knees and writhing on the ground.

"That's what you get bastard…" Rosa said, standing up, a satisfied smirk on her face.

The hunter glared at her with one eye. He roared and swiftly turned around and charged towards her, landing a fist directly into her mouth, shattering numerous teeth. Immediately after, Rosa retaliated with a punch of her own, breaking his nose. Adrenaline coursed through their veins as they proceeded to trade vicious blows one after the other, neither side giving up.

"DAMN YOU!" A savage fist to the gut and the hunter was sent reeling back. Rosa stepped forward to follow it up with another punch, but Siegfried immediately side-stepped out of the way before landing a powerful uppercut to her jaw. The hit sent her flying upwards, before landing with a hard thud on the ground several meters away. Siegfried attempted to follow it up with an attack of his own, but he couldn't as he was stopped by the unbearable amount of pain he felt at that moment.

"S-Shit…" he muttered, coughing out blood. At the same time, Rosa shakily got up and spat out several pieces of teeth out. She wanted to attack but her body held her back as well.

Both sides just stood there, meters away from each other, panting and bloody, waiting for the moment to strike. Their emotions ran wild, a combination of rage, desperation, and above all, sadness. And then without hesitation, they charged forward at the same time in a burst of adrenaline.

"ROSAAAAA!"

"SIEGFRIIIIED!"

BAM! They each landed a punch at the same time, knocking them both onto the ground simultaneously. For several minutes, neither side got up…until Siegfried coughed and weakly pushed himself up onto his feet.

"I…I promised your sister that I…will bring you…home…" he drawled, limping towards Rosa's body. He lightly kicked her feet, "So get up…Get up Rosa!"

When she didn't move, the hunter moved crouched down closer…and stopped mid-way. His eye widened and he slowly angled his face to the right, only to see a blade impaled firmly onto his shoulder. In shock, he stumbled backward, letting out a strangled cry of pain as he attempted to pull the blade free from his shoulder.

"You…were always so gullible Sieg…" She stood up, staring right at him through her rapidly blurring vision. "Always will…and always has been…" She slowly walked towards him, one shaky step at a time, her body threatening to collapse at any moment. "Rosa… is dead. She died the moment you left us. Abandoned us, like the coward you are!"

"I may be a coward but you're worse! You people are monsters! You-" He pulled the blade free off his shoulder and walked towards her as well. "-ruined me and everyone I cared about!"

Both their hands shot out to grab each other's throats.

"You betrayed me!"

"You betrayed yourself!" he countered back. "You saw what these guys do for a living! They kill people, all for the sake of their balderdash beliefs! And yet…you stayed behind with them. Why?"

She continued to glare at him, trembling with rage and frustration. Siegfried clenched a fist and demanded she answer him again. "Tell me, Rosa! Why stay? We could have run away together!"

"Because I had no fucking choice!" She pulled a hand back and punched him square in the face before nearly stumbling in exhaustion.

"Then-" The hunter turned around and slammed a fist against her cheek. "-talk to me dammit!"

She spat out another tooth before retaliating with another punch of her own to the hunter's stomach, causing him to drop to his knees. "I…tried to escape as you did but…" She grabbed a fistful of his hair and winded up another punch. "I failed…and they punished me for it!" She struck his face one last time before falling onto her knees and panting heavily. "You…You left me…with them!"

_"Hey Sieg?"_

_"Yeah?" The young boy looked up from his lunch, giving the girl a confused look. They were in their private lunch spot, far from the prying eyes of their fellow cultists._

_"If…If we are going to escape them, promise me you'll not leave me behind."_

_"Leave you behind? What kind of person do you take me for?"_

_"Just promise me. Please."_

_He held her hand and squeezed reassuringly. "I promise."_

"I…never intended to…" The shock of it all drained his remaining strength. He laid there, too stunned to move and still processing her words. Weakly, she climbed onto him and reached down to wrap one hand around his throat. The hunter didn't attempt to resist.

"It's too late for me now…I can't go home anymore. I belong here now…with them." Rosa grabbed the nearby blade. "How long have I waited for this moment…"

"N-No…"

The hunter could feel her body tremble. "I hate you, Siegfried. I hate you so much for betraying me. And for that…you must die." Her eyes were filled with so much anger and sorrow that the hunter couldn't find the strength to fight back. _I'm so sorry Rosa…So sorry…_ Soon, various images began to flash before him. Images of his parents, his comrades, and all the time they had spent together. And then he saw her. The woman he couldn't help but fall in love with. The one he wished to spend the rest of his life with. He knew she would never forgive him for dying before her.

 _Forgive me Eris…Looks like I'll be going ahead first after all._ He smiled bitterly, thinking about how she had been right that he definitely did have problems with all the women he met. _Damn it…_

As Rosa raised the blade high into the air, he closed his one eye and waited for the inevitable.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as Part 2 will be coming next week...


End file.
